Kate Beckett
by okusak
Summary: El capitán de Kate le pide algo que ella nunca haría. No en su sano juicio. Porque dejar que un civil la siga con el objetivo de documentarse para un libro no entra en sus planes, por mucho que su capitán recalque que el escritor es pobre. AU.
1. 1 Kate Beckett y Richard Rogers

·1·

Kate Beckett y Richard Rogers

La inspectora Kate Beckett aborrecía a la gente con influencias sobre la policía. Daba igual que fueran del todo legales, como el alcalde y su capitán le aseguraban. Para ella, que un civil obtuviera permiso para seguir a un detective en forma de colaborador, debía ser ilegal.

― ¿Señor, me está pidiendo que haga de niñera?

Roy Montgomery, su capitán y mentor desde que entró en homicidios, la miró desde su asiento. Podía decir que Roy era alguien que compartía las mismas creencias sobre las influencias de la gente de poder. Pero, para su sorpresa, su capitán parecía muy de acuerdo con la situación. Y no era porque el alcalde de Nueva York estuviera sentado a su lado.

―Escúcheme Beckett ―suavizó su voz Montgomery, con un tono paternal que siempre usaba con ella―. No te estoy pidiendo nada, tienes opción de negarte si quieres.

―Perfecto, me niego ―respondió con rapidez, colocando sus manos sobre el posa brazos de su silla para levantarse.

Pero no llegó a separar su culo del asiento.

―Sólo te pido que nos escuches antes de dar tu respuesta ―rogó su capitán.

―Señor, dudo mucho que me haga cambiar de opinión.

―Te lo pido como amigo Kate, no como capitán.

Vale, aquello era nuevo. Aquél tipo debía importarle a Roy si la hablaba con ese tono de desespero que pocas veces había escuchado en él, por no decir nunca.

Kate puso su espalda sobre el respaldo y suspiró.

―Escucho ―afirmó ganándose una sonrisa de su capitán.

―Gracias Kate ―Roy miró al alcalde y tuvieron un intercambio de miradas antes de que su capitán volviera a hablar―. Quiero que escuches de principio a fin, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió por respuesta.

―Como sabes, eres un icono para la policía de Nueva York. La detective más joven de la historia. Una leyenda para los cadetes de la policía que aún persiguen superar tus récords.

Kate escuchó con atención a su capitán. Quería intervenir, decirle que eso eran sólo títulos y no servían de nada. Pero se contuvo. Roy no idolatraba nunca a nadie, y si esa vez lo hacía era para hacerle ver algo. Así que esperó.

―Tus números de casos resueltos superan con creces los de cualquier equipo de detectives de todas las comisarías de la ciudad. Tienes tres medallas de honor y una gran reputación ante la prensa, siendo así un icono público.

Ser un icono público no era algo que le gustara a Kate. Había salido unas cuantas veces en televisión por unos casos mediáticos, en uno de ellos, fue grabada mientras protegía a unos niños de un grupo de asesinos en serie. En otro caso, la prensa la había grabado enfrentándose a tres hombres armados sin ningún arma. Y hacía unos meses, un civil la grabó desactivando una bomba en medio de una vía pública. Así que su cara era un icono del heroísmo policial de la ciudad, incluso el país, y a ella le resultaba molesto que la gente la reconociera en medio de un caso. O que le cedieran su turno en la cola del supermercado por su "valentía". Prefería el anonimato.

―No es algo que me guste recordar ―inspiró con fuerza Kate.

―Lo sé, pero es un hecho y, hay que reconocerlo, ayuda mucho a la imagen del departamento y a la policía en sí ―recalcó Montgomery―. Por eso los de arriba te tienen en un pedestal y no quieren molestarte ni toser encima ti, de hecho, si tú dimitieras mi puesto estaría en riesgo.

Kate entre abrió la boca y pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Los de arriba habían amenazado a su capitán? Aquello era más ridículo de lo que ella pensaba.

―Señor, no me voy a ir.

―Eso espero Kate, pero no te digo esto por temor que vayas a hacerlo, sino para que entiendas por qué mañana no te preguntarán nada.

― ¿Preguntarme?

―Mañana se hará un comunicado a todos los detectives con la misma petición que te estamos haciendo a ti ―habló por primera vez el alcalde―. Tienes que entender que si bien esto ayudará a la imagen pública, tú eres la gallina de oro de la policía, no te enviarán ningún comunicado para informarte. Aunque si pides que él colabore contigo, no te lo negarán.

― ¿Y por qué iba a pedir yo tal cosa? ―alzó una ceja.

―Kate, ese hombre es Richard Rogers, un amigo mío y del alcalde. Sé que tú no toleras este tipo de cosas, pero créeme, él no tuvo otra opción y tampoco le hace gracia jugarse la vida.

― ¿Si no le hace gracia por qué solicitó colaborar con la policía? ―ironizó Kate.

―Exigencias de su editorial ―contestó el capitán.

― ¿Editorial? ¿Es un escritor?

Montgomery negó con la cabeza.

―Aún no. Lleva muchos años escribiendo pero no han publicado nada suyo. Pasó de trabajo a trabajo antes de que Peón Negro se fijara en él ―informó Montgomery―. Pero con una condición; que, durante un año, él se documente haciendo de asesor en una comisaría de Nueva York. Eso les dará fama a ellos y a la policía.

―Richard es un gran hombre, detective ―habló el alcalde―. Está desesperado por un contrato para ese libro porque necesita el dinero, más del que yo pueda ofrecerle con un trabajo. Además, yo no daría permiso si no creyera que él puede contribuir en vuestro trabajo.

―Aún no entiendo, ¿por qué yo? Hay muchos detectives con ganas de lamer botas y ganar fama. ¿Por qué me lo preguntáis a mí?

Montgomery miró al alcalde otra vez. Suspiró, cogió una bocanada grande de aire y, mirándola, le dijo:

―Porque tú eres la única que lo cuidaría de las balas.

xxx

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Kate se negó a hacer de niñera del tal Richard Rogers. Y en esos dos meses, el _pobre tipo_ ―como lo había bautizado Esposito―, había pasado de un equipo a otro siendo carne de cañón en la mayoría de casos.

La semana anterior, Richard había sido ofrecido a Ronald, un policía de vicios que no tuvo reparo en dejarlo tirado en medio de una redada. El pobre escritor había recibido una paliza durante cinco minutos antes de que controlaran la situación.

Pero no era nada nuevo que el escritor se paseara por comisaría, casi cada semana, con un compañero distinto y un moratón nuevo.

― ¿Beckett, has visto al pobre tipo? ―susurró Esposito de pie al lado de ella, señalando a las puertas del ascensor. Kate dejó de contemplar la pizarra de su caso para observar lo que miraba su compañero.

El escritor salió del ascensor acompañado de un nuevo detective, uno que todos reconocían por su mala reputación.

―Maldita sea, ¿ese es Sloan? ―preguntó Ryan al otro lado de Kate.

―Sloan trabaja sin compañeros por su método auto destructivo. Ese tío no tiene reglas ni cuida de nadie ―gruñó Esposito mirando al escritor con una mueca―. Pobre tipo.

Ryan asintió con el mismo gesto de pena que el hispano, pero Kate no dijo nada. Tan solo miró de reojo cómo el escritor seguía a Sloan con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, porque no llevaba una chaqueta donde esconderlas. Un momento, ¿era su imaginación o Sloan llevaba puesta la chaqueta de cuero del escritor?

Kate apretó los dientes. Si odiaba algo tanto como que alguien tirara de contactos para trabajar en la policía, era que un policía se aprovechara de un civil.

Pero se mantuvo quieta frente a la pizarra de su caso. No se movió, no alzó la voz ni se enfrentó a Sloan. No porque no quisiera, sino porque todavía no entendía por qué ese escritor había aceptado jugarse la vida por un libro.

xxx

Rick Rogers siguió a Sloan durante todo el día. Su nuevo compañero era... No era un compañero. Se había portado peor que los anteriores detectives tratándolo, desde el principio, como un mueble prescindible. En un solo día lo dejó defenderse solo de un mafioso e, incluso, le quitó la chaqueta de cuero. La única chaqueta que él tenía.

Con un suspiro, Rick miró su casa pareada con jardín. Las farolas iluminaban lo suficiente como para fijarse en los detalles. El frío había dejado sin hojas al árbol, una teja se había descolgado del techo y el columpio de sus hijos tenía las cuerdas rotas. Volvió a suspirar. Debía arreglar tantas cosas en su vida que por momentos se sentía perdido.

Alzó su mano derecha y miró el vendaje que le había puesto un sanitario en comisaría. Le dolía, pero no iba a doler más que la expresión de sus hijos al verlo herido otra vez. Desde que entró en la policía como colaborador, no había semana en la que no le pasara algo.

De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor que Rick, con el pelo canoso pero los mismos ojos azules que él.

― ¿Richard, hijo eres tú?

Rick dio un par de pasos para cruzar la valla de madera vieja y destartalada ―otra cosa que tenía que arreglar―, cruzó el jardín y subió el porche con lentitud. Cuando llegó a la altura de su padre, este lo abrazó.

―Oh hijo, estábamos preocupados... ¡Dios! Vienes peor que otras veces. ¿Y tu chaqueta?

―El detective la tomó prestada ―susurró por respuesta.

Su padre se separó del abrazo y lo cogió de los hombros, analizándolo con la mirada.

―Rick, hijo, sé que estás haciendo esto por el bien de tus hijos, para conseguir ese trabajo, pero...

Rick se soltó de las manos de su padre como si quemaran.

―No pienso renunciar a un trabajo que pagaría las escuelas, los médicos y todas las necesidades de mis hijos. No cuando, ahora mismo, no puedo ni comprarles un nuevo calzado o el medicamento de Matthew.

Su padre suspiró.

―Bueno, puedes pasar. Tu madre está terminando de dormir a los niños, no le quedará mucho. ¿Quieres que te cure esa herida de la frente?

Rick entró arrastrando los pies, se sentó en el sofá desteñido y se tumbó con un quejido sonoro.

―No, un paramédico me curó en comisaría. Estoy bien padre.

―Vale, voy a hacerte algo de cenar ―dijo el hombre caminando hacia la cocina―. Hoy necesitas comida comestible, no las tostadas quemadas de tu madre. Si necesitas algo avísame hijo, dejo la puerta abierta.

Él asintió y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco. O al menos eso intentó hasta que su madre bajó las escaleras.

― ¿Richard querido, ya estás...? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Quién te ha hecho eso Richard? Tienes la cara ensangrentada. ¿Eso es un corte de navaja?

Rick abrió los ojos y se dejó incorporar por su madre, que parecía entrada en pánico. Cogió la muñeca de ella con su mano sana y le acarició con suavidad.

―Estoy bien madre.

―Estás peor que otras veces hijo ―su madre se sentó a su lado sin quitar ojo a todas sus heridas, analizándolas como había hecho su padre antes―. ¿Esto te lo ha hecho tu nuevo compañero?

―Sloan no es canguro de nadie ―se encogió de hombros Rick―. Me deja a mi suerte, y no es que suela tener mucha.

―Y no sólo eso ―se asomó su padre por la puerta de la cocina con una olla en la mano―, también le robó la única chaqueta de tu hijo.

Su padre volvió a meterse en la cocina y Martha apretó los dientes con una maldición.

―Richard, querido, tienes que cambiar de compañero ―dijo Martha―. Es el peor que has tenido hasta ahora.

―Bueno, no es algo que pueda hacer. Sloan es el único que permite que lo siga, ahora mismo nadie más quiere tenerme alrededor.

― ¿Y Roy no puede hacer nada?

―Roy no puede hacer nada más, madre. Suficiente hace aceptando todo este circo de "escritor sigue a policías para documentarse" de la editorial.

―Pues déjalo, abandona.

Él miró a su madre con la boca abierta de par en par.

― ¿Qué?

―Si vas a seguir poniendo en riesgo tu vida, deja la editorial. Tu padre y yo, incluso tus tíos y primos te ayudaremos con el dinero, lo sabes.

Con un suspiro, Rick se rascó el pelo con una mano en un gesto nervioso que le despeinó más el flequillo.

―No, papá y tú tampoco vais bien, la familia entera no va bien, madre. Y mis hijas necesitan esto, necesitan estabilidad económica.

―Tus hijas necesitan a su padre ―dijo con voz rotunda―. Y una madre que las cuide también iría bien.

Otra vez, Rick se encontró sin palabras y con la boca abierta. Cuando pudo pronunciar algo, lo hizo tartamudeando.

― ¿Qué insinúas?

―Que de poco servirá todo el dinero del mundo si te matan siguiendo a un policía. Tus hijas se preocupan más por ti que por tener zapatos nuevos.

― ¿Y necesitan una madre? ―preguntó escéptico―. Eso es absurdo.

―La necesitan, tienes tres niñas y dos niños Richard ―Rick fue a hablar, pero su madre levantó una mano en forma de stop y siguió―. Con esto no quiero decir que seas un mal padre, es sólo que todo niño necesita un modelo maternal y paternal en su vida. Eres un gran padre y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

― ¿Pero no soy suficiente, no?

Martha le acarició el hombro con suavidad.

―No estoy diciendo eso, Richard. Sólo que estás tan centrado en tus hijos que a veces pierdes de vista tus propias necesidades, como mantenerte vivo ―señaló sus heridas―. Ah, y encontrar una pareja que se preocupe por ti y comparta tus responsabilidades, estaría bien.

―No necesito...

―Necesitas una mujer que comparta responsabilidades contigo, que te escuche y te cuide. Richard, tienes cinco hijos y eso es mucho peso sobre tus hombros. Además, soy tu madre, y me gustaría saber que cuando yo me muera y tus hijos se independicen, tú tendrás a alguien a tu lado.

Rick notó una presión en el pecho que le hizo inspirar hondo. Era verdad lo que decía su madre o, al menos, reconocía parte de ella. Con cinco niños, cada uno con sus propios problemas, la mayoría de veces se veía desbordado. Aparte de eso, hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba por sus propios intereses o necesidades. ¿Pero eso era lo que tenía ser padre, no?

Ojalá hubiera una mujer lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar salir con él. Pero no podía poner esperanzas en eso. Era pobre, tenía cinco niños y estaba desentrenado en eso de conquistar damas.

Además, tenía más problemas de autoestima de lo que parecía.

―Todo es por mi culpa ―susurro Rick tocándose con suavidad su ceja derecha, cuyo corte con puntos de papel empezó a darle pinchazos.

― ¿Tu culpa? ―preguntó su madre.

―Sí, los primeros detectives, los de robos ―recordó Rick cambiando de tema―, ellos no me ponían en riesgo.

―Tampoco te hacían caso, Richard.

―Pero no me metían en peleas con bandas armadas, madre. Si tan solo no hubiera dado "mi opinión" en aquel caso...

Su madre cogió la mano buena de él y la apretó entre las de ella.

―Richard, no digas tonterías. Si no hubieras dicho tu opinión en ese caso una mujer habría muerto. Tú viste algo que ellos no vieron y se lo dijiste al detective, él se rio en tu cara y tú hiciste lo que creíste necesario.

―Avisé a Roy y este se encaró con el detective ―hizo una mueca Rick―. Al día siguiente el detective se desprendió de mí y ningún otro policía serio quiso aceptarme en su equipo. He ido de un detective a otro aguantando las burlas de "chivato" y otras peores, dejando que me metieran en situaciones de riesgo.

―No es culpa tuya que ese detective fuera herido en su ego por no saber escuchar.

―Madre, a veces... Si no fuera por mis hijos ya habría desistido ―confesó sintiendo sus ojos arder por la impotencia de todo.

―Oh, querido...

Su madre lo abrazó y él se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba eso, la tranquilidad y confort de unos brazos maternales, porque al día siguiente, cuando sus hijos lo vieran con una nueva herida, necesitaría parecer entero.


	2. 2 Ceremonias y despedidas

·2·

Ceremonias y despedidas

Como de costumbre, Kate llegó a comisaría dos horas antes para poder entrenar en el gimnasio. Durante una hora y media golpeó el saco de boxeo, después se duchó y se vistió con su típico moño alto de trabajo. Al llegar a la planta de homicidios, nada más cruzar la puerta del ascensor, se encontró a su capitán esperándola.

―Beckett, a mi despacho ahora.

Ella asintió y lo siguió. Cuando entró al despacho, su capitán cerró la puerta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Kate pudo notar que, literalmente, el hombre se dejó caer en su silla. Se le notaba cansado y tenía bolsas en los ojos, pero aun así lo vio sonreír paternalmente.

―Tengo buenas noticias.

― ¿Buenas noticias? ―preguntó escéptica, pues el tono de hierro que había usado frente al ascensor era de todo menos esperanzador de buenas noticias.

―Sí. ¿Recuerda el caso de la bomba sucia?

― ¿La de la bomba en la furgoneta? Como para olvidar eso señor ―Kate gimió. Aquél caso había sido una tortura. Primero la habían encerrado en un congelador durante horas, luego la dispararon en el hombro y, mientras sangraba, no tuvo más remedio que seguir a una furgoneta con una bomba. Logró desactivarla con las instrucciones que un miembro del FBI le dio por teléfono. Pero fue un día para olvidar.

―Pues han decidido darle la medalla de honor, la distinción más grande de la policía de Nueva York.

Su capitán sonrió de lado a lado, pero ella solo pudo fruncir el ceño. Otra condecoración, eso significaba más prensa y fingir que estaba contenta. Además de esa sensación de pérdida por no ver a sus padres en actos así. Echaba tanto de menos a su familia...

―Yo estaré allí ―dijo Montgomeri sacándola de su trance―. Esposito y Ryan también estarán Kate y, si te ves animada, mi esposa y yo haremos una parrillada con mis hijas y tus compañeros. Lanie también, por su puesto.

―Gracias capitán.

Y lo decía de verdad, le agradecía mucho la preocupación casi paternal de Roy hacia ella. Desde que Kate perdió a sus dos padres en un accidente de coche, ella se quedó sin parientes de sangre vivos, pero su capitán se encargaba de estar allí para ella siempre que podía. Y aunque aquella era una buena ocasión para celebrar algo, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de hacer una parillada. Ella era así, desde que no tenía familia no le gustaban las fiestas, mucho menos las que ella era la protagonista.

Pero antes de que pudiera soltar una excusa, Roy se encogió de hombros como si la entendiera. De hecho lo hacía.

―Lo de la parrillada no es necesario, solo era una idea ―Kate suspiró―. Estoy orgulloso de ti Kate y sé que tus padres también lo estarían.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

―La entrega se hará en el ayuntamiento dentro de una semana ―el tono de Montgomeri cada vez era más jovial, como si disfrutara de lo siguiente que iba a decir―, y te lo entregará la primera dama de Estados Unidos en persona.

Kate abrió la boca.

― ¿La primera dama?

―Sí, la primera dama. Solo podrán asistir miembros de la comisaría cercanos, prensa y las personas que tú dejes entrar. Mi mujer espera ser una de esas personas ―rio tocándose la corbata con una mano―. Se muere de ganas por saludar a la primera dama.

―Capitán, su mujer y sus hijos están invitados ―se atrevió a sonreír ella―. Ryan, Esposito y Lanie también lo están.

―Me encargaré de ello, ¿alguien más?

―Creo que me gustaría que fuera alguien que apenas he visto estos años... Pero tendré que preguntárselo primero.

―No hay problema, cuando lo sepas ven y dímelo.

Kate asintió, y de pie como estaba, miró hacia la puerta pidiendo permiso.

―Claro Kate, puedes retirarte.

Ella obedeció, pero cuando estaba tocando el pomo de la puerta con sus manos, su conciencia la hizo preguntar:

― Señor...

―Dime Kate.

―No he podido evitar verlo diferente en estos días. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Estoy bien Kate, eso solo que me preocupo por mi amigo.

― ¿El escritor?

―No lo está pasando bien, ayer gracias a Sloan terminó apalizado por un mafioso. He intentado hablar con Sloan pero, aparte de que es el único que permite que Rick le siga, no está dispuesto a cambiar su "estilo de trabajo", como lo llama él.

No, Sloan era un broncas sanguinario que no miraba por nadie, Kate lo sabía. Y también sabía que el escritor no iba a durar más de dos semanas si continuaba con aquel detective cavernícola.

―Lo siento señor ―atinó a decir Kate, porque no quería ni debía implicarse más.

Roy sonrió casi sin fuerzas y volvió su vista al ordenador. Kate aprovechó para salir del despacho.

xxx

Kate miró por la ventanilla de su Crow Victoria. El sol brillaba por encima de los edificios, alargando las sombras de las personas que paseaban por la acera. Quitó las llaves del contacto y observó una tienda con el escaparate lleno de objetos de madera y polvo, mucho polvo.

" _Este viejo nunca aprenderá a limpiar los cristales_ " pensó con una sonrisa. Bajó del coche y cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirar la tienda.

 _Marquetería Hesper Beckett_ , ponía en el rótulo desteñido de la tienda. Con una sonrisa de esas raras en ella, Kate entró a la tienda. Al instante, el sonido de las campanas que su abuelo hizo sesenta años atrás, la saludó haciéndola sentir cómoda, segura. Era como si su abuelo siguiera vivo en ese lugar, sus recuerdos la visitaban de forma agradable en aquella tiendecita que él creó y dejó de herencia a Tim Hesper. Un viejo gruñón que no tenía remedio.

―No estoy de humor para atender a nadie ―dijo una voz cansada por los años al fondo de la tienda, desde las escaleras que daban al taller―. Vuelva en otro momento.

― ¿Así es cómo saludas a tus clientes? ―rio Kate―. No me extraña que no entre nadie.

Un hombre con muchas arrugas, larga barba y un bastón robusto de madera, se asomó por la puerta del taller. Su camisa de cuadros, como siempre, no combinaba para nada con los pantalones de tirantes que llevaba, pero esa era una característica que la hacía sonreír siempre.

― ¿Katie, eres tú?

―Hola Tim, veo que sigues igual de cascarrabias que siempre.

El hombre arqueó sus labios hacia arriba creando más arrugas de las que ya tenía. Luego, con toda la prisa que pudo darse debido a su cojera, se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

― ¡Katie!

Ella cerró los ojos correspondiendo el abrazo de ese hombre, que a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, siempre la había tratado cómo una sobrina. "Katie". Era él único al que permitía que la llamara así, solo su padre y él la llamaban así desde que ella tenía uso de memoria.

Tim se alejó un paso para analizarla con la mirada, como siempre hacía. La escrutó con la mirada de arriba a bajo para luego fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? ―señaló con una mano temblorosa el pelo de Kate.

―Se llama moño alto ―rio Kate―, va muy bien para trabajar, ¿sabes?

― ¡Tienes que soltarte el pelo Katie! ―le riñó el hombre haciendo una mueca que, en vez de cohibir a la inspectora, la hizo reír―. Blusas blancas, pantalones de traje, moños recatados... ―suspiró―. Si siempre vistes así no encontraras marido.

―Tim, estoy casada con...

―Estás casada con tu trabajo, sí, siempre dices lo mismo ―gruñó cojeando hacia el mostrador de la tienda―. Pero tendrías que estar casada con un hombre, tener hijos y disfrutar de tu trabajo.

Kate sonrió divertida, como siempre que el viejo cascarrabias le saltaba con esa conversación. Era un tópico que a ella no le molestaba. Lo siguió y se quedó delante del mostrador, observando al viejo reorganizar algo de unas cajas.

―Bueno, ya disfruto de mi trabajo.

―Si eres tan buena en tu trabajo es porque tienes demasiado tiempo libre ―volvió a gruñir Tim sin mirarla.

Kate rio de nuevo.

― ¿Si encontrara un novio dejarías de ser tan cascarrabias?

El hombre la miró, cerró la caja y suspiró tan largamente, que Kate volvió a reír.

―Si se acerca el fin del mundo y decides hacerme caso, supongo que podría hacer el esfuerzo.

La carcajada que ella soltó lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

―Pero eso no ocurrirá mientras viva ―se dio por vencido sentándose en el taburete alto del mostrador.

―Vamos, alegra esa cara gruñón, he venido a traerte buenas noticias.

― ¿Buenas noticias? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Kate levantó una ceja.

― ¿Puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en emparejarme?

―Ese movimiento de cejas era muy de Johanna, a tu padre le volvía loco ―Kate rodó los ojos con un suspiro―. Oh, y ese gesto también. Katie, que ya no tengas familia no significa que no puedas crear una tú misma. Tus padres no querrían verte sola.

―Tim... ―le advirtió.

― ¿Soy cascarrabias, recuerdas? ―eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo―. Pero bueno, de qué buenas noticias hablas?

Y Kate le contó la ceremonia de honor que se haría en una semana. También le explicó la condecoración que le iban a dar y quién se la iba a entregar. Tim se mostró eufórico, por lo menos dentro de lo que su avanzada edad le permitía. Pero sí que rodeó el mostrador para abrazarla.

Cuando se separaron, ella le preguntó:

―Aún no sé qué haré luego o si celebraré algo con mis amigos y compañeros, pero, ¿te gustaría estar presente en la ceremonia?

Tim la volvió a abrazar.

―Katie, será todo un honor ―dijo el hombre separándose un paso, pero sujetando la mano de ella con orgullo―. Tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos, para mí era como un hermano, ¿lo sabes, no?

―Lo sé Tim ―asintió con voz ronca.

―Por eso te siento como si fueras mi sobrina, una de verdad, de sangre. Mi único familiar con vida. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, como lo estarán tus padres allá arriba.

Kate se acercó a él para abrazarlo de nuevo, cerró los ojos y dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla mientras Tim le palmeaba la espalda.

―Aunque me gustaría más asistir a otro tipo de ceremonia ―gruñó él y Kate rio.

xxx

El tiempo estaba loco. Era la única explicación lógica que tenía Rick para explicar cómo, en menos de diez minutos, había pasado de hacer un sol radiante a llover así. Parecía el inicio de un diluvio universal.

― ¡Rata escritora! ―lo llamó Sloan al otro lado de la calle, resguardado por el toldo de una cafetería.

Rick apretó los puños con fuerza y cruzó la calle. Las gotas de lluvia mojaron su pelo y su camisa blanca calándole la ropa, pero donde más notaba el frío del agua era en los cortes y magulladuras de la cara. Levantó un brazo y usó la mano como visera para visualizar mejor el camino. En cuanto llegó al nivel del detective, este lo saludó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― ¿No tienes frio? ―rio acariciando la chaqueta de cuero que, hasta hacía unos días, era de Rick―. Bueno, hoy hace algo de fresco, así que he decidido tomarme un café ―señaló la tienda que había a sus espaldas―. ¿Me invitas, verdad?

― ¿Qué? Yo no...

No podía invitarlo a nada. El poco dinero que tenía era para los medicamentos de Math y algo para coger el metro al volver a casa. Pero Sloan no parecía aceptar un no por respuesta. Con una palmada fuerte en el hombro magullado de Rick, el detective se adentró a la cafetería y él solo pudo seguirlo.

Sloan se coló entre la gente que esperaba en la cola, aunque más de uno le cedió el paso al reconocerlo, la verdad. Después ordenó un café y un bollo y dejó que Rick lo pagara.

Con pesar, Rick dio el dinero destinado a volver a casa. Luego se giró y vio a Sloan caminar hacia la puerta de la tienda sin esperar a nadie. Como un niño tímido, Rick cogió el cambio y dio un par de zancadas para alcanzar a su compañero. Pero, cuando iba a llegar a él un joven tropezó con el detective haciéndolo tirar el café al suelo.

― ¡Maldito crío de mierda! ―gritó Sloan provocando que el joven corriera para salir de la tienda―. ¡Me ha manchado la camisa! Tú ―señaló al escritor―. Cómprame otro café.

―No, no puedo...

― ¿Quieres seguirme o qué?

―Pero el dinero que tengo es para los medicamentos de mi hijo, no puedo...

―Escucha rata escritora, o me compras el café o digo al capitán que no quiero que me sigas ―lo encaró delante de toda esa cafetería―. Te espero fuera, más te vale traer ese café o te haré la vida imposible, ¿lo entiendes?

―Mi hijo está enfermo ―rogó él. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sloan lo cogiera del cuello de la camisa. Algún que otro espectador gritó, seguramente asustados por una posible pelea. Rick solo tragó saliva y cerró su ojo herido por un nuevo pinchazo doloroso.

―Me importa una mierda tu vida personal, ¿entiendes? Por mí como si se está muriendo, quiero mi café y lo quie... ¡JODER!

Rick sintió como el agarre del detective desapareció de golpe. Pestañeó y vio a una mujer con tacones, blusa blanca, chaqueta oscura, pantalones a juego y un moño alto. Una mujer exuberante retorciendo el brazo de Sloan como si fuera un juguete.

― ¡Maldita seas Beckett, suéltame o te juro qué...!

La mujer retorció el brazo de Sloan un poco más.

―Completa tu frase y te arresto por amenazar a un civil y a mi propia persona ―dijo ella con una calma que creaba respeto, a la vez que intimidaba y te dejaba embobado.

De hecho Rick se quedó así, completamente embobado.

― ¿Agresión? ¿Acaso soy yo el que está estrujando el brazo a un policía?

La cara de Sloan se contrajo más y Rick supuso que ella estaba apretando un poco más el brazo. La mujer bufó y luego lo soltó, elevando sutilmente los hombros. Era increíble, pero aquella mujer intimidaba más que Sloan. Con esa seguridad en sí misma y su mirada marrón-verdosa fría, era capaz de hacer temblar hasta a un titán. Pero de una forma elegante. Fuerte. Cautivadora.

Nada que ver con el basto de Sloan.

―Bajo mi punto de vista, estabas amenazando y obligando a un civil hasta el extremo del contacto físico ―pronunció la mujer como si estuviera hablando a alguien inferior, cosa que irritó a Sloan, porque el escritor lo vio apretar los puños y la boca con fuerza. Pero esa mujer no era fácil de intimidar―. Vuelve a hacerlo y juro que te arresto Sloan. Sabes que lo haré.

Hasta Rick tragó saliva cuando ella bajó su voz para adquirir un tono amenazador, oscuro, muy oscuro.

Pero Sloan no era de los que se dejaba apalear públicamente, ni siquiera en un simple diálogo. El detective dio un paso hasta la mujer, se inclinó hacia ella casi rozando su nariz con la suya y susurró:

―Es muy fácil ir de heroína cuando todos los altos mandos del recinto te tienen en un pedestal, ¿verdad Beckett?

La tal Beckett no se dejó achicar, ni retrocedió, ni se enfureció. Solo se quedó allí sin formar ni una sola arruga de más en su traje de chaqueta, como si el basto de Sloan no supusiera un peligro para ella. Como si fuera él quien no sabía lo peligrosa que era ella.

― ¿Sabes Sloan? Es muy fácil ir de gorila-amenazante con los civiles cuando tienes una placa, lo difícil es conservarla.

Rick entre abrió la boca embobado. Maldita sea, aquella mujer era fascinante.

Durante más de un minuto, el gorila-amenazante, como ella lo había bautizado, la miró con los dientes apretados. Por un momento, Rick pensó que Sloan iba a levantar el puño para darle un puñetazo a ella, pero no ocurrió.

―Te las das de fuerte y valiente con tus medallitas, tus reconocimientos y tus palmaditas en la espalda por parte del alcalde. Pero seamos realistas, solo eres un circo mediático. Una mujer que sabe hacer algo más que barrer y fregar. Algo medianamente sorprendente que han sabido utilizar y sacar brillo.

Luego, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Sloan se apartó, se sacudió la chaqueta como si tuviera polvo en ella y caminó hasta la puerta de la tienda. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, paró en seco para mirar hacia atrás.

― ¿Sabes? Que le den al escritor, no sirve ni como escudo humano. Prefiero estar solo.

El mundo de Rick cayó bajo sus pies. No. No podía pasar eso. Si no seguía a Sloan, él único que lo aceptaba de "compañero", la editorial iba a suspender su contrato.

Pero cuando quiso hablar Sloan ya se había ido.


	3. 3 Respeto y admiración

·3·

Respeto y admiración

Kate inspiró con fuerza cuando vio salir al orangután de Sloan. Por un momento estuvo tentada en partir su brazo de verdad, y la realidad es que se arrepintió de no hacerlo cuando escuchó el comentario machista hacia su persona. Pero hizo bien en contenerse.

Se tocó el puente de la nariz y miró al tal Richard. En vez de un escritor parecía un boxeador. Un boxeador derrotado. El hombre tenía la cara pálida, llena de magulladuras, moratones, un corte a medio sanar en la ceja derecha y los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Y no supo por qué, pero Kate fue incapaz de ignorarlo.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―dijo ella desde su posición, suavizando su rostro sin querer al ver una lágrima en la mejilla izquierda de él.

El hombre se limpió la lágrima con la manga de su camisa mojada.

―Sí, gracias ―respondió él sin mirarla. Ella supo que no le decía la verdad, pero no dijo nada.

― ¿Quiere que le acerque a casa?

Vaya, esa pregunta salió sin su consentimiento de su cabeza hacia su boca antes de poder filtrarla. Ella no era así, no invitaba a un desconocido a entrar a su coche, por muy amigo de su capitán que fuera.

Pero no corrigió su pregunta.

El hombre pareció sorprendido durante un segundo, con la boca entre abierta. Los moratones y heridas de su cara se hicieron más que obvios cuando él parpadeó. Hasta en ese momento Kate no se había dado cuenta de lo magullado que estaba el escritor.

Entonces él le regaló una sonrisa débil, casi vencida, pero que tocó el interior de Kate haciéndola inspirar sin querer. Ese hombre tenía una sonrisa única.

―Gracias, pero usted tiene trabajo detective. Supongo que es detective...

Kate asintió en vez de contestar.

―Respeto su profesión detective, no me gustaría molestar ni robar parte de su tiempo con algo tan tonto como llevarme a casa.

Sonaba tan sincero que Kate pestañeó. Vaya, aquel hombre era diferente a la versión de "escritor molesto mete-narices" con la que lo describían los detectives en comisaría. No parecía un niño mimado del alcalde, ni un civil adinerado con aires de grandeza. El hombre que tenía delante era respetuoso, no parecía tener mucho dinero y, por lo que había escuchado antes, era padre. Padre. ¿Qué padre pondría su vida en peligro sin un motivo?

―Insisto ―volvió a sorprenderse Kate hablando. Necesitaba filtrar sus pensamientos ya.

― ¿De verdad? ―pestañeó él.

―He escuchado la conversación de Sloan. No tiene dinero para volver a casa, ¿verdad? ―el hombre agachó la cabeza como un niño pequeño y ella supuso que vivía lejos―. Además, está lloviendo y yo tengo una hora libre. No es un problema.

― ¿De verdad? ―volvió a hacer la misma pregunta él con el tono más entrañable que Kate había oído nunca.

No sabía por qué, pero no era inmune al dolor del tono de voz de él.

―Puedo acompañarlo a por los medicamentos para su hijo y llevarlo a casa. Con esta lluvia y a pie tardaría más, ¿verdad?

Él entre abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero no tardó mucho en cerrarla y asentir apesadumbrado. Por lo que debía vivir muy, muy lejos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Kate fue hasta la camarera más cercana, María, una mujer de mediana edad que la trataba con mucho cariño.

―Sé que hay cola, pero, ¿puedes traerme un café con un bollo para llevar? ―de reojo, vio la silueta del hombre detrás suyo, abrazado a si mismo mientras temblaba, y Kate no lo pudo evitar―. Que sean dos cafés y dos bollos ―susurró creando una sonrisa en la boca de la mujer.

María le dio un apretón en el hombro con un:

―Eres una buena mujer, por mucho que diga ese gorila ―dijo María.

―Gracias María, y no dudes en avisarme si Sloan vuelve a liar una de las suyas por aquí. Será un placer encerrarlo ―aseguró.

―Lo haré ―rio la mujer―. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Cuando María volvió con dos cafés, una bolsa llena de bollos y magdalenas con un "cortesía de la casa" y sonrisa incluida, Kate se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa. Luego se puso la bolsa de pastas por debajo de su axila, cogió ambos cafés, uno en cada mano, y se acercó a Rick.

―Oh, no tenías por qué ―dijo él cuando ella le extendió un café.

―Lo sé, pero quiero ―se encogió de hombros dándole el café para, después, caminar hacia la puerta con el escritor siguiendo sus pasos. Kate se giró en el mismo momento en el que abría la puerta del local―. Además, incluso en los días malos hay buenos momentos ―susurró la frase favorita de su padre, creando una sensación de bien estar consigo misma que no había conseguido en años.

Porque era verdad, y aunque ella no tuviera esos "buenos momentos" que rezaba la frase, podía crearlos para otras personas. Y con ese pensamiento caminó entre la lluvia hasta su Crow Victoria.

xxx

El limpia parabrisas se movía con insistencia sobre el cristal del Crow Victoria. Rick le dio un trago a su café y miró a la mujer que conducía hacia la farmacia más cercana. No le había podido quitar ojo desde que había entrado al coche. Era hipnótica. Elegante, comprensiva, empática, fuerte, tenaz. Aquella mujer era muchas cosas, pero, sobre todo, un misterio.

Un misterio que no le importaría descubrir.

― ¿Esta farmacia te sirve? ―dijo ella de repente, cortando los pensamientos de él.

Rick miró hacia la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto para comprobar que ella había estacionado frente a una farmacia. No se había dado cuenta de que había aparcado porque el ruido del motor seguía presente, ayudando a la calefacción del coche.

―Sí, gracias.

―Puedes tomarte el café y las pastas aquí ―sugirió ella cogiendo su propio café para darle un sorbo―. La farmacia no cerrará, y si no están los medicamentos que necesitas te puedo acercar a otra.

― ¿De verdad harías eso?

―Claro.

No vio falsedad ni mentira en su afirmación, así que Rick se permitió relajarse para comer una magdalena. Durante unos minutos se hizo un silencio cómodo, acompañado solamente por el ruido de la lluvia y los vianantes de la acera de al lado. Comieron y bebieron sus cafés en silencio, cómodos, hasta que ella habló.

―Eres Richard Rogers.

No era una pregunta, más bien lo afirmó. Luego no dijo nada más, se calló como si eso fuera todo lo que tenía que decir.

―Tengo mala fama en comisaría ―sonrió apenado él―. ¿Verdad?

Ella lo miró y... Oh, sus ojos eran más verdes que en la cafetería.

―Me llamo Kate ―se presentó ella y la boca de él se abrió ante el reconocimiento de su nombre. Kate. Sloan la había llamado Beckett, así que ella era Kate Beckett. La imagen de la policía y héroe de Nueva York. Kate Beckett en persona. Cuando se lo contara a los niños...

Kate frunció el ceño.

―No me mires así ―dijo ella.

― ¿Así, cómo?

―Como si fuera el último cromo no reproducido de una colección de Star Wars.

Aquello lo hizo reír. Vaya, era divertida. Eso le gustaba, y mucho.

―Me encanta Star Wars ―dijo él, olvidándose por completo que la editorial iba a cancelar su contrato cuando ella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Oh Dios, su risa era contagiosa también―. Mis hijos y yo somos unos expertos en disfrazarnos de jedáis. Aunque a mí siempre me toque ser "el bicho verde", como lo llama Mathew.

Aquello quizás no lo debería haber dicho. Por experiencia, cuando Rick hablaba de sus hijos con los anteriores detectives, solían reírse, quejarse o menospreciarlo. Pero Kate Beckett no hizo nada de eso. Ella lo miró directamente con una sonrisa suave.

Luego no hubo más conversación, ella siguió comiendo en silencio y Rick... Rick intentó controlar el hecho de que estaba sentado al lado de la mejor detective de la doce, quizás la mejor del país.

¿Estaba de más si le pedía un autógrafo? Sí, probablemente sí.

Cuando se terminaron los cafés, Rick se disculpó para ir a la farmacia mientras ella lo esperó en el coche. Al volver, ella ya había tirado los vasos vacíos y estaba hablando por teléfono.

― ¿Un sospechoso nuevo? Sí, sí, entiendo. Seguid esa pista, yo me acercaré a hablar con el sospechoso.

Al colgar, Kate se puso el cinturón de nuevo y guardó su móvil. Pero Rick no se abrochó el cinturón. Se quedó estático.

―Puedo ir a casa desde aquí ―dijo él haciendo que Kate lo mirara.

―Me da la sensación de que estás muy lejos de casa.

―No tanto...

―Adivino, ¿una hora andando? No, más bien dos.

Maldita sea, era realmente buena.

― ¿He acertado, verdad?

―Tampoco es tanto...

―Rick ―su nombre pronunciado por ella era agradable, le hacía sentir bien y no sabía por qué―, son dos horas bajo una lluvia intensa ―ella hizo una mueca―. Cogerás una pulmonía.

―No quiero molestar ―confesó agachando la cabeza. Y era la verdad, no quería molestar, porque para los detectives era eso, una molestia―. Tienes que ir a trabajar y no puedes perder tiempo haciendo de taxista. De verdad, no pasa nada. Lo mejor es que yo me baje y espere a que la lluvia escampe para ir caminando a casa.

Kate Beckett se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir:

―Hay otra solución.

― ¿Cuál?

―Ven conmigo a interrogar al sospechoso.


	4. 4 Diferente

·4·

Diferente

Kate chasqueó los dientes al aparcar el coche frente a la casa del sospechoso. Miró al escritor y lo vio temblar de forma sutil.

―Esta calle no tiene muy buena pinta ―susurró él.

Rogers tenía razón, aquel barrio parecía sacado de una novela negra, con sus charcos de agua, lluvia intensa, grafitis y pandilleros mirándolos a través de los cristales con caras de pocos amigos. Hasta estaba la típica rata atravesando una humareda blanca para perderse dentro de un callejón.

Kate suspiró, aquello no entraba en sus planes pero no tenía más remedio. Se giró hacia Rick y le dijo:

―Sígueme.

La cara de terror de él no tuvo perdida.

―No puedo... Yo... Si vuelven a... Mis hijos...

―Hey, no soy Sloan. No voy a dejar que te pongan un dedo en cima, ¿vale?

Lo dijo tan segura de si misma, que él se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

―Es más seguro si vienes conmigo ―prosiguió Kate quitando las llaves del contacto―. Si te dejo solo en el coche no podré protegerte.

Él pareció pensárselo, pero al final asintió y la siguió cuando Kate salió del coche segundos después.

―No quiero que mis hijos vuelvan a llorar por mi ―lo escuchó susurrar mientras entraban al edificio del sospechoso. Kate sintió su estómago removerse ante el dolor de la voz de él. Lo miró de reojo antes de picar la puerta del sospechoso y dijo:

―Te prometo que conmigo no te pasará nada, intentaré protegerte, ¿vale?

Rick asintió justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Señor MC Calish?

― ¿Quién pregunta? ―dijo el hombre de tatuajes.

―Inspectora Kate Beckett del departamento de homicidios de Nueva York ―le ensenó su placa sosteniéndola en el aire―, ¿tiene unos minutos para...?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, porque el sospechoso salio corriendo hacia su piso.

 **xxx**

Rick no podía mantener la boca cerrada ante lo que estaba viendo: Kate Beckett, la heroína pública de Nueva York, esposaba al sospechoso en el suelo, sentada sobre la espalda del hombre que medía y pesaba más que el mastodonte de Sloan.

Con un movimiento tan femenino como imponente, Kate levantó al hombre y lo hizo caminar hacia la puerta del apartamento. Rick la siguió por las escaleras mientras Kate leía los derechos al sospechoso. Al salir a la calle, ella colocó al sospechoso en la parte de atrás y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Rick hizo lo mismo en el asiento de copiloto.

―Qué manía tienen de correr ―rebufó Kate quitando una hoja seca de sus botas de tacón, de las cuales Rick no había reparado en su presencia hasta en ese momento.

―Oye puta, o me sueltas ahora o...

―O se calla ahora o añado agresión verbal a sus cargos, señor Calish ―le dijo con una mirada fulminante a través del espejo retrovisor―. Y añadir eso a sospechoso de asesinato no es un gran progreso, ¿me entiende? ―el hombre tragó saliva y asintió con los dientes apretados.

Kate se recolocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se puso el cinturón.

Maldita sea, aquella mujer era condenadamente fuerte y sexy.

―Vamos a ir a comisaría, interrogo al sospecho y te llevo a casa.

―Kate, no hace falta que...

Pero ella le dirigió una de esas miradas que no daba lugar a réplicas.

xxx

Richard jugueteó con el asa de la bolsa de medicamentos mientras esperaba sentado en un lateral de la mesa de Kate Beckett. Había pasado muchas veces por allí con otros detectives, pero nunca se había percatado de la familia de elefantes que ella tenía en su escritorio. Sonrió observando las figuras de porcelana. A Alexis le encantaban los elefantes, eran su animal favorito y seguro que le gustaría aquella figura que mostraba una familia de ellos caminando uno tras otro cada cual más pequeño.

― ¿Qué haces?

Richard dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Beckett. Se puso de pié y se aplanó la camiseta en un gesto nervioso muy típico suyo. Y es que cómo no ponerse nervioso si Kate Beckett te miraba con los ojos achicados, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

―Oh, bueno, yo... Solo miraba la figura de porcelana y pensé que a Alexis le encantaría. ¿Sabes? El elefante es su animal favorito. Siempre ha querido ver a uno pero mi nivel económico no me permite llevarla al zoo y... Dios, estoy hablando por los codos de nuevo, lo siento.

La cara de Beckett se suavizó un poco.

―No importa ―se aclaró la garganta ella, relajando los hombros unos milímetros. Luego señaló el escritorio con un dedo y dijo―: Pero no te apoyes en mi mesa, no me gusta.

Richard miró el trozo de escritorio donde había estado sentado, volvió su vista a Kate y se disculpó.

―Lo siento. Estaba realmente cansado y no quería sentarme en tu silla e invadir tu espacio, tampoco quería desobedecerte porque me dijiste que esperara justo aquí y... Mierda, vuelvo a hablar demasiado.

El rostro de ella se suavizó completamente y Richard pudo ver por unos segundos un eje de culpabilidad en los ojos verdosos de ella, incluso, una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro. Una sonrisa perfecta.

―Aún me queda un rato interrogando, ha venido otro sospechoso y tengo que interrogarlo. Te pediré una silla.

―No es necesario inspectora Beckett.

― ¿Sabes? Me tratas con más respeto que la mayoría de los que trabajan aquí ―comentó ella desviando su mirada hacia no se sabe donde con el labio inferior entre los dientes. Richard observó como ella se mordió el labio unos segundos más, hasta que volvió a mirarlo y él desvió su vista hacia los ojos de ella, temeroso de que ésta hubiera notado hacia dónde miraba él―. Voy a avisar a alguien para que te acerque una silla.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera asentir, Richard movió la cabeza de forma vertical y la observó caminar hacia las salas de interrogatorios.

Pero cuando estaba a unos pasos del pasillo, Kate Beckett se giró y le dijo:

―Y Rogers, no hace falta que estés en un mismo punto todo el rato. Puedes ir a la sala de descanso y tomar un café si quieres.

Tras decir eso, ella desapareció resonando sus botas de tacón mientras él aún mantenía la bolsa de medicinas de Matthew en sus manos.

xxx

Kate salió de la sala de interrogatorios con una mueca en la cara. Ella había esperado que alguno de los dos sospechosos confesara algo que ayudara al caso, pero no que ambos declararan que habían matado a la víctima cuando, evidentemente, no podía ser posible.

Caminó por el pasillo con Esposito y Ryan, les dio instrucciones de que encerraran a ambos sospechosos durante al menos un día y fue hacia su escritorio en busca del escritor. El pobre había estado esperando allí una hora y estaba segura de que, por mucho que se entretuviera mirando sus elefantes, el pobre estaría aburrido y cansado.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio encontró una silla al lado de su mesa, pero estaba vacía. Con una mirada a la sala de descanso, que estaba abierta y con las persianas levantadas, comprobó que no había nadie y se fijó de nuevo en su escritorio. Maldita sea. Se le olvidó preguntarle a qué hora tenía que darle los medicamentos a su hijo. ¿Y si debía darselos ya al niño y él decidió irse antes?

Kate se mordió el labio llena de culpa. No había pensado en el niño, se había centrado en el caso y... Un momento. Por la parte baja de la pizarra del caso sobresalían unas piernas cuyos zapatos desgastados reconoció al instante.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kate dio la vuelta a la pizarra y vio a Rick observando las fotos de la víctima.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó ella con menos enfado del que debería tener. Kate era muy íntima y estricta con sus casos, no le gustaba que alguien ajeno a su equipo metiera las narices en él, por eso ponía la pizarra de espaldas a las demás mesas de esa planta. Pero no podía estar muy enfadada cuando vio al escritor con la bolsa de medicamentos en las manos.

―Oh, yo... Lo siento, no debería haber mirado la pizarra ―terminó por decir él bajando la mirada, como si fuera un niño que se acaba de dar cuenta que ha hecho algo mal.

¿Cómo se podía enfadar con él cuando actuaba como un niño pequeño inseguro?

―Está bien, no pasa nada ―Kate se llevó una mano hacia el pelo para colocar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja―. Te he dejado mucho tiempo esperando.

Por un momento, los ojos de Richard se posaron en la pizarra y entre abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero pronto volvió a desviarlos hacia el suelo.

Ella levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero por un segundo el escritor pareció saber algo del caso. Estuvo tentada a preguntar, pero el sonido de la bolsa de medicamentos crujiendo entre las manos de él hizo, por primera vez en su vida, que Kate dejara de lado un caso en curso. Tenía algo mejor que hacer, como centrarse en llevar a ese hombre junto a su hijo enfermo.

―Voy a coger las llaves del coche y la chaqueta, te llevaré ahora a tu casa.

Él asintió antes de seguirla a una distancia prudencial.

xxx

El viaje en coche transcurrió en un silencio casi sepulcral, a parte del golpeteo de la lluvia y el limpia parabrisas, no se oyó nada más. Kate aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mirar al escritor, él jugaba con las mangas de la bolsa de medicamentos, completamente absorto en ellas. Era incluso adorable la forma en la que sus mejillas se sonrosaban como las de un niño incómodo.

Debía reconocer que ese Richard Rogers no era, para nada, como lo retrataban los demás detectives. Ni siquiera era como Kate se imaginó. Ella, como solía hacer en sus casos, ideó en su mente tres perfiles con las pocas cosas que sabía de él. Y obviamente eran pocas, porque no era un hombre que buscaba fama, un imprudente o un loco lunático. Richard Rogers era un padre, un buen padre que se preocupaba por el bien estar de sus hijos. No tenía trabajo ni dinero, por lo que era fácil sospechar que necesitaba el contrato de la editorial como agua en el desierto. Además, debía ser una buena persona y un buen amigo si Roy Montgomery se preocupaba tanto por él.

El semáforo se puso verde y Kate aceleró con suavidad por las calles lluviosas. El sol había desaparecido por completo a pesar de quedar unas cuantas horas para que se ocultara, ya que las nubes negras lo tapaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kate miró el rostro de Richard iluminado a intervalos por las luces de los demás coches. Tenía los labios apretados y sus dedos temblaban sobre la bolsa de medicamentos. _¿Tendrá frío?_ Pensó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero Richard miró los medicamentos y Kate adivinó lo que ocurría. Él estaba pensando en su hijo, en cómo seguir comprando su medicamento quizás.

―Montgomery te encontrará otro compañero mejor ―dijo Kate para su propia sorpresa. No sabía por qué pero su boca se movía sola con intención de animarlo―. No es muy difícil, Sloan es probablemente el más bruto de todos.

Kate siguió conduciendo sin mirarlo, pero cuando otro semáforo la hizo parar y giró su cabeza para observarlo, se le creó un nudo en la garganta. Rick tenía la mirada perdida en el cristal y sus ojos parecían al punto del llanto.

―Sí, seguramente ―dijo él con voz rasposa y entre cortada.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Kate queriendo patearse el culo ella misma. Montgomery no iba a encontrar a ningún otro detective que hiciera de conejillo de indias. ¿Por qué sino lo habría emparejado con Sloan si no fuera porque el orangután fuese la última opción?

―El semáforo está en verde ―le informó la voz de él un poco menos ronca―. Mi casa está dos calles más allá, justo en frente.

Con un asentimiento, Kate condujo hacia allí y aparcó el coche en una zona libre, justo en frente del jardín muerto de la casa de Rick.

Kate apagó el motor del coche y miró a Rick, que, para su sorpresa, le sonreía de lado a lado. Con una sonrisa de verdad, una sonrisa de hombre humilde.

―Gracias detective, por el almuerzo, el viaje y la compañía.

Lo dijo con la voz tan suave y decidida, que Kate estaba segura de que no mentía.

―No tienes que dar las gracias ―ella se tomó su tiempo para elegir sus próximas palabras. Allí, con el cinturón aún puesto, se dedicó a mirar a aquel hombre que la trataba con respeto. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pasmada, pero cuándo él se movió para quitarse el cinturón Kate continuó―: Aunque estaría bien que compartieras conmigo lo que viste en la pizarra del caso.

Rick pestañeó de una forma muy cercana a la de un niño pequeño, luego hizo un gesto sobre actuado de "yo no he sido" auto señalándose con un dedo para, después, negar con la cabeza.

Kate tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Era adorable, aunque eso no lo reconocería nunca.

―Yo no vi nada ―ella arqueó una ceja achicando los ojos hacia él y este suspiró―. Solo tuve una corazonada, nada importante.

―Pues cuenta tú corazonada a la clase, te escucho.

Por un momento, él observó la puerta del coche como si quisiera escapar, pero luego volvió a suspirar y la miró a los ojos.

―El asesino es menor de edad ―Kate abrió mucho los ojos, casi desorbitadamente, pero contuvo sus ganas de preguntar―. Es mi corazonada. La víctima era profesora, ayudaba a alumnos con problemas o eso leí en la pizarra. Y hay cosas que cuadran si el asesino era un alumno. Las pruebas que se encontraron son raras, como si hubieran sido manipuladas, pero no solo eso, por las fotos de la escena del crimen se puede intuir que intentaron reanimar a la víctima de forma apresurada. Pero, cómo he dicho...

―Puede que tengas razón ―le cortó Kate para sorpresa de él.

― ¿De verdad?

―Sí, en los interrogatorios de hoy todos los sospechosos han confesado ser ellos los asesinos, cosa poco probable porque tenían cuartadas o alguien los vio en otros sitios a las horas del asesinato.

―Entonces lo están encubriendo, eso significa que…

―Que tiene sentido que el asesino fuese uno de sus alumnos ―continuó ella―. Y ahora que lo pienso, los detenidos son familiares entre ellos, seguramente…

―El asesino es un familiar ―finalizó Richard―, lo encubren porque es un familiar.

Kate sonrió ampliamente.

―Buena corazonada ―dijo ella.

―Ha sido suerte. Me alegro de haber ayudado en algo ―Rick se miró el reloj de pulsera de cuero desgatado que llevaba―. Será mejor que me vaya, es la hora del medicamento de mi hijo. Gracias por todo de nuevo detective, de verdad.

Kate quiso pararlo. Por un momento estuvo tentada a alargar el brazo y sujetar la mano de él para decirle algo, pero no supo qué. Así que en su lugar sonrió con suavidad y dijo:

―Adiós.

Aunque se muriera de ganas por decir "hasta mañana".


	5. 5 Condiciones

_A partir de ahora no dejaré comentarios, es mejor ir al grano, pero quería dejar constancia de que sigo con las demás historias (menos Estaba Raro y Volverás). De hecho subiré pronto un capítulo en 7777. Las actualizaciones variaran según mi vida laboral, que por suerte no me suele dejar tiempo libre para aburrirme. Así que a lo mejor subo cuatro capítulos en una semana o tardo un mes. Eso no significa que no siga escribiendo, solo que no tengo el tiempo que desearía para sentarme tranquila y teclear. Pero es un hecho, necesito escribir._

·5·

Condiciones

Quizás era una locura, una estupidez o ambas cosas a la vez, pero al día siguiente, tras cerrar el caso en el que el asesino había sido un chico de quince años, Kate volvió a la casa de Richard Rogers.

Su intención era salir del coche, picar el timbre y decir a Rogers que habían resuelto el caso. Pero se tomó su tiempo para mentalizarse.

El día no estaba oscuro ni lluvioso para apreciar el hogar de Rogers a la luz del sol, así que aprovechó para curiosear. La casa era algo así como el hogar perfecto para una película de terror, al menos exteriormente. La valla estaba rota, la madera desgastada, la pintura se había ido en la mayor parte de las paredes y faltaban trozos de madera en el porche. Kate tragó saliva.

Aquél hombre necesitaba el dinero con urgencia.

Desde el Crow Victoria, Kate observó un poco más. A través de la ventana central de la casa pudo ver algo que la dejó con la boca abierta, Rick jugaba a ser perseguido por tres niños mientras llevaba a dos pequeños de aproximadamente un año en brazos. Pestañeando para contar nuevamente, Kate contó cinco niños. Cinco. Richard Rogers tenía cinco niños.

De repente la carrera del escritor se acabó. Kate pudo ver como el hombre dejaba a los niños de un año en el suelo para mirar su muñeca. Estaba lejos, pero ella supuso que observó el reloj. A continuación, Rick levantó a un niño de unos cinco años al aire. El pequeño reía mientras su padre daba vueltas. Luego paró, con una mano sujetó al niño por la cintura y con la otra buscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó algo minúsculo parecido a una pastilla y se lo dio. Kate no lo pudo ver muy bien desde allí. Lo que sí apreció fue al niño trepando hacia el cuello de su padre para, luego, besar la mejilla magullada de él.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir, Kate Beckett puso rumbo a comisaría para ver a su capitán. No iba a dejar que esos cinco niños y su padre se quedaran en la calle.

xxx

Roy Montgomery puso los codos sobre la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara. Él nunca permitía que las emociones o la angustia lo dominara, en eso era un buen profesional, no por nada era capitán de la policía. Pero aquello le estaba tocando en lo personal. Su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo por seguir cuidando a sus hijos, Roy le había prometido ayudarlo en todo lo posible y ahora no podía hacer nada más por él. Nada.

― ¿No tienes ningún otro detective que quiera dejar que le sigan? ―preguntó el alcalde sentado en una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

Roy levantó la cabeza para mirar a un amigo en común de Richard. Ambos habían recibido la ayuda de Rick en algún momento de sus vidas, incluso el escritor había cuidado de los hijos de los dos cuando fue necesario. Pero ahora, ni el capitán de una de la mejores comisarías, ni el alcalde de la ciudad podían ayudarle.

―No puedo hacer nada más Bob ―Roy suspiró―. He gastado todos mis contactos y favores, incluso llamé a otras comisarías, pero ninguna quiere pasar por esto.

―La editorial le retirará el contrato la semana que viene si no...

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Roy se desanudó el nudo de la corbata para, luego, dejarla sobre el escritorio lleno de historiales de detectives―. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado todo? La última opción era Sloan y ahora él no quiere ni ver a Rick.

Con un gran suspiro, Roy se levantó del asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por su despacho.

― ¿Y si se lo volvemos a preguntar a Kate Beckett?

Roy miró al alcalde por encima del hombro.

―Rick es mi mejor amigo, lo considero como un hermano, pero Kate... Ella es como una hija Bob. Ha sufrido mucho. Tardó años en encontrar cierta estabilidad, lo consiguió siendo policía, una de las mejores. Pero ella es recelosa con su intimidad, individual, metódica y muy protectora con sus casos. Vive para trabajar. No quiero obligarla a hacer algo que nunca haría.

― ¿Es individual pero tiene dos compañeros a su cargo? Roy...

―Ellos son su familia, sus hermanos ―le cortó Roy señalando a la puerta cerrada con un dedo―. Han pasado por cosas lo suficientemente graves cómo para saber que ellos estarán allí para ella y viceversa. Kevin y Javier quieren y aprecian a Kate como una hermana pequeña. No sabes lo que pueden llegar a hacer.

―Entiendo, pero...

―No, no entiendes que si no es Kate la que acepta de buen grado a Rick, ni Javier ni Ryan tolerarán la presencia de él. Y eso es algo así como pedir un milagro porque...

La puerta del despacho se abrió rebelando a una Kate jadeante, con el pelo recogido en una coleta completamente revuelto y su blusa arrugada.

―Quiero que Richard Rogers sea mi compañero ―dijo ella mirando directamente al capitán―. Mañana mismo ―urgió―, o presentaré mi dimisión.

Y ahí estaba el milagro que Roy deseaba.

xxx

Kate dejó que el agua templada de la ducha la empapara. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para notar el agua sobre su cara. Lo necesitaba, le urgía una ducha larga para descargar tensiones. Aquél día había sido uno cargado de sensaciones, y hacía siglos que no dejaba que sus sentimientos chocaran con tanta fuerza dentro de ella, exactamente, desde que sus padres murieron.

El vaho recubrió pronto el baño y Kate suspiró.

Las caras de Montgomery y el alcalde habían sido todo un cuadro cuando Kate les notificó que quería al escritor de compañero. Diablos, hasta ella misma se sorprendió cuando dijo, sin ningún tipo de filtro, que presentaría su dimisión si no era así. Pero no lo pudo evitar, le salió de dentro.

Kate cortó el agua y empezó a enjabonarse el pelo con su champú de cerezas.

Todo fuera que ahora la despidieran. Gimió ante el pensamiento. Si eso pasaba se lo tenía merecido, ella no se veía para nada intocable como algunos en comisaría decían. Kate tenía muy claro que, a parte de tener la mayor tasa de casos resueltos y ser la policía más condecorada de su comisaría, no era imprescindible. Nadie lo era.

Pero a pesar de saber eso, a pesar de ser una persona cerebral que pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, Kate actuó con el corazón y pidió de compañero a un hombre que no era policía; un hombre que necesitaba dinero para sus hijos.

En realidad, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

El móvil de Kate sonó con un pequeño pitido avisando de un mensaje. Con rapidez ella salió del baño, se cubrió con su albornoz y, con el pelo aún espumoso por su champú de cerezas, cogió el móvil de encima del lavabo.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver un mensaje de su capitán. Lo abrió.

 _Agente, su solicitud de compañero ha sido aceptada por los de arriba. Enhorabuena._

Y no supo por qué, pero Kate sintió que sus hombros se relajaban por completo sin necesidad de agua caliente.

xxx

Rick salió del ascensor de la doce con la espalda rígida y la sensación de que todos volteaban para mirarlo. Era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, los oficiales y detectives pasaban a su lado mirándolo, pero sin pronunciar palabra a pesar de que él siempre saludaba. Era como volver al colegio con el desprecio de sus compañeros y eso lo hacía querer salir corriendo de allí. Pero tenía una nueva oportunidad con un nuevo compañero, debía intentarlo.

―Hola Richard ―lo saludó Montgomery hiendo hasta él para recibirlo con unas palmaditas en el hombro. Los oficiales miraron la escena de reojo o mostrando su inconformidad con una mueca, era evidente que para ellos Rick era un enchufado. Y así era, por lo que no podía hacer más que aguantar con la espalda cada vez más rígida―. ¿Preparado para conocer a tu nuevo compañero? Este es el definitivo, lo prometo.

Rick asintió sin saber cómo tomarse el buen humor de su amigo.

―Pues acompáñame, está esperándonos en mi despacho con su equipo.

Con un gran suspiro, y sin saber lo qué iba a encontrarse en ese despacho, Rick siguió a su amigo hasta que llegaron al despacho. Montgomery abrió la puerta y el escritor entró despacio para ver a dos hombres de pie y otra figura sentada. Uno de ellos era hispano y lo examinaba con las manos en los bolsillos. El otro se veía algo más delgado que el anterior, tenía la tez blanca y su presencia no intimidaba como la de su compañero. Y por último, una figura femenina estaba sentada de espaldas en una de las sillas del despacho.

Podía reconocer aquella presencia en cualquier sitio. Aquel moño alto, su pelo castaño, el traje de pantalón oscuro con tacones altos y esa esencia ligera de cerezas en la estancia...

― ¿Kate? ―preguntó por inercia él.

Y cuando ella se giró revelando sus ojos verdes-avellana con ese brillo especial, los hombros de él se relajaron al instante.

―Hola Rogers ―dijo ella―, bienvenido al equipo.

xxx

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kate mientras conducía su Crow Victoria.

Rick miró a aquella mujer increíble que ahora tenía por compañera. Pestañeó y asintió con la cabeza antes de decir:

―Estoy bien. Solo me encuentro un poco abrumado por la cantidad de "condiciones" que he tenido que aceptar. De verdad, no importa si voy en transporte público a casa, puedo...

Ella lo fulminó con una de sus miradas Beckett ―como él había bautizado el gesto peculiar de achicamiento de ojos con nariz arrugada―, y Rick no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Aquella mujer le había hecho firmar una serie de cosas como si de un contrato se tratara. En dicho papel residían unos puntos que Rick podía enumerar de memoria:

1, Richard Rogers iría a comisaría tres días a la semana, ni uno más.

2, Richard Rogers sería recogido y llevado a casa cada uno de esos días por Kate Beckett o algún miembro del equipo.

3, en ningún momento se pondrá en peligro a Richard Rogers.

4, Kate Beckett podría apartarlo de un caso o enviarlo a casa en caso de peligro para el escritor.

Y 5, Richard Rogers obedecerá TODO lo que le digiera Kate Beckett.

Así que no podía llevarle la contraria en ese momento. Rick elevó las manos a la altura de la cabeza, como si estuviese siendo apuntado por una pistola.

―De acuerdo, no volveré a quejarme ―complacida, Kate volvió a mirar la carretera―. Pero tengo derecho a sentirme abrumado y expresarme.

Su comentario hizo que ella sonriera centrada en la carretera y el corazón de Rick latió con más fuerza de lo habitual. La encontraba tan fascinante. Cada gesto nuevo de ella lo sorprendía, y hacía tiempo que no se sentía así por nadie.

―Eres padre ―dijo Kate al cabo de un minuto―. Las condiciones que te puse en el papel que firmaste no son solo para protegerte a ti, ya que eres un civil, no un policía ―le recordó―. Las condiciones están para proteger a tus hijos también.

Rick abrió la boca pestañeando como un niño ante la visión de Santa, pero su santa peculiar tenía la vista fija en la carretera y trataba el tema con tanta normalidad, que él siguió sorprendido mientras la escuchaba.

―Entiendo que no tienes otra salida que cumplir con las exigencias de la editorial, pero no quiero que tus hijos se preocupen por si vas a volver a casa con un nuevo moratón en la cara.

Involuntariamente, Rick se tocó el ojo derecho que aún tenía morado y con la ceja rota. Sus hijos habían estado tan preocupados cada vez que él volvía a casa herido… Y aquella mujer se preocupaba por ellos.

―No te pondré en peligro, así que las escenas de acción te las tendrás que inventar ―lo miró un momento con una sonrisa ladeada que dejó embobado al escritor.

―O puedes contarme qué pasa en esos momentos ―susurró él con la boca entre abierta. No podía dejar de contemplarla y, en ese momento, Kate se pasaba una mano por su pelo para desatar su moño alto, dejando que los mechones de pelo ondulado cayeran sobre sus hombros.

Era hipnotizante. Kate con el pelo suelto era… No tenía palabras para describirla, ni mentalmente ni con ningún sonido comprensible de su boca.

―Creo que eso podré hacerlo ―dijo ella ajena a la mirada embobada de él―. Ya llegamos a tu casa.

Rick apenas pudo tararear una despedida cuando bajó del coche.


	6. 6 Confianza y compras

·6·

Confianza y compras

―En ese documento hay algo raro ―dijo Rick.

Kate dejó de teclear para mirar de reojo al escritor. Estaba en el extremo opuesto del escritorio de ella, sentado en una silla vieja totalmente concentrado en el informe bancario que tenía entre sus manos. No parecía dispuesto a levantarse sin encontrar algo. Sus cejas estaban juntas y achicaba los ojos hacia el papel de números y cuentas.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kate al comprobar que, en esas dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos, las heridas de Rick se habían sanado casi por completo.

Ahora solo tenía una tirita de Spiderman en la frente, justo donde, días atrás, tuvo la herida con puntos que le llegaba hasta la ceja derecha. Con toda seguridad los niños habían vuelto a "curar" a su padre. Era una cosa que le gustaba a Kate, aquellos niños sobre protegían a su padre con gestos tan tiernos y dulces como ese. Y aunque los policías lo miraban como un bicho raro, Rick mostraba su tirita de dibujos animados sin reparo alguno.

― ¿Qué has visto? ―preguntó ella con interés.

―Ah, no es nada ―Rick la miró unos segundos para después agachar la cabeza hacia el papel. Kate bufó. Llevaban dos semanas trabajando juntos, y aunque ella le daba permiso y consideraba interesante todos sus puntos de vista, él no confiaba en ella todavía. O quizás no confiaba en sí mismo.

―Me gusta tener opiniones diversas, lo sabes ―dijo Kate colocando los mechones rebeldes de su moño.

―No te gusta que otros policías se metan en tus casos ―corrigió Rick y ella se encogió de hombros con las manos aún en el pelo.

―Pero tú eres parte del equipo.

Era cierto, era parte de su equipo. Al menos ella lo había tratado así en todo momento. Ryan y Esposito simplemente lo toleraban guardando cierta distancia del escritor, sin quitarle ojo, como si lo valoraban. Pero Kate sabía que pronto lo aceptarían. En cuanto ellos vieran lo que ella veía, ese padre amoroso obligado a hacer de poli que, por casualidades de la vida, tenía un buen ojo para los detalles, sus compañeros aprenderían a respetarlo.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo. De tiempo y de que él también se lo creyera.

―No soy policía ―pronunció el escritor a media voz.

Kate terminó de arreglarse el moño y puso sus codos sobre la mesa.

―No te hizo falta serlo para ayudarnos con tus corazonadas certeras en los anteriores casos.

―Fue suerte.

Kate hizo una mueca ante la respuesta de él.

―No creo que fuera suerte ―negó con la cabeza―, utilizaste la cabeza, te fijaste en detalles en los que nosotros habríamos tardado días en encontrar.

―Pero los habríais encontrado.

― ¿Tú tienes autoestima? ―gimió Kate al mismo tiempo que él agachó la cabeza―. No te estoy riñendo Rick ―se exasperó ella.

Él inclinó la cabeza como un niño pequeño y Kate se preguntó si sus hijos habrían heredado ese gesto.

― ¿Ah no? ―susurró Rick.

―No. No has hecho nada malo, solo quiero que me digas todo lo que piensas de los casos. Aunque sean corazonadas locas. Te prometo que seré sincera y no ignoraré tus ideas, pero no me ocultes nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Rick miró los papeles, luego a ella y alternó la mirada un par de veces más hasta que posó sus ojos sobre los de Kate.

― ¿Estás segura?

―Sí Rick, estoy segura. ¿Para eso están los compañeros, no?

Los ojos de él brillaron con algo nuevo, inclinó los papeles hacia ella para que pudiera verlos y le explicó lo que había visto. Resultó ser una rutina de ingresos irregular que sirvió para encontrar el nombre del sospechoso.

Tras ese día, Rick no se calló ninguna corazonada más y Kate disfrutó de la seguridad que él fue desarrollando poco a poco, aunque solo fuera con ella.

xxx

Kate aparcó el coche en un estacionamiento libre del estacionamiento del supermercado.

―Lo siento Rick, de verdad, pero tengo que comprar algo antes de que cierren o volveré a tener la nevera vacía.

Rick sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Kate era increíble, se quejaba de él pero ella también se disculpaba cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Ella era una mujer adulta con sus propias responsabilidades y tareas, era normal que tuviera que hacer la compra en sus descansos diarios. Sobretodo porque trabajaba doce horas diarias muchas veces, o más, depende del caso. Así que si ella quería aprovechar para comprar mientras lo llevaba a la casa, era algo lógico y normal.

―Tranquila, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Ella, que se había quitado el cinturón y estaba retirando las llaves del coche, lo miró con una ceja levantada.

―Soy un buen ayudante ―se explicó Rick con una de esas sonrisas que empezaban a salir con facilidad con ella―. Puedo estirar del carro, quizás cargar las bolsas o recordarte la lista de la compra de memoria. Tengo buena memoria.

―No sé si lo dices en serio o estás bromeando, pero vamos, te dejaré estirar del carro.

Rick volvió a sonreír como un niño pequeño y la siguió saliendo del coche. Al llegar al interior del supermercado Kate le cedió un carro y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del lugar.

Mientras lo hacían Rick pudo observar a más de un empleado mirando a Kate de lejos. Los clientes eran menos discretos y susurraban frente a ella o le hacían fotos, pero Kate continuaba comprando como si aquello fuera normal. En un momento dado, mientras ella cogía un paquete de pan de molde, un niño de unos dos años se acercó y la abrazó por las piernas.

Kate en vez de molestarse o reñirle, sonrió al niño y lo levantó ella misma para sentarlo en el carro de su madre con un: _"No corras por los pasillos sin tu mamá o te podrías perder"_ tan suave, que el niño se quedó embobado. Casi tanto como se quedó Rick, aunque lo de él fue más notorio porque soltó el carro con tan mala fortuna que se deslizó hasta el puesto de frutas, tirando las naranjas.

Rick se afanó a recogerlas, cuando levantó la cabeza, la madre del niño se iba con su hijo a la cola de la caja y Kate estaba frente a él, con la mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo una naranja.

―Menudo ayudante estás hecho ―rio ella con una sonrisa auténtica, de las que se contagian y te hacen olvidar que estas siendo observado por toda la tienda.

Con el paso de los años Rick había adquirido un miedo raro por las risas ajenas. Si estaban riendo cerca de él, en grupo o simplemente una persona soltaba una carcajada por lo que fuera, se encogía pensando que estaban hablando mal de su persona. No era tan descabellado porque es lo que solía pasarle, lo llenaban a insultos y menosprecios, sobretodo en comisaría. Pero con Kate era distinto. Ella no se reía por maldad, era diferente, su risa no le hacía sentir mal. Más bien lo llenaba de orgullo saber que reía gracias a él.

Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho mientras ella bromeaba con él sobre su capacidad de dirigir un carro. Rick se dejó llevar. Minutos después Kate cogió las naranjas que se habían caído por culpa de él y las metió todas en un carro nuevo.

―Me sorprende que no me hayan llamado la atención ―dijo él conduciendo al lado de ella, que dirigía el carro lleno de naranjas con algo de dificultad. En otra ocasión se hubiera ofrecido voluntario para cambiar de carros, pero Rick se notaba demasiado torpe cerca de ella. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar el carro contra otra estantería, así que era mejor si este no estaba cargado con muchos kilos de naranjas―. El gerente no me quitaba ojo.

―Vas conmigo, el gerente me conoce, sabe que iba a comprar las naranjas después de ese accidente tuyo ―volvió a sonreír ella.

Rick miró de reojo al hombre barrigudo que tenía la etiqueta de gerente. El hombre sonreía a Kate y la saludó con la mano cuando ella lo miró.

― ¿Te conoce mucha gente, no?

Ella suspiró.

―Es el precio de haber salido tantas veces en las noticias. La gente me reconoce y actúan diferente. No es algo a lo que me acostumbre, pero no lo puedo cambiar. El gerente me conoce porque lo he ayudado un par de veces, él sabe que siempre pago lo que hay que pagar.

Una reponedora quitó una caja vacía de una de las estanterías cercanas y saludó a Kate cuando la vio. La detective le dedicó una sonrisa de vuelta mientras cogía una caja de cereales.

Fue en ese momento que Rick se dio cuenta de que todos los empleados la saludaban como si fuera la jefa, pero con algo que pocos jefes se ganaban: Respeto. Todos y cada uno de los empleados la respetaban. Incluso los clientes.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella cogiendo unas latas de comida preparada.

―Oh, sí ― Rick asintió conduciendo el carro para estar más cerca de ella, ya que con tanta contemplación se había retrasado un par de pasos―. Solo… Pensaba.

― ¿Es raro, verdad? ―Kate suspiró mirando la fecha de caducidad de una lata―. Que toda la gente me siga con la mirada y parezcan querer contentarme de alguna manera. Me saludan como si me conocieran, me abrazan, me cuelan en la cola de la caja o cosas peores. Es raro, lo sé.

―Yo no lo veo raro, están agradecidos. Te admiran.

De hecho él lo hacía. La admiraba no solo por su trabajo y dedicación, sino por la persona maravillosa que estaba empezando a descubrir. Aunque eso no se lo iba a decir.

Con su atención centrada en la lata, Kate volvió a suspirar colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, el moño alto de trabajo había sido substituido por una coleta nada más se subieron al coche, y eso dejaba más libertad a sus mechones rebeldes.

―No hay día que no me encuentre con alguien que me de las gracias por salvar a su pareja, familiar o amigo. El niño que me ha abrazado antes era uno de los que salvé hace unos meses en el caso de los rehenes. Cada vez que me ve me abraza.

―Es un chico listo.

Kate giró de golpe para mirarlo con la boca abierta.

Oh, no. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

El cuchicheo de la gente se hizo mayor haciendo notar que no despegaban la oreja de lo que ocurría. Rick notó como sus propias mejillas se volvían rojas. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado para no enfrentar la cara sorprendida de Kate, pero cuando ella se sonrojó, él se quedó embobado mirándola.

Las mejillas de Kate subieron a un rosado adorable, bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada jugando con un mechón de pelo suelto.

Dios, era preciosa.

Y como siempre que se quedaba embobado viéndola, Rick volvió a soltar el carro con tan mala suerte, que cuando volvió a apoyarse en él no midió bien y le dio un suave empujón hacia la estantería de repostería, provocando que los paquetes de harina cayeran sobre ellos.

Sí, Rick era un torpe sin remedio. Alguien a quien no le gustaba llamar la atención. Pero cuando, entre la gran humareda blanca, Kate empezó a reír tocándose el pelo lleno de harina, a él no le importó ser el centro de atención de todo el supermercado. Porque era feliz solo por escuchar a Kate Beckett reír a pleno pulmón. Tan feliz, que rio con ella a carcajada limpia.

En ese mismo momento eran dos Yetis canosos llenos de harina, pero dos Yetis felices al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 _Cómo habréis notado este Rick es diferente al de la serie, Kate también. Ya iré mostrando esas diferencias poco a poco._


	7. 7 Súper Kate

·7·

Súper Kate

Había pasado una semana desde su compra nefasta en el supermercado y, aunque Rick no quería decir nada en voz alta por si lo gafaba, podía asegurar que con Kate lograría sobrevivir los meses que quedaban para cumplir el contrato de la editorial.

―Montgomery nos ha dejado plegar antes hoy, los niños estarán contentos de verte ―dijo Kate con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras conducía―. ¿Quieres que te acerque a la farmacia antes de llevarte a casa?

Rick se abstuvo de decir que no hacía falta. Llevaba tres semanas trabajando con ella y, en ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que Kate hacía esas cosas porque quería, no por obligación o pena. Lo recogía a primera hora de la mañana con un café que ella misma compraba. Luego lo acercaba a casa y hablaban de los niños porque a ella le gustaba hacerlo. Se preocupaba por los pequeños, solía preguntar por ellos cada día. Incluso aguantaba todas y cada una de las anécdotas que él le contaba sobre ellos con una sonrisa. Era una mujer extraordinaria.

Con un suspiro, Rick dejó de observarla como un idiota embobado para mirar hacia la carretera. Se frotó los brazos por encima de su camisa y dijo:

―Iba a comprar los medicamentos mañana, hoy no llevo dinero.

Ella condujo durante unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que elevó su voz con un tono serio y preocupado que hizo pestañear a Rick.

―Llevas todo el día frotándote los brazos. ¿Tienes frío?

―No, no es nada.

― ¿Tienes alguna chaqueta a parte de la que te robó Sloan?

Él no contestó y eso fue como una respuesta para ella.

Se acercaba el invierno y Rick tenía que aprovechar el poco dinero que tenía para abrigar a sus hijos. Apenas pudo comprar bufandas a los niños, así que no podía permitirse adquirir una chaqueta nueva.

De repente el coche paró y Rick se dio cuenta de que Kate se estaba quitando el cinturón. Pero estaban a media hora de la casa de él.

―Sal del coche.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Rick, pero Kate ya había salido.

Rick se apresuró a salir, en cuanto lo hizo el frío de las calles de Nueva York lo invadió y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Kate cerró el coche con las llaves y caminó calle arriba.

― ¡Espera Kate! ¿Qué...? ―calló cuando ella abrió la puerta de una tienda de ropa y se quedó en la entrada, alargando un brazo hacia el interior para que él entrara.

―Vamos a comprarte una chaqueta Rick, es una orden.

xxx

Dos horas más tarde, Rick picó la puerta de su casa haciendo malabarismos con las bolsas que tenía en ambas manos. Tres eran de ropa y una tenía los medicamentos de Mathew.

La cara de sorpresa de su madre al verlo no tuvo precio.

― ¿Eso es una chaqueta nueva? ―dijo nada más abrir la puerta.

Rick entró a la casa cerrando él mismo la puerta. Caminó por el comedor y dejó las bolsas sobre el sofá. Desde allí pudo ver el Crow Victoria de Kate encenderse para, después, salir del estacionamiento cruzando la calle. Era como si ella esperase a ver que él estaba a salvo en casa para irse. Siempre hacia eso.

― ¿Richard, qué sucede? ―comentó su madre en el mismo momento que los niños y Alexander bajaron las escaleras. Su padre tenía a las gemelas de un año dormidas en brazos. Mathew, Alexis y Emery corrieron a las piernas de su padre.

Ignorando el comentario de su madre, Rick se agachó para corresponder a sus hijos con besos y un abrazo muy grande. Aunque no tardaron en separarse al darse cuenta del aspecto de Rick.

―Papá, ¡te ves guapo! ―dijo Mathew tocando la chaqueta larga de Rick.

― ¿De verdad? Ha sido un regalo de Kate.

Tanto su madre como su padre abrieron las bocas sorprendidos, aunque lo más gracioso fue el "¿de verdad?" colectivo de los niños.

―Vaya ―habló Alexander mirando a su hijo de arriba abajo―. Es un buen abrigo. Con eso no pasarás frío.

―Abriga ―asintió Rick―, pero creo que Kate se ha enfadado.

― ¿Qué has hecho? ―pestañeó Martha.

―Mentirle.

Las miradas maravilladas de sus hijos se transformaron en una de no entender, mientras que las de sus padres cambiaron a una que parecía culpar al escritor.

―Le dije que no tenía frío y ella paró el coche, me llevó a una tienda de ropa y me compró esto ―se señaló la chaqueta―. Fue una orden. También me interrogó sobre si los niños tenían ropa de invierno y...

No dijo nada más, se limitó a señalar las bolsas de medicamentos y ropa.

―Durante todo el rato que estuvimos en la tienda ella solo me habló para preguntarme qué necesitaban mis hijos. Estuvo seria mientras conducía y no se despidió de mí ―habló él mientras su padre y su madre miraban el contenido de la bolsa―. Creo que está enfadada porque, a pesar de que le hablo cada día de los niños, no le dije que no tenía toda la ropa que necesitan para el invierno.

Ni Alexander ni Martha pudieron pronunciar palabra, solo Alexis habló con un tono emocionado que no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar en ella.

― ¡Hay guantes rosas! ¡Mira papá, tenemos gorros para todos! También hay muchos calcetines y pantalones de lana.

Durante un buen rato, los niños se dedicaron a sacar la ropa de las bolsas como si fueran regalos de navidad, y Rick no los culpaba, ni siquiera en navidad era capaz de comprarles tantas cosas como las que había en esa bolsa.

Alexander se sentó en el sofá con los bebés en brazos y miró las tallas de ropa.

―También hay ropa para las gemelas ―casi susurró Alexander―. Y unos pijamas para todos... Richard, ¿cuánto se ha gastado esa mujer?

La voz de su padre se notaba profunda y tocada, claramente conmocionado por la generosidad espontanea de aquella detective.

―Kate conocía al dueño del establecimiento, él le hizo un descuento, o eso creo ―se rascó la cabeza―. Aun así se ha gastado bastante.

―Kate cuidar ―dijo Emery de la nada, abrazándose a la pierna derecha de su padre como si fuera un osezno pequeño. Rick cogió a su hijo en brazos y besó su nariz. Cuando el niño tuvo a su padre a la misma altura, extendió sus pequeñas manos hacia la cicatriz de su ceja y dijo―: Ya no pupa, Kate cuidar.

―Sí pequeño, Kate me cuida ―Rick se dio cuenta de la verdad que estaba diciendo su hijo―. Me cuida de los malos y se preocupa por vosotros. Hablo mucho de vosotros, casi a cualquier hora ―eso hizo reír a Alexis y Mathew―. Kate siempre me escucha y se ríe de vuestras trastadas.

―Richard, hijo, por lo que más quieras ―susurró su madre con la voz afectada―, no pierdas a ésta.

Rick no supo si su madre se refería a Kate como mujer o como compañera. Pero él supo que, fuese como fuera, lo que no quería es perder a Kate. Y menos por una tontería.

xxx

Kate no le hablaba. No le dirigió palabra durante todo el día y ese era el último de la semana, si llegaban al Crow Victoria al que ella ya estaba caminando, no la volvería a ver hasta la siguiente semana. Y Rick no podía estar todo ese tiempo sabiendo que ella estaba enfadada.

― ¡Kate espera!

La aludida paró a dos pasos de su coche, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos impasibles. Afortunadamente no había nadie en el aparcamiento del edificio, sino Rick estaba seguro de que ella subiría al coche sin mirar atrás.

―Escucha, sé que te molestó que te mintiera sobre lo de la ropa ―Kate apretó los labios pero se mantuvo en silencio―. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho. Te hice daño, hice parecer que no confío en ti, pero eso no es cierto Kate. Fuera de mi entorno familiar eres la única en la que confío.

Los hombros de ella se destensaron unos centímetros, Rick pudo notarlo a través de las hombreras de la chaqueta de traje de ella.

―Pero yo nunca he tenido esto ―la señaló a ella―. Nunca he tenido una persona que, diariamente, me pregunte por mis hijos y me escuche durante horas hablar de ellos. Incluso a Roy y Bob, a los que quiero como hermanos, no puedo hablarles tanto como te hablo a ti de mis hijos. Así que tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizado Kate.

Ella elevó las cejas hacia arriba y entre abrió un poco la boca.

―Tengo miedo de sobre cargarte de información, de hablar demasiado o pedir algo que no te corresponde. Tengo miedo de alejarte Kate.

Durante un minuto ella no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria. Hasta que suavizó su rostro.

―Yo no soy como los demás policías que has seguido, Rick. Yo te siento como un compañero ―eso hizo que Rick abriera la boca sorprendido―. No tienes que estar sorprendido ―chasqueó los dientes ella―. Eres inteligente y, aunque no quieras reconocerlo o no lo veas, ayudas en cada caso. Tus teorías certeras hacen que vayamos más deprisa, eso puede salvar vidas cuando se trata de asesinos en serie.

Rick abrió la boca para hablar pero Kate extendió una mano en forma de stop.

―Siempre he sido sincera contigo Rick, lo sabes. Para mí mis compañeros son como mi familia, será porque ya no tengo familiares vivos ―se encogió de hombros y su mirada se endureció durante unos segundos―, pero es importante. Daría mi vida por ellos hasta fuera del trabajo.

Rick tragó saliva sintiendo una extraña acumulación en el pecho.

―Y en cuanto a tus hijos... ¿Los momentos en los que desayunamos en el coche, mientras me hablas de ellos? Esos momentos son lo mejor de mi día.

Oh Dios, ¿era su imaginación o Rick podía sentir su corazón palpitar en los tímpanos de sus orejas? Rick tragó saliva cuando ella sonrió.

―Esos niños son tan especiales Rick. Alexis es inteligente, protectora y más madura que los niños de su edad. Mathew es vivaz, fuerte, un luchador que no se rinde nunca a pesar de su enfermedad. Emery no habla demasiado, pero por lo que dices tiene una imaginación sin límites y puede desarmarte con un abrazo. Y las mellizas apenas tienen un año, pero por cómo llaman tu atención cuando están despiertas te sacaran todas las canas con sus primeros novios.

Rick se llevó una mano al corazón y gimió, aquella mujer le iba a provocar un infarto.

―Por favor, no menciones a mis niñas y la palabra novio en la misma frase ―desvió el tema con humor de lo que en realidad estaba pensando: que Kate era más que extraordinaria.

Con una sonrisa, Kate relajó por completo sus hombros.

―Eres un gran padre Rick y todo lo que cuentas de tus hijos... Esos niños son especiales y me duele saber que no confías en mí para decirme que no tienen ropa. Porque Rick, a mí me da igual ayudarte, quiero ayudarte. No conozco a tus hijos pero se me cae el alma al suelo solo de pensar que pasan frío.

―Intento hacer lo que puedo, pero a veces no doy abasto y... ―suspiró―. Normalmente hay más cosas malas que buenas ―reconoció―. Sobre todo porque tienen problemas.

Kate avanzó dos pasos hacia él.

― ¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? ―dijo a toda prisa Kate―. ¿Están bien? ¿Mathew ha empeorado?

―Están bien Kate. Mathew tiene problemas con su asma y con lo movido que es cuesta mantenerlo a raya, ya lo sabes. Alexis lo pasa mal en la escuela por culpa de otros niños y Emery tiene problemas de confianza y apego. Las mellizas lloran a todas horas pidiendo atención y los vecinos se quejan.

―Oh Rick...

Por el tono de Kate él supo que estaba realmente preocupada, así que, en un movimiento inconsciente, él le cogió las manos para apretarlas con ternura.

―Prométeme que me dirás lo malo también ―exigió Kate―. Por favor. Tanto de los niños como de ti. Si tienes frío me lo dices, no esperes a coger una pulmonía.

―Te lo prometo. ¿Me perdonas?

―No hay nada que perdonar.

―Ah, por cierto ―Rick se sacó un pequeño sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta―. Los niños hicieron un regalo para ti.

Kate cogió el sobre con la boca muy abierta.

― ¿Para mí? ―los ojos de ella se iluminaron como si hubiese visto a Santa en persona.

―Sí, ábrelo.

Ella obedeció al instante. Con cuidado, Kate abrió el pequeño sobre lila para descubrir una tarjeta pintada a mano. Era una hoja blanca de libreta doblada por la mitad con un dibujo de Kate en el interior, al lado un "Súper Kate" adornaba el espacio con letras gruesas pintadas de todos los colores.

―Me parezco ―sonrió Kate de lado a lado sin quitar ojo a la hoja.

―Los niños me hicieron describirte con todo detalle, aunque lo que realmente les ayudó fueron las imágenes de los periódicos. Mi madre guardaba uno con una foto tuya en la primera página que... Mierda, me estoy yendo por las ramas otra vez ―gimió―. Mira el interior.

Obedeciendo de nuevo, Kate abrió la tarjeta y se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un gemido. Dentro de la cartulina había un "gracias por cuidar a papá" con caligrafía de niño y, debajo de la frase, los niños habían firmado con sus huellas de las manos. Incluso estaban las de las gemelas.

―Es precioso ―gimió Kate con voz rasposa.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó tímido y cuando ella elevó su cabeza para mirarlo, Rick perdió la respiración. Kate tenía los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa entre abierta que nunca había visto en ella.

― ¿Gustarme? Si me hubieras enseñado esto por la mañana no habría estado todo el día sin hablarte.

"Maldita sea", pensó Rick mientras Kate volvió a mirar la tarjeta, concentrada en pasar sus dedos por las huellas de las manos de los niños. "Kate de verdad se preocupa por mis hijos" _._ Inspiró con fuerza y se dedicó a contemplarla en silencio. Ella había hecho mucho por él en menos de un mes, y por todos los Dioses ―si existían―, que él iba a hacer lo mismo aunque no tuviera dinero. Solo tenía que estar allí para ella como ésta lo estaba para él.

"Por favor Kate, no me enamores" _,_ rogó Rick para si mismo justo en el mismo momento en el que un compañero policía pasó y ella lo saludó enseñándole la tarjeta de los niños con orgullo.

Oh Dios, estaba tan perdido.


	8. 8 Un evento de importancia

**·8·**

 **Un evento de importancia transcendental**

El día había llegado. Tras ojear por el espejo retrovisor que su traje de oficial estaba correctamente, y su moño alto se ajustaba bien a la gorra de policía que llevaba puesta; Kate inspiró con fuerza y salió del auto.

En frente, a una calle de distancia, el edificio donde el ayuntamiento haría el acto de entrega de medallas se presentaba ante ella con policías velando la entrada. Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró. Nunca se acostumbraba a este tipo de actos, siempre echaba de menos a sus padres y los buscaba con la mirada a pesar de saber que no iban a estar allí. Estaban muertos. No volverían.

Era tan difícil mantener la compostura.

― ¿Cómo está la heroína número uno de la ciudad?

El cuerpo de Kate sufrió una especie de escalofrío para, luego, relajarse notablemente al girarse y ver los ojos azules del escritor.

Rick tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos y Kate no pudo evitar reír como una tonta al sentir el alivio que esa simple sonrisa le creaba.

―Aterrorizada ―reconoció ella soltando todo el aire retenido.

―Menuda súper heroína estás hecha.

Eso hizo reír a Kate otra vez.

―Sí, lo mío es puro cuento. Pero no se lo digas a nadie ―él le sonrió con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos del abrigo que ella le regaló. Kate sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho por ese simple gesto de él―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Montgomery pudo invitarte al final?

Tras dos semanas trabajando con Rick, ella había pedido a su capitán si podía incluir al escritor en la lista de invitados de la ceremonia. Pero por desgracia era muy tarde para incluir a nadie, aunque Montgomery intentó mover algunos hilos.

―Me temo que no ―dijo él y ella se desinfló un poco―. Pero vine a desearte suerte y regalarte algo.

― ¿Regalarme algo?

Sin previo aviso, Rick abrió sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazó. Al instante, una oleada de confort y tranquilidad atravesó a Kate. Los brazos de él la rodeaban con firmeza pero, a la vez, con una suavidad que la sorprendió.

Se sentía... Bien. Cómoda, segura y relajada.

Kate acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de él y aspiró su aroma. El olor varonil de su colonia suave la hizo cerrar los ojos, le gustaba la calidez del cuerpo de él, la tranquilidad que este transmitía a cada hueso de ella.

―Un abrazo ―susurró Kate con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los brazos bajados, completamente presos por el abrazo de él, pero aunque no podía rodearlo por la cintura como su cuerpo quería, se sentía demasiado cómoda como para moverse un centímetro―. ¿Este es el regalo?

―De parte mía y los niños ―dijo él con una voz tan suave, que Kate suspiró―. Dos minutos por niño y otros dos por mí. Eso hacen un total de doce minutos de abrazo.

Kate rió con los ojos cerrados. Solo Rick era capaz de dar un regalo así, tan sencillo y personal al mismo tiempo. Y no lo pudo evitar, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin el consentimiento de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus padres, no hasta que recordó que era eso lo que anhelaba, un simple abrazo de alguien que la apreciara. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin recibir un abrazo así?

Décadas.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Rick levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. Nunca expresaba sus sentimientos de esa manera, no se dejaba llevar por el llanto. En parte porque no quería que nadie la viera débil y, por otro lado, no sentía la confianza necesaria con nadie. Pero con él costaba ocultar algo.

―Los echas de menos, echas de menos a tus padres ―aseguró él.

Kate no pudo detener las lágrimas.

―Mucho ―reconoció hipando―. Ellos no pudieron verme cuando me hice policía, no han estado en ninguna ceremonia de mis medallas y...

Su voz no aguantó el ritmo de los sollozos y simplemente lloro en el hombro de él. Rick la apretó con ambos brazos, acariciando la espalda de ella durante todo el rato hasta que ella se calmó.

Kate no supo si fue la cercanía de él, sus caricias o el beso que Rick le dio en el pelo; pero cuando ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro y él sonrió con suavidad, se sintió más ligera.

― ¿Mejor? ―susurró él levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella. Kate suspiró ante la caricia.

¿Mejor? Se sentía tranquila, liberada y feliz. Rick no le había dicho el típico "tus padres estarían orgullosos" que estaba cansada de oir. Ni siquiera había intentado hablar con ella. Simplemente la abrazó y la reconfortó. Estuvo allí.

No sabía lo mucho que se había sentido sola hasta que Rick la abrazó.

―Creo que mi maquillaje se ha estropeado por completo ―rio ella intentando sacar una mano del abrazo para tocarse las mejillas, pero Rick lo impidió.

―Eso tiene solución.

Sin decir nada más, Rick la acercó al coche, cogió las llaves de ella del bolsillo de su pantalón de uniforme y abrió el Crow Victoria sin separarse de ella. En todo momento mantuvo una mano sujetando la de ella, incluso cuando él metió medio cuerpo en el auto para sacar una bolsa de maquillaje que ella tenía en el salpicadero.

―No me puedo creer que sepas dónde tengo la bolsa de maquillaje ―la voz de Kate salió ronca de su garganta.

Rick puso la bolsa en el capó del coche, sacó una toallita limpiadora y frotó con suavidad el rímel corrido.

―Soy observador ―susurró Rick―. Ahora se buena y no te muevas, deja al profesional.

― ¿Profesional? ―rio ella.

Con una mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra con la toallita, Rick limpió cada rastro de lágrimas y maquillaje. Estaba tan seguro de si mismo, que Kate no se atrevió a alejarlo de ella. Era la primera vez que lo veía así; seguro de hacer algo sin que alguien pudiera reprocharle, y ella sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho al ver la sonrisa sin miedos de Rick. Ahora lo entendía. Él se sentía seguro con ella. Confiaba en ella.

―Voy a pintarte como antes, maquillaje sutil pero que realce los ojos...

En verdad parecía un profesional. Rick le quitó la gorra del uniforme y la puso al lado de la bolsa de maquillaje. La maquilló, recolocó el moño y volvió a poner la gorra en la cabeza de ella.

―Vaya… ―Kate pestañeó al verse en el cristal del retrovisor―. Pues sí que eres un profesional

Rick cogió la mano de ella y le dio un suave apretón. Ella volteó para mirarlo, la sonrisa de él era tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar inclinar los labios hacia arriba. Era como ver a un niño orgulloso. Un niño adorable con los ojos brillantes y el pelo ligeramente despeinado por el aire de la calle. Un niño seguro de sí mismo.

Quería ver a ese niño más a menudo.

―Mi madre fue ex actriz, de pequeño me gustaba maquillarla. Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé.

―Gracias Rick.

Por estar allí, por aguantar su momento de debilidad, por maquillarla. Kate quería decir todo eso pero no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sus sentimientos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiéndolos.

Los ojos de él brillaron aún más si era posible, dejando a Kate sin aire por un momento. Él le cogió la otra mano que aún estaba libre y dijo:

―No me perdería esto por nada del mundo ―su voz era baja, suave y sincera―. Es un día importante para ti, un gran día. Te van a dar una medalla por ser una gran policía, sí, pero no ven la persona maravillosa que hay debajo. Te mereces esto y más.

Luego la abrazó, con la diferencia de que esa vez Kate le correspondió.

Al separarse, Kate rio sintiendo que el peso del mundo ya no recaía sobre sus hombros. Estaba más relajada, desahogada y feliz. Sí, feliz.

―Voy a verte en directo por televisión ―le recordó Rick algo que ya le había dicho justo el día anterior.

― ¿Con los niños?

―Por supuesto, aún no saben cómo eres. Te han visto en el periódico, pero se mueren por conocer tu voz y verte mejor. Están emocionados por verte en televisión.

Kate asintió con la cabeza recordando en que ella no solía hablar en las entregas de medallas. Solo decía "gracias", nada más.

―Ojalá pudiera conocerlos ―reconoció.

―Oh, eso se puede arreglar ―dijo Rick―. Solo tienes que pasarte un día a comer.

― ¿De verdad? ―los ojos de ella brillaron por la emoción que no pudo contener. Kate debía reconocer que se moría por conocer a esos niños de los que Rick tanto hablaba.

―Cuando tú quieras Kate ―aseguró Rick―. Bueno, tengo que irme. El autobús estará a punto de llegar ―se agachó hacia ella y besó su mejilla.

El corazón de Kate palpitó en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvieron rosas.

― ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Kate asintió como un robot con la boca entre abierta.

―Hasta mañana ―repitió ella dejándolo marchar.

xxx

Kate agachó la cabeza para recibir la medalla con una sonrisa en la cara. Al erguirse de nuevo, miró hacia la primera fila con la medalla colgando de su cuello. En esa fila, los que consideraba su familia la contemplaban con orgullo, y por primera vez en un evento así Kate no sintió que le faltaba nada. Sus padres no estaban pero sabía que estarían orgullosos de ella. Además, tenía en primera fila a Roy, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie y el gruñón de Tim, quien aplaudía como un loco hasta el punto de tirar su bastón.

Kate sonrió a la primera dama, le dio la mano con respeto y esperaron un par de segundos para que los cámaras cogieran las fotos pertinentes.

Por primera vez, a Kate no le importó la presencia de las cámaras o el hecho de ser observada en directo por todo el país. Estaba demasiado relajada y feliz como para quejarse. Rick había logrado que ella se desprendiera de la negatividad de aquél día con un simple abrazo.

― ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras? ―preguntó la primera dama y, para sorpresa de todos, Kate asintió.

Los niños querían escuchar su voz, ¿no?

En las anteriores veces que había sido condecorada recibió la medalla en silencio, pero esa vez caminó frente al micrófono colocado entre dos banderas de los Estados Unidos y habló con calma.

―No tengo mucho que decir, solo serán unos segundos. Para mi ser policía es el mayor premio que puedo recibir por mi trabajo, pero si no acepto la medalla mi capitán me hará una él mismo, y no es una buena idea.

Los invitados y la prensa rieron.

―Así que voy a agradecer a, los que para mí, son como una familia tanto dentro como fuera de comisaría ―miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa―. Gracias por estar allí y cubrirme las espaldas todos los días, me alegro de que estéis aquí en este día ―luego miró a la cámara central―. Pero hay unas personas que no he podido invitar a tiempo... Rick y sus cinco hijos ―sonrió de lado a lado hacia la cámara―. Alexis, Mathew, Emery, Lisa y Max. Gracias por el regalo, me ha gustado mucho.

xxx

Al día siguiente, cuando Rick se acercó al Crow Victoria a las seis de la mañana con la chaqueta que ella le regaló, se subió al coche y le entregó un sobre colorido.

Los ojos de Rick brillaban con tanta profundidad, que ella tuvo que tomar aire antes de hablar.

― ¿Y esto?

―Otro regalo de los niños ―susurró él con la voz afectada―. No sabes lo felices que les hiciste al mencionarlos en tu discurso. Si antes ya te apreciaban, ahora son tus fans.

Kate abrió el sobre. Dentro encontró una tarjeta nueva con otro dibujo de ella a mano, pero, esa vez, con el uniforme de policía y una medalla en el pecho.

― ¡Oh Rick, me encanta!

―Los niños están hoy en casa de mis tíos, sino ellos mismos te habrían dado la tarjeta ―informó―. Mira lo que pone dentro.

Ella obedeció y comprobó que los niños, o más bien Alexis, había puesto un: _"¿Quieres venir al cumpleaños de Emery?"_

― ¿Es una invitación? ―el corazón de Kate latió con demasiada prisa debido a la emoción. ¿De verdad aquellos niños maravillosos la habían invitado?

―Una invitación un poco tardía, es esta tarde.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron.

― ¿¡Es esta tarde y no me dijiste nada!?

―Estabas agobiada con la ceremonia de condecoración, no quise molestarte. Además, es solo un cumpleaños y...

― ¿Un cumpleaños? ¡Esto es un evento de importancia transcendental! ―señaló la tarjeta como si fuera obvio―. ¿Y ahora qué hago para conseguirle un regalo? Dios, Rick, estas cosas se avisan ―gruñó ella guardando el dibujo con cuidado en el salpicadero.

Rick pestañeó, pero en vez de parecer cohibido o culpable, tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

―Lo siento ―eso dijo él, aunque, para criterio de ella, parecía más contento que lamentado―. Te diré el cumpleaños de cada uno de ellos si quieres.

―Más te vale ―gruñó Kate poniendo el coche en marcha.

―Entonces... ¿Vendrás al cumpleaños? Tengo que llamar a mis tíos para informarles si decides ir ―explicó―, celebramos el cumpleaños en su casa, es más grande.

Kate asintió con rotundidad moviendo su moño de trabajo de arriba a bajo.

―Por supuesto que iré. Le pediré la tarde libre a Montgomery, me debe muchos días, creo que por coger unas horas no me dirá nada.

xxx

Al final Montgomery no solo le dio la tarde libre, sino todo el día. Por lo que Kate acercó a Rick a casa para que el escritor pasara tiempo con su hijo. O ese era el plan hasta que él reconoció que Emery no iba a tener pastel. No tenían dinero para comprar uno ni podían hacerlo en casa, ya que el horno no funcionaba. Así que Rick fue arrastrado, literalmente, hacia el supermercado más cercano para que Kate comprara lo que, según ella, necesitaban para hacer un pastel.

Sí, Kate Beckett iba a hacer un pastel de cumpleaños para Emery.

―Ven, ayúdame a poner las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina ―dijo Kate abriendo la puerta de su apartamento con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la bolsa de papel con parte de los ingredientes.

Detrás de ella, Rick asintió con tres bolsas en sus brazos. La siguió y dejó las cosas donde ella le señaló. Cuando lo hizo, miró el lugar con la boca abierta.

―Bonito hogar ―dijo él. Kate se encogió de hombros.

―No es nada del otro mundo, Lanie siempre dice que es un piso de soltera bien decorado. ¿Puedes poner las cosas en la nevera?

El escritor obedeció, pero cuando fue a abrir la nevera paró justo en frente soltando un chillido poco varonil.

― ¿Tienes la tarjeta de mis niños en la nevera?

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó dejó a Rick con la boca más abierta de lo que ya la tenía.

―Te dije que me encanta esa tarjeta. Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo...

Kate se quitó la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta, cogió la tarjeta de invitación que le habían hecho los niños y la colocó en la puerta de la nevera con un imán.

―Queda bien, ¿verdad?

―Kate... ―se tragó sus palabras al verla acariciar el dibujo de la última tarjeta con los dedos, con cuidado, como si en vez de una cartulina dibujada tocara un objeto antiguo.

―Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer ese pastel. ¿Quieres llamar a tu madre para avisar? O quizás quieras que te acerque a casa de tus tíos para pasar el día con tus hijos, yo haré el pastel y lo llevaré a la hora de la fie...

―No, ni hablar ―la cortó Rick cogiéndola de las manos―. Tengo la oportunidad de hacer un pastel a mi niño, que nunca ha tenido uno. Me voy a quedar aquí ayudando, aunque es probable que te queme la cocina en el intento.

Kate rio ante el comentario, negó con la cabeza y señaló la nevera.

―Pues entonces quítate la chaqueta, ponte cómodo y coloca las cosas en la nevera. Yo voy a pedirle prestada la batidora a la vecina, vuelvo en un minuto.

xxx

 _Es preciosa_ , pensó Rick al ver a Kate con el pelo suelto. Sus bucles castaños caían sobre sus hombros con gracia, moviéndose cada vez que ella giraba la cabeza. _Preciosa_ , se repitió cuando ella abrió el maletero del coche y la vio suspirar con una mano al pecho al comprobar que el pastel estaba intacto.

―Parece que ha sobrevivido al viaje ―escuchó decir a Kate con ese tono vivo y feliz que había tardado en ver en ella, pero que últimamente usaba mucho en presencia de él.

―Mis... Mis padres nos esperan en el comedor con toda mi familia ―tartamudeó él, aunque, por suerte, Kate no debió darse cuenta de su nerviosismo, porque no quitaba ojo a la tarta―. Así que entraremos primero a la cocina para dejar el pastel por la puerta de atrás, luego picaremos en la principal y tras comer...

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que coma con vosotros? ―lo interrumpió con una mirada dudosa―. Una cosa es pasar la tarde para el cumpleaños de Emery y otra pasar el día con tu familia.

¿Era la imaginación de él o Kate había bajado la cabeza con las mejillas rojas? Rick normalmente se contenía de decir lo que pensaba, sobretodo porque no solía confiar en la gente ajena a su familia, pero con ella...

―Estas preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas ―susurró Rick y Kate le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de él―. ¡Ouch!

―No quiero ser una intrusa ―dijo ella con las mejillas más rojas aún. Y Rick tuvo que contener unas ganas repentinas de abrazarla.

―No eres una intrusa Kate, eres la mujer que me cuida en el trabajo y fuera de él ―se señaló el abrigo que ella le había comprado―. La mujer que se desvive por saber todo de mis hijos, que les compra ropa, les hace un pastel de cumpleaños y tiene sus dibujos en la puerta de la nevera. Mi familia está encantada de tenerte hoy, Kate.

No utilizó la palabra amiga en ningún momento, porque sin saber por qué, intentar pronunciarla le creaba un nudo en la garganta.

Kate lo miró durante unos segundos por debajo de sus pestañas, suspiró y asintió con las mejillas rojas.

―Vamos a dejar el pastel en la cocina, no creo que aguante mucho aquí ―susurró Kate y Rick volvió a contener las ganas de abrazarla cuando ella dijo―: ¿Crees que a Emery le gustará?


	9. 9 Un buen día

·9·

Un buen día

Kate había olvidado esa sensación, la de encontrarse segura y cómoda en un ambiente familiar. No se había sentido así en años.

Ajeno a lo que ella sentía, Rick reía sentado a su derecha. De hecho, la mesa entera reía por una anécdota de Emery y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. El niño de tres años rebotaba feliz sobre su silla alta, moviendo la corona de cartulina que su padre le había hecho.

Kate miró a la veintena de Rogers que comían alrededor de la mesa. Los padres, tíos y primos de Rick eran buena gente y la habían hecho sentir como en casa desde el primer momento, haciéndola recordar cuando ella tenía algo así. Cuando sus padres aún vivían.

Pero a pesar de la nostalgia, la compañía era demasiado buena como para entristecerse. Sobretodo por los cinco niños de Rick que, sin duda, le robaron el corazón.

Alexis, la mayor, tenía seis años y era muy inteligente y educada para su edad. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo, largo y liso, un pelo que Kate quiso peinar desde que lo vio. Mathew tenía cinco años. Él era un granuja que no paraba quieto. Con el pelo rojizo como su hermana, pero rizado, tenía tantas pecas como ella y alguna que otra cicatriz, seguramente, de caerse. Tenía pinta de ser un niño intranquilo, de esos que trepan por los armarios si te descuidas.

Luego estaban los más pequeños. Con sus tres años recién cumplidos Emery tenía el pelo castaño y rizado hacia todos los lados. Era un niño muy cariñoso y tímido. Le gustaba dar abrazos a su padre, muchos, de hecho era como ver un pequeño oso adorable. Lisa y Max, por contra, llevaban el pelo rubio. Eran mellizos y apenas tenían un año de edad, pero no quitaban ojo a nada. Kate nunca se había relacionado con niños tan pequeños, más bien no sabía cómo cuidar a niños menores de dos años, pero con ellos tenía una necesidad imperiosa de querer aprender, de abrazarlos. Aunque no lo intentó.

Cada niño era distinto, pero con algo en común con su padre: Compartían los mismos ojos azules y... Algo más. Algo que no podía explicar, que no era palpable. Más bien era como una sensación cálida en el pecho al estar cerca de ellos, algo que hacía que, junto con la simpatía de los demás Rogers, Kate se sintiera cómoda.

Como en casa.

― ¿Estás bien? ―la pregunta de Rick fue un susurro―. Si no te gusta lo que mi madre ha cocinado...

―Oh, sí, sí. Me gusta ―aseguró Kate en un tono más alto que él, pero lo suficiente bajo para no cortar la conversación general de la mesa―. Es solo que... Pensaba.

Rick cogió la jarra de agua y puso un poco en el vaso de Kate. Ella sonrió ante el gesto. Él siempre estaba atento, siempre se las apañaba para sacarse de la manga esos pequeños gestos que la hacían sonreír.

― ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―siseó Rick.

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él, Rick nunca la forzaba, le daba su tiempo. Como si entendiera lo importante que era para ella mantener ciertas cosas para si misma. Pero, por contra de lo que solía hacer, Kate necesitaba contar lo que le pasaba.

―Hace mucho tiempo que no como así ―dijo y Rick inclinó la cabeza sin entender. Kate sonrió ante ese mismo gesto que había visto ya en Emery y continuó―: Esto ―señaló a lado y lado de la mesa―, lo perdí hace mucho. Llevo años sola. Supongo que ya me resigné a la soledad, a comer sola, cenar sola, celebrar las grandes fiestas sola, a no poder estar rodeada de tanta gente y sentirme cómoda.

En un movimiento que ella no esperó, Rick alcanzó su mano por encima de la mesa para acariciarla con ternura.

No dijo nada más, no hizo falta. Él la miró con los ojos azules subidos de intensidad y ella sonrió. Podía leer en ellos algo así como que él no iba a dejarla sola, y eso le bastó.

xxx

― ¡Hora del pastel de cumpleaños! ―dijo Rick levantándose de la mesa.

― ¿Pastel? ―chilló Emery con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los padres de Rick miraron a su hijo.

―Richard, pensé que no teníamos dinero para comprar un pastel ―susurró Martha para que solo su hijo lo escuchara, pero Kate pudo oír cada palabra y la preocupación que emanaban estas.

―No he comprado ―Rick se puso detrás de Kate, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y dijo―: Kate y yo hicimos el pastel.

Vale, Kate se sintió observada y adorada a partes iguales. En un segundo las miradas de todos recayeron sobre ella. Los hijos de Rick la miraron con sus bocas abiertas en una gran "o". Era curioso, Matthew y Emery la miraban como si fuera un súper héroe en persona. Alexis lo hacía como si ella fuera una princesa de un cuento de hadas y Max y Lisa aplaudían sentados en sus sillas de bebés.

Pero las miradas que más la desconcertaban eran las de los padres y tíos de Rick. La miraban como si la adoraran.

―No fue nada... ―Kate intentó quitar importancia al asunto.

―Oh, sí que lo fue. Kate me riñó mucho por no haberla avisado antes de que era tu cumpleaños, Emery.

― ¡Por que no tenía tanto tiempo para hacerle un regalo! ―se quejó ella.

―Prometo no volver a hacerlo ―repitió Rick con un eje de diversión al verla hinchar las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

―Claro que no volverás a hacerlo ―Kate se dirigió a los niños―. ¿Cuándo son vuestros cumpleaños?

Rick gimió.

― ¿No te fías de mí? ―él se colocó una mano en el pecho, pero tenía una sonrisa juguetona de esas que Kate no había visto mucho, pero que le encantaban.

―No.

―Mujer desconfiada.

―Hombre que se va por las ramas.

―Touché.

En ese punto Martha reía de buena gana junto con los demás Rogers. Los niños sonreían con la boca abierta.

―Entonces, ¿tenemos o no tenemos pastel? ―preguntó Alexander frotándose la barriga.

―Bueno, Kate y yo fuimos a comprar los ingredientes e hicimos la tarta juntos ―Rick sonrió de lado a lado―. Te va a encantar Emery.

El niño votó en su asiento con chillidos que sus hermanos pequeños compartieron. Mathew y Alexis simplemente mantuvieron una sonrisa ilusionada.

― ¿La hicisteis juntos? ―Martha pestañeó―. ¿En serio?

―Sé que no tengo mucha mano con la repostería ―dijo Rick volviendo a poner las manos en los hombros de Kate―. Kate fue la que consiguió la receta y puso el arte. Yo solo ayudé.

Kate sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante las palabras de él. Ella no era de las que aguantaban alabanzas, y menos delante de tanta gente. Normalmente solía huir o esconderse. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos de Rick mirándola con ese brillo especial y esa sonrisa suave, Kate se contuvo en la silla y asintió. No era tan malo aguantar un poco si él estaba tan contento.

―Seguro que fuiste de mucha ayuda ―ironizó Tom, el tío de Rick.

― ¡Quiero pastel! ―chilló Emery con los brazos elevados.

Rick no se hizo esperar más, y levantando a Kate de la mano, la guió hasta la cocina.

xxx

Kate no podía dejar de reír. Habían estado tan ocupados con la receta y la decoración de la tarta, que ninguno de los dos reparó en comprar las velas. Así que cuando Rick sugirió hacerlas con mantequilla, ambos pensaron que era una buena idea; hasta que la vela empezó a arder y Rick tuvo que poner el trozo de mantequilla ardiendo en el fregadero con el grifo abierto.

―Deja de reír, esto es serio ―ordenó Rick pero, irónicamente, él era el que reía más fuerte―. No hay ni una sola vela, mi niño no va a tener velas en su pastel ―abrió la ventana debido al humo blanco que desprendía la vela ya mojada―. Maldita mantequilla asesina.

Kate se llevó una mano al vientre debido a la risa.

―Te dije que era más fácil pedir unas velas prestadas a los vecinos ―dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, porque la risa era tan fuerte que apenas se mantenía en pié. Rick movió sus manos como si fuera un abanico para que el humo se disipara más rápido, pero eso solo consiguió que ella se llevara una mano a la cara para intentar dejar de reír.

―De acuerdo, quizás tú idea era más factible ―reconoció él―. Pero yo no soy bueno relacionándome con los vecinos, bueno, no soy bueno relacionándome con nadie.

Y ahí estaba la falta de autoestima de él. ¿Dónde había quedado el niño orgulloso de maquillarla como un profesional? Quería ver más ese lado infantil de Rick que el apesadumbrado que solía tener. Kate paró de reír sin dejar su sonrisa, pero suavizándola por lo que él había dicho. Rick era una gran persona, pero hasta que se diera cuenta ella tendría que recordarlo de vez en cuando.

―La tuya era más divertida, pero creo que ahora necesitamos pedir la vela a algún vecino ―Kate se levantó, tocó el hombro de Rick y le sonrió. Eso bastó para que él la mirara con esos ojos intensos y brillantes que tanto le gustaban.

―Vale ―susurró él, pero antes de que ella diera un paso, la voz del tío de Rick se escuchó desde fuera de la cocina.

― ¡Se me olvidó deciros que las velas están en el mueble del comedor!

Rick bufó y Kate soltó otra carcajada.

―Podía haber dicho eso antes ―gimió él caminando hacia el comedor para coger las dichosas velas.

Cuando él volvió a la cocina, Kate ya tenía el pastel preparado en una bandeja que habían comprado especialmente para la ocasión. La tarta era una obra maestra ―o así lo había llamado Rick― estaba hecha de fondant, tenía forma de tren y colores coloridos.

Rick colocó las velas y abrazó a Kate lateralmente. Ella parpadeó mirándolo, volvió su atención a la tarta y sonrió. Ese era el tipo de gestos que hacía el Rick seguro de si mismo, un gesto imprevisto que no la incomodó, todo lo contrario, la comodidad que sintió fue tan grande que suspiró colocando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

―Es perfecta ―él se refirió a la tarta.

―Es un milagro que no la quemaras con tu vela de mantequilla.

― ¡Oye!

Ella le sacó la lengua y se apartó de ese abrazo tan cómodo. Debían coger la tarta y llevarla hacia el comedor para que el cumpleañero la viera.

xxx

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Kate salió de la casa con las mejillas rojas, una sonrisa de lado a lado en la cara y una carpeta apretada al pecho. Rick la acompañó hasta el Crow Victoria con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hacía frío y sus respiraciones se volvían vaho al salir de sus bocas, pero eso a ella le dio igual. Llevaba años sin pasarlo tan bien.

Tras comer el pastel toda la familia se juntó en el sofá para ver una película que eligió Emery. Rick y ella tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo por falta de espacio, pero le dio igual. Resultó más divertido pues los niños se acomodaron en ella y Rick, mientras cantaban las canciones de la película. Kate rió a carcajada limpia cuando Rick, que se sabía cada canción, empezó a cantar con ellos simulando ser una princesa.

Luego Rick y ella jugaron durante horas con los niños. Emery se abrazó por primera vez a ella mientras jugaban a esconderse, luego apenas la soltaba. El niño tenía una extraña fijación con eso de abrazar, pero a Kate le encantaba sentirse rodeada por los bracillos de aquel niño que no dejaba de dar las gracias por su tren de pastel.

― ¿Te gustan los dibujos que te han hecho los niños?

Kate paró su caminata ante la voz de Rick, se tocó un mechón con la punta de los dedos y apretó la carpeta aún más contra su pecho.

―Son perfectos ―contestó con sinceridad.

En un momento de la fiesta los niños empezaron a dibujar para ella, o como ellos habían dicho, para la "súper Kate". Entre todos elaboraron más de quince dibujos que Rick colocó en esa carpeta que ahora llevaba ella.

―Me alegro ―la voz de él era suave pero intensa, tanto como el brillo de sus ojos azules―. Ha sido un buen día, no sé cómo agrade…

―Como completes la frase te arresto ―amenazó con los ojos achicados hacia él, bajando la mano que jugueteaba con su pelo para abrazar la carpeta―. Lo hago porque quiero, no necesito agradecimientos diarios.

Por un momento esperó a que él agachara la cabeza o se disculpara, pero en vez de eso se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. Lo hizo con tanta suavidad, tomándose su tiempo, que cuando se separó Kate inspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

―Te ves preciosa con el pelo suelto ―susurró acariciando las puntas de sus bucles con la mano derecha. Luego, tan repentinamente como se acercó, se alejó―. ¿Nos vemos la semana que vine?

― ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene? ―repitió ella con el corazón en los oídos―. Quiero decir, sí, claro, por supuesto ―asintió repetidas veces con las mejillas ardiendo―. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Eso si conseguía conducir sin chocarse contra nada. Maldita sea, un beso en la mejilla y ya le costaba respirar. Ya no sabía si le beneficiaba que Rick fuera más seguro de si mismo.


	10. 10 Sonríe

**·10·**

 **Sonríe**

A Kate no le importó la hora en la que llegó a casa aquella noche. No después del gran día que había pasado con Rick y su familia.

Familia. La sonrisa que llevaba se esfumó al instante. Echaba de menos poder usar esa palabra, desde la muerte de sus padres el simple hecho de referirse a la familia de algún conocido o amigo le provocaba una sensación de vacío difícil de deshacer. Era una opresión en el pecho. Un nudo en la garganta.

Y llevaba diecisiete años así.

Encendió el interruptor de la luz y miró el comedor vacío. Mientras observaba, apretó la carpeta de dibujos de los niños contra su pecho, porque la opresión en el pecho volvió, como siempre que entraba a su apartamento. El salón estaba ordenado, limpio y silencioso. Muy silencioso. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y susurró un "hogar dulce hogar" irónico. Porque aquel apartamento de soltera no le hacía sentirse en casa; sino sola. Vacía. Sin vida.

Con un suspiro, Kate caminó hacia la cocina de concepto abierto. Sobre la mesa de la encimera todavía descansaban un par de boles usados, el molde sin fregar y algo de harina esparramada. Pero no quiso recoger nada. Porque si lo hacía, cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente sería como si el día maravilloso que acababa de vivir no hubiera ocurrido.

Las risas de los niños. Los juegos. Ver a Rick siendo un niño despreocupado… Kate volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo del escritor persiguiendo a sus hijos por el comedor.

Durante aquella tarde Kate había dejado la sensación de soledad en casa.

Quizás Tim tenía razón y se había centrado demasiado en el trabajo. Quizás la única forma de no sentirse sola era luchar por no estarlo. Durante mucho tiempo Kate había dado por echo que era mejor estarlo. Pero echaba de menos que alguien la saludara al entrar a casa. Tanto como un naufrago añora el agua dulce.

Caminando hacia su habitación, Kate tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente encontraría un lugar para cada uno de los dibujos que tenía en la carpeta. Pero por ahora iba a cambiarse, dormir y contar las horas que quedaban para poder ver a Rick. Él único que lograba que su opresión en el pecho desapareciera.

xxx

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Rick cerró la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Cruzó el jardín muerto con las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió al ver el Crow Victoria justo en frente de la verja, esperando por él.

―Buenos días ―lo saludó Kate al abrir la puerta.

―Buenos... ―Rick gimió en medio de su frase, repentinamente sin palabras. Y no era para menos ya que Kate Beckett sonreía sentada en el asiento del piloto, con un jersey de cuello alto, una chaqueta de cuero que nada tenía que ver a las de traje que solía llevar siempre y el pelo suelto, como a él tanto le gustaba: Ondulado en las puntas. Se veía diferente, más femenina―. Buenos... Buenos...

― ¿Buenos días? ―ella ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, haciendo que sus bucles rebotaran ligeramente. Toda ella desprendía más alegría, diversión y despreocupación. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros.

―Sí, eso ―atinó a decir él.

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó llegó por completo a los ojos, llenándolos de un brillo verdoso tan juguetón, que lo dejó sin aliento.

― ¿Vas a entrar?

Oh, cierto. Rick seguía en la calle de pié, con la puerta en una mano y la boca demasiado abierta. Cerrando la boca y la puerta en ese orden, Rick se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sin poder quitar ojo a Kate. "Se ha dejado el pelo suelto para trabajar", se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Ella trabajaba con su típico moño de trabajo o una coleta, siempre vestía con blusas y traje profesional, pero esa vez era diferente. Se veía más femenina.

― ¿Ves algo qué te guste? ―bromeó ella y Rick pestañeó sintiendo sus mejillas adquirir calor―. Me refiero a esto ―Kate señaló hacia el salpicadero del coche, donde había una bandeja con dos vasos de café para llevar y una bolsa de pastas―. Esta vez traje las magdalenas con chispitas de chocolate que tanto te gustan.

Decir que Rick puso atención en las magdalenas era mentir. El pobre no podía despegar su mirada embobada de la detective. Pero sí que hizo un esfuerzo para salir del trance y comer, junto con ella, un par de magdalenas y el café que ella siempre le traía.

El café. Ese era como su símbolo, algo que lo hacía sonreír cuando ella le entregaba un vaso reciclable con un Rogers garabateado en él. Quizás era porque él era escritor, pero encontró un significado oculto en ese gesto asiduo de la detective. Era la forma que ella tenía de decirle "buenos días". La promesa de que lo cuidaría en el trabajo, que no lo lastimarían.

― ¿Estás bien?

Rick parpadeó al darse cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar embobado. Debía dejar de hacer eso.

―Oh, sí. Estoy muy bien.

―Se nota ―ella volvió a soltar esa risa despreocupada que a él tanto le gustaba―, tienes una sonrisa de lado a lado en la cara. ¡Oh! Espera, ¿los niños han hecho algo? Seguro que han hecho algo ―afirmó―. Va, cuéntame.

Y aunque la sonrisa de él no tenía que ver con sus hijos, Rick le contó las últimas anécdotas de los niños con el café templado entre sus manos.

xxx

Si tenía que ser sincero, Rick esperó que la sonrisa despreocupada de Kate se esfumara en cuanto pisaran el recinto. Pero no fue así. Para su sorpresa y la de los compañeros de la detective, las comisuras de la boca de ella se mantuvieron hacia arriba todo el día.

Era tan notorio el cambio de Kate, que hasta Lanie dio un grito muy divertido cuando fueron a la morgue.

― ¡Llevas pintalabios! ―chilló la forense tocando la cara de Kate con ambas manos, palpando las mejillas como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era ninguna visión óptica. Luego Lanie lo miró a él, a Kate de nuevo, y como si de repente hubiera descubierto algo, abrió mucho la boca.

Kate parecía igual de extrañada que él cuando Lanie sonrió de lado a lado, le dio una palmadita al hombro de la detective y siguió con su trabajo como si nada.

Rick se preguntó qué era lo que la forense había visto con tanta claridad. Quizás era el motivo de la sonrisa brillante de Kate. Motivo que él no llegaba a intuir aún, pero se moría de ganas por saberlo.

El resto del día Rick permaneció embobado alrededor de Kate, intentando comprender qué la hacía sonreír tanto.

Y todo el mundo sabía lo que le pasaba cuando él estaba embobado: Que era torpe por naturaleza. Pero a Kate no le importó que él tirara el vaso de café sobre los papeles del caso, que se tropezara un par de veces con sus propios pies o que, sin querer, se sentara en la silla de ella en vez de la de él. Ella rio en cada despiste, dedicándole una sonrisa tan brillante, que el escritor devolvía totalmente atontado.

Al llegar a casa, en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás suyo y escuchó el Crow victoria de Kate salir de la calle, Rick se dio cuenta de que no era el único que sonreía como un tonto por cierta detective.

― ¡Papá! ¿Y Kate? ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? ―preguntó Alexis corriendo escaleras a bajo con Mathew y Emery siguiéndola dos pasos por detrás―. ¿Preguntó por nosotros?

Rick se arrodilló para abrazar a sus hijos.

―Claro que preguntó por vosotros, estuvimos hablando horas ―respondió al separarse, y las sonrisa de los niños se parecía mucho a las de Kate. Eran sonrisas reales, de esas que daban un brillo especial a los ojos.

Por un momento los niños se miraron entre si. Luego cuchichearon algo y subieron escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás. Intrigado por el comportamiento de sus pequeños, Rick buscó con la vista a sus padres, que estaban dando de cenar a los gemelos en sus tronas de la cocina de concepto abierto. Alexander se encogió de hombros y Martha dijo:

―No nos mires a nosotros, están así de raros desde que te fuiste. Solo hablan de Kate ―la ex actriz rio limpiando la boca de Lisa con un trapo―. Esa muchacha causó muy buena impresión en toda la familia.

Rick arqueó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

―Pero por lo que veo no son los únicos que están raros ―la voz de su madre lo hizo pestañear.

― ¿Raro? ¿Yo? ―Rick se quitó la chaqueta para, después, colocarla con sumo cuidado en el perchero de la entrada, casi como si fuera de cristal y fuera a romperse con cualquier golpe―. Yo no estoy raro madre.

Martha suspiró desde la cocina con Alexander riendo al lado.

―Claro, no estás raro. Serán imaginaciones mías.

―Seguramente ―asintió Rick caminando hacia ellos―. Hablando de cosas raras. Kate ha estado diferente hoy.

― ¿Diferente? ―preguntaron sus padres a la vez.

―Sí, más luminosa. Resplandeciente, despreocupada, feliz ―suspiró―. Se dejó el pelo suelto.

Tanto su madre como su padre se miraron entre si, teniendo una conversación silenciosa con solo observar los ojos del otro. Rick volvió a suspirar. Los ojos de Kate ese día fueron tan brillantes…

―Ya veo ―comentó su madre volviendo a centrar su atención en él, aunque Rick no la miró, estaba concentrado en observar hacia un punto inconcreto de la cocina.

―Ella nunca se deja el pelo suelto para trabajar, suele hacerse un moño, pero hoy estaba tan diferente... ―volvió a suspirar―. Incluso sonreía más.

Y solo con recordar la sonrisa de ella Rick cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos sus padres lo miraban con la boca abierta en una gran "o", cosa que él no entendió, y sus mellizos de un año chocaban las palmas hacia él.

― ¿Queréis que papá os levante? ―Rick se inclinó hacia ellos para besar sus frentes, cogió la cuchara de plástico que sus padres aún tenían en las manos, y se dispuso a dar de comer a sus niños―. Pero tenéis que comer primero, ¡mirad un avión!

Durante un rato, Rick se centró en hacer ruidos extraños para hacer comer a Max y Lisa.

― ¿Y sabes por qué Kate estaba tan extraña? ―preguntó su padre a su espalda. Rick levantó la cabeza para observarlos, ellos seguían con los pies en el suelo, en el mismo lugar, sin moverse.

― ¿Quieres decir si sé el motivo? ―su padre asintió―. He estado pensando todo el día pero no he llegado a averiguar nada.

Su madre se llevó una mano a la cara negando con la cabeza. Alexander solo suspiró con una risa suave.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Rick inclinó la cabeza sin entender. Pero Alexander le palmeó el hombro sin dejar de reír.

―Nada hijo, espero que descubras el motivo pronto ―dicho esto, el hombre cogió la mano de Martha, que seguía con la boca abierta, y la arrastró hacia las escaleras de la casa―. Tu madre y yo estamos cansados, nos vamos a descansar ya. Nos vemos mañana hijo.

Y mientras sus padres subían las escaleras con frases como:

―Que está rara dice, ¿es que no se ha mirado al espejo?

―Déjalo querida, tampoco sabemos nada con seguridad.

Sus padres fueron subiendo hasta desaparecer del campo de visión.

Dos segundos después Rick escuchó un estruendo de pisadas. Alexis, Matthew y Emery bajaron las escaleras con una montón de dibujos en las manos, para luego elevarlos hacia él con unas sonrisas resplandecientes.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Rick con las cucharas de papilla alzadas hacia arriba.

―Son dibujos para Kate ―contestó Alexis dando un pequeño salto, provocando que su coleta pelirroja rebotara en el aire.

Nunca, y tenía que hacer énfasis en esa palabra, nunca había visto a Alexis tan animada como cuando se ponía a dibujar con sus hermanos para Kate. Quizás era por el hecho de que la detective guardaba todos sus dibujos; o porque se emocionaba tanto como ellos al recibirlos. Pero había que reconocer que si sus hijos seguían así, Kate tendría que hacer un almacén en su apartamento solo para guardar todos los dibujos. Eso o se compraba cinco neveras más para poder empapelarlas por completo con las obras de sus pequeños.

Rick rio ante la idea.

― ¿Crees que le gustaran? ―cuestionó Alexis con las mejillas rojas.

―Estoy seguro calabaza ―es más, pondría la mano en el fuego a que Kate sonreiría otra vez. Por un momento, Rick recordó la sonrisa que Kate le dedicó durante el día, se parecía a la que ella no dejó de mostrar en el cumpleaños de Emery.

El pequeño Max aprovechó el despiste de su padre para coger la cuchara con su manita, manchándose de puré. Pero Rick no hizo caso a las travesuras de su hijo. Porque quería volver a hacer sonreír a Kate.

― ¿Y si hacemos un cuento ilustrado entre todos? ―sugirió Rick de la nada, repentinamente contagiado por una emoción infantil―. Inventamos una historia para Kate, luego pongo el texto y vosotros los dibujos. Podemos encuadernarlo como un libro de verdad y regalarselo.

Los niños abrieron mucho los ojos dando saltitos graciosos.

Sí, quizás no sabía el motivo de la sonrisa de Kate. Quizás era pobre y no podía hacer regalos caros o ostentosos. Pero Rick tenía una cosa clara: A partir de ese momento, con la ayuda de sus hijos, iba a procurar sacar una sonrisa diaria a Kate Beckett. Aunque fuera con gestos humildes.

xxxxxxxx

 **Una pregunta, el siguiente capítulo va a ser el doble de largo. Todavía no sé que hacer, me gustaría publicarlo todo junto. La pregunta es, ¿soportaréis un capítulo súper largo?**


	11. 11 La magia existe

**·11·**

 **La magia existe** **(Primera parte)**

―Aborrezco la navidad ―dijo Rick.

Kate se atragantó con su propia saliva, de hecho, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no girar bruscamente el volante y estrellar el coche contra el Santa Claus de la acera. Aminoró un poco la marcha y miró de reojo al escritor.

No podía ser. No era posible que, un hombre con alma de niño como Rick, detestara la época más mágica del año.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que aborreces la navidad? ―preguntó Kate con la boca entre abierta, alternando su mirada entre la carretera y él mientras conducía. Pero Rick solo dio el último bocado a una de las pastas que ella había traído. Al parecer, a él no le importaba el hecho de haber dicho aquello.

Rick se encogió de hombros.

―Es una época del año más.

― ¿Una época del año más? ―Kate apretó el volante entre sus manos―. ¡La navidad es la época más importante del año!

―Puedo rebatir eso―susurró él mirando a través del cristal del coche a un punto fijo que Kate no concretó, no pudo porque el tono de voz de él la dejó traspuesta.

Desde que Rick había subido al Crow Victoria esa mañana, no logró verlo sonreír más de dos veces; al saludarla y cuando ella preguntó por los niños. En cuanto Kate arrancó el coche para ir a comisaría y vieron las decoraciones navideñas ―que para ser sincera llevaban semanas allí―, Rick borró su sonrisa y dijo ese _"_ Aborrezco la navidad _"_ con el mismo tono pesimista que estaba usando ahora.

―La navidad es una fecha para compartir, llena de ilusión y magia ―aseguró Kate retomando su atención en la carretera―. Una época para creer. ¿No tuviste buenas navidades de pequeño?

Rick la miró. Y oh señor, qué mirada. Kate sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al ver la mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos de él. Había tanto dolor en ellos, que no supo si era buena idea seguir conduciendo mientras lo observaba. Así que puso su atención en la carretera.

―Yo sí las tuve ―susurró él―, yo sí.

Kate abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al segundo siguiente, cuando la realidad la golpeó.

Paró en un semáforo en rojo y giró la cabeza para verlo. Rick tenía el rostro serio, con los labios apretados con fuerza y los ojos clavados en el cristal. " _Soy idiota"_ , pensó Kate mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. " _Sus hijos_ ".

Según lo que ella sabía, Rick y sus padres tenían problemas económicos. Quizás incluso deudas. Y si ya era difícil para él pagar los medicamentos o la ropa de sus hijos, comprar unos regalos era simplemente todo un reto.

―Lo siento, yo... ―tartamudeó ella sin mucha voz, el dolor de los ojos de él la atenuaba.

―No quiero hablar de esto Beckett ―dijo con tanta sequedad que Kate notó un nudo en el pecho, de esos que normalmente él solía deshacer, no crear.

xxx

Música repetitiva, luces llamativas, abuelos disfrazados con trajes rojos y barbas sintéticas... Rick odiaba todo eso. Lo odiaba porque representaba la fecha en la que sus hijos pedían regalos que no lograba comprar y deseos que no podía cumplir.

―Ni en un millón de años pasaría las navidades con tus hijos ―había dicho una de sus ex esposas años atrás. Ese era uno de los deseos que Rick nunca podría alcanzar.

Sentado en la silla vieja, Rick jugueteó con la taza de café que sostenía entre las manos, esa que tenía el logotipo de la policía de Nueva York y cuyo café parecía orina de mono oxidada.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kate desde su escritorio, en un susurro casi dubitativo.

Rick asintió sin mirarla. Sabía que no se merecía eso, que llevaba todo el día sin hablarle, ignorándola. Pero no lo podía evitar. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y desahogarse, que debía controlarse, al menos, hasta que acabara el día.

― ¿Sabes? Ayer Montgomery dijo que miraría de poner una cafetera decente en la sala de descanso. ¿No es genial? ―intentó darle conversación. Pero él ni se molestó en dar signos de escucharla, solo miró las baldosas del suelo una por una, como había hecho desde que llegó allí―. Creo que por fin debe haber probado el café. El café de la sala de descanso es insufrible, ¿verdad? Debes saberlo, porque llevas media hora con la taza en las manos.

Pero él no se sentía capaz de hablar. No podía abrir la boca sin contener esa picazón tras los ojos que amenazaba con inundarlos.

― ¿Rick? ―la voz de ella se volvió aguda, casi inaudible pero muy aguda. Como si rogara una simple palabra de él.

Sería tan fácil hablar y desahogarse con ella.

Por una parte tenía ganas de confesar lo que le pasaba, de explicar la pesadilla anual que sus hijos vivían en navidad. De hecho con Kate sentía esa facilidad para hablar de todo. Sentía que ella, al contrario que sus ex, lo escuchaba atentamente. No fingía interés o cambiaba de conversación. Pero ese tema en cuestión no estaba preparado para compartirlo. No en ese momento, cuando se sentía un mal padre y una mala persona.

Bueno, según sus ex mujeres ya lo era.

Por un buen rato, Kate se mantuvo en silencio, pero podía notar la mirada de ella sobre su nuca mientras seguía con la cabeza agachada.

Estaba preocupada.

Y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual se sentía mala persona. Ella no se merecía eso, no merecía un trato de silencio.

― ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ―volvió a hablar ella algo más calmada―. Tengo que leer unos informes para saber si están correctos, pero son muchos y no caben sobre este escritorio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Rick pudo ver como Kate abría uno de los cajones del escritorio para sacar unas cuantas carpetas.

― ¿Me harías el favor de revisarlos? Creo que la sala que utilizamos para los familiares de las víctimas está libre todo el día, en esa mesa podrás trabajar tranquilo.

¿Una sala donde estar solo? Sí, definitivamente necesitaba eso.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, y sin mirar a Kate aún, Rick dejó la taza de café sobre el escritorio para levantarse. En ningún momento se sintió capaz de dirigir su vista a la detective, y ella pareció entenderlo porque, con la misma voz suave que había utilizado antes, dijo:

―Te acompaño a la sala.

En silencio, caminaron por la planta de homicidios bajo la atenta mirada de los compañeros de la detective. Más de uno habló en voz baja ante la presencia de Rick, pero Kate no le dio importancia, porque siguió caminando hasta la sala. Luego ella puso las carpetas sobre la mesa y se colocó frente a él, seguramente mirándolo a los ojos, Rick no lo supo del cierto porque solo podía seguir observando el suelo o, en ese momento, los zapatos de tacón de Kate.

―Bueno, voy a mi escritorio a seguir con mi informe. Las persianas están bajadas y nadie te molestara, tómate el tiempo que necesites ―eso último lo susurró.

Luego se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella y Rick no lo pudo contener más, lloró.

xxx

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí llorando, sentado frente a un puñado de carpetas que ni siquiera había abierto. Pero cuando hizo el gesto de mirar el reloj de pared ya estaba más calmado. Las 13:45 pm. Había estado más de dos horas llorando allí dentro. Dos horas que le habían servido para desahogarse y serenarse un poco. Al menos ya no tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Unos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Luego la puerta se abrió con un Roy sonriente.

― ¿Se puede pasar?

―Es tu comisaría, no tienes que preguntar.

―Técnicamente no es mía ―rio su mejor amigo entrando en la sala para después cerrar la puerta―. ¿Cómo estás?

La voz de Roy se volvió seria y, por instinto, Rick se llevó una mano a sus mejillas para asegurarse de que estaban secas.

― ¿Sabes que aunque tengas las mejillas secas tus ojos y el color de tu nariz te delatan?

En vez de contestar, Rick suspiró.

―Lo siento, no quería causar más problemas de los que ya doy.

Su mejor amigo suspiró, se acercó para sentarse en la silla lateral a Rick y puso una botella de agua sobre la mesa, cerca de las carpetas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la botella hasta ese momento.

―No tienes que estar pidiendo disculpas de forma constante. Ni tienes que guardarte lo que sientes por dentro. Si no fuera por Kate seguirías con ganas de llorar hasta el final del día, y tus hijos notarían tus ojos rojos igual que yo.

Rick abrió mucho la boca. Maldita sea, su amigo tenía razón, sus niños eran muy intuitivos.

―Pero por suerte Kate intuyó que necesitabas espacio y te mandó aquí.

― ¿Espacio? ―Rick pestañeó―. No, ella necesitaba que revisara unos documentos ―señaló la carpeta, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Roy rio.

―Adivino, sacó esas carpetas del último cajón de su escritorio, ¿verdad? Ese cajón lo guarda para los documentos por archivar. Kate no necesitaba que mirases nada, ella solo te vio así y, como no le hablabas, pensó que necesitabas estar solo.

Rick miró hacia la puerta cerrada con la boca abierta. Después desvió su vista hacia las carpetas y la caja de pañuelos de papel que se había encontrado al entrar, esa que, hasta el momento, pensó que estaba allí por requerimiento de la sala. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido, las persianas bajadas, una sala a parte, la caja de pañuelos que él usó durante horas… Ella había preparado un espacio seguro para él.

―Kate es una gran mujer ―habló de nuevo Roy―. Te escucharía si decidieras hablar.

―Lo sé ―asintió Rick mirándolo―. Pero en ocho días será navidad y ya sabes como lo pasan mis hijos.

―Sí, yo lo sé ―bufó señalando hacia la puerta―. Pero esa mujer que se preocupa por ti y por los niños no lo sabe, incluso piensa que hizo algo mal.

― ¿Qué? ―casi chilló―. Eso no es cierto, yo nunca…

―Bueno, ella vino a mi despacho hace unos minutos. Me dijo que no le habías hablado en horas. ¿Qué quieres que ella piense? ―protestó―. Aunque parece leerte mejor de lo que crees, porque adivinó que era algo referente a la navidad.

Rick lo miró con cara de pánico.

―Tranquilo, no le dije nada. Eso te corresponde a ti.

Con un largo suspiro, el escritor miró la botella de agua que reposaba sobre la mesa. La señaló y preguntó:

― ¿Puedo?

―Claro ―pero cuando iba a cogerla entre sus manos Roy continuó―. Kate la compró para ti.

― ¿Kate? ―Rick pestañeó con la mano en el aire.

―Ella sabía que no estarías cómodo hablando con ella, así que me llamó a mi y me pidió que te diera esta botella ―señaló a la aludida―. También que, de paso, te preguntara qué quieres de comer para traértelo yo mismo.

La boca de Rick no podía estar más abierta. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, no solo por lo que Kate había hecho por él, sino también por el tono paternal de su amigo hacia ella. En la última frase había notado cierto enfado, pero la cara de Roy, por suerte, se suavizó poco después.

―Aunque también puedes abrir la puerta de esta solitaria sala, caminar hacia el escritorio de Kate y comer juntos en Remys mientras le hablas de tu problema ―sugirió Roy antes de levantarse de la silla―. De todas formas, ella no se moverá de su escritorio ni dejará de mirar hacia esta sala hasta que tú no salgas.

Y tras decir eso último, Roy salió sin mirar atrás.

xxx

Otro suspiro surgió de la boca de Kate. La pobre había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces soltó el aire retenido de forma tan sonora. Jugueteó con el elefante de porcelana de su escritorio y siguió mirando hacia la sala donde estaba Rick.

Desde que dejó allí al escritor, un nudo se formó en el pecho ella. Bueno, para qué mentir, ese nudo lo llevaba allí desde que tocó el tema de la navidad en el Crow Victoria, o para concretar, en cuanto vio en sus ojos azules el dolor eclipsando el brillo en estos. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero podía intuir que tenía que ver con los niños y eso la alarmaba más aún.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando salir al capitán. Roy la visualizó de lejos, le dio una mirada suave para tranquilizarla y volvió a su despacho.

Pero ella no se sentía más tranquila.

Todo lo contrario, tenía la sensación de que iba a saltar de la silla en cualquier momento. Con otro suspiro, intentó volver la atención a la pantalla de su ordenador para seguir escribiendo, pero la voz de Esposito la hizo parar.

―Mira, el pobre tipo se ha decidido a salir.

Con el corazón palpitando en los oídos, Kate alzó la cabeza por encima de la pantalla del ordenador para mirar hacia la sala. Poco le importó el comentario de Esposito en ese momento, sobretodo cuando sus ojos dieron con los de Rick y este le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

Una sonrisa.

Kate se tocó el pecho y suspiró. Estaba bien, o al menos mejor.

Él caminó hacia el escritorio con las carpetas en la mano derecha y la botella de agua en la izquierda. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver que tenía el flequillo despeinado, los ojos rojos pero secos y la nariz algo roja. No se le veía con esas ganas de estallar en llanto que tenía antes. En ese momento estaba más relajado, triste pero relajado.

―Hola ―susurró él al llegar hasta ella y Kate volvió a suspirar al escuchar su voz―. Sé que me he comportado de forma extraña... Pero... Verás, yo...

Su voz sonaba frágil y no dejaba de mirar de reojo a los demás detectives.

Kate detectó su desconfianza pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a permanecer sentada con las manos en el teclado, analizando en silencio cada gesto de Rick. No quería hablar y que él volviera a encerrarse en si mismo o retomara las ganas de llorar.

― ¿Vamos a Remy? ―consiguió decir él.

Y con una sonrisa Kate dijo:

―Solo si invito yo.

xxx

El restaurante estaba más vacío que de costumbre, cosa que Kate agradeció. Se acomodó en la silla de cuero rojo y miró a Rick. El pobre no había levantado la cabeza desde que entraron al local, ni siquiera cuando la camarera les tomó nota.

Y ahora esperaban la comida en silencio. Un silencio que a ella le inquietaba.

Kate repiqueteó los dedos sobre la mesa redonda y observó los cristales de la tienda, decorados con pegatinas de campanas y renos voladores. Quizás él no se sentía cómodo con tanto ambiente navideño, quizás deberían haber comido en la sala de descanso. Bueno, al menos no sonaban las típicas canciones navideñas.

―Mis hijos harán la carta a Santa Claus hoy.

Kate giró su cabeza hacia él con rapidez. Rick había soltado eso con la cara agachada y un tono de voz pesimista, demasiado para tratarse de algo normal para la mayoría de niños.

― ¿Y eso es malo?

Él la miró por primera vez desde que entraron al local.

Y qué mirada. Parecía un niño dolido con el pelo despeinado.

―Lo es si siempre piden lo mismo y no puedes cumplirlo. Desde que mi primera mujer me dejó, Alexis y Matthew siempre han pedido pasar las navidades con ella. Emery es adoptado, y los mellizos son demasiados pequeños como para pedir la presencia de mi segunda ex ―se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con los codos sobre la mesa y suspiró―. Pero es algo que sucederá, tarde o temprano pedirán a su madre también y…

La voz de él se cortó.

―Y eso es algo que no puedes cumplir ―terminó Kate.

Rick se quitó las manos de su rostro y se irguió tensando la espalda más de lo normal. Kate intuyó que iba a hablar de algo duro para él.

―Lo he intentado. Intenté cumplir sus deseos... Pero mi primera ex mujer nunca fue buena madre, se desentendió de ellos en cuanto nos divorciamos, y mi segunda ex novia no quería hijos. De hecho, solo estuvo conmigo con la condición de no ejercer de madre de mis tres hijos. Pero ella se quedó embarazada y nos separamos. No sé cómo la convencí ―se encogió de hombros―, pero dio a luz a los mellizos dejándome a cargo de ellos.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Kate tragó saliva.

―Así que cada año, en estas fechas, mis hijos piden sus deseos. Y yo solo logro regalarles algo en conjunto para todos ―suspiró―. Por eso esta mañana dije que aborrecía la navidad. Porque Alexis y Matthew ya no creen en ella, perdieron la ilusión y a Emery y los mellizos les pasará igual.

Cuando él terminó su historia, bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con las mangas de su camisa. Era como si esperara a que ella se fuera. No, eso no podía ser posible, ¿verdad?

Kate alargó su mano por encima de la mesa y tocó la muñeca de él con suavidad. Por un momento, Rick levantó la cabeza con la boca abierta. Pero tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que Kate se dedicó a acariciar en círculos su muñeca, cerró la boca y destensó los hombros.

―Entiendo ―susurró Kate con una mezcla de emociones en la garganta―. Tranquilo.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de tranquilizarlo, de darle de alguna manera la calma que necesitaba... Y también de conocer a sus ex y tener una charla con ellas.

Rick sonrió, con una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que llegan a los ojos.

―Gracias.

― ¿Por? ―ella ladeó la cabeza notando como los mechones laterales rebotaban con ese simple movimiento.

―Por darme espacio y escucharme. Eso... Es mucho.

Kate sonrió en respuesta. Estuvieron un rato así, mirándose en silencio hasta que la camarera vino con sus pedidos y ella tuvo que retirar la mano de la de él. Por unos minutos, ambos comieron sus hamburguesas con alguna que otra conversación.

Hasta que un hombre con disfraz de santa entró al local tocando su típica campana. Tenía un cartel en el pecho que ponía _"Donaciones para el orfanato Sant Joseph"_ , y sonreía con su típico ho, ho, ho. Aunque, para sorpresa de Kate, la barba era auténtica. Una espesa, blanca y brillante barba.

Kate miró a Rick a la espera de que pusiera mala cara o soltara otro "odio la navidad". Aunque nada de eso sucedió. Todo lo contrario, el escritor leyó el cartel y, sin pensarlo, empezó a buscar en los bolsillos algo para dar. Pero solo llevaba lo justo para los medicamentos de Matthew.

―Espera, creo que yo tengo algo ―susurró ella buscando en su cartera―. Tendremos que omitir el postre.

―Me parece bien ―sonrió él por respuesta. Aunque Kate podía ver a través de sus ojos lo mal que se sentía por no dar algo él mismo. Y ese simple gesto hizo que tuviera unas ganas locas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

El Santa Claus pasó de mesa en mesa tocando su campana. Ninguno de los presentes hizo nada por donar, pero el hombre lo agradecía igualmente con un feliz navidad. Al llegar a ellos, Kate le sonrió extendiendo un par de billetes.

El hombre sonrió feliz y guardó el dinero en la caja de donaciones que tenía atada al cinturón.

―Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.

―Siento no poder dar algo yo también ―dijo Rick―. Lo que llevo encima es para comprar los medicamentos de mi hijo. Pero si me da una dirección y me dice qué cosas necesitan, miraré de recaudar algo.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más grande si era posible.

―Eso estaría muy bien hijo.

Kate sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y tuvo que cerrar los ojos diez segundos para relajarse. Rick no tenía mucho para dar y odiaba la navidad, pero ahí estaba él, ofreciendo lo poco que tenía de corazón.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, el hombre de pelo canoso estaba buscando algo en el saco rojo que, momentos atrás, llevaba colgado en el hombro. Sacó un pequeño objeto y se lo extendió a Kate, que lo cogió por inercia.

Era un adorno navideño. Estaba hecho con madera perfectamente tallado en forma de árbol. Tenía un recorte central en forma de corazón, que a Kate le encantó y, por si fuera poco, una campanilla repiqueteaba dentro del corazón.

―Es precioso ―atinó a decir Kate mirando el objeto en todos los ángulos con cuidado, por si se fuera a caer.

―Dicen que es un adorno mágico hecho por los ayudantes de Santa Claus ―dijo el Santa Claus― Guárdelo y le dará unas navidades mágicas.

Kate mantuvo el adorno en su mano con una sonrisa.

― ¿Navidades mágicas? ―ella observó al escritor―. Entonces tienes que conservarlo tú.

Le extendió el objeto de madera por encima de la mesa, pero Rick lo miró con una mueca.

― ¿Yo, por qué yo? Sabes que no creo en la navidad y mucho menos en la magia.

―Por eso mismo ―insistió ella―. Es lo que tú y los niños necesitáis.

Y ante la sonrisa de lado a lado de Santa Claus, Rick cogió la campanilla de madera.

xxx

" _Rick y los niños no creen en la navidad"_ , pensó la misma frase por decimoquinta vez en menos de diez minutos. Esa maldita frase que se repetía una y otra vez sin dejarla dormir.

Hastiada por no lograr dejar de pensar, se incorporó y salió de la cama de un brinco.

No sabía qué hora era. Las dos o tres de la madrugada tal vez, pero no podía estar tumbada. Era inútil, por más que lo intentara no iba a dormir. Así que, con su camiseta de los Yankees ―esa que solía usar como pijama―, y sin ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa; caminó a tientas por la habitación oscura. Después recorrió el pasillo y, al entrar al salón, encendió las luces.

En cuanto lo hizo el comedor quedó iluminado dejando ver unas cuantas decoraciones navideñas.

Desde la puerta del pasillo, con la mano aún puesta en el interruptor, Kate observó el árbol de navidad artificial que colocó hacía tan solo un día. Ese que, a pesar de no tener con quien compartir el momento, siempre decoraba tomándose sus horas para hacerlo. Era algo que le habían inculcado sus padres desde pequeña, como su amor por la navidad.

Aunque ya no la pudiera celebrar.

Con pasividad, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó con un gran suspiro. Las luces del árbol parpadeaban delante de ella, haciéndola pensar más.

Era irónico. Rick detestaba las fiestas que ella tanto añoraba. Pero, aunque al principio no lo comprendió, tras la charla en Remy Kate lo entendió.

―Si tan solo pudiera hacer que creyera de nuevo en la magia de la navidad…

Un momento, ¡eso era!

Con un salto, Kate se levantó y corrió hasta su habitación para buscar su móvil, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita, se sentó sobre la cama en posición india y marcó un número que sabía de memoria.

Esperó once tonos para que la persona a la otra línea contestara.

― ¿¡Se puede saber quién llama a estas horas!? ―gritó Tim al otro lado del aparato.

Pero Kate estaba demasiado contenta como para amedrentarse.

―Viejo gruñón, ¡tienes que ayudarme! ―dijo eso con un tono tan emocionado, que el hombre mayor tardó unos segundos en contestar.

― ¿Katie? ¿De verdad eres tú?

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Al final decidí dividir el capítulo en dos partes. Creo que es mejor así, porque casi llegué a las veinte páginas y aún no terminé. Prefiero subir algo y hacer saber que sigo escribiendo. Así no os dejo esperando tanto.**

 **Quiero ver comentarios para saber si voy a buen rumbo, pero puede que hoy o mañana termine la segunda parte.**


	12. 11 La magia existe p2

**·11·**

 **La magia existe** **(Segunda parte)**

―Esto es una locura ―dijo Tim desde la puerta del taller.

Kate rio ante el comentario. Locura… ¿Cuántas locuras había hecho desde que conocía a Rick? Amenazar a su capitán con dimitir fue una bien gorda, pero debía admitir que aquello, lo que tenía en mente hacer esa vez era, de sobras, mucho peor.

Ella apiló la última lámina de madera sobre la mesa. Se sacudió el serrín de su camiseta de los Yankiees ―esa que ni si quiera se había quitado al salir de casa para ahorrar tiempo―, y miró las tablas con las manos sobre las caderas.

― ¿Katie, me estás escuchando?

―Sé que es una locura ―giró su cabeza para sonreír hacia él―. ¿Pero no es emocionante?

El pobre Tim parpadeo con su pijama a cuadros y su bastón inseparable. Quizás despertarlo a las dos de la mañana para hacerle abrir el taller fue demasiado.

― ¿De verdad piensas hacer esto ―el hombre señaló las tablas de madera con su bastón―, a las tres de la mañana? Mañana debes madrugar para trabajar.

Kate cogió un metro de la desordenada mesa de herramientas, y mientras medía las tablas, sonrió.

―Ese es el plan, sí.

― Katie esto es una locura ―gruñó él a su espalda.

―Decir eso lo hace más emocionante ―rio por respuesta.

― ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Katie?

La carcajada que ella soltó debió de extrañarlo más aún, porque Tim tocó su hombro para hacerla girar. Kate se dejó voltear con esa sonrisa en los labios que, debía reconocer, últimamente usaba mucho.

Tim ladeó la cabeza y la analizó con la mirada. Alzó su mano arrugada, la que no sujetaba el bastón, hacia el pelo suelto de ella; tocó su mejilla, cuyos labios estaban estirados hacia arriba, y la siguió contemplando.

A los quince segundos soltó un sonoro suspiro.

―Entonces, vas a hacer a mano los juguetes de los niños en una semana ―no era una pregunta, Tim estaba usando un tono de afirmación resignado.

―Exacto ―Kate sonrió de lado a lado―. Haré yo misma los juguetes de madera. La idea es dejarlos en su árbol de navidad sin que se enteren. El adorno que le regalé a Rick era de madera también, así que para ellos será como si fuera cosa de los ayudantes de Santa.

Tim bajó la mano, que aún tenía sobre la mejilla de ella, e hizo una mueca.

―Utilizarás el regalo de un Santa Claus falso para que ellos crean en la magia de estas fechas ―concluyó Tim.

―Así es. ¿No es un plan perfecto?

―Es un plan suicida ―rectificó con su característico gruñido hastiado―. ¿Sabes cuánto se tarda en hacer un simple juguete? Y tú no querrás simples juguetes, querrás algo que ellos no olviden ―Kate asintió―. Tienes apenas una semana para hacer cinco y, por si fuera poco, trabajas todos los días. Incluso en navidad ―dio unos pasos alrededor del taller―. Además, ¿cómo sabrás qué quieren los niños?

Kate puso los brazos en jarra, y sin borrar su sonrisa, le dijo:

―Sé que te emociona la idea, gruñón.

Tim refunfuñó haciendo que ella soltara otra carcajada.

―Conozco algo a los niños ―continuó ella―, sé sus gustos y creo que acertaré con los regalos. Incluso he pensado en uno para Rick ―su sonrisa se hizo más notoria aún―. Él es un pequeño niño grande, deberías verlo con sus hijos. Es… ―suspiró.

Las cejas de Tim se alzaron.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó Tim.

Kate abrió la boca en una enorme "o".

― ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no me gusta. Bueno, él es un caballero, atento, cariñoso y tiene esos detalles que te hacen suspirar ―suspiró como prueba―. Por ejemplo, da regalos humildes pero que llegan aquí ―puso la mano sobre su corazón―, como regalar abrazos o dibujos de sus hijos.

― ¡Dios, te gusta ese hombre! ―Tim alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, elevando el bastón tan bruscamente, que casi dio a la luz colgante del taller―. ¡Gracias Afrodita, Cupido, Eros y el resto! Y yo que pensé que moriría antes de verla enamorada.

Kate sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la euforia del hombre.

― ¡Tim! ―chilló ella.

Pero él ya estaba seleccionando los listones de madera.

―Te voy a ayudar a hacer todos los regalos que quieras para el hombre que amas.

¿El hombre que...? Kate tragó saliva solo por completar esa frase en su mente. No. Eso no era cierto. Ella no estaba enamorada, ¿verdad?

xxx

No estaba enamorada. Solo sentía aprecio por Rick. O eso intentó repetirse una y otra vez desde que salió de la casa de Tim.

―Concentrate Kate, concentrate.

Kate cerró los ojos cinco segundos, inspiró hondo y picó la puerta que semanas atrás había cruzado con Rick. Un minuto después, un hombre barrigudo abrió. El crujir de la puerta la puso aún más nerviosa.

― ¿Detective Beckett? ―abrió mucho la boca el tío de Rick. Sin duda no se esperaba la presencia de ella a las siete de la mañana. Sobretodo, no mientras ella llevaba los pantalones tejanos, la chaqueta de cuero medio abierta y la camiseta de los Yankiees que usó para ir a casa de Tim. Después de esa visita sorpresa, Kate tenía pensado ir a casa para cambiarse antes de entrar a trabajar, pero quizás debía haberse acercado al apartamento antes.

Kate se pasó una mano por el pelo.

―Buenos días Tom. Espero no molestarte a estas horas.

El hombre parpadeó con la mano puesta en el marco de la puerta.

― ¿Eh? No, no molestas. En esta casa nos levantamos temprano… Espera. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Richard? ―en su tono de voz se reflejó tanto miedo, que Kate tuvo que apresurarse a contestar.

―Él está bien, lo veré en dos días en comisaría porque se pasa tres veces a la semana, pero está bien.

El rostro de Tom se suavizó.

― Oh, perdona mis modales. ¿Quieres pasar? ―se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso, pero Kate negó con la cabeza.

―En realidad preferiría quedarme aquí ―para decir lo que quería decir, necesitaba estar a solas con Tom―. No quiero que nadie más me escuche o me vea aquí.

Tom se rascó la barbilla inclinando la cabeza.

―Es sobre algo que estoy haciendo para Rick y los niños ―continuó ella―. Quiero hacer que sus navidades sean mágicas de nuevo y, para eso, necesito tú ayuda.

Y no sabía por qué, pero la mirada con la boca abierta que el hombre le dio, una de repentino entendimiento, hizo que Kate se sonrojara.

Maldita sea, últimamente suspiraba y se sonrojaba mucho.

xxx

Rick suspiró ante la insistencia de su tío, que no sabía por qué, pero había decidido hacerles una visita mientras Martha y Alexander iban a comprar con los mellizos.

―No entiendo por qué tienes tanto interés en que decore el árbol con cosas nuevas. Los adornos que tenemos ya son suficientes ―señaló el abeto que, hacía pocos días, sus hijos y él habían decorado sin mucho interés. Tenía bolas rojas y algunas figurillas, no muchas, pero como era diminuto y no llegaba al metro de altura, no necesitaban más.

Si por él fuera no necesitarían ni el árbol.

―Esos adornos son viejos Richard ―se quejó Tom con la misma teatralidad que tenía Martha―. Además, seguro que a los niños les gusta tener adornos nuevos, ¿verdad pequeños?

Math y Emery dieron pequeños saltos alrededor de Rick.

―Sí, papá, si tenemos nuevos adornos quizás Santa sí vendrá este año ―dijo Math.

Y Rick quiso matar a su tío. El día anterior sus niños habían hecho una carta, la misma de todos los años, una en la que pedían juguetes que no podía comprar y que viniera la primera ex de Rick.

Menos Alexis.

Con una mirada a su hija mayor, que estaba en el sofá viendo las noticias como si fueran dibujos animados, Rick sintió un nudo en el pecho.

Alexis no había pedido nada ese año. Su carta estuvo vacía.

― ¿Richard, me escuchas? ―habló de nuevo Tom adquiriendo su atención―. Son solo unos adornos, si quieres te puedo prestar algunos.

Con un suspiro, Rick cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien con los dedos de su mano derecha. No podía enfadarse con su tío, el pobre lo hacía de buena fe para poner una sonrisa en la cara de los niños.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, las miradas de ruego de Math y Emery lo hicieron ceder.

―Vale ―concedió ganando un grito conjunto de ambos niños―. Pero no hará falta que me prestes nada, los niños y yo podemos hacer adornos caseros.

Tom puso una mueca extraña, como si su respuesta no fuera la que él esperaba.

Rick miró a sus hijos, que parecían contentos ante la idea, luego observó a Alexis y su mundo se vino a bajo. Su pequeña calabaza tenía los labios apretados, como si evitara llorar.

Actuando por instinto, Rick pensó en qué hacía sonreír a su pequeña. Pocas cosas la hacían arquear los labios hacia arriba, pero había una que, últimamente, no fallaba nunca.

― ¿Sabéis? Kate me regaló un adorno de navidad.

Eso ganó la atención de Alexis e hizo que los niños dieran más saltitos.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―Tom sonrió de lado a lado―. Cuéntanos qué pasó.

―Pues, Kate dio dinero a un Santa Calus para que ayudaran a un orfanato. El Santa estuvo tan contento por el gesto, que le regaló un adorno de navidad. ¿Y sabéis lo mejor? ―Alexis se levantó del sofá para caminar hasta ellos, que estaban de pié en medio del pequeño salón―. Dijo que era mágico porque los ayudantes de Santa lo habían hecho. Que quien lo conservara tendría unas navidades mágicas, y Kate me lo regaló.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Alexis con ese brillo en sus ojos que él tanto había echado en falta―. ¿Kate te lo regaló?

―Sí calabaza. Me lo regaló para mi y para vosotros. ¿Queréis verlo?

Ante el asentimiento grupal de sus hijos, Rick subió a su habitación para coger el regalo que había escondido en el fondo del cajón de la mesita. Nunca tuvo intención de usarlo, pero lo bajó hasta el salón y se lo extendió a sus hijos, quienes gritaron emocionados.

Quizás él ya no creyera en la navidad, pero si sus hijos volvían a hacerlo, valía la pena poner ese adorno y hacer otros nuevos.

xxx

" _Mi sobrino acaba de poner el adorno de madera en el árbol._ _¡Primera parte del plan cumplida!"_

Kate miró el mensaje que le acababa de enviar Tom y sonrió. Todo marchaba según el plan, ahora solo debía reclutar un cómplice más. Alguien que, a decir verdad, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Pero era necesario sí quería más tiempo.

―Beckett, ¿querías hablar conmigo? ―dijo Montgomery de pie frente al escritorio de ella. Kate guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se levantó.

―Sí capitán. ¿Podría ser en privado?

Montgomery asintió y ambos se dirigieron al despacho de él. Mientras caminaba, Kate rezó para que su capitán entendiera su plan y la ayudara a tener más horas libres. Era tan serio en el trabajo, que esperaba algún tipo de reticencia. Pero Kate se sorprendió cuando, después de contarle todo con pelos y señales, su capitán rodeó la mesa y la abrazó.

Al final le dio más horas libres de las que esperaba. Incluso el día libre en noche buena.

xxx

El día había llegado.

Kate subió, con ayuda de Tom, el último juguete de madera a la furgoneta en la que transportarían los regalos más grandes. Y sí, eran grandes, mucho. Sobretodo ese último que habían cargado con esfuerzo, intentado no romperlo debido a su metro y medio de largo.

Menos mal que la furgoneta que le habían prestado era lo suficiente grande.

―Ya está todo listo ―dijo el viejo Tim mientras revisaba que todo estuviera bien colocado. Se le veía entusiasmado, más que ella si era posible. Y todo porque, según él, estaba enamorada.

Por suerte no había soltado nada delante del tío de Rick, pero Tom también la miraba con ese entendimiento que la desconcertaba tanto.

―Esto va a ser difícil ―Kate se ajustó las tiritas de sus manos magulladas―. Hay un par de regalos que pesan mucho, será difícil llevarlos al salón sin que se den cuenta.

― ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en las manos? ―preguntó Tom.

―Que no está acostumbrada a tallar madera ―contestó Tim con una carcajada.

Kate fulminó a Tim con la mirada.

― ¿Qué? Es verdad ―se encogió de hombros Tim.

―Kate ―empezó a hablar Tom con un tono de voz serio, muy serio. Ella se giró hacia él―, ¿tú no estarás…?

― ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ―lo interrumpió cerrando las puertas traseras de la furgoneta―. Hay que aparcar la furgoneta cerca de la casa de Rick y si no lo hacemos pronto, será imposible.

Tom la miró con seriedad durante unos segundos, pero luego, no supo si por la cara sonrojada de ella o por la mirada suplicante que le echó, el hombre se frotó su barriga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pasando de su propia pregunta.

Kate fue hasta las puertas delanteras de la furgoneta, abrió la del copiloto y observó el asiento. Sobre él había una bolsa roja similar al forro de un disfraz de Santa Claus; debajo, donde se ponen los pies, había otra bolsa, pero negra, un poco más grande llena de "las distracciones" ―como Tim lo había nombrado.

Cogió la bolsa roja y caminó hasta Tom.

―Toma, esto son regalos más pequeños ―extendió la bolsa y Tom la cogió por inercia―. Tendrás que esconderla dentro de la casa sin que te vean. Cuando nosotros empecemos con la distracción, deberás esperar a que salgan todos antes de colocar la bolsa al lado del árbol. Luego sal y asegurate de que estén, al menos, siete minutos fuera. Ese será el tiempo que tardemos en subir todos los regalos desde la puerta trasera de la casa, que, recuerda, debes abrirnos antes.

Con un asentimiento, Tom miró la bolsa.

―No sabía que los niños tendrían más regalos ―dijo él.

―Son regalos para todos ―contestó Tim―. Fue idea de Katie, según ella, deben ser unas navidades mágicas para toda la familia.

El tío de Rick la miró con la boca abierta.

― ¿Puedes hacer el favor de callar un poco? ―preguntó entre dientes Kate, enviando a Tim una de sus miradas "Beckett"―. Parece que lo haces a propósito.

― ¿Yo? ―Tim caminó hacia la furgoneta―. Bueno, empieza a hacer frío, deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no?

Kate bufó antes de seguir al gruñón.

Lo dicho, lo hacía a propósito.

xxx

Eran las once de la noche cuando Rick terminó de recoger la mesa donde toda su familia había comido. Se acercó al salón y sonrió. Su tíos, padres y sus pequeñines reían y hablaban felices repartidos por el pequeño comedor.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a su familia así. Feliz en esas fechas.

Aunque sabía que esas sonrisas se irían cuando los niños vieran que solo tenían regalos para compartir.

― ¿Estás bien?

Rick se giró hacia su tío Tom, que lo miraba con una sonrisa suave.

―Sí, solo pensaba.

―Pues no pienses mucho y ayuda a tus hijos, quieren poner leche y galletas para los renos y Santa.

―No sé si eso es buena idea ―hizo una mueca.

―Rick, tengan o no muchos regalos, la ilusión es algo que no deben perder.

Con un suspiro, Rick asintió. Caminó hacia sus hijos y les ayudó a preparar una jarra de leche con vasos de plástico y unas galletas en un plato del mismo material. Lo pusieron todo debajo del árbol.

― ¿Papá, crees que funcionará? ―susurró Alexis mirando al adorno que Kate le dio―. ¿Crees que Santa existe? ―bajó la voz más aún, para que solo él la escuchara.

Con la boca abierta, Rick pestañeó. Esa no era una pregunta que quisiera contestar. Quería que su niña creyera en la navidad, pero… Era tan difícil.

Un chasquido se escuchó y las luces se apagaron.

¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Ahora nos cortan la luz?, pensó Rick. Pero la voz de su madre, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

― ¡Richard tienes que ver esto!

A tientas, Rick cogió la mano de Alexis y la guió hacia las ventanas que daban al jardín delantero. En cuanto se hizo un hueco entre su familia, que estaban agrupados en la misma ventana, y vio el jardín, abrió la boca al máximo.

― ¿Pero qué…?

No se lo podía creer. Delante de él, y gracias a la oscuridad de la casa, pudo contemplar con facilidad cientos de farolillos rodeando el jardín delantero.

Math y Emery chillaron y salieron de la casa para ver de cerca la cosa más extraña que Rick había visto nunca.

Imitando a sus hijos, toda la familia salió al jardín a pesar del frío gélido.

― ¡Mira papá, son de madera, como el adorno del árbol! ―chilló Alexis separándose de la mano de él para correr de una punta a otra del jardín, maravillada por lo que veía.

―Richard ―susurró Alexander con un farolillo en las manos―, tienen figuras de árboles y duendes grabados en los bordes.

Rick cogió un farolillo el mismo y acarició el borde de madera. Era verdad, todos tenían dibujos navideños.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, maravillado junto a su familia por aquel inusual evento, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, la luz de la casa volvió.

Por un momento que quedó grabado para siempre en la memoria de Rick, los niños se miraron entre si, luego a su padre como pidiendo permiso. Y Rick solo pudo asentir.

Alexis, Math y Emery corrieron al interior de la casa. Rick cogió a los mellizos en brazos, que hasta el momento habían estado con sus tíos, y caminó a paso ligero hacia la casa, seguido por toda la familia. Cuando llegaron al comedor los ojos de Rick se llenaron de lágrimas.

Y no fue el único.

Martha chilló con una mano en la cara y los tíos de Rick soltaron un gran "oh" conjunto.

Todo eso porque, delante de ellos, alrededor del árbol de navidad, habían decenas de regalos hechos a madera con un lazo rojo en cada uno.

Rick dejó a los mellizos en el suelo y se frotó los ojos.

―No puede ser, esto es… ―Rick no pudo continuar porque Alexis se acercó a una casa de muñecas casi tan grande como ella.

― ¡Papá, hay un papel con mi nombre! ―gritó la niña alzando una nota de papel verde con letras doradas. Luego abrió la casa de muñecas por el tejado y volvió a chillar―. ¡Los muñecos son elefantes!

Y así era, la casa de muñecas tenía mesas, sillas y muebles hechos con madera, pero lo que más ilusionó a Alexis era, sin duda, los muñecos de madera de una familia elefante.

― ¡Mirad! ¡Están los nombres de todos! ―dijo Tom mostrando unos regalos más pequeño de madera.

De pié en mitad del comedor Rick observó, con la boca abierta, como Math se acercó a un coche de juguete con su nombre. Emery descubrió una nota con su nombre en un tren de madera grande, con un muñeco de un oso como maquinista que se podía quitar y mover a cualquier parte del tren. Max y Lisa tenían sus nombres en unos puzles con botón, de madera, con muchos colores y unos laberintos de motricidad.

El resto de su familia tenían regalos más normales, como pequeñas cajas con sus nombres grabados.

― ¡Se han comido todas las galletas y la leche! ―gritó Emery dando saltitos frente al plato vacío que, minutos atrás, habían puesto para Santa y sus renos.

―Papá, hay una nota suelta para ti ―dijo Alexis acercándose a él con un papel más grande que los demás.

Rick cogió la nota entre sus manos, y ante la atenta mirada de todos, la leyó.

―"Para Rick, que como el niño grande de la casa, el regalo más grande deberás compartir. Tu regalo está en el jardín trasero". ¿En serio? ―Rick miró hacia sus padres, que no pudieron contener una carcajada.

―A veces sí que eres un niño grande ―afirmó Martha como pocas veces la había visto Rick, con una sonrisa de ilusión que le llegaba hasta los ojos. De hecho, todos tenían esa sonrisa por lo que estaban viviendo. Pero la parte racional de Rick no lo dejaba sonreír. Porque no terminaba de creerse lo que ocurría.

― ¿Vamos al jardín trasero? ―preguntó Tom y Rick asintió.

En el mismo momento en el que salieron al césped y Rick vio su regalo, creyó en Santa, las navidades y todo lo que le dijeran. Porque, rodeada por farolillos de madera, había una reproducción de la nave espacial X-Wing de Star Wars, con su R2D2 en la parte trasera. Era grande, lo suficiente como para que Rick montara y tenía cinco espadas de jedi de madera en el asiento del piloto.

Y la nota tenía razón, porque Rick chilló como un niño pequeño antes de correr hacia su nave.

― ¡Habéis visto esto! ―dijo tocando la nave con ambas manos―. ¡Soy la envidia de la galaxia!

xxx

Desde el asiento de la furgoneta, Kate dio un bocado a una galleta. Por la ventana podía ver a Rick dando vueltas por el jardín trasero, con una espada láser de madera mientras seguía a sus hijos.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón.

Nunca había sentido tal sensación de alivio como en ese momento.

―Eso ha estado entretenido ―dijo Tim con una mano en su rodilla mala, mientras con la otra comía una de las galletas que habían cogido de la casa. De hecho, se habían llevado dos vasos de plástico con leche y el plato de galletas.

Luego no dijo nada más, tan solo se dedicó a observar, como ella, la felicidad de la familia de Rick desde la ventana.

Durante unos minutos, Kate se dedicó a observar a Rick mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que era como un niño grande cuando se sentía en confianza, pero nunca lo había visto así. Y le encantaba. Sobretodo cuando abrazaba a los niños como un papá oso y se los comía a besos para luego salir corriendo.

En un momento, Rick entró a la casa y salió de ella con un móvil pegado a la oreja. Segundos después el teléfono de Kate sonó.

Con las manos temblorosas, y un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago, Kate atendió la llamada.

― ¡Kate, esto es una locura! ¡La magia existe! ―dijo Rick al otro lado, mientras lo veía moverse por el jardín como un niño feliz―. No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado, verás…

Y mientras Kate escuchaba al escritor, cerró los ojos llevándose otra vez la mano al pecho. Porque, en ese momento, mientras él le contaba todo lo sucedido con la ilusión de un niño pequeño, Kate supo que se había enamorado de Rick.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tengo que editar para corregir faltas, pero subo ya. He de decir que mi correctora no vio el capítulo, lo hizo otra persona que me insistió en que estaba bien.** **Que, por cierto, esa persona cumplió años recientemente y si no fuera por eso, habría tardado más en subir. Felicidades Caren.**


	13. Chapter 12 part 1

**He editado una parte. No me había dado cuenta de que dejé una frase a la mitad gracias yaye012 por avisar.**

 **·12·**

 **Compañeros (Primera parte)**

Rick tecleó lo primero que vino a su cabeza. Lo borró. Escribió dos frases y volvió a dar a la tecla de retroceso.

―Maldita sea ―se llevó una mano a su pelo despeinado―. A quién quiero engañar, no se me ocurre nada.

En realidad se le ocurrían mil cosas, entre ellas, diferentes ideas para una historia basada en Kate. Sí, en Kate. Aquella mujer tenía algo especial, era una buena musa, aunque no se atreviera a llamarla así. Pero el problema no era la inspiración, sino que no se encontraba a gusto con lo que escribía. No lograba acomodarse con sus propias palabras que a pesar de querer salir, parecían más cómodas en su mente de locos.

Y una buena parte de ese problema se debía a que no estaba cómodo, ni en comisaría ni con su situación general.

En momentos como ese no se veía como un escritor.

Se sentía un fracaso. Un fracaso cobarde con palabras cobardes.

Quizás, como su segunda ex le repetía una y otra vez, en realidad él no servía para eso. Que la escritura era un hobby que debía dejar de lado por un trabajo real. Pero la realidad era que aunque lo había intentado, los trabajos normales no le duraban más de un mes o dos. Las deudas lo agobiaban y la editorial le exigía un borrador con la amenaza ―porque ellos no informaban, solo amenazaban―, de romper el contrato en una semana si no entregaba algo ya. Y para colmo, en comisaría lo ignoraban o le incriminaban con la mirada por el simple hecho de estar allí.

No le gustaba su realidad.

―Papá, ¡el coche de Kate está aquí! ―gritó Alexis desde el comedor.

― ¡En seguida bajo! ―se levantó de un salto y salió a paso rápido del despacho de su padre para ir a su propia habitación. Allí cogió el abrigo, una bufanda y cuando estaba por irse, se tomó dos segundos para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario.

¿Desde cuando hacía eso?

―Hijo, ¡la muchacha está esperando fuera de su coche! ―dijo la voz de Martha desde la planta baja.

Rick se peinó con los dedos para domar su flequillo. Luego, se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras se colocaba la chaqueta que Kate le había regalado.

A veces, su realidad no era tan mala.

xxx

"Que no se te note, compórtate como una mujer adulta", pensó Kate mientras esperaba fuera de su Crow Victoria, abrazada a si misma sin despegar la vista de la puerta de Rick. "Actúa de forma natural y todo saldrá bien".

Tras reconocer a si misma lo que sentía, Kate se pasó los siguientes dos días pensando qué hacer. No se veía capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta a pesar de que, a la vez, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Era de locos. Pero prefirió no decir nada a nadie por ese momento, lo mejor era guardárselo para si misma y que nadie más lo notara.

Sobretodo Rick.

Pero su corazón latía como si quisiera hacer un concierto de percusión dentro de su caja torácica.

En un intento de preservar la calma, dio una gran bocanada de aire que soltó en cuanto Rick salió de la casa. El vaho que liberó abarcó parte de su visión por unos segundos para, después, dejar ver la figura del escritor caminando hacia ella, con esos ojos azules brillantes y el pelo como a ella le gustaba: Ligeramente despeinado.

Y el desagradecido corazón de ella le subió el calor a sus mejillas.

―Buenos días ―Rick la saludó con los ojos brillantes.

―Buenos... ―ella se quedó a medias. Genial, ¿así es como pretendía actuar con normalidad? ―Hoy he venido un poco más tarde porque no hay caso ―dijo a toda prisa, en un intento desastroso de mantener la compostura, aunque habló tan rápido que apenas se le entendió―. Toca hacer papeleo, así que te aburrirás.

Y para rematar ella soltó una risa de coqueteó.

Viva la naturalidad.

Rick la observó en silencio, ladeó la cara y dijo:

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo muy sonrojada ―y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla de ella.

Kate agachó la cabeza jugueteando con los guantes que llevaba puestos.

―Estoy bien, es... Es solo frío. Sí, hoy hace más frío de lo normal.

Por suerte, él retiró su mano de la mejilla hirviendo de ella.

―Es verdad ―él asintió como si fuera una conversación normal―. Hoy parece que va a nevar. ¿Por eso llevas guantes?

En un acto reflejo, Kate metió las manos en su gabardina gris. La realidad era que tenía las manos tan magulladas por su inexperiencia tallando madera, que debía esconder sus heridas para evitar preguntas.

―Hace frío ―dijo por respuesta ella para luego señalar el coche―. ¿Por qué no entramos y me cuentas otra vez cómo te fue la navidad? Compré pastas y café.

La cara de Rick se iluminó para, después, obedecer con la energía de un niño pequeño.

Kate se mordió el labio mientras veía a Rick subir al Crow Victoria. El escritor cogió el café para llevar que ella había dejado en el salpicadero, se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y miró dentro de la bolsa de pastas soltando un gran chillido al ver sus favoritas.

Y las mejillas de Kate subieron de color sin explicación alguna.

"Recuerda actuar con normalidad", se dijo a si misma. ¿Pero a quién iba a engañar?

―Esto va a ser tan difícil... ―susurró antes de subirse al coche.

xxx

Al llegar al recinto Kate estuvo una hora preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez: ¿Por qué? Y es que Rick, o mejor dicho, la versión despreocupada de niño feliz de él, cambió en cuanto pisaron comisaría por una más diferente mostrando un Rick preocupado y reservado. Un Rick tímido.

Siempre había sabido que él se sentía incómodo en comisaria, incluso con Ryan y Esposito. Pero ahora que con ella era tan diferente se podía detectar a la perfección que esa incomodidad.

De reojo, miró el salón principal de homicidios. Algunos policías tenían la vista clavada en el escritor, enviándole dagas con los ojos mientras el pobre revisaba unos papeles. Kate apretó los puños con fuerza haciendo que sus heridas se resintieran. No entendía cómo podían tratar así a un hombre como Rick.

¿Es que no veían lo increíble que era?

De repente, la calma de la planta se esfumó cuando empezó un barullo por parte de unos detectives. El capitán de Kate se acercó a la mitad del salón y pidió que se acercaran con una voz tan seria, que no vaticinaba nada bueno.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Rick entre asustado e intrigado.

―Creo que hoy no va a ser un día aburrido ―Kate se levantó―. Ha ocurrido algo y debe ser grabe.

Con una mirada al corrillo de policías y otra a Rick, que permanecía en su silla callado, Kate tomó una decisión.

― ¿Vienes?

―Pero...

―Eres parte de mi equipo Rick, no te meteré en ninguna situación peligrosa, pero tienes que venir para informarte. Para mí siempre eres una ayuda.

Tras un asentimiento bastante débil, él se levantó y ambos se acercaron al centro de la reunión.

xxx

Ignorar las caras desconformes de los demás policías fue todo un reto para Rick. Sobre todo cuando podía leer un claro "¿qué hace éste aquí?" en sus miradas. Pero pronto dejó de sentir ese desprecio, no porque de repente lo apreciaran, sino porque el tema que estaba tratando Montgomery era importante.

―Han secuestrado a tres detectives, dos de ellos en acto de servicio ―dijo Roy―. Ocurrió hace media hora, por lo que tenemos una ventaja, pero la banda que se los ha llevado no tiene buenos antecedentes ni deja cabos sueltos. Así que tenemos poco tiempo.

Mientras Roy siguió hablando, Rick observó a Kate. La mandíbula de ella se tensó y no quitó ojo de su capitán. En pocos minutos todos recibieron ordenes, las del equipo de Kate fueron las más explicitas. Sobre ellos recaían buscar y rastrear cualquier pista.

―Será mejor que te quedes aquí ―dijo Kate cuando la reunión terminó, caminando hacia su escritorio a marchas. Él la siguió de cerca. El rostro de ella era serio mientras se colocaba la gabardina gris―. No sabemos el motivo de estos secuestros, pero si secuestran a policías estarías en peligro solo por acompañarme.

Rick asintió con un nudo contradictorio en el pecho. No es que se quejara de quedarse a salvo, había tenido muchas malas experiencias en anteriores investigaciones con otros detectives. Pero no era eso. Lo que le preocupaba era que Kate solía ir sola, y eso le creaba tanto agobio como si él mismo estuviera en peligro.

En un acto reflejo, y sin importarle que los oficiales caminaran por la sala a toda prisa para acatar las ordenes, Rick cogió la muñeca de Kate.

De espaldas como ella estaba, la detective giró la cabeza hacia él con la boca entre abierta y los ojos completamente abiertos.

―No vayas sola ―fue un ruego lo que salió de la boca de él.

Kate pestañeó, cerró la boca y se mantuvo seria. Callada. Como si se debatiera entre hacerle caso o no. A través de sus ojos verdosos Rick pudo ver la batalla mental que ella estaba procesando. Siempre iba sola, era su método de trabajo. Raras veces la acompañaban Ryan o Esposito. Rick había estado el tiempo suficiente "trabajando" con ella como para saberlo.

Detrás de ella, Ryan y Esposito los miraban con detenimiento. Pero esperaron en silencio igual que él.

―Ahora iremos más rápido si voy sola ―dijo con su habitual seriedad laboral.

Rick soltó su muñeca.

―Entiendo ―titubeó desviando la vista de los ojos de ella.

Ryan y Esposito suspiraron mirando hacia el suelo, como si también hubieran esperado una respuesta distinta a esa, pero con la ventaja de saber que eso nunca ocurriría.

―En cuanto reunamos y confirmemos todos los hechos de los lugares de los secuestros, pediré a un oficial que me acompañe. Lo prometo.

Rick levantó la cabeza para mirarla, en un gesto tan rápido, que sintió un leve crujido en la nuca. Pero le dio igual.

― ¿Me prometes que te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva?

―Estaré aquí hasta que vengas ―aseguró él con ese nudo aún en el pecho, pero algo más liviano.

―Bien ―Kate asintió y se giró hacia sus compañeros―. Ryan, Esposito, os necesito en la escena donde ocurrió el secuestro de los dos agentes en acto de servicio. Yo iré al del detective que no estaba trabajando.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **He decidido subir el capitulo en varias partes por problemas de tiempo. No quiero alargarme más en publicar.**


	14. Chapter 12 part 2

**·12·**

 **Compañeros (Parte 2)**

Se sentía inútil sentado en la silla al lado del escritorio de Kate mientras observaba a los policías ir y venir durante horas.

Rick no se movió ni un poco para no incomodar a nadie. Ni siquiera cuando Ryan y Esposito llegaron para rellenar la pizarra del caso en curso con horas, testigos, capturas de cámaras de seguridad, etc. No se atrevió a dirigirse a ellos para preguntar por Kate y mucho menos se acercó a la pizarra. No con diferentes detectives de otros departamentos apuntando cosas en esta.

La única persona que lo toleraba ―aparte de Montgomery― era Kate. Y ella aún no había llegado.

―Eh tú ―le llamó una voz y Rick levantó la cabeza para ver a Esposito frente a él. El hispano tenía una mueca en la cara que no intentó ocultar, a su lado Ryan parecía más sereno. Eran la noche y el día―. La jefa dice que mires la pizarra y busques en los archivos de casos recientes de los detectives secuestrados.

Rick pestañeó.

― ¿Quiere que yo haga qué?

―Ella insiste en que serás de ayuda ―Esposito no dijo nada más durante un rato en el que Rick estuvo con la boca abierta sin moverse de la silla―. ¿Te mueves o qué? ―gruñó impaciente―. Ordenó que te acompañáramos mientras ves la pizarra.

¿Les dijo qué? Rick volvió a pestañear sin creérselo. ¿Es que acaso Kate sabía de su incomodidad con los demás policías?

―No tenemos todo el día ―urgió Esposito.

De un salto, Rick se levantó de la silla y siguió a los dos compañeros de Kate como si de una escolta se tratara, intentando ignorar las miradas de desaprobación del resto.

Al llegar a la pizarra sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

Las fotos de los agentes secuestrados eran de los detectives que lo acogieron la primera vez. Los que lo trataron bien hasta que él vio aquello que ellos no querían ver, que una persona estaba en peligro. Si ellos no le hubieran ignorado no tendría que haber recurrido a chivar lo ocurrido al capitán, pero aún así eran buenos detectives.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó con interés.

Los policías que estaban cerca de la pizarra se alejaron de él.

―Lo pone en la pizarra ―gruñó Esposito detrás de él.

―Al parecer Jones y Stone fueron secuestrados en acto de servicio ―informó Ryan colocándose a su lado para señalar sus fotos―. Su jefe, Simons, estaba fuera de servicio por baja. Un brazo roto. Pero aun así lo atacaron para luego llevárselo. Las horas del secuestro coinciden a pesar de estar en lugares opuestos de la ciudad y fue el mismo procedimiento. Las cámaras de seguridad de unas tiendas paralelas grabaron varias furgonetas tintadas, sin matrícula, cerca del lugar del secuestro ―señaló las capturas pegadas a la pizarra―. En una furgoneta subieron a un hombre inconsciente, en la otra a dos hombres también inconscientes. Pero no se ve ninguna cara ya que iban con máscaras de carnaval.

― ¿Y no habéis podido seguir el rastro de las furgonetas? ―preguntó Rick de forma suave. No quería que su pregunta pusiera a los detectives a la defensiva.

―Gracias a un par de cámaras cercanas a cada punto de secuestro, pudimos seguir su rastro hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero allí los perdimos ―contestó Ryan―. Creemos que todo tiene relación con un caso del equipo de detectives en cuestión, pero no encontramos nada en los de este último año.

―Puede ser antiguo ―conjeturó Rick dando un paso hacia la pizarra―. De hecho, es lo que tiene más sentido. Han secuestrado a tres de cuatro miembros del equipo, ¿pero Reid está ileso verdad?

―Él está fuera de la ciudad, por vacaciones ―respondió Ryan.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ―cuestionó Esposito.

―Si hubieran querido también lo habrían secuestrado, ¿verdad? Por lo que decís no les faltaban medios para cometer otro secuestro ―murmuró Rick―. Pero Reid se incorporó hace cinco años al equipo. Eso significa que si es por un caso debe ser antiguo, de al menos cinco o seis años, porque Simons llevaba seis años con ese equipo de detectives.

Rick se separó de la pizarra para girarse hacia los detectives. Cuando lo hizo, Ryan y Esposito se miraban entre sí.

―Tiene sentido ―reconoció Ryan.

xxx

Unos copos de nieve cayeron sobre el cristal del Crow Victoria. Kate frunció el ceño mientras giraba el volante para ir a la derecha, al hacerlo las luces del coche iluminaron unos grandes copos de nieve.

―Lo que faltaba, ahora se pone a nevar.

El oficial que la acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto no hizo ningún comentario, solo se limitó a mantenerse en silencio y Kate lo agradeció. Puso el limpiaparabrisas para seguir conduciendo por debajo de las farolas encendidas. Se había hecho de noche y aún no había ido a comisaría para llevar a Rick a su casa.

Llevaba todo el día recorriendo Nueva York en busca de testigos y pistas, pero solo iban dando palos de ciego alrededor del caso.

Si no se daban prisa...

No podía pensar en eso.

Llegó a comisaría con la mente en el caso. Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento habilitado para los detectives y cogió el ascensor junto al oficial, que la seguía metódico. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero el hombre parecía darle su espacio. Era como una versión de Rick con uniforme, más canoso y con barriga, que la seguía allá donde fuera. Al llegar a la planta de homicidios donde habían habilitado el centro de operaciones, Kate caminó a paso rápido hasta la mesa donde se suponía debía estar Rick.

Pero no estaba.

El corazón de Kate se aceleró sin su consentimiento y un nudo en el pecho la aprisionó.

― ¿Dónde está Rick? ―preguntó al primer detective que vio, pero el hombre se encogió de hombros.

Kate miró la silla de Rick, esa donde se suponía debía estar esperándola, e inspiró con fuerza notando como el aire entraba a sus pulmones. Le dijo que la esperara y él prometió que lo haría. ¿Pero y si había decidido irse para estar con sus hijos? Con esa nieve cogería una pulmonía.

―Maldita sea ―gruñó llevándose una mano a la parte superior de su pelo suelto.

―Kate ―la voz de Rick fue lo que necesitaba para que ella relajara sus hombros, pero solo cuando giró y lo vio caminando hacia ella con Ryan y Esposito a su lado; Kate suspiró―. Te acompaña un policía ―titubeó con la boca entre abierta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Te dije que pediría que un oficial me acompañara.

―Jefa, hemos encontrado algo ―dijo Esposito con una carpeta ancha en las manos.

―Rick encontró algo ―rectificó Ryan haciendo que Esposito dibujara una mueca en su cara―. ¿Qué? Es verdad, redujo los casos a revisar gracias a una teoría certera y encontró esto.

Ryan cogió una de las carpetas que sujetaba Esposito, bajo las protestas de éste, y se la extendió a ella.

Antes de centrarse en el documento Kate miró a Rick. El escritor tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. La camisa estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones y su pelo no guardaba ningún tipo de orden.

Se veía adorable.

"Concéntrate Kate", se auto impuso poniendo los ojos en Ryan.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―Kate abrió la carpeta.

―El caso que buscábamos ―contestó Ryan.

Los agentes cercanos se acercaron a ellos al escuchar esa afirmación. Rick se tensó como un gato intimidado por la presencia de los policías.

―Sucedió hace seis años ―continuó Ryan―, antes de que Reid entrara al equipo, por eso él no fue secuestrado. Los detectives investigaron un caso de drogas, secuestros y homicidios que los llevó a un testigo. El testigo presenció el asesinato de doce personas a manos del jefe de una banda. Gracias a lo que contó pudieron detener a la banda entera, pero nunca dijeron su nombre ni lo llevaron a protección de testigos. Solo los detectives del caso sabían su identidad.

―Y adivina cómo transportaban las victimas secuestradas ―dijo Esposito pasando un par de páginas de la carpeta que ella sostenía. Luego señaló unas fotos.

Kate abrió la boca al reconocer lo que veía.

― ¿En furgonetas negras sin matriculas? ―preguntó Kate―. Pero necesitamos algo más que esto para estar seguros.

En ese momento la voz de Rick se escuchó por debajo de lo normal.

―Los puntos de ambos secuestros coinciden con los lugares que la banda utilizaba para delinquir ―él señaló los lugares escritos en una de las hojas del informe.

―Entonces si son ellos, ¿por qué ir a por los detectives? ―Kate miró la página del informe mientras hablaba―. No tiene sentido. A no ser que...

―Quieren saber quién es el testigo ―dijeron Kate y Rick a la vez y ella no pudo evitar sonreír embobada cuando él arqueó los labios hacia arriba, feliz de haber hecho algo bien.

xxx

― ¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve a casa? ―preguntó por quinta vez Kate.

Sentado en la silla de ella, Rick negó con la cabeza completamente seguro de su decisión. Desde que Kate había llegado, y tras explicarle lo que había encontrado, todos los detectives se pusieron a indagar sobre los edificios de la banda. El tiempo jugaba en su contra y él pensaba que era mejor quedarse y ayudar.

―Son casi las doce de la noche Rick, no podré llevarte a casa si no nos vamos ahora ―volvió a intentar la detective―. O puedo pedirte un taxi.

Rick siguió mirando la pantalla del ordenador, tenía un programa de la policía que le mostraba los archivos de casos relacionados con la banda.

―Rick...

―No voy a irme ―la interrumpió con seguridad, algo que raras veces tenía sintiéndose observado por los policías de alrededor.

― ¿Estás seguro?

Rick levantó la cabeza y giró su cuerpo para ver a la detective. Ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, llenos de preocupación.

―Sé que no soy un policía, pero quiero y necesito estar aquí ―aseguró―. Ese equipo me trató bien y son buenos detectives. Así que me quedaré aquí ayudando en lo que pueda hasta que ellos vuelvan.

Por unos segundos la planta se quedó casi en silencio, incluso la conversación que Ryan y Esposito estaban teniendo se detuvo.

Kate se mordió el labio, como si estuviera conteniendo decir algo. Luego cerró los ojos, soltó un gran suspiro y asintió.

Dos segundos después, un policía entró a la sala gritando que habían localizado las furgonetas. Y no volvió a ver a Kate en el resto de la noche.

xxx

Kate se abrochó el chaleco antibalas centrada en la redada que estaba a punto de hacer. El almacén dónde se encontraban las dos furgonetas quedaba a unos metros de allí. Tenían un equipo especial alrededor de la zona y ella estaba concentrada. O eso intentaba.

―Ese Rick te importa ―dijo Esposito a su espalda.

Ella se giró con la boca abierta.

― ¿Qué? ―logro decir con la voz más aguda de lo requerido.

Esposito y Ryan se miraron entre ellos antes de volver su vista a ella.

―Se nota mucho jefa ―habló Ryan con cuidado―. Estás diferente.

― ¿Diferente? ―Esposito hizo una mueca―. Es una manera bonita de decirlo. Antes de que él llegara nunca ―hizo énfasis en esa palabra―, nunca habrías aceptado llevar un compañero contigo durante todo el día. Eres como una loba solitaria en el trabajo. Solo toleras tener compañeros cuando hay un peligro evidente o el capitán te obliga y confiesa, ni siquiera a él le haces caso.

Kate recordó la cara de Roy cuando ella le exigió un oficial que la acompañara durante todo el día. El pobre pasó de la sorpresa a elegirle rápidamente un candidato en menos de diez segundos, por si ella cambiaba de opinión. Se podía decir que él estaba contento con la petición, tanto que no preguntó.

―Desde que Rogers está en comisaria vistes diferente ―siguió Ryan―. Son una serie de cambios bastante notorios.

Una especie de sudor frío recorrió la nuca de ella. Genial, y ella que pretendía ocultar lo que sentía... Pero aún podía fingir normalidad. Quizás así se olvidarían.

―Es un gran hombre y tiene buenas teorías ―sí, podía desviar la conversación hacia el caso―. Si no fuera por eso no estaríamos aquí.

Esposito frunció el ceño y Ryan asintió.

―Reconoce que te importa ―instó el latino acercándose a ella, pero Kate se giró, y con un movimiento de indiferencia alzó los brazos para hacerse una coleta―. Solo nos preocupamos por ti. Nunca te habíamos visto así y si ese hombre te… ―carraspeó repentinamente tímido―. Si ese hombre te gusta nos gustaría saberlo.

―Prometemos tratarlo de forma diferente a partir de ahora ―aseguró Ryan.

―Sí, haremos el esfuerzo.

Ryan dio un codazo al hispano.

Kate miró a sus compañeros con la mandíbula apretada. Para ella eran algo más que los detectives con los que trabajaba diariamente, para ella, alguien que había perdido el significado de la palabra familia, ellos eran como sus hermanos. Dos hermanos que la observaban esperando que confesara.

―Rick me importa como un civil más ―mintió―. Pero os prometo que si algún día siento algo serio por alguien os lo diré.

Lo dijo seria, sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de Esposito. Y cuando él suspiró con un asentimiento, ella cogió el aire que no sabía que había perdido.

Se sentía horrible por mentirles, pero necesitaba espacio, guardar lo que sentía para ella misma un tiempo antes de hablar con nadie. Mantenerlo en secreto. Aunque al parecer era demasiado notorio para la gente de su alrededor.

―La zona ya está asegurada ―dijo un miembro del equipo especial.

xxx

― ¡Los tres están bien! ―gritó un detective y todos los que hacían corrillo cerca de la mesa donde seguían la operación de rescate, se pusieron a aplaudir o gritar―. Están heridos pero se recuperarán.

El oficial que estaba al lado de Rick lo abrazó y fue tan repentino, que el escritor se tensó. Otro oficial le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y diversos policías imitaron el gesto, como si fuera un miembro más. Como si no lo odiaran.

Incluso tenían sonrisas en sus caras.

―Rick, ven a mi despacho ―pidió Montgomery más animado de lo normal.

El escritor se dejó llevar por su amigo que, literalmente, lo cogió de los hombros y lo empujó hasta su despacho. Por el camino los policías asentían con miradas similares a una aceptación que él no entendía, de hecho se sentía como un niño pequeño frente a una nueva escuela.

En cuanto se vio dentro del despacho y la puerta se cerró, se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Roy empezó a hablar del caso y de cómo los detectives secuestrados estaban bien al final.

― ¿Te sorprende que los policías te toleren de golpe?

Rick, que estaba mirando por cristales de las persianas levantadas el resto de la planta de homicidios, parpadeó antes de negar con la cabeza.

―No, claro que… ―de repente abrió mucho la boca―. ¿Me toleran?

―Has estado aquí en todo momento, ayudaste en lo que pudiste y tu corazonada nos llevó a encontrar el caso relacionado con la banda ―dijo como si fuera obvio, pero Rick no lo veía así―. Es normal que te traten así Rick ―le sonrió Roy mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio―. Los policías tenemos algo así como un código de compañerismo que tú has cumplido sin necesidad de serlo. Ahora la mayoría te respetan.

―Vaya…

―Sé que desde que llegaste has tenido que soportar el desprecio de muchos, pero parece que a partir de ahora se aligerará el ambiente.

"Ojalá" pensó Rick.

―También me han dicho que convenciste a Kate para que la acompañara un oficial ―el tono del hombre se volvió serio y paternal―. Te lo agradezco.

―Solo se lo pedí.

―Pues puedes pedirle que empiece a coger los días de vacaciones que le corresponden ―bromeó―. Hablando de eso, le daré a Kate y su equipo unos días libres para que descansen―. Roy adquirió un tono protector―. Kate recibió un disparo en su chaleco antibalas mientras rescataban a los detectives.

Rick se levantó de golpe de la silla.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Está bien. Solo tiene unas costillas magulladas que crean molestias para respirar y andar. Unos paramédicos la atendieron en el lugar, aunque he de decir que ella continuó trabajando ―hizo una mueca―, ni siquiera quiso ir al hospital. Es cabezota, ya lo sabes, y odia los hospitales.

Bueno, eso último Rick no lo sabía porque abrió mucho más la boca.

―Ahora mismo está viniendo de camino con Ryan y Esposito ―continuó Roy.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Rick permaneció callado mientras su amigo seguía explicando el estado de la detective y la recomendación de mantener reposo durante unos días. Al parecer, los paramédicos le recomendaron coger la baja y no estar sola, por si acaso había complicaciones.

La angustia de Rick fue tal, que cuando minutos más tarde Kate entró al despacho con una mano enguantada en las costillas y otra en el lateral, no le importó que Roy estuviera allí o que Ryan y Esposito anduvieran a dos pasos de su jefa. El escritor se acercó, tocó ambas mejillas de ella ―que se tornaron rojas a los pocos segundos―, y dijo:

―Yo te cuidaré.

Y las mejillas de Kate ardieron bajo su tacto.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **¿He dicho ya que esta historia va a fuego lento? Lo vuelvo a recordar. Por cierto, siento el retraso, estoy muy liada con el trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para nada.**

 **PD/ No lo he corregido porque no he podido hacerlo y creo que no podré hasta después de semana santa, pero subo para no hacer esperar más.**


	15. Chapter 13 part 1

**·13·**

 **¿Yo soy tu musa?** **(Parte** **1** **)**

―Yo cuidaré de ti.

Kate podía oír su propio pulso en las orejas por sentir las manos del escritor sobre sus mejillas. La reacción de él al verla la había tomado tan desprevenida que nubló su capacidad de reacción para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, como, por ejemplo, que se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de su capitán con unos Ryan y Esposito atónitos a su espalda.

―Increíble ―siseó Ryan desde la puerta.

Sí que era increíble porque con solo un toque inesperado, ella tuvo suficiente para quedarse callada con las mejillas ardiendo. En otra ocasión, con cualquier otra persona, ella ya se habría alejado reclamando su propio espacio personal. Pero era Rick Rogers y el toque de sus manos se sentía tan bien...

Vale, estaba enamorada, pero debía controlar sus reacciones un poco más. ¿Verdad?

―Yo cuidaré de ti ―repitió Rick con ese brillo de convencimiento en los ojos que la dejó embobada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era solo el toque lo que le hacía sentir en las nubes, sino lo que él estaba diciendo.

Rick Rogers quería cuidar de ella.¿Hace cuánto nadie la cuidaba?

De forma inconsciente Kate inspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Por desgracia, eso hizo que sus costillas se resintieran sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos con un pequeño quejido.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el escritor.

Con los ojos aún cerrados intentó coger una nueva dosis de aire para asentir, pero fue un error. El dolor se intensificó borrando la sensación de felicidad que tenía segundos atrás.

―Respira por la nariz poco a poco ―titubeó Rick pasando una mano por el brazo izquierdo de ella mientras la otra seguía acariciando su mejilla. Su toque era tan cómodo para ella, que si no hubiera sido por el dolor habría ronroneado.

―Estoy bien ―logró decir ella al cabo de un minuto, pero sin abrir los ojos pues la molestia seguía allí.

―No, no estás bien.

Kate abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo. Nunca había escuchado al escritor hablar con ese tono serio y convencido, como si la estuviera reprendiendo.

De hecho, estaba haciendo eso.

―Es solo un golpe.

―Te dispararon ―corrigió él.

―Los paramédicos dijeron que estaría bien.

―Te recomendaron ir al hospital y reposar con vigilancia durante unos días. Eso no es estar bien.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron callados retando al otro con la mirada. Kate con la mandíbula apretada y Rick con las manos sobre la cara de ella, ninguno de los dos parpadeó.

Hasta que Kate retrocedió para liberar sus mejillas hirvientes de las manos de él, tensó la espalda lo mejor que pudo por el dolor y, con una mano en las costillas, dijo:

―Veo que Montgomery se ha pasado revelando información ―el aludido se encogió desde su asiento―, pero soy capaz de cuidarme yo misma ―gruñó exasperada por la situación y el dolor en sí, dirigiendo al escritor una mirada Beckett con mandíbula comprimida de esas que hacían retroceder hasta a los sospechosos.

Pero Rick, el hombre que se comportaba como un niño asustadizo en comisaría, contestó:

―Eres cabezota y no pienso dejarte sola.

Vaya, aquello era nuevo.

Una exclamación de sorpresa proveniente de Ryan y Esposito se escuchó en la sala. Roy se mantuvo en su escritorio observando todo con la boca bien abierta. Fueron gestos de sorpresa normales en esa situación, porque, Rick Rogers, el niño tímido y miedoso que no se atrevía a contrariar a ningún policía, la estaba enfrentando. A ella, Kate Beckett, la mujer solitaria a la que, en más de diez años, nadie le había llevado la contraria cuando estaba enferma.

Nadie.

Desde que perdió a sus padres Kate cogió la manía de no depender de nadie, ella lo llamaba instinto de supervivencia; Tim lo llamaba gilipollez humana. Fuera lo que fuera, no necesitaba a nadie para cuidarla y mucho menos ir a un hospital. No quiso pisar ninguno desde que vio morir a sus padres en una de esas habitaciones llenas de aparatos que pitaban escandalosamente cuando el corazón se paraba.

Cerró los ojos ante el último recuerdo de sus padres en camas colindantes, quietos, con sus rostros pálidos. Desde entonces no había entrado a ningún hospital ni para visitar a sus compañeros cuando estuvieron heridos.

¿Cómo hacerlo si el dolor del recuerdo era mayor que el físico?

― ¿Estás llorando? ―Rick se alarmó subiendo la mano a la mejilla de ella.

Kate se separó del toque para poner distancia entre ellos, bajó la cabeza e intentó contener el llanto cerrando los ojos, pero los sollozos no tardaron en surgir.

Maldición, pensó ella.

―Kate… ―el tono de Rick fue un susurro ahogado.

Ella levantó una mano en forma de stop hacia él y sus compañeros, que ya habían dado un paso para acercarse. Incluso Montgomery se había levantado de su asiento, pero se quedó quieto cuando ella lo pidió.

―Necesito espacio ―exigió ella en un gemido débil, casi tartamudeando.

Luego se giró dispuesta a irse por la puerta.

Pero Rick la detuvo sujetándola de la mano con algo más de fuerza de lo que requerían las heridas que guardaba bajo los guantes, y el dolor la hizo gritar.

Rick levantó las manos al instante con una expresión en la cara que, en otro momento, la habría hecho querer abrazarlo. Pero en ese instante solo quería salir de allí, huir.

Y eso hizo. Huyó.

xxx

― _¿Otra vez resfriada? Hija mía tienes un imán para los virus_ ― _rio Jim Beckett besando la frente de su hija_ ― _. Anda, ves a la cama mientras te hago una sopa caliente._

Kate abrió los ojos de golpe.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación iluminado por la luz de las persianas. Luego, su propio cuerpo tumbado debajo de las sábanas sudadas, la mesita con una caja de pastillas a lado del reloj que marcaba las siete de la tarde y la puerta que comunicaba con el salón abierta de par en par, enseñando la soledad de su apartamento.

Pero lo que la despertó fue, sin duda, el molesto tono del móvil desde un punto inconcreto de la cama.

Kate se llevó una mano a la mejilla y frunció el ceño al notar la humedad. Seguía llorando incluso en sueños. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con sus padres. Mucho. Y de repente no podía dejar de pensar en ellos ni de derramar esas estúpidas lágrimas que no servían de nada.

La culpa de todo la tenía Rick.

Durante años ella había mantenido a raya sus sentimientos, pero desde que Rick Rogers llegó a su vida estos renacieron de las cenizas, tanto los buenos como los malos. La soledad, el dolor, la añoranza… Esos se habían acentuado a cada minuto que pasaba sin el escritor, haciéndola vulnerable ante el recuerdo de sus padres, multiplicando por diez el nudo en el pecho que siempre sentía cuando estaba enferma.

La molesta canción del móvil seguía sonando.

Sin secarse las lágrimas se sentó con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Se acomodó la coleta larga que se había puesto para dormir, alcanzó el móvil dirigiendo su mano a tientas sobre la cama y contestó sin mirar la pantalla. Ni se inmutó cuando la voz chillona de Lanie invadió sus tímpanos.

― ¡Katherine Hougthon Beckett! ¿Se puede saber por qué soy la última en enterarme de que mi mejor amiga ha recibido un disparo?

En vez de contestar, se llevó una mano a las costillas.

―Si no llega a ser por el chico escritor, que bajó expresamente a la morgue para decírmelo, no me habría enterado. Kate, no puedes seguir así.

Kate cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Con lo que conocía a su amiga, sabía que la forense iba a echarle una de sus charlas.

―Lanie, no estoy de humor… ―abrió los ojos y la boca de golpe―. Espera un momento, ¿Rick te lo dijo?

―Ese hombre estaba tan preocupado por ti que vino desesperado. No logra entender por qué no quieres ir al hospital ni que nadie te cuide, y chica, cuando digo preocupado quiero decir preocupado ―puso énfasis en cada sílaba de la última palabra―. Ninguno de tus ex novios se puso como él por no poder cuidarte. Diablos, si ni siquiera mostraron interés por intentarlo.

Kate se acarició el moratón de sus costillas por encima del pijama de rayas.

Desde un poco antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el escritor, ―concretamente desde que empezó a llevar el pelo suelto y a maquillarse un poco más―, Lanie no perdía la oportunidad para compararlo con los dos ex novios serios que tuvo. Eran indirectas que la detective solía ignorar.

Y esa vez no iba a hacer lo contrario.

―Espero que no le hayas dicho nada ―su voz era ronca debido al dolor.

Al otro lado del auricular la forense bufó sonoramente.

― ¿Decirle que viste morir a tus padres en un hospital y que desde entonces no quieres pisar ninguno? ¿O que tienes una tendencia ridícula de apartarte del mundo cuando estás enferma? Creo que eso te corresponde a ti. Pero deberías decírselo cuanto antes, el pobre se fue con los ojos llorosos a su casa.

Kate se incorporó un poco, recibiendo un pinchazo doloroso por el gesto que ella ignoró.

― ¿Fue a casa solo? ¿Con esa nieve?

Maldita sea, estaba tan concentrada en huir de él y de las emociones que le hacía sentir, que no se acordó de que ella era su taxi oficial.

Por un momento, solo se escuchó la respiración de Lanie al otro lado de la línea.

―Esposito tenía razón ―susurró la forense.

― ¿Qué?

Pero en vez de contestar de forma directa su amiga respondió con sarcasmo.

― ¿Sabes? Si no fuera porque te conozco diría que te importa el escritor.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior con los ojos cerrados. Por supuesto que el bocazas de Esposito no había perdido tiempo para contarle a Lanie la charla que tuvieron antes de la redada. Esa en la que ella aseguró no sentir nada por el escritor.

―Si quieres saber cómo está deberás llamarlo tú misma ―continuó Lanie con voz burlona, como si supiera con seguridad que ella sufriría por la intriga.

―Lanie Parish, como no me digas…

―Aunque quisiera no podría responderte ―la cortó―. Rick vino a verme por la mañana, hace horas, más o menos cuando tú te fuiste. Luego se fue y cuando pregunté por él un oficial me comunicó que se había ido a su casa. No sé nada más.

Definitivamente Lanie parecía divertirse.

―Pero puedo hacer el esfuerzo de pasarme por su casa y asegurarme de que está bien a cambio de que tú dejes que un doctor te visite en tu apartamento.

―Eso es chantaje ―gruñó entre dientes.

― ¿Y funciona?

Kate colgó el teléfono y lo tiró a los pies de la cama.

―Funciona demasiado bien ―reconoció con ambas manos en su cara.

xxx

―Y si ella no quiere que la cuiden, ¿no es mejor respetar su decisión?

Rick miró a su padre como quien ve un perro verde.

―Hijo, reconoce que vigilar su apartamento desde la calle, a las siete de la tarde con esta nieve no es la mejor de las ideas.

El escritor se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que le regaló Kate. Tenía que reconocer que el frío no ayudaba, que la nieve había calado parte de su ropa, mojándola, y que parecían dos delincuentes esperando quietos al lado de una farola. Pero nada de eso le importaba.

Rick miró su chaqueta. Podía sentir la calidez de ésta a pesar del tiempo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―No pienso dejarla sola.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Alexander con interés repentino, como si esperara una respuesta importante.

―No lo sé ―Rick volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar hacia el apartamento―, solo sé que no quiero dejarla sola.

Alexander suspiró revolviendo su propio pelo con una mano, un gesto de impaciencia y nervios que Rick había heredado de él.

―No te pedí que me acompañaras. Puedes irte si quieres ―le aconsejó el escritor.

―Fue tu madre la que me pidió que te acompañara para que no hicieras una locura. Y visto el panorama creo que es lo mejor.

―Tendría que haber pedido los prismáticos a tío Tom.

― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Richard, Kate está bien. Está en su apartamento descansando, Roy te llamó hace un rato para avisarte de que ella había solicitado unos días de fiesta, que se recuperará. ¿Qué más necesitas?

Alexander se tomó un minuto para ver si su hijo contestaba, pero éste estaba concentrado en mirar las ventanas del apartamento de la detective.

―Hijo, deberíamos irnos ya o cogeremos un resfriado.

―No puedo irme sin verla aunque sea una vez. Necesito saber que está bien. Es una locura pero ni siquiera puedo escribir, lo he intenté al llegar a casa, pero no puedo―fue turno de Rick para pasarse una mano por el pelo―. Debo cumplir un plazo esta semana y no consigo mantenerme quieto en la silla porque Kate no deja que la cuide ―se giró hacia su padre para mirarlo a los ojos―. ¿Por qué no deja que la cuide?

Los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por la acera los miraron sin mucha discreción, Rick podía notar sus miradas por el rabillo del ojo, pero a él, que le inquietaba ser el centro de atención, en ese momento le dio igual.

― ¿Hice algo mal? ―siseó con la cabeza agachada.

―No creo que hicieras algo mal hijo ―los ojos de su padre brillaban llenos de sinceridad y algo similar a orgullo que Rick no entendió.

El escritor volvió su atención hacia la ventana del apartamento de la detective. La nieve formaba un manto denso que dificultaba la visión, pero aún así pudo contemplar la luz encendida del comedor tapada por las cortinas a medio desplegar.

― ¿Y si intentamos hablar con ella? ―sugirió su padre, el que se suponía iba a evitar que hiciera locuras.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Bueno, vuelvo a subir por partes otro capítulo para no tardar siglos y espantaros con tanta espera. El trabajo no me deja escribir, de hecho, escribo desde el móvil así que a veces tengo faltas o rarezas de esas que no sé de dónde salen. Como por ejemplo: "LAS COSTILLAS FLOTANTES". Sí, todos las tenemos jajaja. Fue un fallo, es lo que pasa cuando publicas sin corregir. Ni me había dado cuenta, la verdad.**

 **Espero poder terminar este capítulo en una semana o un poco más. Según me vaya en el trabajo.**

 **Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que los capítulos de ahora son un poco más largos que los anteriores. ¿Se hace pesado al leer? No quiero agobiar con capítulos muy extensos.**


	16. Chapter 13 part 2

**·13·**

 **¿Yo soy tu musa? (parte 2)**

― _Se avisa que el temporal empeorará en los próximos días. La tormenta de nieve se mantendrá persistente en los cinco condados de Nueva York ―_ decía una mujer desde el televisor―. _El servicio Meteorológico Nacional ha emitido una advertencia de tormenta invernal para toda el área metropolitana. Se recomienda precaución y no salir de casa hasta que la situación mejore._

Kate se levantó del sofá con el mando en una mano, bajó el volumen del canal y rebufó con la otra mano en sus costillas.

Entonces pedir comida a domicilio queda descartado, verdad? ―gimió.

Caminó arrastrando los pies descalzos por el suelo radiante ―una de las cosas por las que le encantaba aquel apartamento―, y llegó hasta la cocina. Allí se dirigió hasta la nevera para abrirla.

No había nada. Un par de recipientes con comida para llevar y un trozo de queso, por lo demás, parecía una nevera de estilo minimalista.

―Perfecto ―cerró la nevera de un golpe―. Ahora me tocará ir a comprar.

Al cerrar, los dibujos de los niños se movieron ligeramente y no lo pudo evitar, sonrió. Puso su mano magullada sobre el dibujo de "súper Kate" acariciando la hoja colorida con cuidado. Luego abrió la tarjeta con la misma delicadeza y las ganas de llorar volvieron.

" _Gracias por cuidar de papá"_ decía la tarjeta dándole las gracias a ella, que ni siquiera se había acordado de asegurarse que alguien lo llevara a casa.

Mordiéndose el labio en un truco para no llorar que solía utilizar mucho últimamente, se separó del dibujo para caminar a paso lento hacia la ventana, desplazó un poco la cortina y se mordió el labio con más fuerza. La cortina de nieve que caía era tan espesa, que apenas podía ver a los vianantes.

"Quizás no es mala idea llamar a Rick para saber si está bien".

En eso pensaba hasta que sus ojos dieron con una figura familiar al lado de una farola y, curiosamente, dicha figura tenía algo muy parecido al abrigo que ella le regaló a Rick.

―Yo lo mato.

xxx

Rick observó con algo de culpabilidad como su padre caminaba hacia él con un par de bolsas de papel en sus brazos. El pobre hombre temblaba por culpa del viento helado, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Su padre era un santo.

―Ya fui a comprar algo de comida a una tienda cercana ―informó cuando estuvo cerca―. Tenemos lo necesario para que ella no salga a comprar en unos días.

― ¿Crees que Kate lo aceptará? ―preguntó escéptico el escritor. Desde que su padre le había explicado sel plan genial de picar a la puerta y hablar con la detective, Rick no hizo más que pensar que, una de dos, o ella le echaba de patadas del apartamento o no lo volvía a hablar en su vida.

Probablemente ambas cosas.

―Hay que intentarlo ―rio su padre con tanta cantidad de nieve en el pelo, que el simple movimiento que creó al reírse hizo que se cayera parte de ella―. Además, ya verás como no es para tanto. Kate es una mujer sensata y... ―Rick notó como los ojos de su padre se toparon con algo detrás de él―. Parece cabreada ―terminó el hombre sin rastro de humor―. Muy cabreada.

― ¿Qué?

Rick no logró decir nada más, porque cuando se giró con intención de mirar lo que su padre estaba viendo con tanto miedo, su cuerpo empezó a sudar a pesar del frío.

Tenía motivos porque una Kate Beckett con ceño muy fruncido, una gabardina gris y el pelo revuelto en un moño casi desecho, cruzaba la calle a paso rápido hacia ellos, con una mirada de furia que lo hizo retroceder un paso.

Pero no fue suficiente para que ella no lo alcanzara.

― ¡Rogers! ―ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, luego alzó la mano hacia la cara de él y le retorció la oreja―. ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?!

Rick alzó las manos al aire.

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quería espiarte, lo juro!

― ¿Espiarme? ―Kate apretó más la presión de su oreja, haciendo que él se doblara hacia un lado―. ¿Desde cuándo has estado aquí?

―Un poco más de una hora ―la presión aumentó un poco más y Rick gimió―. ¡Manzanas! ¡Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro! ¡Manzanas, manzanas, manzanas! ¡Estaba preocupado!

Kate lo soltó. Rick se llevó una mano a la oreja para frotarsela.

Ella inspiró poco a poco, se tocó las costillas y desvió la vista hacia otro sitio. Tenía las mejillas rojas, como tanto le gustaban a él.

―No lo vuelvas a hacer ―la escuchó susurrar.

― ¿Eh?

Genial, se había quedado embobado otra vez.

―Que no vuelvas a comportarte como un niño sin pensar en la consecuencias ―ella volvió a mirarlo y qué mirada. Quizás era por la nieve, por el contraste o la iluminación de la farola que estaba justo encima de ellos, pero sus ojos tenían un tono verde precioso.

Por suerte se contuvo de decir el "estás preciosa" que rondaba por su mente.

―Podrías coger un resfriado, eso si no lo has cogido ya ―continuó ella―. Por favor, dime que no has venido andando.

―No tengo coche ―fue la respuesta de él y Kate achicó los ojos―. Manzanas ―repitió Rick dando un paso atrás con una mano en la oreja, porque su instinto le decía que ella le volvería a pellizcar.

―Eres un caso ―bufó.

Sin querer, Rick tosió con fuerza obligándose a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió la mirada de ella lo fulminó.

―Estoy bien ―dijo él con una sonrisa forzada―. Solo tengo un poco de cansancio y... ―volvió a toser.

Por un momento que se hizo eterno para el escritor, Kate se mantuvo callada observándolo. Después dio un paso hacia él, levantó la mano y cuando Rick ya se estaba despidiendo de su oreja, ella acarició su frente.

Rick parpadeó mientras ella mantenía la mano sobre la frente un buen rato. La suavidad de su tacto se sentía bien, era confortable, incluso protector. Al retirar la mano ella frunció el ceño.

―Seguidme hasta mi apartamento ―ordenó captando la atención de Alexander también.

―Kate... ―Rick iba a decir algo más bien incoherente, porque su estado de embobamiento seguía en él gracias a ese simple toque, pero ella lo cortó con su mirada Beckett. Así que decidió obedecer.

Mientras caminaban por la nieve hasta el portal de Kate con ella delante, Rick vio por el rabillo del ojo como su padre rebuscaba algo en una de las bolsas que llevaba, sacó una manzana y se la extendió con una sonrisa burlona.

― ¡Padre! ―protestó el escritor en un gemido ahogado.

Alexander soltó una carcajada suave, guardó la manzana y siguió caminando como si no pasara nada, pero con una sonrisa genuina de las que llegaban a los ojos. Al parecer, a él le había gustado la reacción de Kate. Y Rick se preguntó por qué.

xxx

La sonrisa de Alexander no desapareció al entrar al apartamento. De hecho se intensificó. Rick lo podía ver de reojo, sentado a su lado en el sofá, con las bolsas de comida en el regazo y ese arqueamiento de labios tan grande hacia arriba.

― ¿Quién iba a cuidar a quién? ―susurró su padre.

Rick gruñó con un termómetro en la boca y una manta extendida en sus hombros. Nada más entrar, Kate le había hecho quitarse la chaqueta, lo sentó en el sofá y le puso una manta con ese termómetro que él no pudo rechazar. Porque seguía medio embobado.

Y para no estarlo. Nunca la había visto con pijama y era... preciosa. Desde dónde él estaba podía verla en la cocina de concepto abierto, removiendo una cacerola que olía a chocolate mientras tarareaba. Tenía una mano en las costillas, el moño despeinado con mechones rebeldes invadiendo su rostro y un pijama a rallas dos tallas más grande, pero aún así, aún con todo eso, resplandecía.

Kate se acercó a paso lento hacia ellos, extendió una taza de chocolate a Rick y otra a su padre, quien agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Después cogió el termómetro y frunció el ceño.

―Tienes fiebre.

―Yo me siento bien ―intentó justificarse, pero recibió otra mirada Beckett―. Bueno, quizás me sienta un poco cansado y me duela un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

Por un momento, ella se quedó allí de pié, quieta con una mano en las costillas. Luego se giró y caminó hasta la mesa del comedor para coger algo entre sus manos. Iba lenta y parecía tener dificultades para respirar.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Rick con las cejas levantadas.

Lo que cogió Kate resultó ser un móvil, ella tecleo un número y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

―Primero llamaré a tu casa para informar a tu madre de que os quedaréis aquí esta noche ―habló sin mirarlo―, después llamaré a Lanie para preguntarle el número de algún doctor que haga visitas a domicilio. Aunque dudo que alguno lo haga con este temporal.

― ¿Vas a dejar que te vea un médico? Lanie me dijo que los rehuías.

Ella se giró hacía él, ladeó la cabeza y achicó los ojos.

―Voy a llamarlo para que te vea a ti.

Tanto Rick como su padre abrieron mucho la boca.

xxxxxxxx

 **¡Hola, cuánto tiempo! ¿Me echabais de menos? Seguramente no. Hoy he tenido un pequeño incidente y como no podía trabajar de nada me puse a escribir con una mano. Es algo difícil de hacer. Mañana vuelvo al trabajo con normalidad (es lo que se llama poder de curación** **nivel** **autónomo), así que** **volveremos a la rutina de tener que esperar a tener algo de tiempo.**

 **Me alegro de que os gusten los capítulos largos, porque este lo será. Lo dividiré en tres partes, la que acabo de subir es la segunda. Tengo un chute de medicamentos así que si encontráis barbaridades decídmelo.** **También me pasaré mañana a corregir… Ahora no soy persona.**


	17. Chapter 13 part 3

**·13·**

 **¿Yo soy tu musa? (parte 3)**

―Parecen dos niños pequeños ―dijo el doctor cruzado de brazos―. ¿No pueden ponerse de acuerdo? ¿A ver, a quién atiendo?

Sentados en puntas opuestas del sofá, Rick y Kate se señalaron entre sí para decir a la vez:

―A ella.

―A él.

La risa de Alexander se escuchó en todo el comedor. El doctor se ajustó las gafas con un soplido hastiado. Rick sabía que se estaban portando como dos críos cabezones pero, a la vez, no podía evitar serlo. Kate no quería ser atendida por el médico y él no iba a dejar que lo revisase sin asegurarse que ella también lo sería. Era cuestión de ética, educación y preocupación pura. Sobretodo lo último.

―Yo le llamé para que lo atendiera a él ―explicó Kate con los dientes apretados y la mano izquierda en las costillas. Quería aparentar seriedad y dureza, pero Rick solo la veía dolorida y de mal humor―. Así que atiéndelo ―ordenó estrechando los ojos hacia el pobre doctor.

El doctor miró a Rick, pero el escritor negó con tanta rotundidad, que la manta que tenía envolviendo todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza se deslizó hacia abajo. Con las manos temblorosas colocó de nuevo la manta sobre su cabeza y dijo:

―No pienso dejar que me mire sin asegurarme de que ella está bien―tosió un par de veces―. Me quedaré aquí y la cuidaré el tiempo que haga falta

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él con el ceño muy fruncido.

― ¿El tiempo que haga falta? ¿Y los niños? No puedes dejarlos solos ―había preocupación en su tono de voz, tanta, que Rick se quedó embobado durante unos segundos. Por fortuna, se recuperó pronto.

―Están con mi madre. Además, Mathew tiene problemas respiratorios, si yo tengo un resfriado y él se contagia puede empeorar. Ya pasó una vez y lo pasó mal, estuvo ingresado.

Si antes la cara de Kate ya reflejaba preocupación, la que puso tras el comentario de Rick fue de desespero puro.

―Juro que como estés resfriado te quito la oreja ―parecía decirlo muy en serio. Rick se llevó una mano a la oreja.

―Pero puede que no esté resfriado, puede que solo sea cansancio.

― ¿Solo cansancio? Serás cabezota. ¡Pero si no puedes dejar de castañear los dientes! ―ante el grito que soltó, un arrebato de dolor la invadió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que sucedió Rick no lo pensó con la cabeza, solo reaccionó. O más bien, su cuerpo se sentó al lado del de ella y, con la manta aún sobre su cabeza, se inclinó para besar la frente de la detective. Fue un gesto suave, duradero e inútil. Con un solo beso no iba a hacer que su dolor desapareciera, él lo sabía, pero era una necesidad que no podía racionalizar.

Cuando su mente se activó y se dio cuenta de su propio acto, Kate ya lo miraba con la boca medio abierta y las mejillas rojas.

―Déjame cuidarte Kate, por favor ―rogó mientras subía ambas manos para acariciar sus mejillas, como había hecho esa mañana en el despacho de Montgomery―. No sé por qué no quieres que nadie te cuide, pero déjame intentarlo.

Los ojos de ella brillaban. Eran verdes. Aguados y rojos.

―Por favor ―insistió o más bien suplicó el escritor.

Bajando la mirada, ella suspiró muy poco a poco, como si quisiera controlar que el aire no saliera de golpe de sus pulmones. Luego hizo algo que nadie esperaba.

Se inclinó hacia él y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro, así, sin más.

― ¿Kate?

Ella empezó a sollozar.

Con las manos más temblorosas de lo que ya las tenía, Rick intentó mirarla a la cara, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el moño despeinado, porque ella tenía el rostro enterrado en su hombro y una mano aferrándose a la camisa de él.

―Los vi morir en una habitación de hospital ―hipó ella y Rick tensó su cuerpo―. Desde entonces no he vuelto a pisar un hospital, les tengo pánico.

La opresión que el escritor sintió en el pecho lo hizo tragar saliva. No hacía falta preguntar para saber que ese "los vi morir" se refería a sus padres.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Con los los brazos temblorosos la rodeo a la altura de los hombros para no hacerla daño, puso los labios en la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Lo siento ―sollozó Kate.

Rick abrió mucho los ojos.

― ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

―Si te hubiera dejado cuidarme desde un principio no habrías enfermado ―la mano de ella dejó de agarrarle la camisa para acariciar, con movimientos circulares y lentos, la zona del pecho de él. Rick sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas por ese toque suave―. Lo siento mucho.

Rick puso los labios en la cabeza de ella y aspiró su aroma con la sensación más liberadora que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ella se preocupaba. Por él. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la fragancia de cerezas invadiera sus fosas nasales.

Ninguna de sus ex mujeres habían movido un dedo cuando él estuvo enfermo, y mucho menos se dejaron cuidar por él. Eso fue algo que siempre le molestó. Aunque a decir verdad aprendió a dejarles su espacio. Pero no poder cuidar de Kate era distinto.

No sabía lo que sentía pero con Kate era diferente.

Con ella quería abrazarla y no soltarla.

―Quiero cuidarte ―susurró él sobre su cabeza.

―Eres demasiado cabezota.

Ella seguía enterrada en su hombro, pero al menos su respiración era pausada y no sollozaba.

―Déjame cuidarte Kate.

―Cabezota.

― ¿Eso es un sí?

Kate apretó con la mano la camisa de él y susurró:

―Solo si me dejas cuidarte.

No era un mal pacto después de todo.

xxx

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Alexander Rogers se levantó de la cama de invitados que, de forma generosa, Kate Beckett le había ofrecido para pasar la noche.

Al no tener ropa de pijama, se colocó la ropa del día anterior, se calzó y salió de la habitación. Después caminó por el pasillo que daba a cinco habitaciones más. Era un pasillo largo, limpio y muy minimalista, con algún que otro marco de fotos. Pero nada más.

Se acercó a uno de esos marcos y miró las imágenes. Eran fotos de ciudades, paisajes y puestas de sol.

Pasó una mano por el marco metalizado y sonrió. Sí, sonrió.

Porque eran las imágenes que los marcos tenían por defecto.

Alexander era un hombre que tenía facilidad para leer a las personas. Era muy observador. Algo que su hijo había heredado de él. Y tenía un dicho que le funcionaba muy bien: las apariencias a primera vista siempre engañan. Puede que un roquero con chupa de cuero y camiseta de "I Kill You", fuera un hombre con abrazos de oso ocultos. O que una mujer con sonrisa cálida y palabras de consuelo para todos, fuera la primera en echarse a llorar en cuanto estaba sola. Las personas eran como un rompe cabezas que él montaba poco a poco, con paciencia, descubriendo esas pequeñas cosas que otros no ponían atención.

Por ejemplo. Aquel apartamento era más grande de lo que pensó en su momento. Tenía dos plantas, cinco habitaciones, dos lavabos y un salón que medía dos veces el suyo. Casi tres. Pero no parecía el piso perfecto para una mujer soltera. Sino el lugar de una familia numerosa.

Siguió su camino y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para ver cómo estaba.

Y si Alexander hubiera tenido algo en las manos, lo habría tirado al suelo de la sorpresa. Aquella no era la habitación que buscaba. No tenía cama, lo único que había era una estantería llena de listones de madera y una mesa plagada de sierras y otros utensilios.

Pisó el serrín que había esparcido por el suelo para acercarse a la mesa. Gracias a la luz del sol recién salido vio algo más que utensilios. Unos papeles con bocetos de juguetes se amontonaban a la izquierda de la gran tabla y, al lado estos, unas tiritas usadas con sangre seca se esparcían alrededor.

―Oh Kate...

Alexander cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar sus emociones. Kate Beckett. ¿Ella había hecho los regalos de su familia a mano?

La serenidad que el hombre solía mantener se fue durante más de un minuto. Tras ese tiempo, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tal como estaba. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. Cuando las emociones se estabilizaron dentro de él, buscó la habitación de su hijo. O más bien abrió la habitación colindante esperando no volver a equivocarse.

Y volvió a perder el aire al ver lo que había dentro.

Esa vez Rick estaba ahí. Sí. Se encontraba tumbado en la cama, tapado por un par de mantas azuladas con los ojos cerrados y la frente sudada.

Pero lo que le hizo sorprenderse fue que Kate también estaba allí, dormida en un sillón incómodo con la cabeza inclinada de mala manera y un termómetro en sus manos. Sus manos magulladas.

Con una gran inspiración, Alexander cerró la puerta con cuidado.

―Esta muchacha… ―suspiró al no encontrar palabras para terminar su frase. Y era lógico, porque además del nuevo descubrimiento de lo de navidad, tras la visita del médico la noche anterior en la que el doctor rebeló que su hijo podía adquirir una pulmonía si no se cuidaba, Kate se mostró preocupada por Rick. Más de lo que ninguna mujer había estado nunca por él.

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras del lugar para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Fue allí, cuando puso una mano en la nevera, que se dio cuenta de la decena de dibujos pegados con imanes. Las tarjetas de sus nietos. Aquella mujer guardaba en la puerta de la nevera los dibujos de sus nietos.

Con un gran suspiro, Alexander encontró las palabras que buscaba.

―Esta muchacha es única Richard.

Y mientras miraba la tarjeta de súper Kate, Alexander Rogers decidió que ya había descubierto suficientes cosas como para hacer una locura.

xxx

 _Kate Beckett miró el espejo retrovisor. Se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionar su aspecto. Era un ritual, el mismo que siempre repetía antes de ir a la escena del crimen. Daba una inspiración profunda, pasaba sus largos dedos por el pelo revisando que su moño de trabajo estuviera bien colocado e inspiraba de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos se volvían fríos, cuando desaparecía el brillo verdoso de ellos, ella sabía que estaba lista. Después miraba su reloj, cerraba los ojos dos segundos y abría la puerta de su Crow Victoria. Era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar la confianza que muchos otros ya habrían perdido. Lo que necesitaba para prepararse para otra investigación. Para ver otro cadáver._

―Rick, despierta.

El aludido abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo. Pero los volvió a cerrar. Los párpados se sentían pesados y el sol que entraba por la ventana no ayudaba a su dolor de cabeza.

Además, estaba más cómodo en su sueño. Acababa de soñar con una escena magnifica para su libro. Se quejaba de que su inspiración no le venía y, de repente, soñaba con el personaje más cautivador que había creado nunca.

― ¡Rick!

Hizo otro intento de volver a abrir los ojos. Esa vez se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos a pesar del dolor. Y valió la pena, porque lo primero que vio cuando se acostumbró a la claridad fueron los ojos verdosos de Kate. Su pelo suelto cayendo en bucles despeinados al rededor de su cara. Su pijama de rayas un par de tallas grandes, tan diferente al traje que usaba en su sueño, y esa mano sobre sus costillas magulladas que lo hizo despertar de golpe.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Rick se incorporó de un salto, moviendo las mantas en su proceso―. ¿Te duelen las costillas? ¿Necesitas...?

―No es eso ―le cortó ella―. Es tu padre, ha hecho una locura. Una estupidez más bien.

― ¿Mi padre? ―pestañeó para luego negar con la cabeza―. No, eso no es posible. Yo suelo ser el que hace las cosas sin pensar, mi padre las piensa demasiado ―o eso decía su madre.

―Pues esta vez no lo ha pensado ―Kate hizo una especie de mueca―. Me levanté hace unos minutos y no he encontrado a tu padre en ningún lugar del apartamento. Lo que sí encontré fue esto ―le extendió una hoja de papel―. Estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Con una mano en su cabeza dolorida, Rick cogió el papel cuya letra reconoció como la de su padre.

 _Espero que hayáis pasado buena noche. Cuando leáis esta nota yo ya me habré ido. El tío Tom vendrá a recogerme con su camioneta, así que no os preocupéis por mí. Quizás es un poco imprudente, pero el tiempo empeorará y no me necesitáis. Sé que os cuidaréis bien mutuamente. Mi esposa sin embargo, enloquecerá cuidando de los cinco niños sola. Rick, cuida de Kate sin hacer imprudencias. Quédate con ella los días que necesites. Y Kate, te confío a mi hijo. No lo dejes volver hasta que no se encuentre bien._

 _PD/ Le pedí a Tom que trajera algo de ropa para Rick y su portatil. Así podrá escribir._

 _A.R._

―Esto no es propio de él ―concluyó Rick tras leer la nota tres veces―. No suele hacer este tipo de cosas.

―Oh, pues lo ha hecho.

Rick se la quedó mirando. Ella estaba de pié, tenía el rostro comprimido por el dolor y un eje de desespero en los ojos que supo leer.

―Estás preocupada por mi padre ―afirmó él con la boca muy abierta.

― ¿Tú has visto cómo está el tiempo?

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rick

―Deja de sonreír.

―Estoy contento.

―Tienes fiebre, no puedes estar contento.

Rick palmeó el colchón en una invitación para que ella se sentara a su lado. Cuando ella se dejó caer con lentitud en su lado derecho, él la rodeó con un brazo, la besó en la frente y dijo:

―Pero estoy contigo, puedo cuidarte y de repente tengo muchas ganas de escribir. ¿Puedes traerme el portátil?

xxx

Obviamente, Kate no le dio el portátil. Es más, lo escondió para que la fiebre le bajara. Pero en cuanto entendió que Rick lo buscaría en toda la casa, y ante el recuerdo de que ella tenía una habitación llena de las cosas de navidad, no tardó en ceder.

Después de hacerle comer, darle la medicación y asegurarse de que la fiebre le había bajado un poco, Kate le dejó escribir un rato.

―Solo una hora ―advirtió Kate sentada a su lado en el sofá con el mando de la televisión en la mano, mientras Rick se acomodaba con el portátil en sus piernas―. Luego descansarás, ¿entendido?

― ¿Y si no tengo fiebre puedo escribir un poco más?

―Eres como un niño ―bufó ella, pero apenas pudo esconder una sonrisa. Porque Rick la miraba con ese pijama de Batman que se había puesto hacia unas horas.

―Prometo que luego cuidaré de ti.

Kate encendió la tele con las mejillas rojas y una sensación cálida en el pecho.

xxx

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda y relajada en su propio apartamento. De hecho, nunca lo había hecho. El teclear de Rick, su presencia, su aroma tan cerca de ella… Todo le hacía sentir una sensación cálida en el pecho y en los párpados, que se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Hasta que se durmió.

Cuando se despertó ya no estaba sentada. Se encontraba tumbada en el sofá con una manta tapándola.

El televisor no emitía ningún sonido porque estaba apagado, fue lo primero que vio. Pero sí que se escuchaban ronquidos.

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y su corazón se aceleró. Rick roncaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda en el sofá y su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella. Con el rostro muy cerca de la almohada de ella.

Kate sonrió con la boca entre abierta. Se veía muy tierno durmiendo.

― ¿Te has quedado dormido escribiendo? ―susurró sin intención de que él contestara. Después se incorporó y lo tapó con la manta que tenía sobre ella―. Cuidarte va a ser todo un reto, ¿verdad?

Rick ronroneó algo que ella no entendió y siguió roncando.

Sin borrar su sonrisa de la boca, Kate cogió el portátil que descansaba en el regazo de él. Corría el riesgo de caerse al suelo si este se movía y ella no quería que se rompiera, pues estaba segura de que el escritor no podría comprar uno nuevo. Lo cogió para colocarlo en su regazo, y cuando estaba decidida a bajar la tapa, movió el cursor del portátil. Lo hizo sin querer. No tenía intención, pero la pantalla se encendió revelando un documento word abierto.

Era una novela, los primeros capítulos para ser específicos. Y el nombre Kate Beckett se repetía una y otra vez por la extensión del documento.

― ¿Pero qué…?

―Puedo explicarlo ―Kate giró la cabeza para ver al escritor de rodillas, con la manta en el suelo y el rostro pálido. Al parecer se había despertado al escucharla―. Me inspiras.

Kate pestañeó con la boca entre abierta.

―Puede parecer una locura ―Rick se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba―. Pero es la verdad ―titubeó―. En el tiempo que he estado en comisaria siguiendo a otros policías no lograba tener ideas. Estaba más preocupado en llegar con vida a casa que en pensar en un personaje. Luego llegaste tú y las ideas vinieron de golpe, decenas de historias con la protagonista basada en ti ―el tono de voz cambió a uno más vivo e incluso emocionado―. Pero no podía escribirlas, estaba bloqueado. Hasta hoy. Hoy he soñado con una escena extraordinaria y no he podido parar. Tengo casi toda la historia estructurada con los primeros capítulos escritos.

De repente Rick bajó la cabeza.

―Pero entendería que no quisieras que se publicara. No te he consultado y esto puede invadir tu vida personal. Lo siento.

Kate inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mordiéndose el labio. El niño temeroso de Rick había vuelto y ella sentía el corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

―No veo inconveniente ―dijo ella y cuando él la miró con la boca abierta y los ojos iluminados, tuvo que desviar la mirada para seguir hablando―. Es decir, puedes escribir sobre mí siempre y cuando no reveles ciertas cosas personales.

Rick asintió varias veces para, luego, empezar a hablar por los codos de su personaje. Estaba tan contento y emocionado, que ella se dejó llevar por el momento. Hasta que él volvió a escribir y Kate se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba un poco más feliz. Porque de la noche a la mañana, se había vuelto la musa de Rick Rogers.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Vale, lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Estoy un poco lesionada, mi trabajo es algo peligroso así que son cosas que pasan, aunque rara vez me dejan así de apaleada. He tardado en poder escribir porque no podía mover la mano.**

 **Dicho esto… ¿Qué tal el rumbo de la historia?**

 **El siguiente capítulo os gustará, eso espero.**

 **PD/ Gracias Caren por tu paciencia y consejos. ¿Ves? Además de pesada soy agradecida.**


	18. 14 Vuelta a la realidad

**·14·**

 **Vuelta a la realidad**

Kate cerró los ojos para inspirar por la nariz. Al momento, el olor a tortitas y café recién hecho inundó sus fosas nasales sin causarle dolor en las costillas. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió de lado a lado.

Si existe el paraíso esto debe estar muy cerca, pensó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina y la barbilla encima de sus manos.

Y es que Rick estaba en la cocina dando la vuelta a una tortita mientras, con toda la emoción del mundo, explicaba una de las muchas anécdotas de sus hijos. Se veía atractivo. Sí, para ella Rick era apuesto. Pero verlo allí con esa barba incipiente, unos pantalones tejanos ajustados, la parte de arriba de un pijama de Batman y su pelo peinado con un par de mechones rebeldes en el flequillo, la hacía querer suspirar como una quinceañera enamorada. Bueno, en realidad ya llevaba un buen rato suspirando.

―Me alegro de que estemos recuperados. Hoy te vas y los niños al fin podrán verte―volvió a suspirar ella―. Pero creo que echaré de menos tus desayunos.

Rick giró la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa de niño de cinco años. Por eso, antes de que él hablara Kate ya sabía que iba a bromear.

― ¿Y mis chocotillas? Reconoce que son obra de un chef profesional ―se palmeó el símbolo de Batman que tenía en el pecho.

Kate hizo una mueca que terminó en una sonrisa mal disimulada. Pero es que no podía evitar tener ganas de reír. Llevaban cinco días allí. Al tercero Rick decidió celebrar que ya estaban un poco mejor haciendo, como él lo llamaba, sus famosas chocotillas. Es decir; chocolate con tortilla. Y la verdad es que a pesar de que la mezcla era rara y nada apetecible, a ella le gustó. Aunque no tuvo intención de reconocerlo en aquel entonces. Pero al ver la cara emocionada del escritor terminó confesando que no sabían nada mal. _Tienen su punto de gracia._ Fue lo que dijo Kate. Suficiente para que él le recordara el gran chef que era todos los días con esa jovialidad de niño pequeño que ella tanto amaba.

―Tus chocotillas no son para paladares delicados.

―Eso es cierto, mis padres las temen y mis tíos las catalogan como mata ratas ―Kate rio―. No tiene gracia. Gracias a eso no me dejan hacer mis creaciones ―hizo una mueca antes de moverse con familiaridad por la cocina. Abrió un armario y sacó un par de platos verdes―. Pero tranquila, te haré chocotillas cuando tú quieras. Tengo que mantener contenta a mi musa, ¿cierto?

Ella agradeció el hecho de tener las manos sujetando su propia barbilla, porque así pudo tapar con disimulo las mejillas rojizas, que se intensificaron ante la mirada de él. ¿Por qué la palabra _mi musa_ salida de su boca sonaba tan bien?

Kate se acomodó en el taburete.

―No creo que sea un alimento muy saludable, pero gracias.

Rick colocó las tortitas en dos platos, le acercó uno a Kate con un vaso de café y colocó el otro plato al lado de ella. Pero no se sentó con ella. No, él se quedó de pie con un puchero en la boca y los ojos de corderito abandonado.

Ella lo entendió al instante.

―Maldita sea Rick, te lo he dicho cien veces, no tienes que pedirme permiso para llamar a tus hijos ―bufó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el teléfono de pared del comedor―. Ves y pregunta a los niños qué tal han dormido de mi parte.

Con un chillido más habitual en los niños que en él, Rick corrió hacia el teléfono. Kate cogió la taza de café entre sus manos y giró su taburete hacia el comedor para verlo hablar, cómo todas las mañanas desde hacia cinco días. Cinco días maravillosos en los que, a parte de cuidar de Rick ―y un poco él de ella―, pudo conocerlo más de lo que ya hacía.

Por ejemplo, Rick era un hombre de rituales con sus hijos. Él los levantaba, les daba el desayuno, les ayudaba con los deberes, los acostaba y un largo etcetera que, al no poder cumplir dada su estancia allí, lo reemplazaba con llamadas a todas horas. Llamaba a sus hijos como unas doce veces al día y aunque de seguro la factura del teléfono subiría, Kate le dejó contactar con ellos tantas veces como quisiera. Además, le encantaba observarlo. Era un niño más hablando con otros niños.

Rick puso voz de enanito mientras explicaba a sus hijos que volvería a casa después de desayunar.

Y Kate sintió una opresión en el pecho. Suspiró. Bajó la cabeza, miró su taza de café y apretó los labios. Porque, de repente, se dio cuenta de que cuando él se marchara en unas horas a su propia casa, las chocotillas y los desayunos no serían lo único que echaría de menos.

― ¡Por supuesto que cuidé de Kate! ―ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo―. ¡Kate, diles que cuidé de ti muy bien! ―lo vio extender el teléfono hacia ella.

Kate solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa y decir:

―Algo así.

― ¡Kate! ―protestó él con los morros apretados.

Pero ella se encogió de hombros sin intención de decir nada más. No quería reconocer en voz alta que sí, que él la había cuidado como nadie lo había hecho en años. Porque lo que de verdad echaría de menos sería a él.

xxx

― ¡Papá ya está en casa! ―gritó Mathew bajando la escaleras de dos en dos, con Alexis y Emery siguiéndolo.

Rick ni si quiera terminó de cerrar la puerta. Solo descolgó la mochila de la espalda, la dejó caer en el suelo y se arrodilló. En el instante en el que sus rodillas se posaron en el parqué de madera descolorido, justo antes de poder extender sus brazos hacia los laterales como pretendía, sus tres hijos se tiraron hacia él.

Por la fuerza del impacto terminó perdiendo el equilibrio. Su espalda colisionó contra el suelo, pero a él le dio igual. Apretó a sus hijos con fuerza y les dio decenas de besos.

Los había echado de menos. Mucho.

― ¿Ya estás bien papá? ―susurró Alexis contra la chaqueta de él.

―Estoy muy bien calabaza ―aseguró.

Mathew se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara. Rick pestañeó ante la mirada de su hijo. El pequeño tenía los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior entre los dientes. Un gesto que hacía cuando le preocupaba algo.

Con cuidado, Rick se sentó. Acomodó a Alexis y Emery en sus piernas y puso a Mathew en medio. Quizás había pasado mucho tiempo fuera. Cinco días eran demasiados a pesar de que Kate le permitió llamarlos doce veces al día. Sus niños nunca habían estado sin él más de dos días. ¿Y si se habían sentido abandonados?

Oh, no, no por favor. Sus niños ya habían pasado por fases de abandono gracias a sus ex. Alexis lo pasó muy mal.

Las alarmas desaparecieron de su cabeza en cuanto sintió las manos de Mathew sobre su barba incipiente, una en cada mejilla.

― ¿Kate te cuidó? ―siseó Mathew.

Rick abrió la boca.

―Kate siempre te cuida en el trabajo, ¿verdad? ―la voz de Mathew era tan baja que a Rick le costó entenderlo―. ¿Te cuidó esta vez?

―Me cuidó ―afirmó con un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que su hijo no se sentía abandonado, sino que estaba preocupado―. Es súper Kate, ¿recuerdas? Ella me cuida siempre.

Rick no supo de dónde surgió la seguridad de sus propias palabras. Pero al decirlas se dio cuenta de que eran bastante ciertas.

Y los niños debieron pensar lo mismo porque sonrieron. O quizás fue la magia de la palabra "súper Kate".

―Ambos cuidamos el uno del otro esta vez ―Rick besó la cabeza de Alexis y la de Mathew. Pero al intentar posar sus labios en la coronilla rizada de su hijo de tres años, hizo una mueca―. Alguien huele mal.

―No se ha querido bañar en cinco días ―dijo alguien a su espalda. Rick inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la puerta de la entrada aún abierta, donde una Martha Rogers despeinada, con bolsas de comida en ambas manos y unas ojeras grandiosas, lo miraba repiqueteando la punta de su zapato contra el suelo―. Solo quería bañarse contigo. Y, adivina, no ha dejado que ni yo ni tu padre lo bañásemos. En eso ha salido igual de cabezota que su padre.

Sentado aún en el suelo con los niños acurrucados, Rick tragó saliva.

― ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? ―titubeó él―. No te había visto entrar

Su madre no contestó. Ella desprendía un aura de enfado que pocas veces había visto en ella, y nunca contra su persona.

― ¿Niños, podéis ir a avisar a vuestro abuelo de que papá ya está en casa? ―preguntó la ex actriz sin quitar ojo a su hijo. Rick entendió la gravedad del asunto cuando su madre cerró la puerta con el pie. Ella era una mujer que guardaba las apariencias y tenía cierto protocolo. Y dicho protocolo no permitía patear puertas.

―Pero el abuelo ya lo sabe ―afirmó Mathew―. Vio a papá desde la ventana. Nos dijo que recibiéramos a papá mientras él dormía a Lisa y Max.

―Pues le decís que yo ya estoy aquí con la comida, que baje en unos minutos para hacerla él. ¿Podéis hacerlo?

El tono de voz fue tan serio que Mathew asintió. Pero fue Alexis la que cogió a sus hermanos y los empujó hacia las escaleras. Cuando se fueron Martha seguía fulminándolo con la mirada.

Desde el suelo, Rick intentó hablar.

―Madre, puedo explicarlo. Yo…

― ¿Explicar? ―su madre rebufó―. Has estado enfermo durante cinco días por estar horas bajo una tormenta de nieve. Cometiste una imprudencia muy grande. Menos mal que la detective te dejó estar en su casa, porque si Mathew se vuelve a resfriar…

Dejó la frase al aire.

Rick cerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza con fuerza. Cuando los abrió su madre estaba andando hacia la cocina de concepto abierto.

―Eres un buen padre, pero a veces… ―ella suspiró mientras colocaba las bolsas de papel sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba perdida en algun punto de la cocina―. Tus hijos lo han pasado mal.

― ¿Mal? ―Rick se levantó de un salto―. Pero si cuando hablabamos por teléfono se veían bien.

Su madre lo miró de nuevo, y esa vez la ex actriz no ocultó el cansancio que antes solo se accentuaba en sus ojeras. Ella se sentó en un taburete de la cocina. O más bien se dejó caer sobre él.

―Por el día estaban bien ―afirmó haciéndose masajes con la mano derecha en la sien―. Pero Alexis tenía pesadillas, Mathew apenas comía y Emery solo quería hacer ciertas cosas si estabas tú.

Rick se acercó a la mesa de la cocina.

―Pero lo peor han sido los gemelos ―continuó su madre cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el masaje de la sien―. Lisa y Max lloraban por ti a casi cualquier hora. De hecho, ha sido todo un reto conseguir que durmieran.

Rick puso las manos sobre la mesa.

― ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué no me dijisteis nada!? ¡Habría venido aquí!

Martha abrió los ojos. Pero al contrario que minutos atrás, no había ni pizca de enfado en ellos.

―Por eso mismo ―dejó de masajear su sien para señalar con la palma abierta hacia la puerta―. Con el tiempo que hace habrías terminado por coger una pulmonía.

―Maldita sea.

―Tus hijos han pasado por mucho Richard.

―Lo sé, lo sé.

―No es culpa tuya, ¿lo sabes no? ―esa vez Rick mantuvo silencio.

¿De verdad no lo era? Porque él se sentía muy culpable. Su primera ex mujer abandonó a Alexis y Mathew cuando le ofrecieron la adopción de Emery. Luego apareció su segunda ex. Ella fue la que más daño hizo emocionalmente a sus hijos. No quería saber nada ellos, así que los ignoraba. Y cuando se quedó embarazada, le dejó a los gemelos y desapareció. Todas las mujeres que él había elegido habían abandonado a sus hijos. Por eso él no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Porque las había elegido él.

―Maldita sea ―volvió a repetir dejándose caer sobre uno de los taburetes. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

―Querido ―su madre colocó una mano sobre su hombro―, eres un gran padre. Pero, por favor, cuidate. Si algo te pasa los niños se derrumbarían.

Rick abrió los ojos para mirarla. Luego asintió y su madre le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse.

―Y cambiando de tema. ¿Se puede saber qué pasó en casa de la detective?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―Rick pestañeó.

―Sí, tu padre volvió a casa con tu tío Tom y ambos estaban cambiados.

― ¿Cambiados? Mamá, creo que tu vena dramática te está afectando.

Ella miró hacia el techo antes de posar sus ojos sobre los de él.

―Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero están raros. Cuando Tom viene a visitarnos cuchichean a mis espaldas. Y tu padre tiene esa mirada decidida que he visto muy pocas veces. Así que algo debió pasar en casa de Kate.

Rick se rascó la cabeza.

―Yo no recuerdo nada importante. Papá se fue sin decir nada.

Martha achicó los ojos hacia él. Cuando comprobó que su hijo seguía tan pasivo como antes de fulminarlo con la mirada, se giró y caminó hacia las escaleras.

―Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tu padre vio algo estando allí ―pisó el primer escalón y paró para mirarlo―. Y te puedo asegurar que está tramando algo con tu tío.

Y dicho eso se fue escaleras arriba.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **He reescrito este capítulo tres veces (tengo testigos) y ahora sí que veo las cosas claras. ¿Seguís ahí? Espero que sí.**

 **Editado el título del capítulo.**


	19. 15 Viejas heridas

**·15·**

 **Viejas heridas**

 _Tengo que ser cuidadoso_ pensó Rick. _Madre tiene razón. Si me pasa algo los niños sufrirán_ , se recordó a sí mismo mientras miraba la chaqueta que le había regalado Kate.

― ¿Hijo, estás bien?

El escritor parpadeó antes de girarse hacia su padre. El hombre llevaba puesto su mono de trabajo, uno azul descolorido en la zona de las rodillas con el logotipo de la empresa en el bolsillo derecho. El mono de fontanero no era algo que mucha gente llevara con agrado, pero su padre siempre sonreía con orgullo cuando lo tenía puesto.

―Llevas diez minutos en el recibidor delante del perchero.

Rick inspiró con fuerza antes de volver a girarse para mirar la chaqueta.

―Estoy bien padre.

―Si tú lo dices ―Alexander soltó una carcajada antes de caminar hacia el perchero para coger su abrigo, ese que quedaba justo a la derecha del de Rick.

No dijo nada más.

Su padre era un experto en eso, él sabía cuándo guardar silencio porque una persona requería su propio espacio. También sabía escuchar y dar consejos sin juzgar. Era un don que Rick agradecía.

Pero, en aquél momento, Rick no quería espacio.

― ¿Cometí una estupidez al querer cuidar de Kate? ―susurró.

Alexander lo miró con el abrigo en sus manos. En vez de ponérselo, el hombre sostuvo la prenda mientras pensaba.

―Adivino, tu madre tuvo una de sus charlas contigo, ¿verdad?

―Los niños lo pasaron mal.

―Los niños tienen problemas, tu ex mujer y tu ex novia les pasaron factura. Pero eres un buen padre.

Rick bajó la mirada.

―Eso es lo que dice madre ―su voz era incluso menos audible que antes―. Pero un buen padre no pierde la cabeza cometiendo estupideces.

―Yo no creo que fuera una estupidez ―Rick levantó la cabeza ante la afirmación de su padre―. ¿Qué? No me mires como si estuviera loco. Es la verdad.

― ¿De verdad?

―Hijo, eres la persona más protectora que conozco. Cuidas de los que te importan, es un hecho ―Alexander se colocó el abrigo mientras hablaba―. Y a veces haces locuras, pero creo que ésta estaba justificada. Es Kate. O súper Kate, como quieras llamarla. El hecho es que ella es importante para ti. No levantes las cejas de esa manera ―rio abrochándose la cremallera del abrigo.

―Sí. Kate es muy… Espera. ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con importante? Kate es… Sólo es…

Rick abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Qué era Kate para él?

¿Compañera de trabajo? ¿Amiga? ¿Algo más? No.

―Esto es divertido ―volvió a reír su padre―. ¿Ni siquiera puedes definir qué es?

―Ella es… ―se rascó la cabeza―. ¿Ella es mi compañera?

Alexander soltó una carcajada tan sonora, que Rick bufó.

― ¡Padre! Esto es serio.

―Te voy a ayudar ―su padre metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró con una seriedad recién adquirida―. Kate es la única mujer que ha hecho esto ―señaló la chaqueta que ella le regaló.

― ¿Regalarme una chaqueta?

―Cuidar de ti ―le rectificó su padre con una sonrisa―. Y no me refiero a esos cinco días en los que te cuidó estando enferma. No. Ella te cuidó desde un principio. Se preocupó por ti y por tus hijos. Te hizo firmar unos documentos con normas para no ponerte en peligro, ¿verdad? También se encargó de comprar ropa de invierno para tus hijos, incluso le hizo un pastel de cumpleaños a Emery ―Rick asintió muy lentamente y su padre continuó―. La pregunta es: ¿Eso lo hacen "los compañeros"?

Rick tragó saliva.

―Entonces… ¿Qué es?

―Hijo, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo ―justo después de decir eso el claxon de un coche sonó desde fuera de la casa. Cosa que al parecer, divirtió a su padre aún más―. Pero ahora ponte esa chaqueta y sal fuera. Kate te está esperando en su coche.

Y dicho eso su padre se fue tras coger su caja de herramientas roja.

Rick esperó a que la puerta se cerrara. Se acomodó el pelo pasando una mano por él y se puso la chaqueta. Cuando su corazón empezó a palpitar como un loco al pensar en Kate y la sonrisa que ella le regalaría, Rick dio un paso hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo dar más porque su madre corrió hacia el recibidor. Su cara era blanca y respiraba superficialmente.

―Richard, te llaman desde el teléfono de casa.

―Sea quien sea dile que le llamaré luego, Kate me está esperando en el coche.

―Creo que deberías atender esta llamada ahora ―la voz de su madre se ensombreció―. Se trata de tu ex novia, Gina. Dice que ha sido contratada por Peón Negro para ser tu editora.

xxx

Kate estaba acostumbrada a las miradas indiscretas. Ser el centro de atención era algo habitual para ella, sobre todo desde que se convirtió en "la heroína de la ciudad", como la llamaban algunos medios. Estaba acostumbrada. Pero que esa vez fuera ella la que dirigiera miradas indiscretas a Rick desde la sala de descanso, junto con Ryan, Esposito y Montgomery…

A eso no se debía acostumbrar.

―Está raro ―dijo Ryan asomando su cabeza por detrás de Esposito, que bebía su café sin quitar ojo de la ventana por dónde podían ver a Rick.

―Nunca lo había visto así ―reconoció Montgomery―. Su cuerpo está aquí, pero su mente parece estar en otro lugar.

―Ni si quiera me ha dirigido la palabra hoy ―susurró Kate―. Sólo se subió al coche y ya está. No comió las pastas que le llevo siempre, ni probó el café. Le pregunté por los niños pero me ignoró.

― ¿Te ignoró? ―dijeron los tres a la vez mirándola directamente―. ¿A ti? ―volvieron a repetir.

Kate hizo una mueca.

― ¿Por qué os lo tomáis como si fuera lo más raro del mundo? ―de hecho, no era la única a la que había ignorado. Rick no saludó a nadie ni devolvió ningún saludo.

―Porque eres tú ―Javier la señaló con la taza de café.

―Jefa, Rogers contigo es diferente.

Montgomery asintió ante lo que dijo Ryan. Y aunque Kate quería saber a qué se refería con la palabra diferente, se volvió a centrar en la ventana. Así pudo ver a Rick suspirar. Lo había hecho como unas treinta veces en lo que llevaba de día.

― ¿Es mi imaginación o Rick está llorando? ―parpadeo Kate al darse cuenta.

Los tres giraron sus cabezas a la vez hacia la ventana.

xxx

― _No sé cómo la editorial ha podido fijarse en un desastre como tú. Para lo único que sirves es para decepcionar_ ― _escuchó la voz de su segunda ex a través del teléfono_ ― _. Me pasaron el borrador de tu novela basada en la inspectora, lo único que vale la pena es el personaje y ni siquiera lo retratas bien. Eres demasiado sentimental. ¿No te estarás enamorando verdad?_ ― _Gina soltó una de sus carcajadas cínicas_ ― _. No te hagas ilusiones con tener una relación, no hay mujer que soporte a un hombre como tú._

 _Como siempre, Gina siguió su propio monólogo sin intención de que él interviniera._

― _Además ella es la heroína de la ciudad. Ni en un millón de años se fijaría en un hombre sin blanca, con cinco hijos con problemas. Nadie en su sano juicio haría de madre de cinco niños. Con un fracaso de padre como lo eres tú, ¿quién querría compartir la vida contigo? Es una esclavitud. Nadie querría estar ahí._

Rick se inclinó en su silla. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó sin evitar las estúpidas lágrimas que lo convertían en lo que Gina le había llamado: un hombre decepcionante.

La llamada de Gina cambió su estado de ánimo. Pasó de estar emocionado por ver a Kate a querer desaparecer de su vida.

 _¿No te estarás enamorando verdad?_

¿Lo estaba? Ni siquiera sabía qué era Kate para él o qué sentía por ella. No había podido ponerle nombre a pesar de saber con seguridad que era, como sus hijos, una razón más para sonreír. Para intentar ser él mismo. Para que la inspiración volviera a él. Para desear por momentos no estar tan solo.

Pero sintiera lo que sintiera, Gina tenía razón: Nadie querría una vida con él. Era algo que, en realidad, ya había asumido desde que su segunda ex lo abandonó.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora le dolía tanto?

 _Nadie querría estar ahí._

Alguien puso una mano en su hombro, pero él no apartó su cara de entre sus manos.

― ¿Rick? ―dijo Kate en un tono tan asustado, que Rick sollozó con más fuerza―. Por Dios dime qué sucede.

Ella le acarició el hombro con una suavidad que él no merecía. No se merecía a alguien como ella. Ella no merecía a un hombre roto como él.

Se apartó de la caricia y se levantó dando la espalda a Kate.

―Estoy bien ―aseguró con voz ronca mientras se limpiaba la cara con el puño de su camisa.

― ¿Estás seguro? Puedo… Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.

La voz de ella era contradictoria a lo que decía, no se veía como si ella quisiera llevarlo a ningún lado. Pero podía ser por el simple hecho de que era una molestia llevarlo tan temprano en coche.

Así que Rick pensó en la posibilidad.

Podía irse a casa. Llorar. Necesitaba llorar sin ella cerca.

Pero cuando se fue a dar la vuelta para mirarla y decirle que sí, Montgomery se acercó a ellos con el móvil en la oreja.

―Chicos, siento interrumpir pero os tengo que asignar un caso.


	20. 16 Estoy aquí

**·16·**

 **Estoy aquí**

Javier Esposito conocía muy bien a Kate. Diez años trabajando con ella eran suficientes para hacerlo. Incluso para quererla como una hermana. Ella era una persona única. De carácter serio, casi imperturbable, que se preocupaba por los demás y condenaba las injusticias. Aunque siempre de forma introvertida. Muy introvertida. Era como si una parte emocional de ella estuviera siempre enterrada.

Hasta que el escritor entró en sus vidas.

Kate palmeó el volante del Crow Victoria. Bufó exasperada y aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para volver a golpear el volante.

― ¿Por qué no me puede decir qué le pasa? ―gruñó ella―. ¿¡Pretende sufrir solo!? ¡Claro, es mucho mejor huir cambiando de compañero!

Javier se removió desde el asiento del copiloto, ese que debía haber ocupado Rick. Sin duda esa era la causa principal del alboroto de su jefa: que Rick solicitara un cambio de compañero para el resto del día. Más específicamente a Ryan. Quien no tuvo opción al ver la cara de dolor del escritor.

Los transeúntes caminaron a su ritmo por el paso de cebra. Pero Javier no podía apartar la vista de su jefa. Le resultaba tan extraño verla cómo estaba en ese momento, con los dientes apretados tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante. Que no sabía qué otra cosa hacer salvo mirarla. Su pelo ya no estaba suelto como al principio del día. Lo tenía recogido en una coleta despeinada.

Incluso eso era poco habitual en ella.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué es tan cabezón?!

Esposito siguió mirándola, pero esa vez con la boca cerrada.

― ¿No piensa confiar en nadie? Parece más encabezonado en guardarse las cosas y sufrir solo. Ha llorado, maldita sea, ha llorado hecho un ovillo en mi escritorio.

El semáforo se puso verde y Kate aceleró lo más suave que pudo.

― ¿Por qué no puede ver que hay gente que de verdad quiere ayudar? Quiero ayudar. Quiero estar ahí ―susurró la última frase.

Esposito se rascó el brazo izquierdo sin saber qué decir.

― ¿No vas a decir nada?

―No creo que sirviera de mucho.

― ¿No puedes aconsejarme? ―lo miró durante unos segundos―. ¿Tú qué harías?

― ¿Me estás pidiendo consejo? ―abrió mucho la boca―. ¿A mí?

―Rick ha solicitado a Ryan de compañero. ¿Eso significa que le incomodo?

―Puede que sólo necesite espacio.

―Espacio… ―repitió ella con la mirada fija en la carretera―. No creo que pueda darle mucho espacio ―su voz era más calmada de lo que Esposito esperó, como si su enfado se hubiera desinflado en un solo segundo―. Necesito estar cerca de él.

Esposito parpadeó con la boca muy abierta.

―Además ―continuó Kate―, tengo la sensación de que si me aparto aunque sea un poco él se alejará para siempre ―sin quitar la vista de la carretera, alzó una mano para colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja derecha―. ¿Tiene sentido?

―Te preocupas por él.

Esa vez Kate no contestó como días atrás. No negó nada. No se ruborizó. Simplemente siguió conduciendo con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos rojos y brillantes.

Esposito suspiró.

―Mi consejo es que sigas tu instinto. Nadie en comisaría lo conoce como tú, así que si piensas que no debes alejarte, no lo hagas ―Kate lo miró―. Ryan y yo te apoyaremos en todo.

xxx

Rick miraba la ventana del coche totalmente perdido en las calles y los transeúntes que pasaban por ellas. Hacía rato que Ryan se había resignado a darle conversación, así que solo miraba a la nada intentando no llorar de nuevo.

En un semáforo en rojo Ryan recibió un mensaje en su teléfono móvil. El detective lo cogió y leyó la pantalla.

―Es Kate, ha habido un cambio de planes ―informó guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

― ¿Un cambio de planes? ―la voz de Rick surgió rasposa y entre cortada.

―En vez de ir a interrogar a los hijos de la víctima, iremos con Beckett y Esposito a interrogar a los clientes de un bar.

xxx

El frío invadió el cuerpo de Kate en cuanto salió del coche y lo cerró de un portazo. Esposito le hizo señas con las manos para que se tranquilizara. Pero era tan difícil.

Con una mano temblorosa, colocó los mechones despeinados detrás de sus orejas. No podía mantener los dedos quietos, los miró pero estos temblaban aún más, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina gris.

―Todo saldrá bien ―susurró Esposito justo cuando el coche de Ryan apareció al final de la calle.

Kate asintió con la mandíbula apretada.

Tenían un plan, era sencillo. Solo debía intentar que Rick no se alejara de ella, apegarse a él lo máximo posible para que entendiera que ella estaba allí. Que quería saber qué le ocurría. Incluso compartir su carga, pero no alejarse de él. No quería perderlo.

Pero en cuanto Ryan aparcó el coche detrás del Crow Victoria de Kate, ella supo que iba a ser muy difícil.

Porque Rick bajó del auto con la mirada baja y los hombros tensos, muy tensos.

―Jefa, ¿que tenemos qué hacer? ―preguntó Ryan cuando ambos llegaron a ellos.

Con un nudo en la garganta por no poder hacer contacto visual con Rick, Kate les explicó que entrarían al bar como cuatro clientes más, sin revelar que eran policías. Así podrían hacer preguntas que normalmente la gente no contestaría a un policía.

Pensándolo en frío era algo ridículo, pues cabía la posibilidad de que la reconocieran. Pero tenían que intentarlo, el lugar era un sitio familiar y el instinto de Kate le decía que tendrían más información si actuaban de incognito. Luego sacarían sus placas si hacía falta.

― ¿Yo también tengo que ir? ―susurró Rick con la voz acuosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

―Ese es el plan ―Kate contestó con un nudo en el pecho. Se podía ver que Rick quería correr y echarse a llorar en el primer lugar que encontrara.

―Pero… ―Rick hizo contacto visual con ella. Fue durante tres segundos, lo suficiente para percatarse de los ojos rojos de él―. No me siento muy bien. ¿Podría quedarme en el coche?

Kate entre abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Lo veía tan roto y vulnerable que estuvo tentada a rendirse; a decir que sí. A dejarlo huir. Hasta que Esposito le dio un codazo en el brazo.

 _Ni se te ocurra dejarlo huir_ , le dijo el hispano con la mirada. Y ella recordó el plan. Debía mantenerse firme, debía…

―Lo siento Rick, pero preferiría que…

―Por favor ―susurró Rick con un tono de niño dolorido que Kate no pudo soportar.

―De acuerdo ―se rindió al segundo―, puedes quedarte en el coche.

Esposito se quejó en voz alta, pero Kate no miró a su compañero hasta que Rick se subió al coche y puso el pestillo. Cuando lo hizo, cuando los ojos de ella hicieron contacto visual con los del hispano, él tenía los brazos cruzados.

―No puedo verlo sufrir ―se justificó Kate en voz baja, poniéndose de espaldas al coche donde estaba Rick para que este no la viera gesticular.

―Esto es de locos ―Esposito negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Alguien me puede decir qué ocurre? ―Ryan se frotó la cabeza.

―Te lo contaré dentro ―ofreció el hispano señalando hacia el bar, que quedaba justo en la acera de en frente. Luego empezó a caminar hacia el establecimiento.

Kate dio una última mirada al coche donde estaba Rick. El escritor seguía con la cabeza agachada y los hombros tensos.

―Kate, ¿vienes? ―dijo Esposito.

Ella suspiró con la maldita opresión en el pecho. Y aunque en realidad quería correr hacia el coche, abrir la puerta del copiloto y abrazar a Rick, siguió a sus compañeros.

xxx

Rick se abrazó a si mismo mientras esperaba. No tenía un reloj a mano, pero podía jurar que los chicos y Kate llevaban más de veinte minutos en ese bar con el letrero hecho en lona roja. Era un establecimiento bastante peculiar. Las cuatro ventanas anchas del local estaban tintadas en negro, lo que hacía realzar el logotipo circular de dos dragones enfrentándose entre sí con un color tan rojo como la sangre.

―Espera un momento ―susurró fijándose en el logotipo―. Yo he visto eso en alguna parte.

Se pasó la manga de su brazo derecho por los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que le hacían tener la visión borrosa. Achicó los ojos hacia el logotipo y lo recordó.

Recordó ese mismo logotipo dibujado en la palma de la mano de una de las personas más peligrosas que conocía. Un mafioso que lo había amenazado con matarlo a él y a su familia si lo volvía a ver por su territorio. Y si ese tatuaje era un símbolo de la banda y el bar le pertenecía, Kate estaba en peligro.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes?

Con el corazón palpitando a un ritmo desenfrenado, se palpó los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de su teléfono móvil. Pero él era pobre y no tenía uno de esos. Miró la radio pero ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizarla ni qué mensaje dar. Gina tenía razón, él era un completo fracaso inútil.

Miró el bar.

No podía entrar. Si entraba lo reconocían sus hijos correrían peligro. Ya no era cosa de qué pudieran hacerle a él, sino a sus niños. Ellos eran su familia.

Pero Kate… Ella estaba allí dentro. Era un personaje público, la reconocerían y estaría en peligro. Debía avisarla. No, necesitaba avisarla.

Cerró los ojos y quitó el seguro del coche.

xxx

Notaba algo raro.

Desde que Kate entró al bar una sensación de alerta la atravesó. Y no era por el ambiente a puro caro y música japonesa. O por el hecho de que todos la miraran de arriba abajo. No. Era otra cosa, algo que no encajaba. Su instinto la intentaba avisar de algo.

Con un gesto sutil hacia Ryan y Esposito, les pidió que caminaran en posiciones opuestas. Ellos se sentaron en la barra del bar. Kate se adentró un poco más en el interior. El local tenía la zona de barra, con mesas y sofás a los lados; y una gran puerta al estilo japonés que ella cruzó contoneando las caderas.

Se abrió la gabardina y miró la estancia.

Le fue difícil contener su sorpresa. Era una zona de baile grande, el doble que la zona de bar de la entrada. Y con dos plantas. Las luces de estilo oriental iluminaban muy tenuemente la parte de arriba del local, vallada por un pequeño muro de cristal que dejaba intuir las mesas y la gente sentada a su alrededor. Era como una pequeña zona de palco donde los que más pagaban veían todo desde mejor posición.

Aquello era raro.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la gente, en su mayoría asiáticos, se habían fijado en ella. Para que no la reconocieran, Kate se deshizo de la goma de su coleta y se quitó la gabardina para colocarla doblada sobre su brazo. La imagen que ella siempre daba en los periódicos era la de una mujer con el pelo recogido y traje. Así que agradeció el hecho de llevar unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa oscura de manga larga.

―Oye guapa, ¿quieres conversación? ―preguntó un hombre cerca de ella.

Kate se giró y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa seductora que tenía en ese momento.

―Depende, ¿tienes buena conversación?

El individuo era alto, y por lo poco que podía apreciar con la escasa luz, también era asiático.

―Podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras preciosa.

xxx

Rick se tropezó con los tres escalones de la entrada del bar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada confundida de Esposito y Ryan que estaban sentados en la barra.

Con el corazón en los oídos y las manos sudorosas, se acercó a la barra para sentarse al lado de Esposito. El camarero estaba atendiendo a un cliente de una de las mesas, y tampoco había nadie realmente cerca de ellos, así que aprovechó el momento para hablar sin tapujos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―bueno, en realidad fue Esposito quien habló sin tapujos―. Se supone que debías estar en el coche. ¿Y qué te ha pasado? Estás blanco.

― ¿Dónde está Kate? ―titubeó Rick―. Corre peligro, hay que irse.

Esposito y Ryan se tensaron ante la palabra peligro.

―Este local pertenece a una banda japonesa ―susurró―, cuando estuve con Sloan los conocí y no son amistosos con los policías.

―Y a Kate la reconocen con facilidad ―gruñó Esposito levantándose de un salto del taburete―. Ryan, envíale un mensaje y espéranos en el coche. Rick ―era la primera vez que el hispano lo nombraba por su nombre de pila, pero en ese momento no era muy relevante―, tú ven con migo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Kate no teme al peligro cuando va sola ―el hispano le dio una mirada extraña viniendo de él. Una mirada suave y preocupada que Rick nunca había visto en el detective―. Suele exponerse hasta el límite, así que lo más probable es que ya lo sepa o lo haya intuido, pero siga intentando encontrar información. Incluso con el mensaje de Ryan, si piensa que no ha sido descubierta seguirá.

Ryan asintió mientras tecleaba un mensaje en su móvil.

―Pero si Kate te ve abortará la misión.

Para Rick aquello no tenía sentido, pero asintió dando su consentimiento para que Esposito lo guiara hacia el interior del local.

Sí. Asintió aún sabiendo que su vida también corría peligro.

xxx

―Sabes, tu cara se me hace familiar. ¿Eres modelo?

Kate sonrió al tipo que, desde hacía veinte minutos, le había estado hablando por los codos dando tanta información, que ya sabía que él pertenecía a una banda, incluso que un ex miembro de ésta odiaba a la víctima.

Sin duda meterse en el territorio de una banda no era buena idea. Pero estaba sola, nadie parecía reconocerla y ella sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

―Sí, lo he sido durante unos años.

Por suerte el tipo sonrió más aún. Así que ella decidió quedarse un poco más.

De todas formas estaban sentados en una mesa en un extremo de la sala de baile, uno donde apenas había luz. Desde allí era difícil reconocer su rostro.

La conversación siguió a temas más banales Para no llamar la atención y que él no sospechara, debía hacerlo de esa manera. Pero cuando estaban hablando del perro del tipo y sus problemas de alergia, el móvil de ella vibró con un mensaje.

Kate lo cogió con una sonrisa de disculpa. Era un mensaje de Ryan y ponía un escueto: _Quedamos en la central._ Que venía a ser un: _Vete de ahí, tienes problemas._

― ¿Quién es?

―Es mi hermano, es demasiado protector.

―Oh, ya veo. ¿Te tienes que ir ya?

¿Irse ya? ¿Cuando estaba tan cerca de averiguar el nombre de la persona que odiaba a la victima? No. Se podía quedar un poco más.

―En realidad yo puedo… ―Kate se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando, por detrás el tipo, pudo ver a Esposito y Rick buscándola en la pista de baile.

¿Pero qué hacía Rick allí?

― ¿Pasa algo?

― ¿Eh? ―Kate volvió a dedicarle al tipo una sonrisa―. No pasa nada. Solo decía que en realidad yo puedo meterme en problemas si no me voy ya. Mi hermano se pondrá histérico.

―Es una pena.

―Sí, lo es… ―se levantó del asiento cogiendo su gabardina, que reposaba sobre el respaldo de la silla―. Si me disculpas, debo irme.

Y sin esperar más caminó a paso ligero hacia la pista. Una vez allí se mezcló entre la gente que bailaba para perder al tipo que la seguía mirando. Cuando comprobó que el tipo no podía verla por la gente que estaba alrededor, y sólo entonces, se acercó a Rick y Esposito.

Ella no dijo nada, pero apretó la mandíbula y miró a Esposito con los ojos achicados. ¿Qué hace él aquí?, le preguntó con la mirada. El hispano se encogió de hombros.

―Nos avisó ―fue lo único que susurró Esposito. Y gracias a que la gente seguía bailando y la música sonaba con bastante fuerza, nadie más lo escuchó.

―Bueno, vámonos.

Esposito asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Kate lo siguió cinco pasos, al sexto paró en seco al darse cuenta de que el escritor no la seguía. Se giró y lo vio quieto, con los puños apretados y la vista clavada en la segunda planta. La que daba al palco.

―Rick ―Kate lo llamó pero él no contestó.

Con el instinto sobreprotector puesto en marcha, ella se acercó para colocarse frente a él. Pero Rick seguía catatónico mirando la planta superior.

Lo observó de cerca.

Estaba demasiado tenso y su respiración era tan errática que la asustó.

―Rick tranquilo, respira ―colocó una mano en la mejilla pálida de él. Estaba fría y sudaba. Sudaba mucho.

Los ojos de él hicieron contacto con los de ella en cuanto lo tocó.

― ¿Kate?

―Eso es, mírame a mí ―Kate estaba segura de que si él volvía a observar el palco lo perdería de nuevo en ese trance extraño―. Mírame ―se acercó hasta casi juntar sus narices. Podía notar la respiración saliendo de su boca entre abierta de forma entre cortada, a ratos―. Mírame y respira.

―Son ellos, son ellos Kate. Prometieron hacerme daño a mí y a mis niños si me volvían a ver.

― ¿Ellos?

―Sloan me utilizaba como topo ―titubeó―, pero salía mal, siempre salía mal. Una de las veces el jefe de la banda me amenazó con hacer daño a mi familia si me volvía a ver. No puedo... No, no dejes que ese hombre me vea Kate. No me dejes.

De los ojos de Rick salieron varias lágrimas que hicieron que el nudo del pecho de Kate aumentara.

Necesitaba sacarlo de allí.

De repente unas risas fuertes se escucharon desde la zona del palco. Y como si hubieran pulsado un interruptor, Rick empeoró. Sus hombros se tensaron. Contuvo la respiración y volvió a mirar a la nada.

―Maldición, hay movimiento en el palco ―avisó Esposito en un susurro.

Kate miró de reojo la zona superior y frunció el ceño.

Estaban en problemas. En el palco dos de los seis hombres que estaban allí decidieron acercarse a las escaleras para bajar a la zona de baile. Con las chaquetas abiertas para dejar ver la funda de sus pistolas, reían ajenos a la presencia de policías en su local. Es decir a ella, los chicos y Rick. Y con la maldita fama que Kate tenía solo hacía falta mirarla a la cara para reconocerla.

―Rick, tenemos que irnos.

Pero el cuerpo de Rick se mantuvo completamente tieso, temblando mientras intentaba respirar con los ojos cerrados.

Oh no.

No podía ser. ¿Le estaba dando un ataque de pánico?

―Rick mírame por favor ―lo llamó, pero él parecía no poder escucharla y sus ojos azules mostraban tanto pánico, que Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta―. Rick...

Al lado de ella, Kate pudo escuchar a Esposito susurrar sus nombres por debajo de la música. De reojo, comprobó que los dos delincuentes que bajaban las escaleras estaban en los últimos escalones. Y señalaron la zona de baile que, por desgracia, se estaba despejando. Era como poner su foto en el centro de una diana.

Debía salir de allí antes de que los reconocieran.

Esposito le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia una salida de emergencia. Sí, aquello era una buena opción. Quedaba cerca de ellos, o al menos más cerca que la entrada de estilo japonés que había cruzado antes. Pero había un problema. Rick no se movía.

De hecho, lo vio cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano en el pecho, como si le doliera.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve? Tenemos que irnos ya.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―contestó con el labio entre los dientes―. Pero Rick tiene un ataque de pánico.

― ¿Qué? ―Esposito alzó la voz un poco más de lo debido, pero por fortuna nadie se percató y él pudo corregir su tono a uno más bajo―. ¿Justo ahora? ¿Y qué hacemos? Puedo arrastrarlo hasta la salida, pero llamaremos mucho la atención. Lo mejor… ―titubeó―. Lo mejor es que te alejes para que si llamamos la atención no te reconozcan.

Kate giró la cabeza hacia el hispano.

―No pienso abandonarlo.

―Pero entonces… ―Esposito dejó de hablar cuando ella le tiró su gabardina, que él cogió por acto reflejo antes de que cayera al suelo―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kate rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Rick, puso su frente sobre la de él y susurró:

―Estar ahí.

xxx

Le costaba respirar. Le dolía el pecho. Se estaba quedando sin aire, se ahogaba.

No escuchaba nada, solo ruido. Sus oídos pitaban. Las piernas le temblaban. Todo el cuerpo lo hacía. Con los ojos cerrados, se colocó una mano en el pecho dolorido con intención de moverse, de hacer algo. Pero sus brazos se entumecieron y sus piernas no lo iban a sostener mucho más.

Iba a morir.

Aquél hombre que reía desde el palco lo reconocería y lo mataría. Mataría a sus hijos. Sus niños morirían por su culpa, por ser un hombre inútil que ni si quiera podía mantenerse en un maldito coche sin correr peligro.

Nunca hizo nada bien. Ni siquiera se merecía tener familia. Los estaba poniendo en peligro y todo por él. Por ser un desastre. Por no proteger a sus niños… Gina tenía razón, ¿con una persona como él quién querría quedarse a su lado? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Nadie.

―Estoy aquí.

Nadie.

―Estoy aquí Rick.

Pero esa voz le estaba hablando a él. Por encima del ruido, incluso sobre el pitido molesto de sus oídos. Esa voz dulce y calmada lo llamaba.

―Estoy aquí Rick, estoy a tu lado.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, reconoció esa voz.

― ¿Kate?

―Eso es, estoy aquí. ¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes mi cercanía?

De repente Rick fue más consciente de su propio cuerpo. Era cierto, ella estaba cerca. Podía notar sus brazos rodeándolo a la altura de la nuca. Su cuerpo pegado al de él y su frente pegada a la de él.

Una pequeña parte de él, una que casi siempre tenía la voz de sus ex, se preguntó si de verdad era real, si no se lo estaba imaginando.

Así que abrió los ojos.

Al instante conectó con los orbes verdosos de Kate Beckett. ¿Por qué no se había ido? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

― ¿Notas mi contacto? ―susurró ella, y a pesar del ruido de sus orejas logró escucharla―. ¿Lo notas?

Rick asintió.

― ¿Mi cercanía te incomoda?

Sus frentes seguían juntas cuando él negó con la cabeza.

―Bien… ―la tranquilidad de su voz captaba toda su atención―. Sé que tienes miedo. Pero no te voy a dejar solo ―ella puso una mano sobre la mejilla de él, con suavidad, como si no quisiera romperlo―, saldremos de aquí juntos, no te soltaré. Solo sígueme.

Sin ningún aviso previo, Kate juntó los labios con los de él.

De repente, a pesar del ruido, del dolor del pecho y la sensación de inestabilidad; Rick cerró los ojos y movió los pies hacia donde ella lo guió.

Podía ser una tontería contradictoria, pero Rick empezó a respirar en ese beso.


	21. 17 El muro

**·17·**

 **El muro**

Kate acarició la mejilla de Rick, se aseguró de que no tenía miedo a su cercanía y, solo entonces, juntó sus labios en un beso delicado, suave, cálido y lento. Muy lento.

Por un momento el cuerpo de él hizo un tic involuntario, un movimiento de tensión que invadió todo su cuerpo, segundos después inspiró con fuerza por la nariz y soltó todo el aire sobre la cara de ella. Y la tensión de sus hombros disminuyó. Eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para, sin parar de besarlo, empezar a dar pequeños pasos hacia la salida.

Para su sorpresa el escritor la siguió sin separarse.

Después de ese beso, vino otro, y otro más. Uno por cada pocos pasos. Incluso llegó un momento en el que Rick puso las manos temblorosas sobre su cintura y movió los labios levemente. Fue de forma sutil, casi imperceptible. Pero los movió. Entonces las tornas cambiaron y la de la respiración entrecortada y el corazón en los oídos fue ella. Y perdió la cuenta de los besos, de los minutos o los pasos que debía dar hacia la salida. Quería salvarlo. Quería sacarlo de allí. Estar con él, abrazarlo hasta que su ansiedad pasara. Maldita sea, lo quería.

Y no supo cómo controlar esos sentimientos.

Se acercó más a él para presionar con más desenfreno sus labios. Le gustaba su aroma, era una mezcla suave a jabón con un ligero toque a colonia de niños o polvos de talco. No lo supo distinguir pero le gustaba. Lo acarició con su mano derecha pasando los dedos por la barba incipiente, siguió subiendo la mano hasta llegar a la cicatriz de la ceja izquierda de él; una pequeña línea con puntos de una de sus muchas peleas en las que se vio implicado por culpa de Sloan. Se separó para besar esa cicatriz, luego la mejilla y lo miró.

―No te voy a dejar nunca.

Fue una declaración ronca sacada de lo más profundo de ella misma. Una profundidad que Rick debió notar, pues sus ojos azules se volvieron un tono más oscuro.

Después, con la misma suavidad que en el primer beso, juntó los labios con los de él mostrándole todo lo que sentía. De hecho, no perdió oportunidad de hacerlo; lo besó una y otra vez incluso cuando llegaron al Crow Victoria y Esposito les abrió la puerta trasera.

xxx

La sala de descanso fue un buen lugar para refugiarse de todas las sensaciones locas que Kate tenía en el pecho. Eran una mezcla apoteósica de mariposas y taquicardia que no podía controlar, ni siquiera suavizando su respiración en bocanadas de aire lentas lograba apaciguar su pulso.

Caminó hacia la mesa y puso sus manos sobre ella, recargando parte del peso de su cuerpo. Podía parecer un cliché, pero las piernas le temblaban. Y todo por la sensación maravillosa que aún tenía en los labios.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a Esposito y Ryan.

―Madre mía la que se ha liado en ese bar ―susurró Esposito en cuanto Ryan cerró la puerta―. Juro que pensé que nos mataban, todos nos veían mientras lo sacabas a besos de allí. Es un milagro que no nos reconocieran.

― ¿Qué pasó allí dentro? ―dijo Ryan en un tono más suave que el de Esposito, pero con el mismo temblor de labios que tenía siempre que se encontraba nervioso.

―Al escritor le dio un ataque de pánico cuando reconoció al jefe de la banda―el hispano se acercó al sofá de la sala para dejarse caer sobre él, sentándose como si hubiera hecho un maratón de siete horas―. Por eso hemos llamado a una ambulancia al llegar aquí, para asegurarnos de que está bien. Ese escritor tiene demasiadas cosas encima y ha llegado un momento en el que ha estallado. Y dios si lo hizo en un mal momento.

―Los ataques de pánico no se controlan ―ofreció Ryan.

―Bueno, al menos pudimos sacarlo de allí aunque fuera a besos ―bufó Esposito.

Ryan, el único que estaba de pie sin sostenerse en nada, la miró en silencio. Kate pudo sentir los ojos de su compañero sobre ella a pesar de estar ensimismada en observar la ventana, esa que, gracias a las cortinas plegadas, dejaba ver el corrillo de policías frente al despacho del capitán.

Al entrar a comisaría el estado del escritor había llamado mucho la atención. Kate se separó de él al pisar la doce y Rick volvió con su ataque de pánico acentuado. Le tomo una gran fuerza de voluntad ―y una mirada de advertencia de Esposito―, el no volver a abrazarse a él y besarlo, pero dejó que Ryan y Esposito lo guiaran hacia la planta de homicidios.

Afortunadamente Montgomery cedió su despacho para que los paramédicos lo atendieran allí.

Pero aun así el lugar del capitán ―un hombre intimidante cuando se lo proponía―, no achicó al corrillo de cotillas que se formó. Un corrillo cada vez más grande. Los policías se fueron acercando sin ningún tipo de pudor, hablaban entre ellos y miraban a través de las ventanas del despacho. Centrada en tener una mejor visión de lo que ocurría, Kate pudo ver al primer inspector que estuvo a cargo del escritor. Simons. El hombre escuchó algo que le estaba diciendo otro compañero, apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia la sala de descanso.

Los huesos de Kate se tensaron.

―Ryan, Espo, ¿habéis dicho a alguien lo de los besos? ―gimió al ver al inspector Simons acercarse a la sala de descanso.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió el hispano.

― ¿Entonces por qué Simons viene hacía aquí como si fuera a despellejar a alguien?

Nada más decir eso, y sin pedir permiso, Simons abrió la puerta y caminó hacia Kate. Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca, y sin importar el hecho de que ella estuviera sosteniéndose con ayuda de la mesa, la agarró del cuello de la blusa y la levantó para ponerla a escasos centímetros de su mandíbula apretada.

Ryan y Esposito avanzaron hacia ellos, pero no llegaron a tiempo para evitar que Kate recibiera el primer puñetazo.

La cara de Kate se giró ante el contacto y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor ardiente de la barbilla, dio unos pasos de vuelta a la mesa y se apoyó en ella.

Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, Ryan y Esposito estaban luchando por inmovilizar al inspector.

― ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te ha picado?! ―gritó Esposito empujándolo él solo contra la pared.

― ¡¿A mí?! ¡Pregúntale a tu jefa! ¿Qué coño hacía el escritor en un local lleno de mafiosos? Él es un buen hombre, me cabreé con él por ver algo que yo no conseguí ver, fui egoísta y lo eché del equipo, pero él no dudó en quedarse aquí e investigar cuando mis hombres y yo estuvimos en peligro. Pensé que erais diferentes a los demás detectives, que vosotros sí que os preocupabais por Rick. ¡Pero también lo exponéis a ser carne de cañón!

―Nosotros no expusimos a nadie ―habló Ryan―. No sabíamos que ese sitio era territorio de una banda. Nosotros cuidamos de Rick.

Simons dejó de forcejear con Esposito para mirar a Ryan y decir:

―Si tanto cuidáis de él, ¿entonces por qué está pidiendo un cambio de equipo?

Kate se sintió aún más mareada.

― ¿Que Rick qué?

xxx

A veces el miedo nos hace construir un escudo invisible para defendernos. Rick sabía qué era sentir miedo, tenía muchos en realidad. Volver a ver a sufrir por una mujer era uno de ellos. Enamorarse y darse cuenta de que esa persona nunca podría quererlo de la misma forma porque él era, en palabras de sus ex, un auténtico fracaso de hombre, era otra. Estaba cansado y dolorido de intentar relaciones en las que él, y solo él, fuera el único con los dos pies dentro. No podía volver a ver a sus hijos llorar porque su propia madre o la nueva novia de papá no les hacían caso. Así que en su afán de no sufrir más había construido algo más que un escudo; levantó un sólido muro anti-relaciones, una fuerte barrera llena de miedos e inseguridades que sus ex esposas le habían regalado gratuitamente.

O como Martha lo llamaba: su muro de las lamentaciones.

El mismo muro que había alejado a Kate.

Llevaba dos semanas sin verla, para ser más exactos, desde que había pedido a Roy con presencia de los paramédicos no volver al equipo de ella. Eso eran catorce días trabajando con un nuevo equipo, esquivándola en comisaría, rechazando sus llamadas e, incluso, haciendo ver que no estaba en casa cuando ella se pasaba casi cada día para hablar con él.

Todo porque, en aquellos besos, cuando ella acarició su cicatriz y lo miró, Rick se dio cuenta de que ella podía atravesar el muro con mucha facilidad.

Así que por mucho que su madre y su padre le reprocharan su actitud con Kate, por mucho que insistieran en que haber pedido un cambio de equipo era una mala idea. Rick sabía, bueno, su instinto le avisaba de que era lo mejor. Estaba decidido, pasaría lo que le quedaba de contrato alejado de ella en comisaría y cuando el contrato terminara no la volvería a ver.

Además, ella no se merecía una persona rota con más problemas que cosas buenas. ¿Verdad?

Rick bajó las escaleras notando el peso del cansancio a cada escalón que bajaba. Al llegar a la planta baja, el ruido del desayuno haciéndose y las voces de sus hijos le dieron la poca fuerza que necesitaba para caminar hacia la mesa café, se agachó, besó la cabeza de sus hijos mayores y sonrió.

Aunque fue una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

― ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ―les preguntó.

Alexis, Mathew y Emery estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a la pequeña mesa café de al lado del sofá. Parecían completamente atentos a algo que estaba haciendo Alexander con unos trozos de cartón de la caja de cereales.

―El abuelo nos está enseñando a hacer unas portadas ―explicó Alexis.

― ¿Portadas? ―Rick miró a su padre pero este no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión. De hecho, sabía que Alexander no iba a pronunciar palabra, no hacia él. Porque desde que empezó con eso de ignorar a la detective su padre le había aplicado la ley del silencio. Así que volvió a centrarse en mirar a sus hijos―. ¿Por qué queréis hacer portadas.

―Para el libro de Kate ―dijo Mathew como si fuera obvio―. El abuelo nos está ayudando a terminarlo.

El libro de Kate, ese que habían empezado a hacer con dibujos de todos los niños para ella. Rick cerró los ojos con una repentina quemazón en ellos. Sus hijos no sabían de su decisión de apartarse de la detective, ellos pensaban que ella seguía "cuidando a su papá", como ellos decían. Y Rick no tenía corazón para informarles de que no la volverían a ver.

―Papá, el abuelo dice que terminaremos el libro pronto. ¿Podremos dárselo a Kate? ―preguntó Alexis.

Rick abrió los ojos para mirar a su hija. Los ojos ilusionados de ella hicieron conjunto con los de sus hermanos. Con una gran bocanada de aire, asintió con la cabeza.

―Veré lo que puedo hacer ―susurró.

Alexis dio palmas con sus manos, luego las extendió hasta su abuelo para pedirle un trozo de cartón. Rick sintió un gran nudo en la garganta. Nunca había visto a los tres niños tan concentrados y contentos como cuando hacían algo para Kate. Pero en el fondo no era de extrañar. Ella fue la única mujer que se preocupó por ellos, les compró ropa, les hizo un pastel y se desvivía de corazón por cada cosa que los niños le hacían. Si había una sonrisa más grande que la que sus hijos tenían al dibujar para ella, era la de Kate recibiendo dichos dibujos como si fueran un tesoro.

Adoraba esa sonrisa.

Rick volvió a cerrar los ojos con un escozor en ellos cada vez más intenso. Al abrirlos se disculpó y caminó hacia la cocina en un intento de escapar, de conseguir algo de espacio para reponerse.

Pero fue una mala idea porque su madre dejó de cocinar, lo miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

―Camisa arrugada, pelo despeinado y una barba descuidada de dos semanas ―lo señaló con la cuchara de madera―. Cuando seguías a Kate eras más cuidadoso con tu aspecto.

― ¿Qué insinúas madre?

―Nada, solo recalco lo obvio.

Rick se frotó los ojos con su mano derecha. Se encontraba cansado, con ganas de encerrarse en una habitación y llorar hasta caer dormido; no necesitaba obviedades.

― ¿Hoy vuelves a coger el metro para ir a comisaría?

―Sí ―susurró él sin saber qué más decir.

Tampoco podía quejarse. El equipo al que había sido asignado era el de Simons. El hombre lo había aceptado de buen agrado y no lo metían en problemas. Pero no se acercaban a recogerlo ni a llevarlo como hacía Kate, que incluso se preocupaba por acercarlo una vez a la semana a la farmacia más cercana para comprar los medicamentos de Mathew.

Rick se puso al lado de su madre y la ayudó a cortar unos trozos de pan duro que guardaban para hacer tostadas. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo trabajaron en hacer el desayuno y parte de la comida del medio día.

Hasta que ella decidió hablar.

― ¿Sabes? Cuándo ibas con Kate me sentía más tranquila. Esa chica te cuidaba por encima de ella misma.

―Lo sé ―la voz de él surgió ronca.

― ¿Haces esto por algo que te dijo Gina? ―su voz era tranquila pero con un eje de rencor bien disimulado. Su madre y su recién editora no se llevaron nunca bien, era un hecho.

―Gina no quiere que la deje de seguir, según ella, tiene más gancho seguir a la heroína de Nueva York que a un inspector común.

Su madre suspiró con un pequeño insulto al aire. Se tomó su tiempo para digerir la noticia y luego lo miró de reojo.

― ¿Pasó algo con Kate? ¿Te hizo algo?

 _Me besó_ , pensó Rick, pero esa no era una respuesta conveniente para decir a su madre, porque estaba seguro de que le dejaría de hablar o, peor aún, le daría un sermón de lo inútil que era su muro anti-relaciones afirmando el buen partido que era Kate.

Rick sintió un sudor frío salir de su nuca. Si bien había contado a sus padres el incidente del bar con su ataque de pánico, omitió los besos de Kate o el hecho de que se sintió más seguro y calmado con estos. Bueno, sintió muchas cosas que no pensaba decir en voz alta.

―Kate no me hizo nada ―soltó al fin con toda la normalidad que pudo reunir en su voz. Aunque se tocó el pelo en un gesto de nervios que su madre supo leer.

― ¿Seguro?

―Sí.

A pesar de que era evidente que estaba mintiendo, la ex actriz continuó echando cosas a la olla son meterse más en el tema. Y eso era mucho peor que sufrir un interrogatorio extenso de su madre, porque necesitaba hablar, necesitaba desahogarse.

―Padre no me habla.

―Él cree que estás cometiendo un error ―Martha bajó la intensidad del fuego, lo miró y volvió a centrarse en la olla para remover su contenido con la cuchara de palo―. Y no es el único, ya lo sabes.

Rick asintió mientras cortaba la última loncha de pan.

―También es el encargado de echar a Kate cada vez que viene a verte ―hizo una pausa para coger una cuchara limpia y coger un poco de lo que estaba haciendo en esa olla. Sopló hacia la salsa rojiza y le dio un sorbo. Luego hizo una mueca haciendo que sus arrugas se pronunciaran más―. No sabe tan mal ―tarareó antes de continuar removiendo la salsa―. Esa muchacha tiene el cielo ganado. Viene cada día sobre las ocho o nueve de la noche para hablar contigo, y aunque tú mandas a tu padre para que la eche, ella no desiste. De hecho, tu padre dice que solo se va cuando él le asegura que los niños y tú estáis bien. Incluso tienen un pacto.

― ¿Un pacto? ¿Qué clase de pacto?

―Si los niños o tú necesitáis algo, ya sean medicamentos, ropa o cualquier cosa, tu padre se lo dirá a ella. Y créeme que cumplirá su palabra.

Rick dejó el cuchillo sobre el mármol para apoyarse sobre la nevera. De repente se sentía demasiado inestable como para seguir con esa conversación.

Había puesto distancia entre ellos, la esquivó y la echaba de su casa pero ella seguía preocupándose por él y por los niños.

 _¿Por qué haces esto Kate, por qué no me ignoras como hicieron ellas?_

Martha se colocó frente a él, suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

― ¿Y si hablas con ella? ¿No crees que merece una explicación?

Los músculos de Rick se tensaron. Estar delante de Kate no era una buena idea.

―Bueno ―continuó su madre―, quieras o no tendrás que hablar. Los niños quieren entregarle el libro mañana.

11


	22. 18 La buena, la mala y el idiota

**·18·**

 **La buena, la mala y el idiota**

Kate era buena en su trabajo. Era metódica y observadora. Sabía leer los hechos para dar con aquellas pequeñas pistas que, tarde o temprano, la llevaban a la resolución de los casos.

Pero su metodología se esfumó con solo un hecho, uno que nada tenía que ver con el cuerpo degollado de aquél salón acordonado por la policía; y que se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez en su cabeza. Como si le gustara martirizarse.

 _"Los echo de menos"_ , pensó.

Esposito le habló de la víctima pero ella ni se inmutó. Solo se quedó viendo un marco de fotos de la pared salpicada de sangre, contenía una imagen muy diferente a las que ella tenía en los pasillos de su apartamento, retrataba el momento feliz de un padre jugando con sus dos hijos. Unos niños de la edad de Mathew y Emery.

 _"¿Qué estarán haciendo hoy?"_

―Jefa, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Ryan la devolvió a la realidad del escenario sangriento. Dio una mirada rápida a la estancia y comprobó que, a parte de sus compañeros, todos los policías y forenses habían dejado de hacer lo que se suponía que debían estar haciendo para mirarla. A ella.

En un gesto involuntario, Kate se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Sintió dolor por culpa del moratón oscuro, regalo de Simons y su puñetazo inesperado. Pero no era comparable al nudo doloroso que sentía en el pecho.

―Estoy bien.

― ¿Segura? ―dijo Lanie de cuclillas al lado del cadáver.

Ryan y Esposito se mantuvieron estáticos a la espera de su respuesta. Era como si ellos pudieran ver el sufrimiento debajo de su estereotipo de mujer fría. Sabían que estaba mal. El aspecto de ella la delataba. Maldita sea, si llevaba el maquillaje mal puesto en la línea de los ojos, la blusa arrugada y su moño de trabajo más despeinado que la bola de lana que usa un gato para jugar. Y es que, desde que Rick se había ido, Kate no había puesto mucho interés en su aspecto.

Kate se abrió la chaqueta de traje beis y miró al cadáver.

― ¿Qué sabemos de la víctima? ―dijo por respuesta.

Su equipo se miró entre si y, tras una conversación interna entre ellos, decidieron seguir con el caso. No fue hasta que envió a Ryan y Esposito en busca de testigos, y la sala se vio más vacía de forenses y oficiales, que Lanie se atrevió a preguntar:

― ¿Ayer fuiste a ver a Rick?

―Después de terminar de trabajar me acerqué a su casa ―afirmó Kate para luego suspirar―. Y volvió a enviar a su padre. Hoy tampoco pude ver a los niños siquiera, porque estaban durmiendo.

Su amiga se incorporó para acercarse un par de pasos.

― ¿Su padre te dijo algo en especial?

―Lo de siempre ―Kate apartó la vista para mirar hacia la foto de la pared―. Pero…

― ¿Qué?

―Es absurdo, pero Alexander me miraba como si supiera que algo iba a cambiar ―se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar la foto―. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Jefa ―Esposito entró al salón con el móvil en la mano―. Los testigos dicen que la víctima peleó con un familiar horas antes de su muerte.

xxx

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal de forma repetitiva creando un sonido que, en otro momento, Rick habría considerado relajante. Pero esa vez le resultó molesto e innecesario. No necesitaba ningún tipo de distracción, no cuando intentaba pensar en las palabras correctas para decir a sus hijos que Kate no vendría a recoger el regalo.

―Es una mala idea ―dijo su madre por decimoquinta vez.

De pie frente a la ventana del comedor, Rick se pasó una mano por el pelo, tragó saliva y miró de reojo a sus hijos. Estos parecían ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues estaban más concentrados en ayudar a su abuelo a envolver el regalo de Kate. Se veían sonrientes y despreocupados.

Y Rick quería mantenerlos así.

―Lo que vas a hacer no les va a ayudar ―insistió su madre en voz demasiado alta a pesar de que estaba a dos pasos de él―. Ellos necesitan verla.

―Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberte contado lo que voy a hacer.

―Vas a mentir a tus hijos Richard ―le reprochó.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Sí, por primera vez en su vida iba a mentir a sus hijos. Pero lo hacía por ellos, para protegerlos y para protegerse también.

― ¡Papá, ya hemos envuelto el regalo de Kate! ―informó Alexis dando saltos al lado de su abuelo, que sostenía el objeto por encima de Mathew y Emery, quienes imitaban los saltos de su hermana con la misma emoción.

Alexander tenía el rostro serio y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de reproche silencioso.

Con el maldito nudo aún en su garganta, Rick se dispuso a dar un paso hacia sus hijos, pero la mano de Martha en su muñeca lo detuvo. En la mirada de su madre pudo ver una advertencia, un no lo hagas. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Cerró los ojos y retomó la marcha hacia el centro del salón. Una vez allí simuló una sonrisa y dijo:

―Estoy seguro que a Kate le gustará, calabaza.

― ¿Podemos darle el regalo a Kate hoy? ―preguntó Mathew con los ojos más brillantes que Rick había visto en él, y el dichoso nudo se hizo más notorio―. ¿Podemos?

Tras una inspiración profunda, Rick se arrodilló frente a sus cinco hijos. Los gemelos, que se encontraban sentados en el suelo con sus pañales, miraron a su padre con atención como si supieran que iba a decir algo importante.

―Veréis... Kate no va a poder venir a recoger el regalo.

La sonrisa de Alexis fue la primera que desapareció.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó la pequeña.

―Ella tiene mucho trabajo.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Mathew.

―Porque es detective.

― ¿Por qué? ―dijo esa vez Emery con los ojos rojos y los labios comprimidos.

" _Maldita etapa de los por qué_ " pensó Rick moviendo sus rodillas en el suelo para esta más cerca de ellos.

―Sé que os hacía ilusión, pero Kate tiene mucho trabajo ahora, mucho. Debe... debe salvar a muchas personas, ¿sabéis?

Desde la punta del salón, Martha rodó los ojos. Pero Rick continuó con su plan.

―Yo le daré el regalo a Kate. Os lo prometo.

Y allí iba la catastrófica mentira que crearía, con total seguridad, un pesado saco de remordimientos en su lastimosa conciencia. Su idea no era solo no darle el regalo a la detective, también tenía pensado hacer que los niños no volvieran a verla. Era lo mejor.

― ¿De verdad?

La voz rasposa de Mathew amenazaba con un llanto profundo si no decía lo que el pequeño quería oír. Así que Rick inspiró con ese nudo en la garganta y titubeó una promesa que no iba a cumplir.

―Te lo prometo.

xxx

A pesar de que su madre le insistió, una y otra vez, de que había cometido el error más grande de su vida, Rick no lo consideró como tal hasta horas más tarde. Sobre las siete de la tarde.

Después de su charla con los niños sobre el regalo de Kate, estos cambiaron por completo. Era extraño. Mathew no corrió por toda la casa; Alexis no lo molestó con sus prisas para que la ayudara con su tarea de la escuela; Emery se dejó bañar sin rechistar y los mellizos estuvieron más tranquilos... ¿o debería decir apagados? Sí, esa era la palabra. Todos sus hijos se comportaban como si hubieran perdido las energías de la noche a la mañana. Y la cosa empeoraba cuando preguntaban por Kate.

― ¿Le darás el regalo a Kate mañana? ―preguntó Alexis mientras cenaban todos en la mesa del comedor. Los niños lo miraron e incluso sus padres lo fulminaron con la mirada.

―Creo que Kate tendrá mucho trabajo calabaza.

― ¿Mañana también?

―Sí.

Alexis asintió y se centró en mirar su plato de pasta, ese que estaba entero a pesar de ser su comida favorita.

― ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cosas de Kate?

Rick se atragantó con el vaso de agua en sus manos.

―Ya no nos cuentas nada de ella ―continuó Alexis―. ¿Aburrimos a Kate cómo hicimos con mamá?

― ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

―Mamá también tenía mucho trabajo antes de irse ―susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia el plato.

Con las manos temblorosas, Rick dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

Alexander le lanzó una dura mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa y Rick tragó saliva. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error, quizás sus hijos necesitaban a Kate más de lo que él pensaba.

Mientras consideraba la idea de ceder y permitir a sus hijos ver a Kate, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Martha y Alexander miraron el reloj del comedor a la vez, luego se miraron entre si y, seguramente, tuvieron el mismo pensamiento que Rick: Podía ser Kate. Aún faltaba una hora para la visita que la detective solía hacer, pero quizás esta vez terminó de trabajar antes.

Y por mucho que Rick quisiera huir, por mucho que deseara proteger su corazón y el de sus hijos, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Luego la abrió sin mirar por la mirilla.

Se arrepintió al instante.

Porque Gina entró a la casa como si fuera suya.

―Debemos hablar ―dijo ella como si eso bastara para saludar.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tengo una pregunta, ¿** **os gusta el desarrollo de los capítulos** **?**

 **He vuelto a dividir el capítulo en dos partes para no haceros esperar mucho.**

 **Esta vez me ha costado escribir por cúmulo de trabajo. Si tuviera algo más de tiempo me habría salido mejor. Lo sé. Pero no quiero alargarme ni haceros esperar más de 15 días. Ese es mi mínimo: dos capítulos por mes.**

 **La semana que viene haré vacaciones** **, mis primeras vacaciones en cuatro años y medio. Serán catorce días en total, así que, una de dos, o escribo mucho, o no. Lo más probable es que me dé por dormir una semana entera. Aun así intentaré subir capítulo, pero si no lo hago tenedme paciencia. Estoy derrotada.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, me dan algo de energía. Que ya me hace falta.**

 **Un saludo!**


	23. 19 La buena

**·19·**

 **La buena**

El sonido del limpia parabrisas era lo único que se escuchaba dentro del Crow Victoria. Eso y la lluvia. Kate puso el aire acondicionado, miró a su alrededor y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Se sentía como la primera vez que conoció a Rick.

Todo le recordaba a aquél primer día en el que sus caminos se cruzaron. El coche estacionado, la lluvia incesante y esa necesidad de querer ayudar a Rick... pero sin Rick.

Suspiró. Si no lo hubiera besado, quizás...

El móvil sonó con una pequeña vibración.

Kate miró el teléfono mojado por haberlo llevado en sus manos mientras caminaba hacia el coche. Tenía un mensaje de Esposito. Lo abrió para leerlo y suspiró otra vez.

Al parecer seguían sin dar con el paradero de la persona que peleó con la víctima; una familiar del hombre asesinado era la principal sospechosa. Un testigo los escuchó discutir minutos antes del asesinato, y ellos daban vueltas en círculos sin encontrar nada que les rebelara su paradero actual.

Si al menos Rick estuviera allí ella podría concentrarse más en los casos. Pero su mente y su corazón no estaban sincronizados desde que él la ignoraba.

Con las manos temblorosas por el frío, colocó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y ajustó el retrovisor para mirar su reflejo. Estaba completamente mojada. Su moño de trabajo no parecía tal; su blusa se transparentaba; y el maquillaje parecía pintura de guerra. Si a eso le sumaba el moratón de su barbilla, podía asegurar que daba lástima.

Mucha lástima.

― ¿Debería ir a casa de Rick? ―susurró mirando su rostro derrotado, luego bufó―. ¿Cuándo dejaré de hablar sola?

No era muy tentador esperar fuera de casa de Rick para que Alexander saliera, no con aquella lluvia casi torrencial. Quizás era momento de retirarse, de aceptar que Rick no volvería a hablarle nunca; de que él seguiría sufriendo en silencio. De que ella seguiría hablando sola. Para siempre.

Apretó el volante con ambas manos y soltó un gran gemido. Uno salido de su pecho dolorido.

De repente, el móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo. Cuando Kate contestó, fue la voz de Ryan la que le saludó.

―Jefa, hemos encontrado al familiar de la víctima.

Ya tenía una excusa para no ir a casa de Rick.

― ¿Tienes su dirección? ―preguntó Kate mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

xxx

Gina se sacudió el abrigo con una mano. Eso hizo que las gotas de lluvia que llevaba encima cayeran sobre el suelo desgastado. Hizo una mueca y miró el lugar. El sofá, la mesa, los muebles, el televisor viejo... Todo seguía igual de roto y deteriorado que la última vez que estuvo allí.

Incluso los estúpidos niños de Rick.

Ellos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, junto con los padres de él y, también, los hijos rubios de un año que ella no quería ver. Pero no tenía intención de perder el tiempo mirándolos.

―Ojalá no hubiera tenido que volver ―comentó en voz alta emitiendo en su voz todo su disgusto, porque ella no se callaba nada. Después, sacudió el paraguas sobre el parqué desgastado y volvió a mirar a su ex.

Ese hombre seguía igual de desaliñado y poca cosa que siempre. Tenía una camisa a cuadros, el pelo despeinado y unas ojeras grandes. Pero, sobre todo, una cara de cachorro abandonado que la ponía enferma.

Le daba asco.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido salir con él.

―Hagamos esto de forma rápida. Dame el capítulo que debes a la editorial y me iré.

― ¿El capítulo? ―titubeó él.

―Llevas una semana sin enviar nada. Tu plazo termina hoy, así que me debes un capítulo o cancelaremos el contrato.

―Pero tuve problemas y...

― ¿No lo tienes? ―su voz subió al igual que su rabia. Rick bajó la cabeza―. Sé que eres un desastre con patas, ¿pero ni si siquiera puedes acatar con unos simples plazos de entrega?

Él agachó la cabeza.

―Un capítulo a la semana es demasiado. Tengo que seguir a un detective tres días a la semana y soy padre. Aunque escribo por las noches no logro terminar ni un solo capítulo. Necesito más tiempo.

Gina se palpó la sien derecha con dos dedos, masajeando la zona que empezaba a dolerle solo de escuchar a su ex. Él tenía ese don extraño de sacarla de quicio; él y los niños. Esos mocosos que la miraban con las mismas caras de debilidad que su padre.

Todavía recordaba los primeros días en los que salió con Rick. En ese entonces, a pesar de dejar claro que no quería saber nada de los niños ni ejercer de madre, la niña pelirroja y el asmático le regalaron un dibujo con estúpidas formas y colores. Se suponía que era ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de apreciarlo. Ni quiso hacerlo. De hecho, prefirió tirar el papel garabateado delante de los niños y Rick. Fue su forma de dejar las cosas claras.

―Llamaré a la editorial para decirles que no cumples con el plazo de entrega.

Aquello no era tan malo después de todo, al menos para ella. Así dejaría de ver al inútil de su ex y volvería con su vida normal. Una donde olvidaría que estuvo embarazada de un fracaso de hombre como él.

Pero Rick no pareció opinar igual. Él entre abrió la boca como si quisiera opinar, pero sin hacerlo. Solo tartamudeó cosas sin interés. Que era padre, que tenía muchas cosas que pagar y otras tonterías que a ella no le afectaban. Como, por ejemplo, que sus dos hijos también estaban allí.

Ella miró a los dos niños rubios que solo le habían provocado mucho dolor y una cicatriz de cesárea; y luego se rio en voz alta.

― ¿Crees que me importa algo de lo que dices? Mira, casi me arruinas la vida ―señaló a los dos gemelos para luego señalarlo a él―. Pero no volveré a gastar más tiempo contigo. Tienes una hora para escribir lo que falta y dármelo en un USB.

―Pero eso es muy poco tiempo ―titubeó Rick.

― ¿Prefieres media hora? ―se cruzó de brazos―. Vete, esperaré aquí sesenta minutos. Ni uno más.

xxx

―Maldita bruja ―susurró Martha en voz demasiado alta.

Desde el asiento de al lado, su marido la miró pero no le reprochó su comportamiento, solo le hizo un gesto con la mano derecha para que bajara la voz, mientras con la otra, acariciaba la espalda de Mathew.

El niño se había subido al regazo de su abuelo en cuanto la bruja decidió sentarse en el sofá. Ni siquiera miró a los niños, no hizo un intento de conocer a sus dos hijos igual de rubios que ella, no preguntó si estaban bien. Solo insultó a Rick, lo dejó por los suelos y le obligó a trabajar en el despacho de arriba mientras ella veía la televisión como si no pasara nada.

Martha Rogers se consideraba una mujer pacífica, pero en ese momento tenía ganas de asesinar a aquella bruja.

La odiaba. Era un hecho.

Si no fuera porque su hijo necesitaba ese trabajo, estaba segura de que se levantaría para coger a esa bruja por los pelos.

―Contrólate ―siseó Alexander y ella dejó de mirar hacia el sofá. En su lugar, se centró en los niños.

Sentados en sus tronas, los gemelos parecían no entender lo que ocurría. En cambio, los mayores estaban más afectados. Mathew escondía su cara en el pecho de su abuelo, quien intentaba consolarlo con un fuerte abrazo. Emery, que apenas tenía un año cuando Gina apareció, y dos cuando se fue; temblaba en su silla de adulto haciéndolo parecer más frágil de lo que era. Y Alexis...

Martha miró la silla vacía de su nieta.

― ¿Dónde está Alexis?

Alexander hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el suelo, en concreto, debajo de la mesa.

Martha levantó el mantel con una mano y se arrodilló. Al instante, las ganas de matar a la bruja se intensificaron. Alexis estaba debajo de la gran mesa, sentada en el suelo frío mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba más que el de Emery, y lloraba. Estaba llorando a mares.

―Oh, querida. ¿Quieres venir con la abuela?

Alexis movió la cabeza horizontalmente.

― ¿Por qué no?

―No quiero que me vea.

Cerrando los ojos, Martha suspiró en un intento de controlar sus emociones.

Alexis era la que más había sufrido. No solo tuvo que aguantar los menosprecios e insultos de Gina, también sufrió el abandono y la indiferencia de su propia madre. Nunca tuvo un modelo femenino seguro al que agarrarse. Martha solo podía hacer de abuela y eso no era suficiente.

La única mujer que había logrado que su nieta ―y sus otros nietos en realidad―, cogiera confianza y se mostrara como un niño ilusionado, no como uno temeroso de represalias, era Kate.

Martha elevó su cabeza por encima de la mesa para mirar a su marido.

― ¿Cuándo va a venir?

Se refería a Kate, él la entendió al instante.

―Son las ocho de la noche, debería estar al llegar. ¿Quieres que la llame?

― ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

Por mucho que digiera su hijo, los niños necesitaban a la detective.

Alexander sacó un móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y, sin soltar a su nieto, marcó un par de teclas para después llevarse el móvil a la oreja. Arrodillada en el suelo como estaba, Martha lo miró con atención. Su marido no tardó ni dos segundos en despegar el aparato de si oreja.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―El telefóno de ella está fuera de servicio.

xxx

La última vez que Esposito condujo como un loco por el centro de Manhattan, fue en el caso de la bomba, cuando seguían a Kate. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en aquél caso, pero esta vez era diferente. No estaba preocupado por la vida de toda una ciudad. Estaba preocupado por la vida de su estúpida y cabezota jefa.

― ¿A quién se le ocurre darle la dirección del sospechoso a Kate? ―gritó Esposito apretando el acelerador lo máximo que le permitían las señales de tráfico y la aparatosa lluvia.

Ese fue el error más grande que cometieron, Ryan le dio la dirección de residencia de la sospechosa a Kate y ella colgó el teléfono al instante. Lo que quería decir que iba a ir por su cuenta a detenerla sin saber si poseía aún el arma homicida. Podía ir armada y a ella le daba igual.

La apreciaba como a una hermana, pero en situaciones así le daban ganas de matarla.

―No te pongas así ―medió Ryan desde el asiento del copiloto―. Quizás ella nos espera fuera del edificio.

― ¡Es Kate! Maldita sea, ella no espera a nadie, no le importa el peligro. Vive como si no tuviera nada que perder.

Ryan se encogió desde su asiento.

―Lo siento, últimamente no hacía imprudencias y pensé que... creo que no pensé.

―No hacía imprudencias porque estaba el escritor.

Si el escritor estuviera con ella sí que habría esperado, se habría asegurado de que él estuviera a salvo y habría entrado con refuerzos. Pero Rick no estaba allí. Y no le gustaba decir esto en alto, pero lo necesitaban. Kate era una mujer diferente con él. Era prudente.

Pero sin él volvía a ser la loba solitaria y suicida de siempre.

Ryan cogió el móvil e intentó llamar sin éxito a Kate, porque el teléfono solo comunicaba.

―Sigue sin contestar ―Ryan se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

―Y no lo hará. Conociéndola habrá desconectado el móvil. En su mente, arriesgarse ella sola es más factible que involucrar a los demás.

Era su manera de mantenerlos a salvo. Una forma equivocada de hacer las cosas, y que daba a entender que no le importaba qué le pasara a ella. Pero era su forma de ser.

Esposito dio un volantazo para meterse en contra dirección. Esquivó dos coches y aparcó, de un frenazo, justo en frente del apartamento del sospechoso. Después, apagó las sirenas del coche y se quitó el cinturón para salir lo más rápido que pudo.

La lluvia los empapó en cuanto dieron dos pasos hacia el edificio. Pero corrieron con sus manos derechas palpando las armas reglamentarias que tenían bajo las chaquetas.

Hasta que llegaron al portal. Cuando estaban a tres pasos, la puerta acristalada se abrió dejando ver a una Kate calmada.

― ¿Kate? ―preguntaron a la vez.

Ella se pasó una mano por su pelo mojado. Lo hizo de forma lenta, como si le pesara la mano.

―No hay nadie dentro del apartamento.

Esposito y Ryan dejaron sus pistolas para respirar con alivio. Pero eso no pareció notarlo su jefa, quién siguió hablando con un tono suave y apagado.

―Hice que el portero me abriera la puerta de su piso, pero no había nadie en él.

― ¿Te abrió la puerta así, sin más? ―preguntó Ryan.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

―Era un fan. Me reconoció.

―Entonces... ―empezó Esposito―. ¿Qué hacemos?

―Tengo la corazonada de que volverá. Su pasaporte y otros objetos de valor siguen en su piso. Lo único que podemos hacer es montar una guardia frente al edificio y...

―Nos ofrecemos voluntarios ―dijo Esposito para sorpresa de Kate y Ryan―. Ya es tarde y si alguien debe pasar la noche aquí somos nosotros. Estamos descansados y podremos mantenernos despiertos.

No era un secreto que ella llevaba noches sin dormir. Las ojeras la delataban.

Kate miró hacia al cielo oscuro mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su moratón en la mejilla se hizo más visible gracias a ese movimiento. El agua caía sobre ella haciendo que su piel se viera más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Incluso sus manos temblaban. Era como ver algo frágil luchando por mantenerse en pie.

Tras unos segundos, ella bajó la cabeza con un leve asentimiento.

―Iré a casa a descansar. ¿Me avisaréis ante cualquier novedad?

Ambos asintieron. Kate suspiró y se alejó calle abajo.

Esposito se quedó viendo su frágil figura caminando a través de la lluvia.

― ¿Crees que Rick volverá?

La pregunta de Ryan no lo tomó por sorpresa, porque era algo que él mismo se preguntaba. Todos los días.

xxx

Kate llegó a su loft media hora después. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa café del comedor y arrastró sus pies hasta la escalera. Las gotas de agua se escurrieron por su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo, pero a ella le dio igual. Siguió su camino por el pasillo lleno de habitaciones y entró al cuarto de baño.

No tardó en quitarse la ropa. Primero la chaqueta, luego la blusa, su pantalón... Allí paró para sacar el móvil del bolsillo lateral. Pulsó el botón de desbloquear y frunció el ceño sin ganas. La pantalla seguía en negro, lo que significaba que el móvil no tenía batería.

Haciendo una nota mental de cargarlo antes de ir a dormir, lo dejó sobre el lavamanos. Luego terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió en la ducha.

Cerró los ojos. El agua calentó sus huesos y su piel, pero no aligeró la sensación de dolor en el pecho.

― ¿Cómo habrán pasado el día los niños?

Por norma, las charlas diarias con Alexander le informaban del estado de Rick y sus hijos. Así al menos podía irse a la cama con la tranquilidad de saber que estaban bien. Pero ese día no había ido.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Kate apoyó la frente sobre las racholas mojadas y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Y toda esa rabia vino del saber que, aunque lo intentara, no iba a poder dormir. Así que cuando salió de la ducha, después de secarse el pelo y peinarse con un moño rápido, fue a su habitación para vestirse. Pero no se puso el pijama, sino ropa para salir a la calle. De hecho, se vistió con los primeros pantalones tejanos que encontró; un jersey de manga larga cuyo color no apreció; y una gabardina marrón. Luego cogió las llaves de casa y corrió por las escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento.

Durante el trayecto en coche, mientras las farolas iluminaban a ratos el interior del vehículo, se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente a los niños y a Rick. Y si era así, ¿qué dirían sus padres? No encontró ninguna respuesta, pero al llegar a la casa del escritor, justo delante de su puerta tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Iba a suplicar por ver a los niños incluso si estaban dormidos, y se iba a cerciorar por ella misma de que se encontraban bien. Aunque tuviera que mostrar su placa.

Pero cuando picó al timbre no fue Alexander quien abrió la puerta. Sino su principal sospechosa, Gina Cowell.

Al final sí que tendría que mostrar su placa.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lo que me ha costado escribir. Hace dos semanas que he vuelto de las vacaciones, pero me siento como si no hubieran existido. Tengo mucho trabajo, mucho. Este mes será de locos así que iré escribiendo cuando pueda. Espero poder cumplir con un capítulo cada dos semanas.**

 **Disculpad la tardanza en subir este capítulo.**

 **PD/ Me voy a divertir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Ya adivinaréis por qué.**


	24. 20 La mala

**·20·**

 **La mala**

Kate pestañeó sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. En un primer momento pensó que lo que tenía delante de ella no era más que una ilusión, una visión provocada por la falta de sueño y su implicación en el caso. Pero cuando la mujer colocó un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja y le preguntó quién era ella, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Los espejismos no hablaban ni podían abrir puertas.

Maldita sea, había una sospechosa de asesinato en casa de Rick.

De repente, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor, Kate empezó a tener conciencia de todo lo que había alrededor. De cada sonido, de cada llanto. Kate enderezó la espalda al escuchar a Mathew y Alexis llorar. Pero aunque mirara por detrás de la mujer, a través de la puerta del recibidor solo podía ver parte del comedor.

La mujer volvió a preguntar quién era. Kate no contestó. Solo se llevó una mano hasta donde solía tener las esposas, pero recordó que se había dejado la pistola, la placa y las esposas en casa. Incluso el móvil. Tenía la suerte en el culo.

Al verla palpando el interior de su gabardina, Gina inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Hizo una cosa similar a una mueca y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

―Eres Kate Beckett, la detective.

No era una pregunta, sino un hecho. Y Kate maldijo ser tan conocida cuando la mujer echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―gritó Kate esquivando el jarrón que ella le tiró al iniciar su huida.

Kate corrió hacia el comedor. Por suerte era más rápida y ágil que la sospechosa, así que cuando ésta cruzó el salón hacia la cocina con las manos extendidas hacia donde estaban los niños con sus abuelos, Kate la agarró de lo primero que pilló: Su pelo rubio.

Cogió con ambas manos la mata rubia y la alejó de los niños.

― ¡Puta asquerosa! ―chilló muy agudamente―. ¡Suelta mi pelo!

Kate no vio venir el primer movimiento, y cuando la sospechosa se intentó zafar del agarre, recibió un codazo en la cara. Justo en el ojo derecho. Al segundo intento de la rubia, Kate la tumbó con una llave rápida dejándola en el suelo, boca abajo. Luego, usando más fuerza de la que requería, se colocó encima sin soltar su pelo y utilizó una mano para juntar las de ella e inmovilizarlas en su espalda.

―Gina Cowell ―pronunció con los dientes apretados―, queda detenida por posible asesinato.

Con el pelo despeinado y el ojo ardiendo por el golpe, Kate le leyó los derechos. Lo hizo justo en el momento en el que Rick bajaba las escaleras.

xxx

―Esto es de locos ―dijo Esposito delante del espejo falso que daba a la sala de interrogatorios. Tanto él como Ryan miraban hacia el otro lado del cristal, dónde, esposada con el pelo completamente despeinado, Gina Cowell estaba sentada en una de las incomodas sillas―. ¿La sospechosa es la ex de Rick? ¿Y estaba en casa de él porque es su editora? Es de locos.

Apoyada en el borde de la mesa metálica, Kate se apartó la bolsa de hielo del ojo haciendo que Esposito y Ryan gimieran.

― ¿Tan mal se ve?

―No dejes de ponerte el hielo ―dijeron ambos a la vez.

Kate frunció el ceño causando un dolor intenso en su ojo derecho. Musitó una maldición y volvió a colocarse el hielo. No podía abrir bien el ojo, así que supuso que, además de morado, debía estar hinchado.

Tenía una suerte ridícula.

―No solo es la ex de Rick ―consiguió decir cuando los pinchazos de dolor se atenuaron―, también es la madre de los gemelos.

― ¿Qué? ―Esposito se giró para mirarla con la boca muy abierta―. Dios, esto parece un culebrón.

Kate inspiró hondo. Para culebrón lo que se montó mientras esperaba a los refuerzos. En el tiempo que Ryan y Esposito tardaron en llegaran para esposar a la sospechosa y llevarla a comisaría, se creó un auténtico espectáculo en casa de los Rogers. Aunque Martha estaba contenta de que estuviera agarrando a la sospechosa del pelo, Gina no dejó de forcejear para intentar soltarse, diciendo insultos al aire a todos los presentes. Los niños, que al parecer no habían acostado aún, lloraban desconsolados por algo que ella no lograba entender. Alexander intentaban consolarlos sin lograrlo y Rick… Él solo se quedó estático. De hecho, lo poco que sabían de Gina lo supo por boca de Martha. Ni siquiera en esa situación Rick le habló.

― ¿Kate, estás bien?

Ella pestañeó para luego mirar a Ryan con su ojo bueno.

―Solo estoy un poco cansada ―no era una mentira después de todo. Al fin y al cabo eran las diez de la noche, su cuerpo estaba magullado y no había dormido en días.

―Entonces… ―Esposito carraspeó varias veces antes de hacer la gran pregunta―. ¿Quién va a interrogar a la sospechosa?

―Cualquiera que no sea Beckett ―dijo una voz en la entrada de la habitación.

Los tres giraron sus cabezas hacia la voz para ver al capitán Montgomery. Estaba de pié entre la puerta abierta, que hacía unos minutos había estado cerrada, y sujetaba el pomo de esta con su mano izquierda.

Kate frunció el ceño.

―Capitán, mi lesión en el ojo no es impedimento para interrogar a un sospechoso.

Con el rostro serio, Roy cerró la puerta.

―Alexander me llamó para contarme la situación. ¿Tenéis pruebas solidas de que sea la asesina?

―Un testigo la escuchó discutir con la víctima minutos antes del asesinato ―informó Kate―. El arma homicida que estaba en el escenario del crimen tiene huellas, debemos compararlas con las suyas pero estamos casi seguros de que coincidirán.

Roy asintió.

― ¿Entonces puedo interrogarla? ―probó suerte Kate.

―No.

―Pero capitán…

―No voy a ceder en esto Beckett. Es por tu bien. Conozco a esa mujer y todo lo que ha hecho a los Rogers, en cuanto eso salga a la luz tú arremeterás contra ella.

―Sé que abandonó a los gemelos cuando nacieron.

―Hizo más que eso.

Los hombros de Kate se tensaron.

― ¿Ves por qué no puedo dejarte ir ahí dentro? ―señaló la rigidez de ella―. Defiendes a esos niños y a Rick con uñas y dientes. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Vas a perder el control.

Kate apretó los dientes conteniendo sus ganas de decir que se controlaría. Tenía una fuerte amistad con aquel hombre que la trataba como a una hija, no quería traicionar su confianza lanzando falsas promesas.

Con una gran inspiración, Kate dejó la bolsa de hielo en la mesa para mirar con ambos ojos a su capitán. Por un momento pudo ver la cara de Roy contraerse ante la visión de su ojo derecho, incluso lo vio apretar los puños, pero se mantuvo estoicamente quieto.

―De acuerdo, no interrogaré a la sospechosa ―Ryan y Esposito suspiraron al escucharla―. Pero me quedaré aquí viendo el interrogatorio.

xxx

El interrogatorio apenas había empezado y Kate ya estaba dando golpes con la punta de su zapato sobre el suelo. Con los brazos cruzados, Roy la miró de reojo. Ella estaba a la izquierda de él, frente al cristal con la mano derecha apretando la bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo. Eso, sumado al moratón del mentón de hacía días, la hacían ver más derrotada de lo que ya estaba.

―No me dijiste cómo te hiciste el moratón de la barbilla.

Ella tardó cinco segundos en contestar.

―Me caí.

―Ya veo ―Roy asintió con lentitud, volviendo a mirar a Ryan y Esposito hablando con Gina. Contó hasta diez y dijo―: Te pegó Simons, ¿verdad?

Kate lo miró con el ojo bueno muy abierto.

―Escuché rumores en los pasillos, pero como no me dijiste nada no tomé cartas en el asunto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella volvió a poner su atención en la sala de interrogatorios.

―Simons lo hizo para defender a Rick ―contestó con la voz muy lenta y ronca―. Se pensó que expuse intencionalmente a Rick a ser carne de cañón, que hice como los demás detectives. Solo quiso proteger a Rick.

―Te pegó un puñetazo Kate.

―Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Sloan.

Roy abrió mucho la boca. Segundos después, alzó una mano para masajearse el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. En los últimos meses Kate había cambiado mucho. Y tenía una pequeña idea de por qué.

―Escucha Kate, pase lo que pasé ahí dentro no puedes entrar en la sala de interrogatorios ―ella lo miró con su ojo bueno―. No me mires así, lo hago por tu bien. Júrame que no lo intentarás.

Como él esperaba, Kate no contestó. En cambio se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirar de nuevo hacia el cristal. Roy suspiró. Sabía que ella no podía prometer nada.

El tiempo pasó y Ryan y Esposito aumentaron su presión hacia la sospechosa, quien no tardó en despotricar la "mala vida" que vivió junto a Rick. Que odiaba a los niños, que no quería hacer de madre pero se quedó embarazada y otras crudezas que hicieron que Kate empezará a respirar por la boca.

―Mi hermano nunca vio las cosas como yo ―dijo Gina desde la sala de interrogatorios, con la voz aguda y rápida, exasperada por el momento―. Él creía que Rick era un buen partido ―se rio de eso último―. Siempre me reprochó haberlo abandonado cuando me quedé embarazada, pero al menos tuve a los dos parásitos. ¡Y lo hice por mi hermano!

Montgomery tragó saliva al escuchar la bolsa de hielo de Kate crujir entre su mano derecha.

― ¿Por eso lo mató? ―preguntó Ryan.

― ¡Yo no lo maté! No quería hacerle daño, solo quise visitarlo con mi novio. Pensé que sería feliz por mí. ¿En el fondo era mi hermano, verdad? Pero él solo empezó a gritarnos. Nos insultó cuando ambos nos negamos a formar parte de la vida de los gemelos, y…

Agachó su cabeza entre las manos esposadas

― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―dijo Esposito.

― ¡Mi novio cogió un cuchillo y degolló a mi hermano! ―levantó la cabeza para mirar a los detectives―. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado salí corriendo de allí. Cogí el coche y di vueltas por la ciudad con miedo de que él me encontrara, no sabía lo que podía hacerme ―sus manos temblaban―. No me atrevía a ir a casa, así que fui a casa de Rick.

Kate tiró la bolsa de hielo sobre el cristal. Roy apenas tuvo tiempo de cogerla de su muñeca izquierda para evitar que abriera la puerta de la sala. Intentó calmarla, hacerle ver que entrar allí no ayudaría al caso. Pero eso no calmó la ira de los ojos de ella.

― ¡Ha puesto en peligro a Rick y los niños! ¡Ese hombre podía haber ido tras de ella, podría…!

―Pero están bien Kate, están en su casa con un policía tomándoles declaración ―apretó su agarre cuando ella intentó soltarse―. Kate, si entras allí no podrás ver a los niños más tarde.

Como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, el cuerpo de ella dejó de pelear por liberarse. La vio respirar con bocanadas rápidas, en un intento de acompasar su respiración. Al notarla más tranquila la soltó.

Cuando volvieron a mirar hacia la sala de interrogatorios Ryan y Esposito estaban mirando hacia el cristal. Incluso la sospechosa dirigía su mirada aterrorizada hacia el espejo falso, lo cual dio a entender que los tres habían notado el golpe desde el otro lado.

Les costó volver al interrogatorio, pero Ryan continuó con las preguntas.

― ¿Y no pensó en que haciendo eso ponía en peligro a los Rogers?

―No pensé. Ni siquiera podía creerme lo que había presenciado ―aseguró Gina.

―Necesitamos el nombre y los apellidos de su novio ―dijo Esposito.

― ¿No iré a la cárcel por esto, verdad?

xxx

Rick apretó a Alexis y Mathew contra su pecho. Los tenía abrazados cada uno a un lado de su costado, meciéndolos mientras daba vueltas por el comedor. Como cuando eran pequeños y no pesaban tanto. Pero no dejaban de sollozar. Y su propio cuerpo tembloroso no ayudaba al intento de calmarlos.

Con una mirada hacia el sofá, vio a su padre intentando dormir a los gemelos. Su madre estaba en el sillón de al lado, abrazando a un tembloroso Emery.

Eran las once de la noche, y parecía que no iban a poder dormir en toda la noche.

― ¿Kate? ―sollozó Alexis en el hombro, en una forma de súplica que Rick entendió al instante.

―Kate no puede venir calabaza. Está trabajando.

La niña no dijo nada, pero su llanto empeoró.

― ¡Por el amor de Dios Rick, llama a Kate! ―dijo Martha.

―Creo que no hará falta ―dijo Alexander mirando hacia la ventana que daba al jardín principal.

Curioso, Rick se acercó al ventanal y abrió mucho la boca. Porque gracias a las luces de las farolas, pudo ver a Kate corriendo hacia la casa entre la lluvia.

Con pasos rápidos, él abrió la puerta antes de que ella subiera al porche, al hacerlo ella frenó en seco en el segundo escalón del porche. Fue allí, cuando la vio empapada, con el pelo y la ropa completamente mojados y su cara magullada, que se dio cuenta. En esos diez segundos en los que ella lo miró con un ojo negro por el golpe de Gina, con ese dolor interno por ver a Alexis y Mathew llorar, Rick se percató de lo maravillosa que era Kate Beckett.

Y en el momento en el que ella saltó los escalones que faltaban para alcanzarlos, cuando alzó las manos hacia los niños para limpiar sus lágrimas y besó sus cabezas repetidas veces, Rick Rogers supo que quería a Kate.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Sorpresa! No me esperaba subir tan pronto, pero me motivaron los comentarios y he tenido dos noches de insomnio, así que aproveché para escribir.**

 **Debo corregir el capítulo, lo acabo de terminar y el sueño me llama. Pero mañana lo corrijo sin falta.**


	25. 21 La promesa del idiota

**·21·**

 **La promesa del idiota y la de la policía**

Hasta que no vio a los niños en brazos de su padre, hasta que no los tocó y los llenó a besos, Kate no se dio cuenta de la enorme opresión que había contenido en su pecho. Sobre todo en las últimas horas.

Aún de pie en la puerta, se acercó más a Alexis y Mathew ―que seguían sujetos por Rick a cada lado de él―, y los analizó con atención. Primero alzó las manos de Mathew, las examinó deteniéndose en cada dedo, contándolos mentalmente. Después besó las palmas de sus manitas, deslizó una caricia suave en sus mejillas mojadas, palpando la piel en busca de heridas o cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido pasar, y cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien, repitió el mismo proceso con Alexis.

Fueron gestos inconscientes nacidos de una necesidad que no pudo contener. Quizás era una locura porque apenas había estado con los niños una vez, pero no lograba tolerar la idea de que ellos sufrieran. Necesitaba saber que estaban bien, tocarlos, besarlos y calmar sus llantos.

Aunque eso último lo consiguió de forma rápida.

En cuanto ambos niños sintieron las caricias delicadas de Kate, cuando ella besó sus lágrimas y sus frentes, ellos cerraron los ojos con sus boquitas entre abiertas. Y dejaron de sollozar. Aliviada por la tranquilidad recién adquirida de los dos pequeños, Kate acercó los labios a la coronilla de Mathew. Los dejó allí durante un largo rato. Inspiró con fuerza el aroma a colonia infantil del niño y cerró los ojos. Eso, tenerlos cerca, poder tocarlos, era lo único que necesitaba para recomponer un poco la opresión de su pecho.

Se conformaba con bien poco. Solo necesitaba saber que estaban bien.

Con una inspiración profunda, tomó algo de distancia para mirarlos con su ojo sano. Pero no era buena en eso de guardar distancia cuando se trataba de los niños.

― ¿Estáis bien? ―preguntó juntando su nariz con la de Alexis.

La niña asintió, pero la imagen de Gina corriendo hacia los niños no dejaba de reproducirse en la mente de Kate. Si la arpía esa hubiera alcanzado a los pequeños, si no la hubiera agarrado del pelo a tiempo...

La opresión en el pecho se acrecentó.

No, no podía pensar en eso. Lo principal en ese momento era calmar a los niños.

Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Rick, su mundo se vino abajo. El hombre al que amaba la miraba con la boca entre abierta, los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Dios, ¿había llorado y no se había dado cuenta?

― ¿Rick, estás bien? ―preguntó.

Él tragó saliva moviendo su nuez de arriba abajo, pestañeó y volvió a tragar.

―Por favor, dime qué te pasa ―rogó casi en un hilo de voz―. No lo guardes para ti, dímelo. Por favor.

―Estoy bien ―la voz de él surgió ronca, casi inaudible.

― ¿Seguro?

Alzó una mano hacia Rick para tocarlo, pero se quedó a dos centímetros de la mejilla de él. Quizás estaba incómodo con su cercanía, él la había ignorado durante semanas después de besarlo, no era tan descabellado pensar que detestara su presencia. Así que en vez de tocarlo como se moría de ganas por hacer, dejó la mano allí, quieta, pidiendo permiso con el pulso tembloroso.

Y su corazón se saltó dos latidos cuando él acercó la cara a la mano de ella, apoyando su mejilla húmeda sobre la palma.

―Solo me di cuenta de algo ―susurró él, y aunque ella no lo entendió, aceptó su respuesta porque ya no lloraba.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó acariciando el rastro de las lágrimas con patrones suaves y lentos―. Gina no te hizo nada, ¿verdad? Juro que si os hizo algo...

Él dibujó una sonrisa que la dejó sin palabras.

―Estamos bien ―prometió mirándola con intensidad―. No nos hizo nada, al menos nada físico. Solo exigió que le diera los capítulos que le debía porque me retrasé en mis entregas, así que me dio un ultimátum. También me gritó y me insultó un poco, pero no pasó nada más ―lo vio cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió suspiró largamente y dijo―: Tenía un poco de miedo de que pudiera cancelar el contrato, así que subí a mi despacho para escribir.

Podía parecer una tontería, pero el corazón de Kate revoloteó con pulsaciones a lo loco porque Rick le estaba hablando. Y lo estaba haciendo de algo que ella sabía que le costaba hablar: un miedo suyo. Algo que semanas atrás él quizás se hubiera guardado para sí mismo. Así que sintió una oleada de esperanza dentro de ella.

―Gina no volverá a ser un problema ―aseguró.

Rick hizo una mueca que Kate pudo palpar gracias a la mano que aún tenía en la mejilla de él.

― ¿La encerraste? ¿De verdad es una ase...?

No completó la frase. Referirse a Gina como asesina no era recomendable, no delante de los niños.

―Hablaremos luego de eso ―prometió Kate―. Pero no creo que vuelva a ser tu editora, y juro que no dejaré que se acerque a vosotros. Aun así, luego hablamos.

―Luego ―asintió él recargando un poco más su cara en la mano de ella, como si necesitara el contacto tanto como lo hacía ella.

Era de locos, después de días sin verlo, y de mentalizarse a ella misma de que Rick no quería volver a verla; este le sonreía con una mirada tan intensa, que se perdió en sus ojos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su pelo húmedo rebotara. Se debía de ver frágil con el ojo derecho hinchado, la piel pálida y el moratón en el mentón. Pero él la miraba como si nada de eso estuviera allí, o como si eso fuera extraordinario.

De repente, ella notó una presión en su pierna derecha.

Kate miró hacia abajo. E inspiró con fuerza al ver a Emery abrazado con ambos brazos a su pierna, llorando.

―Oh, cariño ―logró decir con un nudo en la garganta―. No llores pequeño oso.

Con suavidad, ella retiró la mano de la mejilla de Rick, se apartó a Alexis y Mathew y se inclinó para coger a Emery en brazos. Besó su frente, le limpió las lágrimas con una mano y junto la nariz con la del pequeño.

― ¿Mejor? ―preguntó, y el niño ronroneó en el hombro de ella.

Consiguió calmarlo en un tiempo récord. Pero de repente se acordó de algo, no había calmado a todos los niños. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor con el ojo bueno. Al ver a los gemelos en brazos de sus abuelos, destensó los hombros y suspiró.

Estaban bien. Parpadeaban cansados, pero estaban tranquilos. Con una inspiración profunda que le dio el aire que había perdido, giró la cabeza con intención de mirar a Rick. Quería pedirle permiso para pasar, incluso tenía intención de rogarle poder pasar más tiempo con los niños aunque fuera tarde.

Pero él le sorprendió con un:

― ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

xxx

Amaba a Kate Beckett. Rick se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró. La imagen que tenía frente a él le llenaba el corazón de una sensación que podía describir con solo una palabra: amor. La amaba.

Delante de él, en una de las tres camas pequeñas, más concretamente en la de Alexis ―la más cercana a la cuna donde descansaban los dos gemelos―, Kate dormía con la niña acunada en su hombro derecho. A su izquierda era Mathew quien estaba acurrucado. Emery descansaba sobre el pecho de ella, salivando sobre su camisa. Además, la detective tenía un brazo sobre los tres y el izquierdo alargado hacia la cuna de los gemelos, tocando los barrotes. Y a pesar de la posición incómoda el rostro de Kate se veía calmado, apaciguado, incluso feliz.

Mathew gimió entre sueños y Kate pasó la mano derecha por su cabeza en un gesto mecánico, como si tuviera un dispositivo que le avisara de las pesadillas del niño.

Amaba a Kate Beckett. No sabía por qué tardó tanto en darse cuenta, pero la amaba. Era un hecho.

―Es extraordinaria ―dijo su madre a su derecha, recordándole que no estaba solo―. No solo arrestó a Gina. Cosa que me encantó, por cierto. También volvió para ver a los niños, los calmó y los durmió. Tiene una ternura nata con ellos.

Rick inspiró con fuerza. Una picazón invadió sus ojos cuando recordó como los había consolado Kate, entre besos, abrazos y mimos. Luego, ella los subió a la habitación y les contó tres cuentos para que los niños sucumbieran al sueño. Pero ella resultó ser la primera en caer dormida, cosa que aprovecharon los pequeños para acomodarse alrededor de ella y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa que aún conservaban.

―Se la ve cansada ―volvió a comentar su madre―. Hiciste bien en invitarla a dormir, aunque si no lo hubieras hecho tú, estoy segura de que tu padre la habría invitado.

Rick hizo una mueca. Su padre. Él aún no le hablaba y a decir verdad, después de ver lo importante que eran los niños para Kate, sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

De repente Kate empezó a roncar.

Martha abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, pero Rick solo sonrió con la boca entre abierta.

―Ronca ―susurró él como si aquello fuera un gran descubrimiento.

Miró a su madre, quien lo observaba con las cejas levantadas.

― ¿Te alegra que ella ronque?

―Bueno, cuando nos cuidamos mutuamente en su casa no la escuché roncar. Pero al parecer lo hace y... ¿No es genial?

― ¿Genial? ―parpadeó al verlo asentir―. Por Dios Richard, con ella te comportas como un niño ilusionado.

―No es verdad ―contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Martha apretó los labios con fuerza. Cuando vio que su hijo mantenía una mano en el pecho, la ex actriz deshizo la mueca que tenía en la cara para mirarlo de otra forma, una más seria.

―Richard, ¿tú...?

No pudo terminar porque Kate soltó un ronquido mucho más fuerte.

Rick dejó de prestar atención a su madre para volverse a concentrar en Kate. Y la sonrisa se hizo más grande al contemplarla. Era preciosa. Incluso roncando con la boca entre abierta, el ojo derecho negro y el moratón en el mentón, hasta con todo eso la veía hermosa.

Él siempre la vio así. Se estaba dando cuenta.

De forma inconsciente, Rick apretó la tela de su camisa con la mano que tenía sobre su pecho.

―Será mejor que arregles las cosas con Kate. Por ti, por los niños.

Rick volvió a mirar a su madre. Ella tenía el rostro serio pero relajado mientras hablaba, algo raro en la expresiva y dicharachera ex actriz.

―No sé porque huiste de ella en el trabajo, pero no se lo merece.

Las mejillas del escritor se volvieron rojas al recordar el beso, o los besos, que Kate le dio días atrás.

―Lo sé ―carraspeó él―. Pero tenía mis motivos.

―Con o sin motivos, se merece una explicación y unas buenas disculpas ―continuó su madre―. Por ahora será mejor que la dejes descansar, la muchacha tiene ojeras de no dormir, vete a saber desde cuándo.

Sin decir nada más, su madre caminó por el pasillo hasta perderse al final de este. Rick se acercó hasta la mesita de noche de Alexis y apagó la lámpara rosa.

Pero en vez de apagar la luz del pasillo, Rick la dejó encendida. Caminó hacia el pequeño sillón que estaba delante de la cama de Alexis para sentarse. Sus hombros se relajaron y sonrió. Se sentía más reconfortado viendo a la mujer que amaba dormir con sus hijos, que intentando dormir en su solitaria cama.

Aunque no sabía si iba a dormir. Porque podía poner la mano en el fuego a que le daría mil vueltas a su nuevo descubrimiento: Amar a Kate. No era algo malo, pero a la vez no era bueno. No en el estado en el que él estaba. Además, no sabía si ella sentía algo por él o si solo lo quería como un compañero.

Aunque ella lo había besado.

Se tocó los labios en un acto reflejo. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y agradeció que nadie pudiera verle.

―No tengo claras muchas cosas ―susurró mirando a Kate roncar―, pero al menos sé que no quiero perderte.

xxx

Rick se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana. Bajó a la cocina y aprovecho ser el primero en levantarse para hacer el desayuno.

Tortitas, chocotillas, tostadas, zumo, café, chocolate... no escatimó en esfuerzos porque quería impresionarla, sorprenderla y, de paso, verla sonreír. Tenía una sonrisa de las que creaban adicción. Y lo había decidido mientras pensaba esa noche, aunque por ahora no se la mereciera iba a luchar por ella.

Sobre las ocho y diez, escuchó a los niños bajar por la escalera.

Como estaba pendiente de terminar la última chocotilla, Rick no se giró para verlos llegar, pero los escuchó reír como pocas veces. Kate era especial si era capaz de hacer reír así a los niños.

―Buenos días, el desayuno ya está casi listo ―dijo dando la vuelta a la chocotilla―. Sentaos en la mesa, ahora mismo llevo lo que falta.

Los niños asintieron con gritos eufóricos y palmadas. Kate rio.

Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la risa de ella, Rick colocó la chocotilla en el plato. Tras unos segundos necesarios para serenar la sensación de su pecho, inspiró con fuerza y abrió los ojos dispuesto a dejar el plato sobre la mesa.

Pero cuando giró casi tira el contenido de éste. Porque Kate le sonreía con los codos en la mesa, el mentón sobre sus manos, el pelo suelto y una tirita de Superman en la ceja derecha, cubriendo parte de su moratón.

― ¿Tienes una tirita en la ceja? ―preguntó él sujetando el plato con ambas manos para no tirarlo al suelo.

Kate se incorporó sin levantarse, solo lo hizo para señalar la tirita del ojo con una sonrisa cuyo brillo le llegaba al ojo sano.

―Oh, sí. Tus hijos me curaron. ¿No es genial?

Rick pestañeó y miró a los niños. Mathew, Emery y Alexis estaban sentados al lado de Kate, de hecho habían movido los asientos para estar cerca de ella. Y sonreían orgullosos.

―Nosotros cuidar a Kate como ella cuida de nosotros ―dijo Mathew.

Tragando saliva, Rick dejó el plato sobre la mesa. No estaba seguro de poder sostener nada entre sus manos en ese momento. Sus hijos habían "curado" a Kate como habían hecho meses atrás con él. Y cómo le pasó a él en su momento, ella no se quitó la tirita a pesar de que sabía que le debía molestar. Es más, sonreía como si aquello fuera la mejor cosa del mundo.

―Eso es... es...

Rick no encontró las palabras. Solo suspiró y cuando iba a intentar decir algo más coherente, sus padres bajaron las escaleras con los mellizos en brazos.

Sus padres se acercaron a la mesa, saludaron a todos ―menos Alexander, que no dirigió palabra a Rick―, y dejaron a los mellizos en sus tronas.

Pero cuando Martha iba a sentarse al lado de su hijo, abrió mucho la boca. Y Rick supo que se había fijado en la tirita. Cuando la ex actriz giró la cabeza para mirarlo a él con los ojos acuosos, este supo cómo se sentía su madre. Ya que él también tenía ganas de llorar.

Kate no se había dado cuenta, pero era muy importante para los niños. Ellos confiaban en ella. Y eso era algo difícil de lograr teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían sufrido.

―Papá, ¿podemos enseñarle a Kate nuestro regalo antes de comer? ―preguntó Alexis.

― ¿Regalo? ―Kate abrió la boca con las cejas levantadas.

―Sí, hicimos un regalo para ti. Papá ayudó.

Kate miró a Rick con la boca entre abierta.

― ¿Pueden darme el regalo antes? ―rogó con un tono de voz muy cercano al de una niña pequeña e ilusionada.

Martha soltó una risa cuando Kate dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento.

―No eres el único que actúa como un niño pequeño ―susurro su madre inclinándose hacia la oreja de él.

Rick se alejó de su madre, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca:

―Id a buscar el regalo, desayunaremos después.

En cuanto les dio permiso, Mathew, Emery y Alexis saltaron de sus sillas para subir las escaleras. Cuando bajaron, entre los tres pusieron un regalo envuelto con papel de periódico, cubierto con manos pintadas de todos los colores y atado por un cordel largo.

El corazón de Rick latió de forma desenfrenada al ver a Kate palpar el papel con la boca abierta. Lo acarició con suavidad, como si ese papel de periódico fuera lo más especial del mundo. No lo rompió ni lo abrió con prisas. En su lugar desató el cordel y, con cuidado, quitó cada hoja mirándola como si fuera un cuadro.

― ¡Están las manos de los mellizos también! ―exclamó mostrando el papel a Alexander, quién le dedicó un asentimiento con una sonrisa que Rick nunca había visto en su padre.

Era como si el hombre hubiera aceptado a Kate.

Mientras Rick escrutaba el comportamiento de su padre, Kate volvió a hablar captando su atención de nuevo. La detective se veía tan diferente con ellos. No tenía nada que ver con la Kate Beckett de comisaría. Esta Kate era más despreocupada, feliz y cariñosa.

Rick tragó saliva para no llorar cuando Kate colocó la mano de Alexis sobre una de las manos pintadas. Repitió el proceso con cada niño, incluso los mellizos, y guardó los trozos de papel prometiendo que iba a conservarlos en un lugar especial.

Un papel de envolver, Kate iba a conservar unas hojas de periódico porque tenían las huellas de los niños.

Definitivamente iba a llorar si no se controlaba.

― ¡Oh Dios mío! ―chilló Kate con una mano en la boca―. ¿Esto es un libro?

Ella levantó el libro hecho con cartón y forrado con cartulinas azules. Vio la portada y chilló otra vez al fijarse de lo que esta contenía.

―Es un coche de policía contigo y papá ―dijo Alexis―. Lo hicimos con papel pinocho azul, cartulinas negras para las ruedas, cartulinas rojas para las sirenas y el abuelo grapó un trozo de papel para hacer las ventanas. Mira ―señaló las ventanas―, dibujamos a papá y a ti dentro del coche.

―Me encanta ―Kate se inclinó para besar la frente de Alexis―. Me parezco mucho y…

De repente, Kate paró para acariciar el título del libro. Escrito con rotulador, y con la caligrafía de Rick, había un: Kate Beckett.

―Es tu historia ―susurró Rick casi sin voz.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

―O más bien es una historia para ti. Inventamos un relato entre todos y yo me ocupé de escribirlo.

―Rick… ―aunque Kate no podía abrir el ojo derecho, el otro brillaba de forma aguada.

Rick se mordió el labio. Como ella llorara él iba detrás.

―Ábrelo ―dijo él.

Con un asentimiento, Kate obedeció. Y chilló de nuevo.

― ¡Es un libro ilustrado! Lo adoro, me encanta.

Los niños sonrieron dando palmadas y pequeños saltitos. Martha sonrió a su hijo dándole una pequeña palmadita en la rodilla. Y él sabía que significaba esa palmadita, era un toque de atención leve para que no estropeara las cosas con Kate, para que se disculpara. Y tenía intención de hacerlo.

Pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Porque, de la nada, su hija preguntó a Kate:

― ¿Sigues teniendo mucho trabajo?

Kate pestañeó con su ojo bueno.

― ¿Mucho trabajo?

―Sí, papá dice que no puedes venir a vernos porque tienes mucho trabajo ―contestó Alexis y la mirada que Kate le dio a Rick lo dejó sin respiración. Era una mirada llena de dolor.

― ¿Que dijiste qué?

Rick tragó saliva. Al parecer, hacía falta más que un desayuno con la comida favorita de ella para pedirle perdón.

xxx

Después de desayunar Kate recibió un mensaje de Montgomery informando que debía volver a comisaría. Se despidió de los niños con besos y caricias, luego de Martha y Alexander ―quienes la abrazaron con fuerza invitándola a venir más a menudo―; y se puso la gabardina. Por último, cogió el libro de los niños y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras salía de la casa.

Rick la acompañó por el jardín en silencio.

―Tenemos que hablar ―susurró él con un leve tartamudeo, porque la mirada de Kate se había vuelto fría con él. Y no le había vuelto a hablar en todo el desayuno.

Ella se detuvo en medio del jardín, apretó el libro de los niños entre su pecho y, mirando al suelo, dijo:

―Es verdad, teníamos que hablar de Gina.

Su tono de voz fue tan frio y roto, que Rick quiso patearse el culo cien veces. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle tanto daño gratuitamente?

―Por ahora está detenida por agresión a mi persona y posible falta de ayuda, pero no creemos que sea la asesina. Así que tranquilo, no se acercará a los niños de nuevo.

―No quiero hablar de Gina.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Su ojo negro se veía dolorosamente hinchado, pero él estaba seguro que la humedad de su ojo sano no se debía al dolor.

Y luego... luego ella no dijo nada. Solo apretó los labios con fuerza y caminó hacia el Crown Victoria.

Rick pestañeó sin poder reaccionar. De todas las reacciones posibles, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella lo ignorara. No fue hasta que Kate llegó a la valla de la casa y la cruzó, que él fue capaz de salir corriendo hacia ella.

La alcanzó cuando ya había subido al coche. Ella cerró la puerta, puso el regalo de los niños sobre el asiento del copiloto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad sin mirarlo.

¿Lo que hizo Rick a continuación? Eso podía considerarse una locura.

Dio dos zancadas grandes y, con los brazos estirados, se abalanzó hacia el capó del coche, abrazándolo.

―Por favor Kate, sé que he sido un idiota, pero por favor, escúchame.

Kate dio un golpe al volante, frustrada. Bajó la cabeza y respiró con fuerza con los hombros temblorosos. De hecho, todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

―Entiendo que estés enfadada, te traicioné ―mientras iba hablando, se acercó más al cristal delantero para que ella le escuchara mejor y colocó una mano en él―, traicioné tu confianza y te alejé de los niños. Pensé que podías hacerles daño.

Ante la última frase, Kate levantó la cabeza y puso el limpiaparabrisas.

Rick apartó la mano pero no bajó del capó.

― ¡Dios Kate!

Ella activó el agua y volvió a mover el limpiaparabrisas.

― ¡Kate! Entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero por favor. Solo serán cinco minutos. Te lo prometo, y luego si quieres puedes ignorarme de por vida. Pero déjame explicarme y pedirte perdón sin un maldito coche entre medio.

Durante más de un minuto, el limpiaparabrisas siguió moviéndose. Así que él decidió no rendirse.

―Gina hizo daño a los niños y a mí ―dijo él con los ojos al punto del llanto.

Kate paró el limpiaparabrisas.

La vio abrir mucho su ojo izquierdo y pudo leer preocupación nata en este, acompañada de una rabia que al parecer le provocaba la simple mención de su ex.

Ella se mordió el labio, se quitó el cinturón y bajó del coche de forma lenta, como si le pesara su delgado cuerpo. Rick bajó del capó y se colocó frente a ella. Quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón cientos de veces, pero se contuvo.

― ¿Qué tipo de daño os hizo? ―preguntó ella a media voz.

Hasta en ese momento anteponía el bienestar de él y los niños a su propio enfado.

―El que más duele, el psicológico ―la vio apretar la mandíbula―. Tanto Gina como mi primera ex, Meredith, nos hicieron daño. Meredith se casó conmigo por trabajo. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero no se casó conmigo para darle una familia a Alexis, lo hizo para no perder el papel principal de la obra que producía mi madre. En esa época madre no tenía mucho trabajo y decidió arriesgarse con una obra de producción propia. Pero fracasó poco después de nacer Alexis. Entonces Meredith cambio por completo. Se alejó de Alexis y la ignoró. No la alimentaba, no la peinaba, no iba a sus cumpleaños ni quería siquiera que la niña le abrazara ―Kate apretó los puños con fuerza―. Luego nació Mathew y la cosa empeoró. Empezó a decir que tenía mucho trabajo, faltaba cinco días a la semana con esa excusa, pero lo que hacía era acostarse con todos los directores que encontrara.

―Oh Rick... ―Kate dio un paso hacia él.

Pero él continuó.

―Yo sabía lo que ella hacía, incluso me lo restregaba por la cara las pocas veces que venía a casa. Me decía que yo le daba asco y que no podía estar en la misma cama que yo, ni siquiera para dormir. Así que dos veces por semana, que era el tiempo que ella pasaba en casa, yo dormía en el sofá.

Rick miró hacia el cielo e inspiró con fuerza.

―Nunca me atreví a dejarla por los niños ―volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Kate, que en ese momento tragó saliva―. Aunque Meredith nunca estuviera allí, a veces lograba convencerla con algo de dinero para que estuviera en el cumpleaños de sus hijos o pasara el día con ellos.

― ¿Pagabas a una madre para que viera a sus propios hijos? ―Kate pestañeó.

―Al principio funcionaba. Meredith actuaba como una madre los días que obtenía algo a cambio. Y yo solo quería ver a mis hijos felices, así que aguanté.

―Hasta que se acabó el dinero ―supuso Kate con la voz entre cortada.

Rick le dio una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

―En realidad eso ocurrió después. Meredith estaba conforme con su vida siempre y cuando le dejara su espacio, pero cuando un amigo murió todo cambió. Mi amigo me dejó la custodia de Emery, que estaba recién nacido. Meredith no quiso aceptar otro hijo, y mucho menos uno que no era suyo, así que me dio un ultimátum. O dejaba que el niño se fuera con los servicios sociales, o ella pedía el divorcio y la custodia de los dos niños.

Kate abrió mucho la boca.

―Cómo puedes ver, elegí a Emery. Meredith pidió el divorcio y yo me vi entre la espada y la pared. Porque ella aseguraba que tanto Alexis como Mathew podían no ser mis hijos.

― ¿Qué?

―No es algo que haya dicho nunca a nadie, no lo saben ni mis padres Kate. Tampoco me hice las pruebas de paternidad porque no las necesito. Son mis hijos ―se tocó el pecho para enfatizar lo que decía―. Así que no dudé en concederle todo lo que me pidió a cambió de la custodia exclusiva de los niños. Le di la casa, el coche familiar, el local del negocio que yo conservaba de mi abuelo y todos y cada uno de los muebles. Todo.

―Dios...

―Meses después conocí a Gina. Ella me dejó claro que quería una relación conmigo solo por el sexo. Que podíamos ser exclusivos, pero que no pensaba hacer de madre. Y los niños se morían por tener una.

Una sensación de opresión se instaló en el pecho de él al recordar aquellos tiempos.

― ¿Y sabes? Yo lo podía entender, no todo el mundo quiere responsabilizarse de los hijos de otro. Pero lo niños... ―se mordió el labio en un intento de controlar sus lágrimas―. Mis niños no lo entendían. Ellos intentaron varías veces acercarse a Gina, pero ella rompió cada acercamiento con asco. Incluso hicieron dibujos para ella, pero los terminó tirando a la basura delante de ellos.

―Será hija de...

Rick la interrumpió, porque como ella terminara el insulto hacia su ex, él iba a romper a llorar allí mismo. Y quería contarle todo lo que pudiera antes de hacerlo.

―Las primeras veces Mathew y Alexis la saludaban abrazándose a sus piernas. Solo lo hicieron dos veces, porque en ambas ocasiones Gina los apartó en seguida, sacudiendo su pantalón mientras explicaba lo desagradable que eran sus abrazos. Me costó dos meses hacerles entender que me encantaba ser abrazado por ellos Kate. ¡Dos meses!

Ella cerró el ojo bueno con tanta fuerza, que debió de molestarle el moratón. Respiró entrecortadamente y lo volvió a mirar, permitiéndole que continuara.

―Me culpé a mí mismo de no hacer una mejor elección, pero cuando quería cortar con ella, Gina me recordaba lo inútil que soy. Sin un trabajo, con deudas, con niños con problemas... Nadie más querría estar conmigo.

La vio mover la boca para hablar, pero él volvió a interrumpirla.

―Ella siempre me dijo que no valía para escribir, y como era editora respeté su opinión e intenté encontrar un trabajo más realista. Pero todo lo que encontraba era a tiempo parcial, de suplencias o de unos meses. Aun así, Gina siguió conmigo. Hasta que se quedó embarazada y cortó nuestra relación. Gracias a Dios, tuvo a los mellizos y me dio la custodia total de los niños. Pero...

― ¿Pero?

―Durante su embarazo no me dejó verla. No sabía si se estaba cuidando, si iba a abortar, a dar a los niños... No sabía nada. Fueron los ocho meses peores de mi vida Kate. Al final, un día su hermano se presentó en casa de mis padres con dos niñas en brazos de apenas unos días de vida. Me dijo apesadumbrado que Gina no quería volver a verlos y a partir de ahí, solo sobreviví intentando hacer lo mejor para mis cinco hijos.

Durante unos tres minutos, tanto él como Kate se mantuvieron quietos, callados. Mirándose con las lágrimas picando en sus ojos.

―Siento mucho que lo pasarais tan mal ―fue lo que consiguió ella, con una voz pastosa que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento―. Y parece que es solo un resumen muy comprimido de todo lo que te han hecho sufrir.

Rick le dio una sonrisa suave.

―Son muchos años para resumir en cinco minutos.

Kate movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

―Pero me gustaría contarte todo lo que he suprimido poco a poco.

Ella entre abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa que hizo que él se armara de valor. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, sin duda tenía muchos miedos debido a sus fracasos anteriores, pero quería luchar, quería luchar por ella.

―Estoy dolorido por dentro, tengo tantos miedos e inseguridades que construí un muro dentro de mí. Ni siquiera estoy preparado para tener novia o ningún tipo de relación seria ―vio como los hombros de ella se tensaron―. El muro me protege, protege a mis hijos.

―Entiendo. Por eso me alejaste de los niños ―Kate bajó la cabeza―. No tienes que pedirme disculpas, puedo entender todo lo que has hecho.

Ella giró su cuerpo hacia el coche, pero Rick le cogió de la mano y la giró con suavidad hacía él.

―No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mis sentimientos, de mis miedos. Tengo cientos de problemas. Estoy roto Kate ―apretó la mano de ella con suavidad, para luego soltarla―. Pero quiero llegar a estar bien. Quiero ser capaz de afrontar ese muro poco a poco y eliminar cada ladrillo, cada problema que este representa.

Los nervios le invadieron ante lo siguiente que iba a decir. Podía notar la mirada de ella clavada en sus ojos; una mirada acuosa que no sabía si alguna vez podía ver brillar con amor hacia él. Pero debía intentarlo.

―Hasta que no llegue ese día, no seré capaz de tener una relación con nadie.

Una indirecta. Él solo fue capaz de darle eso. Una promesa lejana de que iba a intentar ser mejor persona, por ella, por los niños y por él mismo. Pero sabía que no podía poner un tiempo específico para cumplirla, y entendía que ella no quisiera estar allí. Que no sintiera nada o simplemente, que prefiriera a alguien mejor, alguien por el que no tuviera que esperar.

Ni siquiera sabía si ella entendería lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

La vio respirar por la boca. Su ojo bueno había adquirido un brillo verde que estaba clavado en la mirada de él. Ella pestañeó, estuvo un rato así, sin decir nada, quieta, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatuilla de jardín.

El móvil de ella sonó rompiendo el momento.

Kate cogió el móvil, pero en vez de contestar, lo silenció y volvió a mirar a Rick.

―Hay novedades sobre el caso de Gina y tengo que irme. Pero volveré esta noche.

― ¿Volverás? ―preguntó para luego coger una gran inspiración de aire.

Ella miró hacia la casa y Rick se maravilló cuando notó que sus mejillas se volvían rosadas.

―Intentaré venir todos los días después de trabajar para veros. Lo prometo ―lo miró de reojo―. Me gusta estar con vosotros ―susurró y Rick sintió que su corazón se volvía loco.

―Los niños y yo prepararemos una cena especial para ti.

Ella lo miró directamente con una sonrisa. Rick la vio preciosa. Incluso con la ropa arrugada, los moratones y el pelo despeinado, Kate era la mujer más bella que conocía.

―Entonces... ―ella jugueteó con un mechón de pelo, un gesto que hipnotizó a Rick―. Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar.

―Sí, será lo mejor...

Con una sonrisa de mejillas sonrojadas, Kate le dedicó una última mirada por debajo de sus pestañas. Después la vio subir en el coche, levantó la mano en forma de despedida y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando Kate arrancó el coche Rick se quedó allí, quieto en la acera, mirando hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Perdonar el retraso, tuve problemas para escribir y no me salía este capítulo. Lo reescribí muchas veces. Así que espero que merezca la pena la lectura. Yo seguiré escribiendo, aunque no pueda actualizar tan a menudo como me gustaría.**


	26. 21 Nota

**Nota importante:**

Buenas, os tengo que comentar algo. A causa del trabajo, las pocas horas que tengo a la semana para escribir y la posibilidad de tener más faena a partir de la semana que viene, he decidido hacer algo al respecto o me dará algo. Tengo dos opciones: **o sigo la historia como la tengo estructurada** , con unos siete capítulos más; **o la termino con un mal final en el siguiente capítulo**.

Me explico. A mí me gustaría terminarla como la tengo estructurada, pero en vez de dos capítulos al mes solo puedo asegurar uno (con un poco de suerte alguno más). Pero sé que eso es bastante tiempo.

No sé si hay mucha gente que siga la historia. Solo tengo constancia de los que comentan (que por cierto, gracias, me ayudáis a saber si voy por buen camino), los lectores que hay detrás no los puedo saber. Pero agradecería que, tanto los que soléis comentar como los que no, me dijerais qué preferís.

¿Mal final en el siguiente capítulo o capítulos menos regulares con la historia completa?

 **Vosotros elegís.**

Un saludo y gracias por leer.

PD/ 7777 la terminaré en cuanto tenga tiempo, quedan un par de capítulos así que no haré recortes en esa historia. Problemas queda suspendida por ahora.


	27. 22 No somos una coincidencia

**·22·**

 **No somos una coincidencia**

―Esto es de locos.

Ryan dejó de prestar atención al informe que tenía entre sus manos para mirar a su compañero. Sentado en su asiento, Esposito tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en un punto del salón, todo eso en su típica posición de "esto no me gusta nada". Con curiosidad, Ryan siguió la línea visual de su amigo, pero al contrario que éste, él sonrió al ver a Kate reír con el inspector Simons.

Sí, Kate estaba riendo en la puerta de la sala de descanso con una taza de café en las manos mientras escuchaba a Simons, que hablaba sobre algo que no lograban escuchar desde allí, pero que parecía entretener a la inspectora. Era increíble, pero desde lejos, aquellos dos parecían viejos amigos que nunca habían peleado por nada.

― ¿Por qué sonríes? ―inquirió Esposito girando su silla de ruedas hacia él―. Ese tipo no se merece ni que Kate lo salude. Le pegó un puñetazo, ¿recuerdas? ―gruñó.

Ryan encogiéndose de hombros.

―Bueno, Kate se ve feliz.

Y así era, Kate Beckett pasó de ser un alma en pena a una mujer feliz desde que Rick y ella hablaron hacía dos semanas. No sabían mucho de la charla en sí, solo que, cuando ella se pasó para ver a los niños la noche del incidente de Gina Cowell, Kate había arreglado las cosas con Rick. Así que, aunque Ryan no era capaz de entender el cambio radical de la mujer que consideraba su hermana pequeña, era feliz por ella.

Esposito recargó su espalda sobre la silla de ruedas, inclinó la cabeza hacia el techo y suspiró.

―Es frustrante―reconoció el hispano sin dejar de mirar el techo―. Kate perdonó al escritor, quien, por cierto, sigue a Simons todavía. Pero yo no puedo perdonarlo ―volvió a mover la cabeza hacia Ryan para mirarlo―, ni a él ni al desgraciado de Simons.

Ryan sonrió. Si bien él era el hermano pequeño, Esposito siempre actuó como el hermano mayor sobre protector.

―Pues a mí me gusta esta Kate. Vuele a verse descansada, sonríe, se le ve feliz y pliega de trabajar pronto. Ya no se queda hasta las tantas haciendo papeleo, es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer que quedarse aquí.

―Eso es cierto ―Esposito asintió con una mueca―, pero...

―Pero nada. ¿Sabes en que fechas estamos? ―señaló el calendario pequeño que tenía sobre el escritorio y eso bastó para que Esposito hiciera una mueca―. Mañana es el peor día del año.

―Oh Dios, lo había olvidado ―gimió Esposito.

―Cada año, en estos días previos a mañana, Kate lo pasa mal. Apenas habla, huye de los demás y se aísla. Pero en estas dos últimas semanas ella ha sido tan distinta... ―hizo una pausa larga―. Rick es importante para ella, él la cambia a mejor.

―Y también puede cambiarla a peor.

Ryan arrugó una hoja de papel, la hizo bola y se la tiró hacia el hispano quien, de la sorpresa, no la esquivó y ésta colisionó contra su frente. Cuando Esposito agarró el mismo trozo de papel arrugado y lo elevó para devolverle el disparo, Kate apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

― ¿Qué es esto, un patio de escuela?

―Ryan empezó ―bufó Esposito señalando al aludido.

Kate acercó a Esposito y le cogió el papel arrugado de la mano.

― ¿Qué se cuenta el inspector Simons? ―cambió de tema Ryan, mirando a su jefa con interés.

La vieja Kate habría ignorado la pregunta para reprocharle su conducta en el trabajo, pero esa Kate miró a Ryan con una sonrisa genuina y dijo:

―Me estaba contando una anécdota de Rick, algo que hizo ayer. Simons dice que le va muy bien en su equipo, que todos lo tratan como uno más y respetan sus teorías.

―Pues que se quede allí ―susurró Esposito de forma tan baja, que solo Ryan lo escuchó, porque Kate siguió hablando de Rick con una sonrisa, ajena al comentario del hispano.

Tras unos minutos hablando de Rick y las cosas que hacía con Simons, Kate alzó su muñeca para mirar el reloj, sonrió y caminó hacia su escritorio para coger la chaqueta que descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla.

―Ya es hora de plegar por hoy ―Kate se puso la chaqueta con agilidad―. Por cierto, mañana me tomaré un día de asuntos personales.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron entre sí, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba dejarla sola en esa época del año, sobre todo el día de antes del peor día de Kate. Pero cuando Ryan fue a abrir la boca para preguntar si quería ir a cenar con ellos dos, Kate dijo:

―Ahora tengo algo que hacer, me voy antes de que empiecen a cenar sin mí.

―Espera un momento, ¿has quedado con alguien?

Ante la pregunta de Esposito, Kate se giró hacia ellos y con los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa en la cara, dijo:

―Voy a cenar con Rick y los niños, como casi todos los días.

Tras decir eso, caminó a zancadas hacia el ascensor dejando a Ryan con la boca tan abierta como la tenía Esposito. Bueno, ya sabían por qué Kate se iba tan temprano todos los días.

―Quizás mañana pase el día con Rick ―susurró Ryan con la vista clavada en el ascensor que había cerrado las puertas.

Y para sorpresa de Ryan, Esposito susurró:

―Ojalá.

xxx

En la cocina de concepto abierto los platos sucios estaban apilados al lado del fregadero; en la mesa del comedor el mantel había sido remplazado por papeles de periódico y, sobre estos, botes de pinturas y cartulinas se esparcían por toda la mesa.

Rick se apoyó en la nevera con una sonrisa en los labios.

La casa de sus padres necesitaría una buena limpieza luego, pero aun así no podía dejar de sonreír, porque sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa con los mellizos en su regazo, Kate mostraba cómo hacer animales con las huellas de los dedos mientras Alexis, Mathew y Emery la miraban con expectación desde sus asientos pegados al de ella.

― ¿Veis? Con una huella de mano grande y pintura blanca hacemos la cara ―informó Kate al poner la mano sobre la cartulina marrón para dejar una huella―. Ahora, con los dedos mojados en pintura negra, hacemos los ojos ―cogió las manos de Lisa y Max y las mojó en pintura para después ponerlas sobre el papel―. Emery hará la nariz con otro dedo. ―El niño obedeció con la boca entre abierta―. Y Mathew y Alexis pondrán los ojos aquí.

Los cinco niños abrieron las bocas en una gran "o" al ver su propia creación.

― ¡Oso panda! ―gritó Emery.

― ¡Exacto, es un oso panda! ―Kate lo premió con un beso en la frente, escribió el nombre de él debajo del oso y le dio la cartulina.

Rick tragó saliva al ver cómo la mirada de su hijo se volvía acuosa por ese simple gesto. Nunca antes le habían regalado nada, no fuera de su familia, y la mayoría de veces eran cosas para compartir con sus hermanos, así que entendía la emoción del niño.

Con delicadeza, Kate posó los labios en la frente de Emery, esperó diez segundos y se separó para mirarlo con una sonrisa suave. No dijo nada, simplemente miró al niño hasta que este le sonrió; y el corazón de Rick se aceleró al comprender que ella se había dado cuenta de las ganas de llorar del pequeño. Emery alzó sus manitas hacia Kate, y sin tener en cuenta que las llevaba llenas de pintura húmeda, se abrazó a ella de forma lateral, rodeándola por el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos en el abrazo, besó los rizos rebeldes de la coronilla del pequeño y le sonrió cuando este se separó.

―¿Cuántos días tardarás en dejar de mirarla de lejos?

Rick pestañeó al escuchar la voz de su padre. Se giró hacia la derecha para comprobar quien le hablaba y abrió mucho la boca. Vestido con el mono de trabajo azul, Alexander bebía un vaso de agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

―No pongas esa cara porque te esté hablando ―rebufó moviendo el vaso entre sus dos manos―. Llevo dos semanas hablándote y aún me miras con esa misma expresión. Es un poco frustrante.

Dos semanas. Rick se pasó una mano por el pelo sin creerse que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan deprisa. Kate llevaba dos semanas pasándose por casa para cenar o simplemente pasar tiempo con los pequeños. No podía acercarse todos los días, pero ella lo intentaba y, sin saber cómo, creó una rutina con los niños.

Solo con los niños, porque él, aparte de hablar con ella durante la cena, siempre guardaba distancia.

―Pones distancia.

Rick alzó las cejas hacia su padre.

―Hablas con Kate, pero cuando está con los niños pones un perímetro de seguridad y no te acercas a ellos ―Alexander suspiró para luego continuar―. En el cumpleaños de Emery no te despegaste de ella. La abrazabas, le cogías la mano...

En un gesto involuntario, Rick se rascó la cabeza. En el cumpleaños de Emery Rick no sabía sus sentimientos por Kate, pero ahora que sí lo hacía, acercarse a ella era difícil. Demasiadas cosas en mente, demasiados miedos.

―Deberías ir a esa mesa y unirte a ellos ―sugirió Alexander con voz calmada.

―No quiero interrumpir su momento.

― ¿Por qué?

Tenía demasiadas respuestas a esa pregunta, demasiados problemas que afrontar.

― ¿Es por el mismo motivo por el cual continúas siguiendo al inspector Simons? ―inquirió Alexander―. ¿O por el que sigues sin escribir nada decente a pesar de que lo intentas todas las noches?

La respuesta de Rick fue simple: se dedicó a mirar a Kate en silencio y aquello pareció bastar para que su padre lo entendiera.

―Tu muro ―suspiró Alexander y Rick lo miró de reojo―. ¿Todo gira en torno a él, verdad?

Su padre no sabía que él había hablado a Kate sobre ese mismo muro. De la conversación de dos semanas atrás solo informó de lo más importante: que ella lo había perdonado. Era lo único que podía explicar en aquel momento, porque entrar en detalles de que había pedido tiempo a la detective, de una forma bastante indirecta, era reconocer que estaba enamorado de ella.

Y era demasiado pronto para eso. Quería repararse a si mismo antes, superar sus miedos y, de paso, averiguar si ella sentía lo mismo. Aquello último era bastante importante.

―Juro que si pudiera hacer pagar a tus ex lo que te hicieron a ti y a los niños, sería algo cruel y despiadado. ―Le sorprendió la voz de su padre, el más pacífico y conciliador de la familia, sonaba como un asesino despiadado―. Os hicieron daño, perdisteis la ilusión, el sentido de la magia y el destino.

―Esas cosas no existen. Menos Santa Claus, él si existe. Tengo una prueba en forma de nave en el jardín.

Alexander dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, negó con la cabeza y dijo:

―El Richard de antes creía en todas esas cosas. En todas.

Rick fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de golpe.

De hecho, fue la risa de Kate la que hizo que los dos giraran sus cabezas hacia ella. Rick arqueó los labios hacia arriba al verla con las mejillas pintadas con líneas negras, blancas y rojas. Los mellizos reían palmeando el mentón de ella para dejar nuevas manchas de pintura, pero ella seguía riendo con una risa verdadera, despreocupada. Era increíble. La detective más seria y trabajadora de Nueva York había sido sustituida por una mujer que reía, jugaba y pintaba entre risas. Rick inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y siguió mirándola desde su posición privilegiada. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Se veía tan preciosa con el pelo suelto, su blusa manchada de pintura y esos bucles enmarcando su cara como a él tanto le gustaba.

Además, ya no tenía ojeras y el moratón de su ojo derecho era casi inexistente.

―Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura ―volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre de forma pausada, calmada―, incluso las peores heridas.

―Eso dicen ―susurró Rick, que, por inercia, no pudo evitar mirar el ojo casi curado de Kate.

―Pero a veces también hace que las heridas empeoren.

Rick se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

―No eres el único que tiene un muro doloroso dentro de sí mismo ―dijo su padre dejándolo con la boca abierta tanto tiempo, que no le dio tiempo a preguntar a quién se refería.

xxx

Rick acompañó a Kate hasta el Crow Victoria. El sol había desaparecido horas atrás y las farolas no iluminaban tan bien como las luces de la casa, pero se podía apreciar el fuerte sonrojo de las mejillas de Kate rodeadas por esos mechones ondulados, llenos de pintura y algo despeinados. Ella estaba llena de manchas verdes, rojas, negras y blancas. Sin duda, tendría que darse una ducha y tirar la blusa que llevaba bajo el abrigo, pero aun así se veía feliz, contenta y alegre.

No parecía tener ningún muro interno como insinuó su padre. Rick se rascó la cabeza mientras caminaba. Si Kate no era quién tenía ese dichoso muro, ¿a quién se refería su padre? Los niños estaban mal, pero gracias a la detective parecían ganar algo de confianza con el paso de los días. Como si sus heridas internas curaran cada vez que Kate los apretujaba entre sus brazos.

Además, su padre no usaba indirectas cuando se trataba del bien estar de los niños. Si se hubiera referido a ellos habría sido de forma directa y con detalles.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en cuanto llegaron al coche. Los dos se detuvieron y ella se giró hacia él. Por primera vez desde que salieron de la casa Rick pudo verla de frente, a escasos dos pasos de distancia, y no por el rabillo del ojo como había hecho durante todo el camino, así que no logró evitar reír por el rostro de su ex compañera.

―Pareces un cuadro ―dijo Rick.

―Oh, esto ―Ella señaló las pintadas de su propia cara―. Es una obra de arte.

―Puede ser, pero debe molestarte.

―Bueno, pica un poco ―susurró ella―. Llevo un par de horas con la cara pintada, así que supongo que es normal.

Rick se tensó.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ―le reprochó, después se llevó las manos a los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta que ella le regaló, de uno de ellos sacó un pañuelo de tela y alzó el brazo hacia Kate. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarle con el pañuelo; cuando vio la boca de ella entre abierta y sus ojos verdosos clavados en los de él con esa intensidad tan abrumadora; Rick retrocedió―. Toma ―extendió el pañuelo hacia ella―. Puedes limpiarte con esto.

Por un segundo, o tres en realidad, Rick pudo ver como los ojos de Kate se realzaron con un brillo a punto del llanto, como si estuviera... ¿Decepcionada? ¿Triste? ¿Ambas cosas? Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo ella sonrió, cogió el pañuelo y se limpió.

―Gracias.

Parecía agradecida de verdad y no había signos de la mirada de antes, así que Rick pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

― ¿Y cómo te va con Simons? ―preguntó Kate sin dejar de quitarse la pintura. Su tono de voz fue tranquilo y relajado, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

―Bien, me cuidan como tu equipo hacía. Voy tres días a la semana y no me meten en la acción.

"Pero no es lo mismo", pensó. "No me inspiran igual".

― ¿Por cierto, cómo va el caso de Gina? ―preguntó Rick.

Ella dejó de limpiarse para hacer una mueca.

―Resuelto. Su novio fue encontrado al intentar huir del país, él confesó todo y Gina será juzgada por omisión de ayuda, poner en peligro a civiles, falta de cooperación con la justicia y ―se señaló el ojo que aún mantenía algo morado―, por esto también.

Rick señaló el ojo derecho de ella, ese que ya no estaba hinchado pero tenía un tono morado sutil que, a simple vista era difícil de ver por el maquillaje, pero que estaba allí.

― ¿Te duele?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

―Ya estoy mejor ―ella bajó el pañuelo para extenderlo hacia Rick―. Gracias por esto.

Sin decir nada, Rick cogió el pañuelo entre sus dedos, entre abrió la boca y se quedó mirándola embobado. A causa de restregar la tela seca sobre su piel, Kate tenía las mejillas más rojas y algunos restos de pintura seca. Por un momento se vio tentado a elevar su mano hacia ella y quitarle él mismo la pintura. Se moría de ganas por acariciar su piel. Pero otra vez algo dentro de él lo contuvo.

―Será mejor que me vaya. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo cosas importantes que hacer ―informó Kate con una sonrisa en los labios―. Lo que me recuerda... Mañana no podré pasarme a veros ―su voz se aflojó un poco, pero recuperó su tono vivaz cuando dijo―: Nos veremos en un par de días.

Con un movimiento elegante y decidido, Kate se giró para caminar hacia su Crow Victoria, lo rodeó para llegar hacia la parte delantera y elevó la mano en señal de despedida antes de entrar al coche.

Desde su posición detrás del coche, y gracias a la inclinación del retrovisor que reflejó parte de la cara de Kate, Rick fue testigo de cómo ella cambió su rostro nada más entró. La sonrisa de ella desapareció y se restregó los ojos con la manga de su gabardina. Luego se puso el cinturón y arrancó el coche dejando a Rick con una sensación de dolor en la boca del estómago.

Con esa sensación extraña, elevó el pañuelo manchado de pintura para estrujarlo entre sus dedos. De repente se arrepentía de no haberle quitado la pintura él mismo.

xxx

Kate ya tenía los ojos abiertos cuando el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. Lo apagó de un manotazo y se tapó la cara con la otra mano. Se había pasado la noche en vela, y aunque sabía que como todas las noches antes del 11 de febrero, no iba a dormir, por alguna razón dejó el despertador conectado. Detestaba ese día, esa fecha. Porque un día como ese hacía muchos años, sus padres murieron.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama dejando que la corcha cayera sobre el suelo, pero no le importó. Arrastró sus pies descalzos por el parqué y paró al llegar al comedor.

Una sensación gélida se instaló en su pecho cuando observó el salón. Estaba recogido y bien decorado, pero faltaba algo, siempre faltaba algo.

― _Buenos días hija, siempre te levantas temprano_ ―rememoró la voz de su padre, con su típica risa calmada―. _Serás una buena trabajadora cuando crezcas._

Kate se mordió el labio, las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Llevaba años sin llorar por ellos. Había aceptado el hecho de estar sola, de no tenerlos allí, se volvió de hielo en ese aspecto, bloqueó los recuerdos de sus padres e intentó no pensar en ellos, no hablar de ellos. Aunque desde que Richard Rogers entró en su vida los recuerdos volvieron. En su mayoría eran frases esporádicas, anécdotas que recordaba de cosas cotidianas y, a veces, incluso soñaba con ellos. Pero en las últimas dos semanas los recuerdos habían aumentado.

―Quizás es por la fecha ―conjeturó Kate mientras caminaba hacia la cocina―. Es normal, se me pasará en unos días.

Aunque, por mucho que dijera eso en voz alta, ni ella misma se creía. No sabía qué los causaba, pero había algo especial en estos últimos recuerdos, en los sueños y la forma en la que recordaba sus sonrisas. Y era eso último, sus sonrisas, o más bien, la sensación de bien estar que causaban en ella. Porque, en cada recuerdo de ellos, ella rememoró el amor que estos sentían por ella. Sus padres la amaron de forma incondicional, siempre.

Una sensación rasposa atacó su garganta. Con los ojos picosos por el llanto contenido, terminó su caminata hacia la cocina, cogió un vaso del armario superior y, cuando fue a poner una mano sobre el picaporte de la nevera, sonrió al ver los dibujos de los niños.

― _Cuando me hagas abuela malcriaré a mis nietos_ ―recordó la voz risueña de su madre y, al instante, un torrente de lágrimas escapó de sus ojos al mismo tiempo en el que sus rodillas se volvieron débiles.

Se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre la nevera, colocó la frente sobre los dibujos pegados con imanes y cerró los ojos. Sus sollozos se apoderaron de ella y apretó su frente con fuerza sobre la cartulina de Súper Kate. Al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se separó de la nevera y miró los dibujos. Al comprobar que estaban bien, que seguían intactos a pesar del contacto, alzó una mano temblorosa y acarició su retrato. De repente las ganas de sonreír volvieron a ella y, aún entre lágrimas, soltó una pequeña risa aguada.

A su madre le habría encantado conocer a los niños de Rick, las pequeñas cinco personitas que, solo con pasar con ellas unas horas, hacían que su día valiera la pena. Incluso se iba más relajada a dormir.

La música del móvil sonó y Kate caminó hacia su habitación para buscarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama de Batman y alcanzó el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesita. Pulsó el botón de contestar y se colocó el móvil en la oreja.

― ¿Katie? ―tartamudeó Tim al otro lado de la línea.

―Viejo gruñón ―contestó con voz rasposa.

― ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Y me has cogido el teléfono? Estaba pensando en ir y reventar tu puerta a berrinches, pero veo que no hará falta.

Kate se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentándose como si todo el cuerpo le pesara. Se acercó más el móvil a la oreja y, con la otra mano libre, pasó los dedos sobre su pelo despeinado. La sorpresa de la voz del hombre que consideraba su tío era, sin duda, muy infundada. Durante los últimos años Kate había pasado ese día incomunicada con el mundo. Se encerraba en su loft y ni siquiera se molestaba en atender las llamadas.

―Soy yo ―aseguró a media voz―. Y adivino que quieres hacerme una pregunta.

― ¿De verdad me dejas hacerla? ―la sorpresa de su voz se hizo más notoria y Kate se lo imaginó agarrándose más al bastón para no caerse―. Como sea, aprovecharé este milagro. ¿Quieres venir al cementerio conmigo? Podemos poner unas flores en las tumbas de tus padres.

Con una inspiración profunda, Kate cerró los ojos. Desde su funeral ella no logró verse con fuerzas para pisar el cementerio. Pero, esa vez, tenía ganas de ir.

―De acuerdo gruñón, te pasaré a buscar en una hora.

xxx

El sol brillaba por encima de sus cabezas. Sentada sobre el capó de su coche, Kate se ajustó un poco mejor su gabardina gris y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba hacia la floristería donde Tim estaba. A través de los cristales, ella pudo ver como el hombre vestido con un abrigo abierto que dejaba ver su típico pantalón de tirantes y su camisa mal conjuntada, le señalaba con su bastón unas flores al dueño del establecimiento.

Minutos después, Tim salió rato con un conjunto de flores que hicieron que Kate mostrara una mueca.

― ¿Margaritas?

―Si no te gustan puedes entrar a elegir otras flores tú misma ―sugirió Tim para luego entrar al coche con la cabeza muy alta.

―Gracias, pero ya sabes que...

―Que este día prefieres estar aislada de la gente, lo sé. Pero es solo una tienda.

Kate subió al coche, se abrochó el cinturón y miró el ramo con otra mueca.

―Sabes que a mamá le gustaban los claveles y papá era más de lirios, ¿verdad?

― ¿Y tú sabes que no tienes gusto para vestir?

―Habló.

―No cambies de tema ―gruñó Tim mirándola de arriba abajo―. Otra vez te pusiste ese moño odioso, tu blusa de trabajo y ese pantalón soso ―soltó un gran suspiro hacia el techo y volvió a mirarla―. Ni si quiera te has puesto bien el maquillaje. Montgomery me dijo que por fin vestías diferente, pero veo que se equivocó. ¿Así piensas conquistar al hombre que amas?

Kate se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que sintió su corazón dar un par de latidos fuertes.

― ¿Puedes dejar de pronunciar esas palabras?

― ¿Qué palabras?

―Te diviertes, ¿verdad? ―lo miró con los ojos achicados―. Sabes de qué palabras hablo.

―Bueno, no recuerdo el nombre de la persona que amas.

―Rick, se llama Rick Rogers.

―Pues eso, el hombre que amas.

Kate alzó las manos al aire, rebufó, y agarró el volante con más fuerza de lo necesario. Después, en un intento desesperado de dar la conversación por terminada, puso las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el coche sin decir una palabra. Pero Tim no era de los que dejaban conversaciones a la mitad.

― ¿Entonces reconoces que lo amas?

La única respuesta de Kate fue morderse el labio mientras conducía.

―Es obvio que lo amas, se te nota a diez leguas ―la voz de Tim era un tono más baja de lo normal, incluso más ronca, algo que hubiera asustado a Kate si no hubiera una calidez especial en ésta―. No sé por qué no quieres confesarlo a este viejo gruñón, ¿pero sabes qué?

Kate se mantuvo en silencio con la vista clavada en la carretera.

―Ya sabes lo que decía tu madre ―continuó Tim―: el destino va a pasos de bebé.

―Mi madre decía muchas cosas.

―Y no se solía equivocar. Si estuviera aquí me daría la razón: ese tal Richard y tú estáis destinados.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kate miró al hombre que consideraba su tío, lo hizo con la boca muy abierta. De hecho, tardó bastante en conseguir cerrarla y volver su atención hacia la carretera.

Por suerte, Tim dio el tema por zanjado y ella pudo conducir con tranquilidad hacia el parquin del cementerio. Cuando se bajaron del coche se miraron entre sí unos segundos. La conversación sobre sus sentimientos por el escritor quedó en segundo plano, porque aquello que Kate estaba a punto de hacer era más importante. Visitar la tumba de sus padres.

― ¿Lista? ―preguntó Tim con su típico tono bajo, pero sin el toque gruñón; esa vez fue más suave.

Él sabía que ella estaba luchando consigo misma para estar allí.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Kate asintió.

Tim apretó el ramo de margaritas sobre su pecho y caminó con ayuda de su bastón a paso lento, pero sin pausa. A su lado, Kate siguió su ritmo sosegado en silencio.

El cementerio era más grande de lo que Kate recordaba, aunque eso se debía a que llevaba demasiados años sin visitarlo. Sin dejar de caminar, ella alzó la cabeza para mirar el cielo y sonrió, el sol brillaba a pesar del frío. Esos eran los días preferidos de su madre porque podían ir a patinar, dar una vuelta por el parque o ver una película en familia.

Echaba de menos eso. Los echaba de menos.

De repente, mientras seguía mirando el cielo, Tim paró de caminar haciendo que Kate chocara contra él.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Kate mirándolo de arriba abajo―. ¿Te duele la pierna, quieres que paremos?

Con la boca entre abierta, Tim levantó una mano temblorosa hacia el brazo de Kate chafando las margaritas contra ella, y con la otra elevó el bastón hacia un lugar del cementerio. En silencio, ella siguió la línea invisible que su tío trazó y no pudo evitar pestañear. Porque justo en frente de la tumba de sus padres, un hombre agachado de espaldas a ellos, colocaba flores en la tumba de Jim Beckett. Un hombre cuya chaqueta Kate reconoció incluso de espaldas y a quince pasos de distancia.

― ¿Rick?

El aludido se giró al escuchar su nombre.

― ¿Kate, qué haces aquí? ―preguntó él con un ramo de claveles y lirios entre sus manos. Después se giró hacia las tumbas, leyó los apellidos en voz alta y volvió a mirarla―. ¿Beckett? Oh Dios, eres la hija de...

No terminó la frase, no hizo falta.

― ¿Sabes por qué no compro claveles ni lirios? ―susurró Tim con la boca entre abierta―. Porque alguien se adelanta todos los años.

xxx

Si le hubieran dicho al principio del día que terminaría yendo a una cafetería llena de gente para hablar con Rick y Tim, Kate se hubiera reído a desgana.

Pero allí estaban, con tres cafés en una mesa de cuatro escuchando a Rick mientras éste describía a los padres de ella. Era increíble la exactitud con la que él sabía los caracteres de ambos, sus gustos, sus manías e incluso cosas que ella no recordaba.

―Los conocías muy bien ―dijo Tim desde su asiento.

Rick esbozó una suave sonrisa, apretó su taza de café entre sus manos y miró hacia un punto no concreto de la cafetería.

―Hace años mis padres tuvieron un problema legal y contrataron a los Beckett ―explicó Rick―. No tenían mucho que ofrecer, pero Johanna y Jim les ayudaron sin pedir nada a cambio.

―Eran dos buenas personas ―convino Tim.

Rick sonrió hacia el hombre, le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y dijo:

―Lo eran. En los meses que ayudaron en el caso los conocí bastante. De hecho, ellos fueron los que me animaron a escribir.

Kate sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Pestañeó e intentó no cruzar sus ojos con los de Tim. Desde que entraron al café, su tío gesticulaba la misma palabra cada vez que ella lo miraba: Destino. Y estaba segura de que en ese momento era capaz de gritarla si ella le dirigía la mirada.

―Johanna fue la primera en leer algo mío y tu padre... ―la voz de Rick se volvió un tanto ronca, aunque llevaba una sonrisa suave en la cara―. Él me regaló una máquina de escribir que aún conservo. Fueron mi primer apoyo, siempre creyeron en mí. Cuando murieron me prometí que no iba a dejar de escribir, y aunque las cosas en los últimos años me han ido mal, el pensar en ellos me hizo seguir escribiendo.

―Y gracias a eso la editorial te dio una oportunidad ―dijo Tim con un tono de voz animado―. Y conociste a Kate.

Kate movió su cabeza hacia Tim para lanzarle una mirada fulminante, pero el hombre estaba tan ocupado centrando su atención en Rick, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos en su barba, que ni se inmutó.

―Y me alegro mucho de haberla conocido ―reconoció Rick.

El corazón de Kate dio un bote al mismo tiempo que giró su cabeza hacia Rick. Lo hizo con tanta rapidez que no pudo apreciar la sonrisa de gato travieso de Tim.

―Creo que ella también se alegra ―rio Tim a bocajarro.

― ¿De verdad?

―Es evidente.

Kate cerró los ojos frotándose el tabique nasal con dos dedos. Iba a matar a ese viejo loco gruñón. ¿Es que no veía que los clientes los miraban sin ningún tipo de disimulo? Pero al abrir los ojos Kate se olvidó de Tim, de la gente y de su propia persona. Porque se encontró con la mirada azulada del hombre que amaba. Sus ojos brillaban y no se apartaban de los de ella, como si solo quisiera confortarla. Como si supiera lo que estaba sufriendo por dentro.

Con una inspiración profunda, Kate intentó controlar unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

No tenía sentido, con una sola mirada él anulaba su capa superficial de dureza que tantos años había tardado en perfeccionar. Con él no podía fingir estar bien cuando no lo estaba. Simplemente era imposible.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Tim.

En un movimiento algo tembloroso, Kate se levantó del asiento.

―Tengo que ir un momento al lavabo ―susurró por respuesta ella, con la cabeza agachada y los labios contraídos.

Y sin esperar que contestaran, Kate caminó a grandes zancadas hacia los baños del lugar.

xxx

El baño de mujeres estaba vacío cuando llegó, con los tres cubículos abiertos rebelando la soledad de la estancia. Kate caminó hacia el más cercano y se encerró en él, lo hizo justo en el momento en el que sus lágrimas estropearon el poco maquillaje que tenía.

Los sollozos la invadieron con la misma fuerza que en aquella mañana, y como en aquel entonces, tuvo que apoyarse en algo para mantenerse en pie. Reposó su espalda en la puerta y cerró los ojos dejando que sus propios sollozos se escucharan en aquel pequeño lugar.

Así era como debía haber pasado el día, sola, llorando sin nadie que la viera, ocultando su dolor.

Aunque una parte de ella prefiriera llorar entre los brazos de Rick.

―Déjame ayudarte.

Kate abrió los ojos y dio un pequeño salto con grito incluido al ver la cabeza de Rick asomada por la parte superior del cubículo.

Del grito que ella hizo, él dio otro aún más agudo, retrocedió y se cayó hacia atrás. Kate solo pudo ver la cabeza de Rick desaparecer por la parte alta del cubículo donde ella estaba, después escuchó un golpe en el lavabo de al lado y una cosa similar al chapoteo de algo en el agua.

― ¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda! ―gritó Rick.

Con los ojos aún clavados en la zona donde vio la cabeza de Rick, Kate pestañeó. Luego salió del cubículo, dio dos zancadas para llegar al de la derecha y vio a Rick con la pierna izquierda dentro del váter.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―volvió a gritar él.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has hecho daño?

― ¡No tiraron de la cisterna! ―gimió él al sacar la pierna del retrete, mostrando su zapato manchado con lo que parecía mierda.

Durante un minuto Kate se quedó allí quieta, con la boca entre abierta mientras veía al escritor afanarse por quitarse lo que tenía en el zapato con el papel higiénico del lugar. Cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, se encontró riendo a carcajadas con las manos sobre su estómago.

Rick dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con la boca entre abierta.

― ¿Te estás riendo?

Kate tuvo que apontocarse en la madera de cubículo para no caerse. Era irónico, instantes atrás sollozaba incontrolada y en ese momento lloraba, pero de la risa.

Rick inclinó la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se balanceara por el movimiento. Luego, poco a poco, la boca de él se fue curvando hacia arriba hasta que formó una sonrisa.

―Te estás riendo ―afirmó el escritor. Tenía el pelo despeinado hacia la izquierda y una cara de niño pequeño que hizo que Kate dejará de reír, o al menos disminuyera a pequeñas risas.

Era adorable con la boca entre abierta y esos ojos brillantes que ella tanto amaba.

―Es difícil no hacerlo ―susurró Kate.

―Sí, lo sé, no hago nada bien ―murmuró él mostrando el trozo de papel higiénico sucio y su mano manchada por el proceso de quitarse lo que tenía en el zapato―. Quería ayudarte, llevarte a un lugar seguro como tú hiciste tiempo atrás con la sala de reuniones.

Kate sonrió al recordar aquél día.

―Pero en vez de eso, terminé colándome en un lavabo de mujeres para meter la pata en uno de estos ―señaló el retrete para después bajar la mirada. Su voz se volvió frágil cuando dijo―: Soy un desastre, un incordio que solo hace que tropezarse, tirar naranjas o hablar por los codos cuando se pone nervioso.

―Yo no creo que seas un desastre.

Rick suspiró con desgana, como un niño al que le acaban de quitar un premio. Luego tiró el papel al váter, activó de la cisterna y se volvió a girar hacia ella.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

―Porque es la verdad ―susurró ella con un tono dulce que al parecer él no percibió.

― ¿Tengo que recordarte el incidente de la vela quemada? ¿O cuando tiré la harina del supermercado sobre nosotros? Por no hablar de cuando...

―Rick ―Kate le tocó el hombro―. Me has hecho reír en un día negro para mí. Uno que me recuerda que estoy sola y me derrumba por dentro. ¿Eso lo haría un desastre?

Durante casi un minuto Rick se quedó con la boca entre abierta, estático y sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. En esos segundos, los hombros de él se fueron relajando de forma progresiva, hasta que suspiró.

Luego ocurrió algo que Kate recordaría toda su vida. Rick caminó hasta los lava manos, se lavó a consciencia y salió de los baños de mujeres. No dijo nada, solo se giró hacia ella antes de cruzar la puerta, levantó la mano en forma de stop y se fue de allí.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―pensó en voz alta Kate.

Kate se acercó a los lava manos y se apoyó en el mármol con ambas manos para cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió y vio su propio reflejo en el espejo, hizo una mueca. Su cara parecía una especie de monstruo de dibujos animados o algo similar. El moño que se había hecho para ir a ver la tumba de sus padres se encontraba ladeado, completamente despeinado y casi desecho. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos de llorar y el poco maquillaje que tenía se había escampado por sus mejillas, revelando el moratón sutil de su ojo derecho.

―Quizás lo he asustado ―gimió con una mueca.

Pero la puerta del lavabo se abrió dejando pasar a un Rick sonriente.

―Ya estoy aquí.

Rick se acercó a ella con una bolsa negra en sus manos. Una bolsa que ella reconoció al instante.

― ¿Mi maquillaje?

―Busqué las llaves de tu coche en tu chaqueta y fui a por esto ―informó sacando los utensilios y pinturas que necesitaba para dejarlos sobre el mármol―. Quizás sea un desastre en la mayoría de las cosas, que cuando quiera cuidarte termine resfriado o metiendo la pierna en un váter ―la miró con intensidad, levantó una mano y tocó la mejilla de ella con suavidad―, pero esto se me da bien.

Con la boca entre abierta, Kate tragó saliva al sentir los dedos de Rick sobre su mejilla pegajosa desplazándose con cuidado, tal como hubiera deseado que hubiese hecho la noche anterior con aquel pañuelo que terminó usando ella.

―Pero, ¿y si alguien entra? ―tartamudeó ella con las mejillas rojas.

―Nadie entrará.

Kate arqueó una ceja justo cuando él le quitaba el moño casi deshecho. Rick sonrió ante el gesto de ella.

―Pedí a la dueña del café el cartel de "servicios averiados" y lo coloqué en la puerta.

― ¿Qué hiciste qué?

―Era la única forma de crear un lugar seguro para que no te molestaran ―se encogió de hombros al terminar de deshacerle el moño. Luego pasó una mano por su pelo y, con seguridad, dijo―: Ahora quédate quieta y déjame hacer mi magia.

Y eso hizo Kate, dejó que Rick la maquillara y, en el proceso, le quitara parte de ese peso en el pecho que ella tenía en ese día.

xxx

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir andando a casa? ―preguntó Kate señalando el Crown Victoria―. Puedo acercarte en coche.

El viento movió el pelo suelto de Kate. Al salir de la cafetería el aire empezó a bufar con más fuerza, pero ella no notaba el frío, todo lo contrario, sentía una calidez intensa en el pecho y en sus mejillas.

Rick sonrió poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

―Mi casa queda en dirección contraria a tu loft y no quiero molestar.

―No es una molestia ―aseguró Kate.

―No lo es ―repitió Jim como si fuera él quien condujera el coche.

―Lo sé ―asintió Rick―, pero estoy seguro de que hoy quieres pasar el día sola. Es una fecha complicada.

Kate tragó saliva. Rick se quejaba de ser un patoso, pero era el hombre más observador y cuidador que conocía. Él sabía que prefería estar sola y le daba su espacio.

―No te preocupes por mí, iré en autobús, la parada queda a unas calles de aquí.

―De acuerdo ―susurró Kate.

Tim abrió mucho la boca y protestó con la mirada, pero ella no le prestó atención porque Rick se acercó a ella para apretarle la mano.

―Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana? ―susurró él apretándole la mano con suavidad.

―Nos vemos mañana ―aseguró ella y, acto seguido, Rick soltó su mano.

Cuando Rick dio la media vuelta y se fue calle abajo, y solo cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para que su figura no se reconociera en medio de los vianantes, Tim rebufó en voz alta.

―Así que prefieres lamerte las heridas en soledad.

Con la mirada aún perdida en el lugar donde Rick desapareció, Kate se mordió el labio.

―Conozco esa mirada ―Tim la señaló con un dedo tembloroso―. Es la mirada que me pusiste cuando hicimos la locura de los regalos de navidad.

Kate giró la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se moviera suavemente.

―Sube al coche.

xxx

La señal del autobús estaba llena de gente cuando Rick llegó. Se hizo paso entre las personas y se colocó cerca de la carretera. Ir a casa no era tentativo si solo podía pensar en Kate y en la posibilidad de que volviera a llorar en su loft. Pero eso era lo que ella quería. Lo que necesitaba. Y él le dio ese espacio.

Aunque lo que anhelaba era abrazarla y no soltarla durante todo el día.

El viento bufó con fuerza haciendo que una bolsa bacía chocara contra su pierna derecha, justo donde se había manchado con el agua del váter. Con un suspiro, Rick se inclinó para cogerla, caminó hacia la papelera y arrojó la bolsa. Fue allí, a unos quince pasos de la señal de la parada, que Rick se fijó en los rostros de las personas que esperaban alrededor. Tenían muecas en sus caras y una mujer mayor se tapaba la nariz. Al parecer, el viento no debía ayudar al olor desagradable que él desprendía.

"Vaya día de mierda", pensó Rick riéndose de sí mismo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo para recolocárselo, pero el aire se lo impidió volviéndolo a despeinar. Su propio olor le hizo hacer una mueca con la nariz. Era increíble que Kate no se quejará ni una sola vez, ni si quiera cuando la maquilló.

Rick alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos. No quería ver los rostros desagradables de los que esperaban el autobús, solo concentrarse en sí mismo, en si llamar o no llamar a Kate al llegar a casa.

Pero el claxon del autobús, junto con el de un coche, le hizo abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos, no pudo evitar desencajar la boca. Porque delante de él, un Crow Victoria hizo una maniobra con derrape incluido para pasar delante del autobús y aparcar frente a la parada.

El autobús empezó a pitar.

― ¡Solo será un momento! ―gritó una voz que él conocía desde dentro del coche. Una voz que él reconoció al instante.

― ¿Kate? ―preguntó casi sin aire al verla salir del automóvil.

Ella alzó una mano con dos dedos levantados, pero no hacia él, sino hacia el autobús.

― ¡Dos minutos, solo dos minutos! ―alzó la voz Kate, y al parecer el conductor la debió de reconocer, porque dejó de tocar el claxon.

Luego, con zancadas rápidas, y sin importar que la gente la mirara, se acercó hacia Rick.

― ¿Pero qué haces?

―Venir a buscarte ―contestó Kate como si fuera obvió―. Mira, sé que este día lo suelo pasar sola llorando en silencio, pero ya no quiero seguir así ―explicó a toda prisa. Luego inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, dijo―: Quiero pasar el día contigo y con los niños. Recordar a mis padres, vivir un día normal.

Rick pestañeó con la boca entre abierta. De hecho estuvo tanto rato así, mirándola sin poder articular palabra, que Kate bajó la cabeza.

―Aunque entiendo que quieras pasar el día solo con tus hijos…

Ella no logró terminar su frase, porque Rick la abrazó. Le dio igual la gente, los cuchicheos o sus propios miedos. Solo la abrazó con fuerza notando como ella lo imitó rodeando la cintura de él con sus brazos, con rapidez, como si ella deseara ese abrazo tanto como él, como si lo necesitara tanto como él.

Y entonces Rick lo supo, a partir de ese día no iba a contener más sus ganas de abrazar a Kate.

― ¿No podéis dejar eso para más tarde? ―gritó la voz de Tim desde el Crown Victoria―. ¡Hay gente esperando!

Con una risa que Rick consideró adorable, Kate se separó con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en la cara.

―Entonces, ¿vienes? ―preguntó ella.

―Nada me gustaría más ―asintió Rick ofreciéndole la mano, que Kate aceptó de buen grado, para caminar hacia el coche―, pasaremos un buen día juntos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa aún más amplia, de esas que mostraba sus dientes. Luego entraron al coche y se abrocharon los cinturones con un Tim contento en el asiento trasero.

― ¿Sabes? ―susurró Rick cuando el coche arrancó―. Me ha venido a la cabeza algo que dijiste el día que nos conocimos: "Incluso en los días malos hay buenos momentos". Acabo de recordar que era la frase favorita de Jim.

Con los ojos aguados, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Kate asintió.

―Sí, a él le encantaba esa frase.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Por mayoría, habéis elegido la historia completa con todos sus capítulos. Me alegro.**_

 _ **En uno de los comentarios de ff me**_ _ **solicitaron traducir el fanfic en inglés**_ _ **, o eso creo, mi inglés es muy malo y google traduce a su manera. Me temo que yo no puedo traducir nada, pero si alguien quiere y puede, que me lo haga saber.**_

 _ **Siento la tardanza, quise dividir el capítulo en dos partes, pero mi lectora beta se negó en rotundo. Y mira que se lo pregunté varias veces.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**·23·**

 **El mejor regalo (Parte1)**

Muebles de roble, una mesa de siete metros del mismo material, sillas de cuero y paredes llenas de estanterías con Best Sellers.

Rick se abrazó a sí mismo por encima de la chaqueta que le había regalado Kate. Quizás era más factible quitársela, hacía calor en aquella sala pero no pudo evitarlo porque era la única cosa que lo hacía sentir seguro allí dentro.

Siempre se había sentido pequeño en sitios grandes y aquella no era una excepción. Y es que sentarse en la sala de reuniones de Peón Negro, solo, mientras esperaba que el director y el editor vinieran no le hacía sentir pequeño, sino diminuto. Al fin y al cabo Gina tenía razón, él no servía para escribir y sin duda ese no era su lugar.

El móvil que le prestó su padre para ir a la reunión ―porque él no tenía―, sonó con un pitido corto y molesto. Rick lo sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo hizo con las manos tan sudorosas y temblorosas, que casi lo tiró al suelo.

"Todo irá bien, confía en ti como hicieron mis padres. KB."

Rick elevó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba al ver el mensaje de Kate. Acarició la pantalla con sus dedos en movimientos suaves, como si estuviera acariciándola ella, y sonrió aún más. No sabía cómo la detective tenía el número del padre de él ―aunque sospechaba que Alexander se lo dio en las semanas que Rick no la hablaba―, pero una cosa tenía clara, las manos le dejaron de temblar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Rick se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Tenemos buenas noticias ―dijo el director con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

xxx

― ¿Un adelanto? ―preguntó Martha desde la cocina―. ¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

Sentado en la mesa del comedor con el portátil sobre ésta, Rick dejó de teclear. Miró al comedor vacío y, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, habló.

―Sí que lo es. Me darán un adelanto lo suficiente generoso como para aliviar nuestras deudas.

―No te veo muy contento ―Martha se limpió las manos con un trapo.

―Aún no estoy muy seguro de si me merezco esto.

El trapo que utilizaba Martha terminó estampado en la cara de Rick.

―Ni se te ocurra dudar de ti mismo ―lo señaló con un dedo―. Te mereces esto porque tienes talento y has trabajado mucho. Sobre todo este último mes.

―Estoy inspirado.

― ¿Inspirado? Yo diría que es algo más que eso. Si te llevas el portátil a todos lados y escribes donde sea.

Rick se quitó el trapo para ponerlo sobre la mesa. Su madre tenía razón, en las últimas semanas escribió a todas horas. De hecho, llegó a la mitad del libro y todo porque, desde aquel 11 de Febrero en el que descubrió quiénes eran los padres de Kate, la inspiración y las ganas de hacer un gran libro volvieron a él.

Se sentía feliz de haber tenido como mentores a los Beckett y de tener a Kate de inspiración. Ya no escribía el libro solo por dinero, lo escribía para ellos tres, para que se sintieran orgullosos de él.

Rick miró la pantalla del portátil donde el nombre de Kate se repetía una y otra vez.

―Debo cambiar el nombre del personaje.

Martha bufó.

―Eso, cambia de tema. Bueno, como sea, debemos celebrar esto. Y hablando de celebrar ―una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la ex actriz―, querido, ¿sabes a qué día estamos?

Rick empezó a teclear en el portátil.

―Dos de marzo ―respondió sin mirarla ni dejar de escribir, como si fuera una conversación banal.

Pero al parecer no lo era, porque Martha le tiró otro trapo a la cabeza.

―En siete días es tu cumpleaños ―le riñó.

―Lo sé ―se quitó el trapo de la cabeza para ponerlo al lado del otro, después miró a su madre y estuvo atento para que no le tirara otro cuando dijo―: Pero sabes que ya no celebro mi cumpleaños.

― ¡Tonterías! No has celebrado nada desde que Meredith apareció, ya es hora de pasar página. Eres escritor, eso debería resultarte fácil.

―No me apetece.

―Richard Alexander Rogers, este año vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños o...

La amenaza de Martha no llegó a terminarse porque el teléfono de casa sonó. Agradecido por la interrupción, Rick observó cómo su madre caminaba hacia el teléfono de pared y contestaba con un tono de voz agudo y exagerado.

―Oh Kate, ¿querida cómo te va todo? ¿Sabes que en unos días es el cumpleaños de Richard?

Rick se levantó de golpe del asiento con tal mala suerte, que empujo el cable del cargador del portátil y éste casi cayó al suelo.

― ¿No lo sabías? ―continuó Martha con una sonrisa ladeada―. Es el nueve de marzo.

― ¡Madre!

Con agilidad, Rick corrió hacia su madre y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

―Kate, no le hagas caso.

La risa melodiosa de Kate se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

―En realidad yo ya sabía que el nueve de Marzo es tu cumpleaños ―dijo Kate con voz risueña.

― ¿De verdad?

―Tengo tu cumpleaños y el de los niños apuntados en mi calendario. Tu madre me los dio hace un tiempo.

Rick achicó los ojos hacia su madre. Pero en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Kate, volvió a observar la pared de enfrente como un tonto.

― ¿Tienes nuestros cumpleaños apuntados?

―Son fechas importantes ―Rick no pudo verla, pero se la imaginó encogiéndose de hombros.

―No celebro mi cumpleaños desde que Alexis nació ―soltó Rick sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de poder decirlo en voz alta―. No es una fecha que quiera celebrar, así que te agradecería si solo hacemos ver que es un día más. Sin felicitaciones, sin regalos, sin fiestas. Solo un día más.

Su voz salió tan ronca que sentía su garganta seca. Por el rabillo del ojo Rick notó que su madre, en vez de irse o darle espacio, se acercó más al teléfono.

― ¿Meredith te hizo algo? ―susurró Kate con un tono bajo, muy bajo.

―Sí.

Un suspiro largo surgió del otro lado del auricular. Por unos segundos Rick pudo escuchar la respiración de Kate alterarse, luego oyó algo más similar a un inhalación de aire y ella volvió a hablar.

―De acuerdo. Pero cuando quieras hablar sobre ello o volver a celebrarlo me avisas.

―Gracias Kate.

―Siempre.

Siempre. Esa palabra se hizo eco en la mente de Rick creando una sensación cálida en su pecho que se acrecentó cuando Kate preguntó por los niños. Sin darse cuenta, Rick habló sin parar de ellos. Era fácil hablar de sus hijos con Kate porque ella escuchaba, lo hacía con toda atención interesada en cada pequeña cosa que ellos hacían.

―Por cierto, la reunión de hoy ha ido bien. Me darán un adelanto.

También era fácil hablar con ella sobre eso.

― ¡Eso es maravilloso Rick! ―el tono animado de ella era contagioso para él.

― ¿Verdad? ―Rick dio un pequeño salto sobre sus pies, incapaz de estar quieto―. Mi editor dijo que están muy contentos, que piensan que el libro puede venderse muy bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo Rick vio cómo su madre se cruzó de brazos ante el tono de niño pequeño e ilusionado que acababa de adquirir.

― ¿Ahora sí te emocionas? ―dijo Martha con los ojos achicados.

Pero Rick la ignoró en cuanto escuchó a Kate hablar de cómo se alegraba ella y de lo mucho que él se merecía eso. Y lo decía con tanta seguridad que él sonrió. Ella siempre había creído en él, desde un principio, incluso cuando no habían empezado a trabajar juntos, Kate siempre escuchó sus teorías creando una confianza en sí mismo que el escritor creyó haber perdido.

Pero con Kate era fácil hablar de casi todo. Sí, habían cosas del pasado de él que no se veía capaz de contar, pero ahora empezaba a socializar y conseguía entablar más de dos frases con desconocidos sin sentirse incómodo. Todo un logro. Incluso consiguió asentarse en el equipo de Simmons aportando teorías.

Pero no era lo mismo que estar con Kate.

―Quiero volver a tu equipo.

Las palabras de Rick surgieron de la nada entre una anécdota casual que Kate estaba contando, y que dejó de explicar en cuanto él dijo eso.

Rick pestañeó, miró a su madre que se encontraba con la boca igual de abierta que la de él, y volvió a observar el trozo de pared que tenía en frente como un tonto.

― ¿Qué? ―susurró Kate casi sin voz.

―Quiero volver a tu equipo ―repitió con más seguridad que la vez anterior.

xxx

La palabra felicidad se quedaba corta para describir la sensación que Kate tenía en el pecho cuando cortó la llamada.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón tejano y salió de la sala de descanso con sus pies más ligeros de lo normal. Su pelo suelto rebotó cuando ella frenó de golpe en medio del recinto, justo en el punto intermedio entre su escritorio y los de su equipo.

― ¿Jefa, estás bien? ―preguntó Ryan desde su escritorio. Expósito dejó de mirar el ordenador para mirarla con una mueca extraña.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el hispano.

¿Que si pasaba algo? Rick quería volver al equipo con ella. Kate se mordió el labio para no decirlo en voz alta, en su lugar, señaló el despacho de Montgomery, donde gracias a las persianas alzadas se podía ver al capitán escribiendo en su ordenador, y dijo:

―Al despacho de Montgomery ―ordenó con esa sonrisa pegada en la cara que hizo que Expósito hiciera otra mueca y que los oficiales cercanos la miraran con la boca abierta. Pero Kate tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo―. Ahora.

Expósito y Ryan se miraron entre sí, pero se levantaron de sus asientos para obedecer.

Kate los siguió y les hizo entrar delante de ella. Luego, sin pedir permiso, cerró la puerta del despacho del capitán, que dejó de teclear en su ordenador para mirarlos. Pero antes de que él abriera la boca por quejarse o pedir explicaciones de esa invasión repentina, Kate señaló las tres sillas vacías frente al escritorio y dijo:

―Ryan, Expo, sentaos ahí.

―Pero jefa... ―intentó replicar Ryan, pero Kate lo interrumpió.

―Ahora ―ordenó con un tono más serio y decidido y ellos obedecieron. Después, Kate miró a Montgomery―. Usted también capitán, siéntese ahí.

Roy miró a Ryan y Expósito como si buscara una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros. Al final, Montgomery se levantó y se sentó donde Kate le señaló, al lado de Ryan.

Cuando Kate consiguió que se sentaran, caminó hasta las persianas y las empezó a bajar una a una.

―Esto da escalofríos

El susurro de Ryan a sus espaldas hizo reír a Kate, y el pobre se tensó cuando ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de dientes completos.

―Kate, ¿ocurre algo? ―se atrevió a preguntar Montgomery.

Con una inspiración profunda, Kate cerró los ojos. Había actuado por impulso, algo que no era típico en ella, pero lo hizo con un objetivo en mente: hablar cuanto antes de la petición de Rick y cumplirla. Aunque para ello tenía que convencer a su equipo y a su capitán, quienes la habían visto sufrir cuando el escritor se fue, así que no iba a ser fácil.

Además, no sabía por dónde empezar.

―Estoy enamorada de Rick ―confesó abriendo los ojos para mirarlos―. Muy enamorada.

Bien, ese parecía un buen punto para empezar. Aunque ellos la miraran con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca casi desencajada.

― ¿Qué? ―gimió Expósito pestañeando.

―Que estoy enamorada. Os dije que seríais los primeros en saber si me gustaba alguien, ¿no? Pues ya lo sabéis.

― ¿Y lo sueltas así, sin anestesia? ―le reprochó el hispano con la voz muy aguda―. ¿Y sin Lanie? Nos va a matar, lo sabes, ¿no?

Kate rio a pleno pulmón. No había pensado en su amiga forense, que, sin duda, tenía muchas herramientas de tortura a su alcance. Pero eso no amargaba la felicidad de Kate.

―Estoy sorprendido ―susurró Ryan mientras ella pensaba, captando toda la atención de la detective―. ¿De verdad lo amas?

―Hasta el punto de dar mi vida por la de él ―asintió Kate.

Roy, Expósito y Ryan se miraron entre ellos durante unos segundos y empezaron a hablar en cuchicheos que Kate pudo escuchar a la perfección.

―Bueno, eso ya lo sabía ―habló Ryan en un tono de voz bajo pero audible―. Lo que es sorprendente es que lo reconozca en voz alta.

Roy y Expósito asintieron a la vez dejando a Kate con la boca abierta.

―Era evidente ―susurró por primera vez Montgomery mirando a Ryan―. Su forma de protegerlo, de cuidarlo y ese brillo en sus ojos cuando lo ve... Creo que son señales evidentes para la gente que la conoce.

―Y luego están los detalles ―siguió Expósito―. Ya no actúa de forma suicida para que la maten, se cuida más. Aunque de poco servirá eso cuando Lanie se entere de esto.

― ¿Sabéis que estoy aquí, verdad? ―Kate se cruzó de brazos con los brazos achicados.

Los tres la miraron, volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y empezaron a hablar de nuevo sin prestar atención a la detective. Kate se llevó una mano a la frente y miró hacia el techo. Al parecer confesar sus sentimientos no agilizó el motivo principal de la conversación, sino que lo retrasó. Al parecer pedir que aceptaran a Rick de nuevo en el equipo iba a ser complicado. Tan complicado como no mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el escritor de forma tan notoria.

― ¿De verdad era tan evidente? ―preguntó Kate llamando la atención de los tres―. Mis sentimientos por Rick, ¿de verdad se notaban tanto?

―Eres reacia a quedar pero quedas casi todos los días para cenar con el escritor y los niños ―dijo Roy―. Te vistes más femenina, sales antes de trabajar...

Kate elevó una mano en forma de stop.

―Vale, lo entiendo. La lista es larga ―bufó Kate.

―Sueles hacer cosas que nunca harías ―Expósito la miró fijamente ―. Es como ver a una nueva Kate.

―O como ver a la verdadera Kate ―aportó Roy con una sonrisa paternal―. Me alegro de que hayas dado el paso de decirlo, pero no sé qué podemos hacer al respecto.

Kate se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, se mordió el labio y sonrió levemente.

―Hay algo que podéis hacer ―sugirió Kate con la voz más suave y tentativa que ella había dado en mucho tiempo.

― ¿El qué?

―Aceptar a Rick de nuevo en el equipo.

Expósito se levantó de un salto de la silla, caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, se paró para mirar a Kate y decirle:

―No pienso trabajar con el escritor.

Y luego salió de allí con un sonoro portazo que hizo suspirar a Kate.

xxx

Rick llegó a la doce con una caja grande entre sus brazos. Además de grande era pesada, así que aligeró su paso al salir del ascensor. Todas las miradas se posaron en él cuando caminó por la zona de homicidios, algún que otro oficial lo saludó y él les devolvió el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza sin soltar la caja. Al llegar a la sala de descanso, dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se giró hacia la puerta.

Kate estaba allí de pie con una mano en el marco de la puerta y la boca entreabierta.

Rick se pasó una mano por su flequillo y se tomó unos segundos para mirarla. Le encantaba verla con el pelo suelto y esos bucles que enmarcaban su cara ligeramente sonrojada. Los pantalones tejanos y el jersey fino de cuello alto le sentaban bien. Demasiado bien para sus redescubiertos sentimientos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―fue lo primero que cuestionó ella.

A Rick no le sorprendió la pregunta porque ese día él no tenía que trabajar con Simmons y, a pesar de que había pedido volver con Kate, el equipo de ella no lo aceptaba todavía.

Por detrás de Kate algunos oficiales y detectives se acercaron a ella, pero sin entrar a la sala.

―Vine a dejar un regalo ―sonrió Rick dando una palmada a la caja que todos miraban―. Es una máquina para hacer café.

Kate se apartó cuando un par de oficiales y dos detectives entraron por la puerta para acercarse a la caja, entre ellos Expósito y Ryan. Éste último no dudó en aplaudir y decir:

― ¡Esta máquina de café es profesional!

El escritor se hizo a un lado mientras los oficiales y Ryan abrían la caja. Aunque Expósito frunció el ceño y salió de la sala esquivando la mirada de Rick.

―Si haces esto para que Expósito te acepte en el equipo no funcionará ―susurró Kate avanzando un par de pasos para ponerse al lado de él.

―No lo hago por eso. Es un regalo para la comisaría, un agradecimiento por dejar que esté aquí.

Kate dejó de mirar a los oficiales, en su lugar se giró hacia Rick, inclinó una ceja y dijo:

― ¿Un regalo pagado con el dinero de tú adelanto?

―Quizás ―se encogió de hombros Rick.

―Rick, ¿cuántos regalos has hecho?

―No muchos. Me he limitado a pagar las deudas, comprar ropa a los niños, un nuevo horno para mis padres, unos móviles nuevos para mis tíos y... ¿Por qué me miras así?

Kate tenía los ojos achicados y los brazos cruzados.

―Porque conociéndote habrás comprado de todo para todo el mundo, menos para ti ―lo señaló con un dedo.

Rick abrió la boca y la cerró.

―Acerté, ¿verdad?

―Yo no necesito nada urgente.

― ¿Qué tal una chaqueta de entretiempo nueva?

―Me gusta esta chaqueta ―se abrazó a ella como si se la fuera a quitar.

―Rick, es de invierno.

― ¡Pero me la regalaste tú!

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron y su boca se entreabrió. Rick se llevó una mano al pelo y se rascó la nuca al ser consciente de que la sala estaba en silencio. Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la mesa donde estaban los oficiales con Ryan desempaquetando la máquina, y todos estaban mirándolos a ellos.

Eran el centro de atención y Rick no se sentía cómodo cuando lo era.

Sin querer su cuerpo se tensionó, su espalda se puso rígida y miró hacia la puerta. Pero habían más policías mirándolos y bloqueando el paso.

Una mano le tocó el brazo con suavidad. Era la mano de Kate, quien lo miraba con el rostro serio y preocupado. Eso, la cercanía de ella, le bastó para destensar sus hombros e inspirar una bocanada de aire.

― ¿Estás bien? ―susurró ella.

Rick asintió.

― ¿Seguro?

―Quiero hacerte un regalo ―dijo él. Con ella solía pasar dos cosas, o se pensaba las cosas demasiado o no se las pensaba. Y ese caso fue el segundo―. Quiero regalarte algo.

Kate le soltó el brazo como si quemara, retrocedió dos pasos y negó con la cabeza.

―No aceptaré ningún regalo tuyo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque no piensas en ti ―Rick fue a abrir la boca pero ella alzó la mano en forma de stop―. Ni se te ocurra decir que eso no es cierto. Te conozco Rick y no comprarás nada para ti si no te obligan. Piensas que no te lo mereces y no es así, tú y tus hijos os lo merecéis todo.

El silencio de la sala se hizo más denso. El corazón de Rick se saltó dos latidos y fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera contener sus ganas de llorar. ¿Cuántos años había esperado en escuchar algo así? ¿Cuánto tiempo había añorado encontrar alguien como Kate?

Rick desvió la mirada de los ojos decididos de Kate. No lograría contener sus emociones si ella seguía observándolo de esa manera.

―Estoy decidido ―susurró con voz ronca él, mirando el suelo para evitar las miradas de los presentes―. Voy a regalarte algo Kate.

Kate soltó una queja al aire, tan fuerte, que Rick la miró con la cabeza agachada.

―No aceptaré tu regalo hasta que no pienses más en ti ―informó con los dientes apretados para, después, señala a Ryan y los demás oficiales que estaban alrededor de la máquina―. Y vosotros volver a meter eso en la caja.

Ryan se fue a quejar pero la mirada de ojos achicados de Beckett lo hizo retroceder hacia la máquina, cogió los plásticos de protección y la empezó a envolver.

―Cuando termine llévate la máquina ―ordenó Kate hacía Rick.

Tras decir eso, y sin su típica elegancia innata, la vio salir de la sala de descanso resonando los pasos de sus tacones con más fuerza de lo habitual. Rick la siguió a zancadas y la detuvo antes de que ella llegara a su escritorio. Justo al lado de la mesa de Expósito, quien lo miró con los ojos achicados denotando su desacuerdo hacia el escritor.

Pero Rick no huyó, puso su atención en Kate y dijo:

― ¿Estás enfadada? ―la respuesta de ella fue cruzarse de brazos y apretar los dientes―. Estás enfadada. No quiero que te enfades Kate, solo quiero regalarte algo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque me importas.

Él pudo ver como la respiración de Kate se detenía unos segundos, luego sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado que a Rick le encantó.

―Tú también me importas ―susurró Kate con los brazos todavía cruzados, pero con la cabeza gacha y el tono de voz suave, muy suave.

Rick entre abrió la boca para respirar por esta notando como sus propias mejillas se sonrojaron como las de ella. Podía notar las miradas de toda la planta sobre ellos. Expósito desde su mesa, Ryan y los oficiales desde la sala de descanso e, incluso, Montgomery asomado por la puerta de su despacho. Pero pesar de que el antiguo Rick habría salido corriendo, se quedó allí estático. Porque Katherine Beckett le dijo que le importaba. Él le importaba a Katherine Beckett.

―Por eso mismo me preocupo. Porque sé que comprarás cosas para todo el mundo sin pensar en ti. Antepondrás las necesidades de los demás antes que las tuyas y no te mereces eso Rick ―gimió Kate―. No te lo mereces.

Lo que no se merecía era alguien como Kate. Alguien que tenía tanta paciencia con él, que se llevaba bien con sus cinco niños y que lo miraba como si fuera más importante de lo que él pensaba que era.

― ¿Y si hacemos un pacto? ―sugirió Rick con el tono de voz bajo y ronco.

― ¿Un pacto?

―Dejas que la comisaría se quede la cafetera nueva y que te regale algo.

Kate ladeo la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

― ¿A cambio de qué? ―preguntó ella.

―A cambio de lo que tú quieras.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con los brazos aún cruzados y su mirada clavada en la de él.

― ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Su voz fue un presagio de que lo que estaba pensando ella no le iba a gustar a él. Rick tragó saliva antes de asentir, en cuanto hizo eso Kate dijo:

―Quiero que celebres tu cumpleaños.

Rick pudo escuchar el gemido de Montgomery resonando por toda la sala. Y el escritor no lo culpó, el capitán, a parte de su familia y Kate, era el único que sabía de su reticencia a celebrar su propio cumpleaños.

Así que fue lógico que el capitán volviera a gemir cuando Rick extendió la mano hacia Kate.

―Dos regalos a cambio de celebrar mi cumpleaños ―informó Rick.

Kate le apretó la mano con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos con decisión.

―Dos regalos a cambio de celebrar tu cumpleaños con regalos incluidos y un pastel ―subió el trato ella.

― ¿Dejarás que te regale lo que sea? ¿Aunque sea caro?

Kate apretó los dientes y asintió.

―Entonces trato hecho ―dijo Rick moviendo sus manos todavía unidas de arriba abajo antes de soltarla.

Con un resoplido, Kate miró hacia la sala de descanso y, señalando hacia Ryan, dijo:

―Podéis quedaros con la máquina.

Y eso fue lo que bastó para que los oficiales que se habían mantenido callados aplaudieran, silbaran e incluso dieran algún que otro agradecimiento al escritor.

Todos menos Expósito, que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Por motivos personales he decidido subir este capítulo en dos partes porque no sé cuándo volveré a poder escribir.**

 **¿Qué os parece por ahora?**


End file.
